Mi Querida Campeona
by Lady Graham
Summary: TRES. Una joven viaja a la Gran Manzana para continuar sus estudios y alcanzar una meta; pero en el proceso se enamora y lo hace de un hombre algunos años mayor que ella y también... su guapo profesor. Historia del tipo Universo Alterno. A las que han y siguen comentando... GRACIAS!
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **5 de Mayo de 2010 **y** 26 de Junio de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Mi Querida Campeona**

**by**

**Lady Graham**

**. . .**

Chicago, 1995

**- ¡¿Has dicho Nueva York?**

Era la pregunta exagerada y llena de sorpresa que Tom: un hombre ya de 35 años de edad, alto, muy bien parecido y vistiendo ejecutivamente porque era un abogado de profesión, le hacía a su pequeña hermana Candy que se columpiaba de una llanta que colgaba de debajo de un enorme árbol que estaba dentro de la propiedad de los Stevenson en Lincoln Park, Illinois.

**- Sí, Tom.**

**- ¿Estás segura o… al rato cambiarás de parecer como siempre lo has hecho?**

**- Esta vez lo estoy completamente, hermano. Además, no puedo retractarme ahora, he aceptado la beca y… me iré a Nueva York.**

**- Pero ¿por qué allá, Candy? ¿Qué acaso Chicago no te ofrece las mismas posibilidades? No veo la necesidad de que tengas que irte tan lejos y sobre todo… sola.**

**- ¿Qué puede pasarme?**... – dijo con actitud muy confiada y sin dejar de balancearse.

**- Muchas cosas, señorita. La Gran Ciudad es peligrosa y…**

**- Pero no más que Chicago; así que, no busques más excusas, por favor, porque no me harás cambiar de parecer**. – Pero al ver el rostro serio del abogado, la joven se detuvo en seco y dijo suplicante… **–**** Vamos, Tom, eres el único del que necesito su aprobación y apoyo y no veo que estés ayudándome mucho con mi decisión.**

**- Pero es que…** – el hermano se llevó una mano a la nuca.

**- No me pasará nada.**

**- ¿Me lo prometes?.**.. – él la miró con ternura.

**- Por supuesto que sí.**

Entonces el abogado preguntaría con resignación ante la firme postura de su hermana… – **¿Y cuándo debes marchar?**.

La chica se mordió un labio con nerviosismo porque diría… – **Mañana.**

**- ¡¿Mañana? ¡Eso es demasiado pronto! ¿Por qué no me lo informaste antes?.**.. – le había reprochado con molestia.

**- Porque apenas lo decidí y ayer me enviaron la aceptación; con la condición de no retrasar más las clases y ponerme al corriente porque ya hace dos semanas que inició el semestre**.

Tom, que estaba parado a un lado del tronco del árbol ahora se llevó las manos a la cintura, quiso reprenderla pero al ver esos hermosos ojos verdes de ella y tan llenos de decisión no le quedó más que decir… – **Está bien, ¿a qué hora sale tu vuelo?.**

Candy pasó saliva para informar… – **A las 7:30… ¡era el único vuelo disponible!**… – se excusó rápidamente al ver que su hermano nuevamente fruncía el ceño.

**- Bueno, al menos tendré otro día más para disfrutarte. Llamaré a la oficina y cancelaré mis citas para estar contigo.**

**- De la mañana**. – La chica tuvo que terminar la frase; y el hombre…

**- ****¡Ahora sí te golpeo, Candice Caroline Stevenson!**... – le amenazó.

**- Lo siento, de verdad; debo presentarme lo más pronto posible**… – y mientras le informaba, se bajaba de la llanta para acercársele y tomarle de las manos. **– ****Vamos, no te enfadarás conmigo ahora ¿verdad?**… – finalizó haciendo un gracioso pestañeo.

**- ¡Eres una zalamera! Y ante eso siempre pierdo contigo y ¿enfadarme?… eso nunca…** – el hombre suspiró resignado. **– Está bien, hermanita, pues si ya así lo has decidido: ve y cumple tu sueño.**

Y ante las palabras de aliento, Candy besó las fuertes y grandes manos de su hermano para corregirle...** – ****No, Tom, será el sueño de ambos****. **– Y le guiñó un ojo haciendo que el hombre medio sonriera y levantara un hombro.

**- Como sea. Bueno, entonces vayamos adentro para descansar temprano. ¿Me imagino que ya tienes listo tu equipaje?**… – le preguntó conforme caminaban abrazados hacia el interior del hogar.

**- Sí**… – contestó ella agachando la cabeza ya que Tom le había propinado un coscorrón y le regalaba un calificativo…

**- ¡Eres una sinvergüenza!**

**- Pero me quieres**… – ella se aferró a la cintura de él; y él le contestó…

**- Mucho…** – y le dejó un beso sobre su corta cabellera rubia.

Cuando ingresaron a la casa, Candy se marchó de inmediato a su habitación para asearse un poco en lo que su hermano se iba a la cocina a preparar la merienda que sería un delicioso guisado de pollo que le salía para chuparse los dedos, y de postre, para consentir como siempre a su pequeña hermana, un exquisito pastel de chocolate.

**- ¡Mmm! ¡Qué bien huele... y sabe!…** – expresó la chica chupándose el dedo que hubo metido en el pastel que ya ocupaba su lugar en el centro de la mesa de aquel pequeño comedor.

**- ¡Eee! ¡Deja ahí!**... – le regañó su hermano dándole con la cuchara en la cabeza. Y a pesar de que se había quejado por el golpe, lo volvió a hacer y nuevamente le reprendieron… **– ¡Candy, si lo vuelves hacer te irás a la cama sin postre y ésta vez hablo en serio!**

**- ¡Ay, ya! ¡Qué carácter, Abogado!**

**- Anda, traviesa, mejor pon los cubiertos sobre la mesa.**

Minutos más tarde cuando cada uno ocupaba sus lugares en el comedor, Tom sosteniendo la mano izquierda de su hermana, le dijo paternalmente… – **La casa no será igual sin ti, y… desde que nuestros padres fallecieron… siempre estuve consciente de que llegaría el día en que volaras del nido. Es extraño y me duele, porque no esperaba que fuera tan pronto…** – él sonrió con tristeza; luego carraspeó para decirle… **– sólo recuerda que aquí estaré siempre para lo que necesites y vuelve cuantas veces así lo desees.**

**- Gracias**… – dijo ella; y como aprecio se arrojó a sus brazos para confesarle… **– ****yo también te quiero y te juro que ya te estoy extrañando.**

Tom cerró los ojos y oró para sus adentros implorando que su hermana lograra sus metas deseadas pero lo principal que nada le pasara estando lejos de casa; empero cuando sintió las lágrimas de ella correrle por el cuello, la apretó más fuerte y le dijo al oído ¡cuánto la quería y significaba en su vida! Segundos después… – **Bueno, ya, basta de lágrimas y mejor cenemos porque esto se enfría y no es por nada pero me ha quedado riquísimo…**– y le guiñó un ojo. Candy sonrió y su hermano le secó las lágrimas de su rostro llamándola con cariño… **– Mi traviesa llorona.**

Para el resto de la cena, la disfrutaron en su mutua compañía entre pláticas y mil carcajadas recordando sus aventuras y también travesuras.

. . . . .

Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando una camioneta Explorer color gris se estacionaba frente a la entrada principal del Aeropuerto Midway de Chicago.

**- ¿Has traído todo contigo? ¿No olvidas nada? ¿Tienes tus documentos a la mano?**

**- Sí, Tom**… – contestó Candy cansada de escuchar las mismas preguntas desde que dejaron la casa.

**- Una última cosa…**

**- ¿Ahora qué?****.**.. – dijo ella con enfado.

**- No olvides llamarme en cuanto bajes del avión.**

**- Está bien, así lo haré. **

Tom al ver la cara de fastidio que ponía la chica, le bajó la gorra que llevaba puesta llamándola… – **Grosera**. – Luego descendieron del auto y le ayudó con las maletas; pero… **– ****No me dirás que esto es todo lo que llevas, ¿verdad?.**.. – preguntó asombrado al ver el equipaje de su hermana: una maleta grande deportiva que usaba cuando él era jugador de Football Americano y una mochila negra ya raída, que le regaló cuando cumplió 15 años.

**- Sí…** – respondió la muchachita echándose la mochila negra al hombro y arrastrando la otra.

**- Ay, Candy, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?.**.. – se quejó el hermano conforme se la quitaba.

**- Es mi favorita**… – le aclaró ella con puchero. **– ****Además no creerías que iba a dejarla, ¿cierto?. **– Tom no quiso alegarle porque sabía muy bien la respuesta… "Es la de la buena suerte, plus me recuerda mucho a ti, fue regalo tuyo" y más bla bla bla. **– Por cierto, Tom, dejé otra maleta lista; no olvides traerla contigo cuando vayas a visitarme a Nueva York.**

Empero la cara del hombre no pudo ser más graciosa cuando… – **O sea, de colmo… ¡espera, un momento!**

**- ¿Qué?.**.. – respondió Candy deteniéndose justo antes de ingresar por la puerta giratoria del aeropuerto.

**- Y ¿cuándo quedamos que iría visitarte?**

**- ¡Ay! ¿no me digas que no lo harás, hermano ingrato? ¿me abandonarás allá, sola en Nueva York, a mi suerte?**

**- Pero si eres tú la que se quiere ir.**

**- Ey, pero tú conoces mis razones…** – le detuvo conforme ingresaba al lugar, lo que a aquel hombre no le quedó de otra más que reír del descaro de la chica y seguirla; no obstante cuando la alcanzó ya formada en la aerolínea correspondiente…

**- Eres una embaucadora chantajista, ¿lo sabías?**

**- Sí.**.. – respondió la cínica; y seguido Candy soltó una fuerte carcajada cuando sintió que su hermano le picaba las costillas.

Tom le acompañó hasta que tuvo su boleto de abordar en mano y la llevó hasta el área de seguridad y acceso. Allá… – **Bueno, es hora de partir**… – le dijo sacando de su pantalón un sobre blanco; y mientras se lo entregaba, le decía… **– ****Como no me diste el tiempo suficiente, toma este dinero que te servirá para la primera semana, y ya que estés instalada, llámame por teléfono y tendré preparada una cuenta de banco para tus necesidades y no quiero que protestes**… – le ordenó al ver que Candy estaba lista para decir algo…

**- No, sólo iba a decir… gracias**. – Tom sonrió.

**- Bueno, ahora sí, no queremos que te deje el avión**… – y de un rápido movimiento la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó fuertemente depositándole un beso en la frente y dos más en cada una de las mejillas.** – ****Cuídate, por favor, Candy.**

**- Lo haré…** – se separaron.

**- Cualquier cosa, no importa la hora… ¡llámame!**

**- Sí.**

**- Y… sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?**

**- Lo sé, Bro.**

**- Bien.** – Sin embargo ahora fue ella la que se lanzó a los brazos fuertes de Tom y a punto del llanto, a lo que él… **– ****E, nada de lágrimas, ¿de acuerdo? En cuanto pueda iré a visitarte**. – Candy sólo asintió con la cabeza pero ya las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas al escuchar… **– ****Desde siempre he estado orgulloso de ti… y sé que cumplirás tu sueño…** – y cerrando su puño, Tom le dio un suave golpe en la barbilla para llamarla… – **mi Campeona.**

Minutos más tarde, la joven caminaba sobre el largo pasillo en busca de la sala de abordaje, la cual distinguió a lo lejos; pero mientras llegaba la hora de partir, se detuvo a comprarse un café y luego se metió en una tienda de revistas. Ahí compró dulces y gomas de mascar: ¡su delirio! y sonrió por lo bajo recordando que a su hermano le ponía nervioso su manera tan peculiar de mascar, costándole con ello mil regaños y repeticiones hasta el cansancio que ¡esos no eran modos propios de comportamiento en una señorita!

Pero a la chica poco le importaba, pues el haber crecido, jugado y ser su hermano su único amigo, más que parecer chica… parecía "chico" porque nunca en sus cercanos 18 años de vida se le había visto usar faldas, vestidos o actuar como una mujercita a su edad.

Candy se caracterizaba por su propio estilo; pero eso sí, haciendo que todo le combinara: camisetas con vaqueros holgados, pantaloncillos cortos o sus inseparables pantalones deportivos. También tenía una colección enorme de tenis de todas marcas ¡ah! y otro sin fin de gorras; la mayoría autografiadas por beisbolistas, basquetbolistas y futbolistas… era una apasionada del deporte, gracias a que su hermano se lo había inculcado.

Desde pequeños se salían a hurtadillas de la casa para ir a presenciar juegos de los Bulls, Cubs o Bears de Chicago. Pero el soccer era su pasión y a pesar de que Chicago no tenía un equipo de casa todavía, seguía muy de cerca a la Selección Femenina de los Estados Unidos.

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **12 de Mayo de 2010 **y** 28 de Junio de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 2**

**. . .**

Nueva York

Fin de Verano

Era casi medio día cuando Candy hizo su arribo en el Aeropuerto La Guardia; y después de haber buscado el carrusel correspondiente y tomar de ahí sus pertenencias, tal como se lo prometiera a su hermano, la rubia buscó una caseta telefónica y le marcó para informarle que todo estaba bien. Luego dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida para solicitar un servicio de taxi que la condujera a su destino final.

Auxiliada por un guardia, la joven ingresó a la unidad que se puso prontamente a su disposición; ya estando en el interior del vehículo, se le proporcionó al conductor la dirección exacta a ser llevada pero sin dejar de preguntar en cuánto tiempo estarían allá. Aquel amable hombre le dio un aproximado entre una hora u hora y media… todo dependía del tráfico del día.

Acordando con lo estipulado, los ojos de Candy se posaron en el taxímetro que marcaba las 12:15 PM y comenzó a hacer cuentas: tres horas de vuelo, casi 45 minutos esperando su equipaje más la hora de diferencia entre Chicago y Nueva York, sí, esa era la hora exacta en la Metrópoli a lo que de inmediato, la chica se puso a corregir la hora en su reloj de pulsera, concluyendo que con su cálculo, a más tardar a la 1:30 PM, estaría en las instalaciones del Colegio Barnard: la institución que ella había elegido para cumplir sus sueños y que gracias a su gran empeño por los estudios, le había aceptado sin dificultad; así que, sintiéndose más relajada, se acomodó en el sillón trasero, apoyó su cabeza en el asiento pero conforme el auto avanzaba, la iba dejando rodar hacia la izquierda para que su mirada se fijara en el horizonte, distinguiendo a lo lejos el paisaje de la Gran Manzana y sus característicos rascacielos.

Una hora más tarde, la unidad se detuvo por un momento; exactamente enfrente de las inmediaciones de la Universidad de Columbia. Impulsada por la curiosidad, Candy se enderezó para expresar emocionada… – **¡WOW! Así que este es el famoso Colegio del Rey.** – Y mientras su vista se recreaba con la centenaria institución, el chofer que la miraba tras el retrovisor, sonreía de ver como ella veía de arriba abajo el Edificio de Periodismo, luego el andador largo que atraviesa la institución como acceso libre peatonal entre las Avenidas Broadway y Ámsterdam. Empero, el vehículo reinició su marcha y ante el movimiento, Candy con una gran sonrisa, volvió a tomar su lugar alcanzando apenas a leer "Teatro Miller, Escuela de Artes".

Cuadras más adelante la rubia le pidió al conductor detenerse en la entrada principal del Colegio Barnard: la escuela de Artes Liberales para Mujeres, y que a pesar de ser una institución separada y legalmente financiera, está afiliada a la Universidad de Columbia.

Y en lo que el taxista le ayudaba a bajar su maleta, Candy observaba nuevamente emocionada aquel lugar, posando sus ojos en un oso que es el emblema de la institución y que estaba colocado en la punta de la reja negra que yacía abierta de par en par.

Después de pagar y agradecer la atención del conductor, con gran esfuerzo, la rubia levantó su maleta, cruzó el umbral de la puerta y comenzó a caminar por el patio de ladrillos rojos que la conducían hasta unas columnas que servían de marco dividiendo en tres, los accesos principales.

Candy, sin titubear, tomó la entrada de en medio y subió las breves escalinatas de concreto; y ya casi para entrar al instituto, un grupo de chicas con gran algarabía, salían del interior y la última de ellas, le ayudó a sostener la puerta cordialmente mientras que Candy le devolvía el favor con una amplia sonrisa.

En cuanto la joven estuvo adentro, se dio a la tarea de localizar la Oficina de Admisión y cuando la hubo encontrado, no hubo nadie que le atendiera.

Después de mirar hacia todas partes, Candy hizo la boca de lado ya que el lugar parecía desierto; así que, no habiendo de otra, comenzó a andar por un pasillo largo y oscuro y que cuando llegó al final del corredor, sus ojos se recrearon ante un enorme jardín rodeado de árboles verdes y de nuevo el camino formado de ladrillos rojos partiéndose, ahora en dos, para rodear en círculo una jardinera bien cuidada y que conectaba al edificio vecino.

Cuando llegó allá, se detuvo al pie de la puerta y miró hacia arriba para leer "Oficinas de Decanos".

**- Pues aquí me meto; de todos modos ando en busca de uno de ellos**… – se dijo colándose en el lugar llegando a una agradable área de recepción donde saludaría… **– ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien que me pueda atender?.**.. – preguntó dejando su maleta en un sillón de piel que formaba la sala de espera; luego se acercó hasta el mostrador alto de fina caoba y se paró de puntitas para ver si había alguien detrás al no obtener respuesta.

Con gesto frustrado, Candy se giró para tomar de nueva cuenta sus pertenencias y salir de ahí, pero en eso un ruido la hizo volverse rápidamente y se quedó mirando hacia la puerta de cristal que estaba al fondo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la cruzó doblando a la derecha y distinguiendo un largo y solitario corredor. Con pasos sigilosos y actuando como una ladronzuela, Candy comenzó a recorrerlo dejando a su paso, oficinas vacías tras los cristales. Al llegar al final, miró a ambos lados, pero a su izquierda había otra área de informes, así que sonriendo, se acercó hasta el mostrador guiada por el sonido de un rápido tecleado.

**- Hola…** – volvió a saludar provocando que una pobre mujer delgada, no mayor de 40 años, pegara tremendo brinco al escucharla, lo que Candy prontamente… **– Perdón, no fue mi intención asustarle.**

**- No hay cuidado**… – la empleada se quitó sus gafas para cuestionarla… **– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? **

**- Lo siento, es que no había nadie en recepción**. – Y por la mirada reprobatoria de la mujer, la rubia actuaría rápido… **– mi nombre es Candice Stevenson y vengo de Chicago; me dijeron que me presentara en la oficina del Decano. Traigo estos documentos conmigo…** – extendió un sobre el cual fue recibido; y aún así, la mujer no se quedó con las ganas de reprenderle…

**- Estas áreas están restringidas, pero por esta vez, está bien**. – Y le informaría… – **Normalmente los viernes recepción abandona el trabajo temprano y en este preciso momento, la Licenciada Grey tiene una reunión con los profesores; así que, deberás tomar asiento, por favor, y aguardar, porque probablemente tarden un poco más**… – concluyó la empleada devolviéndole sus documentos.

**- Claro….** – Candy los aceptó diciendo… **– Gracias y disculpe**… – yéndose a sentar en una de las sillas que le indicaron y que estaban justo a un lado del escritorio; y mientras era atendida, la joven fijó sus ojos en la infinidad de fotografías que colgaban de los muros.

Picada por la curiosidad, la rubia dejó su inseparable mochila y caminó hasta quedar frente a las imágenes y comenzó a prestarles atención una a una, leyendo la descripción que tenían grabada y enterándose de que los retratos correspondían a: primeros fundadores, presidentes de la nación y alumnos altamente reconocidos.

Sin embargo, los minutos fueron pasando lentos y el estómago de Candy ya le estaba pidiendo cuentas; y es que eran casi las 3 de la tarde y los profesores parecían no tener prisa por terminar su reunión. Así que para apaciguar un poco su hambre, sacó los dulces que había traído consigo desde Chicago, y se fue comiendo uno por uno.

Después de 40 minutos de espera, Candy estaba mascando goma y hacía una gran bomba con ella cuando vio que una puerta era abierta de par en par y los profesores, finalmente, comenzaban a salir. Y en lo que estos desfilaban, la secretaria había tomado el teléfono para informar de la visita.

Al notar que sería la siguiente, Candy rápidamente se deshizo de su dulce tirándolo en el cesto de basura más cercano y se preparó para ser atendida. Cuando vio salir a la última persona, la secretaria le llamó indicándole otra puerta por la cual debía pasar. Pero antes de, la rubia lo aprovecharía para pedir… –** Puedo dejarle mi mochila aquí, ¿verdad? **

**- Por supuesto**. – Y ante la aprobación, la alumna sólo tomó el sobre y se dirigió al lugar indicado; pero en el trayecto se quitó la gorra y se sacudió un poco su cabello corto rizado antes de ingresar a la oficina. Cuando llegó allá, con mano firme, se apoderó de la perilla de la puerta; no obstante cuando intentaba abrirla, alguien ya lo hacía por ella y fuertemente desde adentro.

Después de haber sido bruscamente jalado hacia el interior, el cuerpo de la chica se paralizó al ver a un hombre de cabellos castaños, muy alto y a pesar de que su rostro reflejaba enojo, porque por dentro no podía ocultar la risa que le provocó el incidente, era verdaderamente guapo, quedando ella, desde ese momento, prendida de sus ojos. – **¿De qué color son: verdes o azules?**... – se preguntó Candy interiormente, más su instinto le despertó porque expresó… **– ¡Oh my goodness! Había visto hombres guapos pero este de plano… ¡quebró el molde!…** – y quiso echarse a reír de su pensamiento "malsano" empero la voz potente, varonil y autoritaria de éste se lo impidió porque dijo con arrogancia…

**- Licenciada Grey, parece que un "joven"…** – lo recalcó… **– desea verle**… – y enarcó una de sus pobladas y delineadas cejas ante el escudriño descarado de Candy que ésta, a su vez, parecía no poder abrir más la boca de lo impresionada que estaba y que al sentir la mirada de él, le traicionó un suave rubor en las mejillas provocando además que la joven agachara la cabeza y escuchara desde el interior…

**- Sí, está bien, Profesor Grandchester, que pase, por favor.**

Y con un movimiento indiferente de cabeza, el hombre le indicó a la chica que pasara; y en lo que Candy reaccionaba e ingresaba, el altivo profesor abandonó la oficina seguido de la mirada verde de ella; más un carraspeo llamó su atención y con dolor dejó de ver el bello panorama para encontrarse con uno feo que le saludó.

**- Buenas tardes, Señorita Stevenson. Pase, por favor, y tome asiento.**

**- Buenas tardes**… – contestó la joven recuperando su postura y dirigiéndose a una mujer: robusta, de voz muy ronca y que ocupaba su lugar detrás de un elegante escritorio también de caoba que hacía juego con todo el inmobiliario de la habitación y que le señalaba la silla que tenía enfrente de ella.** – Gracias.**

**- Veo que ha sido puntual**. – Candy asintió oyendo… **– No en vano le han recomendado muy bien. ¿Me permite sus documentos, por favor?**

**- Sí, por supuesto**. La rubia le facilitó el sobre; y la rectora lo recibió, lo abrió y comenzó a revisar detenidamente su contenido. Al finalizar, comentaría…

**- Excelentes notas, Señorita Stevenson, la felicito**. – Un "gracias" entre labios contestó la rubia e iba a regalarle una sonrisa pero por el comentario… **– y por supuesto, magníficas recomendaciones**… – mejor se la guardó para otra ocasión y siguió prestando atención. **– Bueno, al parecer todo está en orden y no hay más que… darle la bienvenida a nuestra institución. Sólo espero que sepa aprovechar al 100% su beca, ya que, es una suerte que pocos tienen, al contar con un patrocinador como este**… – con su dedo índice, la rectora había señalado la hoja. **– Claro que a usted, no le resto méritos por su interés en el estudio**… – de nuevo, Candy iba a sonreír pero al oír despectivamente… **– y al deporte, por supuesto**… – se quedó con las ganas y continuó escuchando… **– sin embargo, la educación siempre es primordial. Ahora, por favor, entregue todo esto a Margaret, la secretaria; y ella le informará del resto.** – A la joven le devolvieron sus documentos y ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie; sin embargo y antes de retirarse, a la estudiante le indicaron… **– no olvide presentarse de inmediato con el Profesor Williams para que esté al tanto de su llegada. **

**- Así lo haré…** – contestó finalmente la rubia.

**- Es todo, entonces; ahora puede marcharse.**

Y después de agradecer la breve entrevista, Candy salió de ahí para ir a donde la secretaria. Ésta le pidió a la chica unos minutos; y ya concluidos, fueron hasta el área de admisión y allá, la empleada encendió la computadora para hacer el registro de recién ingreso, pero al parecer la encargada del área sabía de la llegada de la chica porque, cuando la secretaria movía los teléfonos vio un sobre que tenía una nota con el nombre de… Candice C. Stevenson.

Al revisarlo y ver que todo estaba en orden, Margaret llamó a una de las estudiantes para que le diera a Candy un breve recorrido por la institución y tuviera mejor ubicación de sus aulas, pero lo harían después de pasar y dejar sus pertenencias en el dormitorio designado. Sin embargo, cuando las jóvenes atravesaban los pasillos hacia el edificio indicado, la rubia preguntaría… – **¿Es necesario el recorrido?**

**- Pues…**

**- ¿Sabes? Debo presentarme urgentemente con el Profesor Williams. ¿Podrías decirme dónde puedo localizarle?**

**- Bueno, normalmente el Coach está en los estadios. Sólo lo encuentras aquí los primeros días de la semana y eso, por las tardes cuando da clase. **

**- ¿Y quedan muy lejos de aquí los estadios?**

**- Algo.**

**- Entonces ¿me podrías decir cómo llego hasta allá y después damos el recorrido? Es fin de semana; puedo aprovecharlo y recorrerlo por mí misma; así no te quito tu tiempo, porque me imagino estarás muy ocupada**… – dijo consideradamente la rubia; entonces la chica que era de cabellos castaños y lacios, hizo una leve sonrisa y aceptó.

**- Como gustes. Solamente te indico dónde está tu dormitorio y por supuesto, cómo llegar a los estadios**… – Candy le sonrió ampliamente.

**- Gracias…** – y quiso ser amigable… **– por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?**

**- Hilda.**

**- Mucho gusto, "ilda"**

**- No. Es Hilda, se escribe con H, pero suena "J"**

**- ¡Ah! está bien**… – dijo la rubia volteando la cabeza para poner los ojos en blanco ante la chocantes; y a partir de ese instante, en silencio, se recorrieron varios andadores. Pero ha determinado punto, Candy preguntó si ya estaban por llegar, porque la verdad sus maletas se le estaban haciendo muy pesadas.

**- Ya estamos aquí**… – contestó la guía abriendo la puerta del edificio de dormitorios. Al entrar se distinguió una amplia escalera y la recorrieron hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde cuestionaron a Candy… **– ¿Qué habitación te tocó? **

**- 325…** – contestó la rubia observando la numeración en las puertas de las habitaciones; empero Hilda le aclararía…

**- Es hasta el final del pasillo**.

Y la recién ingresada se emocionaría al expresar… – **¡Qué bien!**. – Y queriendo ser nuevamente amable preguntaría… **– y ¿cuál es el tuyo, Hilda?**

**- Yo estoy en el edificio de enfrente…** – siendo una respuesta muy seca la que le dieran.** – Bueno, pues aquí estamos…** – se detuvieron al pie de la puerta y Candy introdujo la llave en la abertura y la abrió, y por supuesto, su emoción resaltó otra vez.

**- ¡WOW! Cuarto compartido**… – y sin piedad alguna, aventó sus maletas en el suelo para recorrer la pieza que constaba de: dos camas, dos closets, un escritorio amplio, un librero y un baño. Y mientras la guía hacía una anotación, Candy se acercó a la ventana para preguntar desde ahí… **– ¿A dónde da esta calle?**.

Con modos, la castaña se acercó hasta ella para informarle señalándole cada punto que le mencionaba… – **Esta es la Calle 120 Oeste, una cuadra abajo está Riverside Drive y lógico, el Río Hudson. Todas estas construcciones de enfrente son parte del seminario. En la esquina de allá arriba está el Colegio de Maestros**… – fue todo lo compartido porque… **– Bueno, aquí tienes la dirección del estadio. Puedes usar la salida de aquí, sólo tienes que subir a la avenida y cualquier autobús que diga Broadway te lleva hasta la Calle 218 que es donde están los estadios.**

**- Muchas gracias, Hilda**… – Candy estiró su mano para recibir la nota y escuchar un cortante…

**- De nada…** – conforme la joven emprendía retirada; pero a medio pasillo Hilda se giró porque recordó. **– ¡Ah! una última cosa…** – la rubia le miró con interés… **– No olvides presentarte con tu consejero académico. En el sobre te dice con quién debes ir.**

**- Claro, gracias…** – respondió Candy; y desde su lugar, que seguía siendo al pie de la ventana, observó como aquella joven finalmente salía de su habitación; empero en cuanto la puerta se cerró, la rubia sonrió y se giró de nuevo para abrir ahora la ventana y disfrutar de la brisa que corría en la ciudad.

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **19 de Mayo de 2010 **y** 30 de Junio de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 3**

**. . .**

Después de haber arrojado los exagerados suspiros contenidos al volver a recordar esos enigmáticos ojos que, aunque molestos, la habían mirado, Candy cerró las puertillas de la ventana y salió de su habitación para ir en busca de la famosa Avenida Broadway; pero por ser la primera vez que pisara suelo neoyorkino, la rubia prefirió volver a tomar un taxi para que le llevara a la Calle 218, donde estaban los estadios hasta que se familiarizara por completo con el medio de transporte de la enorme urbe.

Y a pesar de que un servicio le haría el viaje más fácil, a la joven le fue difícil encontrar uno disponible; empero gracias a que, después de un buen rato de espera y justo enfrente de ella, se detuvo un taxi y de éste, un clérigo de avanzada edad, intentaba descender y la joven prontamente se ofreció a ayudarle, pudo ser precisamente ella la siguiente ocupante de ese auto. Minutos seguidos y conforme el vehículo avanzaba cuadras al norte, Candy nuevamente perdía su mirada entre las calles transitadas.

Treinta minutos fue el tiempo que les tomó en llegar a las inmediaciones deportivas. Sin embargo, la joven estaba tan ansiosa por llevar que, aprovechando que tenían la luz roja y el auto estaba en total alto, quiso bajarse conforme pagaba el servicio y preguntaba la dirección a seguir. Entonces, el conductor le sugirió esperar; saltó al carril izquierdo y debido a que el semáforo de ese preciso carril señalaba verde, dobló y avanzó por una colina metros arriba, para dejar a la rubia justo enfrente de la unidad deportiva.

Agradeciendo el viaje y la atención, Candy siguió su camino distinguiendo a su paso, por la parte izquierda: un estacionamiento de un edificio de tres niveles de alto; por la derecha, unas simples áreas verdes y teniendo al frente: dos campos de soccer, siendo el primero de dimensión amplia, cercado con malla de acero y gradas de concreto colocadas hasta el fondo; mientras que el segundo era de pasto sintético y le rodeaba un sencillo muro. Sin embargo ambos estaban vacíos.

Así que Candy prosiguió con su andar doblando hacia la izquierda y descendiendo la colina justo debajo de las gradas del estadio de los Leones: nombre del equipo de football americano columbiano y mirando de soslayo a la estatua emblemática de bronce que consistía en un león y que estaba colocada en la entrada principal de aquel inmueble. Pero sus ojos ya estaban sobre el campo de baseball, cuando el sonido de un silbato le hizo acelerar sus pasos y llegó ahora hasta la entrada de la sede universitaria.

Desde ahí, la recién llegada distinguió a un grupo de chicas que rodeaban a un hombre también de gran altura, pero éste era rubio y vestía pantalones deportivos, playera y gorra. Y como no se le hizo propio interrumpir la práctica que ya se llevaba a cabo, Candy ascendió dos peldaños y se sentó en la primera hilera de gradas para observar por unos momentos el entrenamiento.

En eso, un grupo de hombres con mochilas al hombro hizo su llegada. La rubia los vio pasar uno a uno, y por supuesto, los cuerpos atléticos de todos ellos, no pasaron desapercibidos por ella que concluyó, que se trataba de los miembros del equipo local. En cambio, los jugadores ocuparon la banca de visitantes y de inmediato comenzaron a prepararse para su práctica.

Sin embargo, la chica estaba tan entretenida viendo a los guapos especímenes, que no se percató que alguien pasaba a espaldas de ella y que con descarado descuido le había golpeado la cabeza con su maleta.

Por supuesto, Candy se quejó y frunció el ceño mientras se sobaba; pero cuando se volteó molesta para confrontar a su agresor, su gesto furioso lo cambió por uno de sorpresa al descubrir que el osado aquel que le había agredido a propósito, pero ahora usando ropa deportiva y que iba riéndose por su maldad y ni aún así se detuvo para disculparse, no era otro más que… – ¡**¿Profesor Grandchester?!.**.. – lo llamó para sí y una gran sonrisa apareció en el pecoso rostro de la joven.

Entonces, la jovencita le siguió con la mirada y desde ese momento, no quiso apartar sus ojos de él y le admiró a sus anchas por un buen rato; y es que… a pesar de verse un hombre delgado, ella podía predecir que detrás de esa simple camiseta de algodón se escondía un cuerpo sumamente bien marcado, bueno, eso tenía una explicación, ya que su hermano había sido un buen jugador en sus tiempos de colegio, y por lo mismo, la chica conocía muy bien la forma de esos músculos.

De pronto, Candy tosió porque se atragantó con su propia saliva al pensar en ¿cómo se vería el Profesor Grandchester sin esa estorbosa camiseta? Pero el sonido del silbato, la sacó de su ensoñación tan ¿pecaminosa? Sí, eso era lo que la Señorita Pony, Madre superiora del colegio donde estudió, le hubiese dicho si tan sólo viera la mirada que la rubia tenía en ese preciso instante mientras se seguía deleitando y también descaradamente, con la anatomía de aquel guapo hombre.

No obstante, el equipo femenil se dispersó y por momentos le atajaron el paisaje; más instantes después Candy pudo ver: a las jugadoras dirigirse a las bancas y al profesor Grandchester reunirse con el Coach Williams justo en el centro del campo y se saludaron amigablemente.

Por supuesto, la mirona no negó que le dieron deseos de ir a presentarse personalmente con ellos, pero no fue necesario porque el entrenador se despidió de su colega y emprendió camino en dirección a la joven que por su parte, de un ágil brinco, bajó las gradas para ir a su encuentro llamándole... – **¿Profesor Williams?**

**- A tus órdenes, hijo**… – contestó amablemente el hombre que sin detener su andar, se colocó unas gafas oscuras.

**- Mi nombre es Candice Stevenson y me han pedido presentarme con usted**.

El rubio cuando escuchó el nombre tan femenino detuvo en seco sus pasos, y bajando los oscuros lentes, miró a su interlocutora de pies a cabeza y corrigió su falta… – **Perdón, Señorita Stevenson, por un momento pensé que era…**

**- No se preocupe, todos me confunden…** – la joven hizo un mohín forzado y resignado; a lo que de nuevo el hombre…

**- Lo siento**… – más fue directo al punto… **– pero dígame, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?.** – Candy, de entre los bolsillos de su pants, sacó un sobre blanco y se lo entregó. Williams lo tomó, lo abrió y comenzó a leer el contenido de la carta logrando que con cada línea que leía, su gesto de expresión fuera en aumento que no pudo evitar unos… **– Vaya, vaya.**.. – impresionados; luego bajó el documento para decirle sonriente… **– Señorita, pues: bienvenida al equipo.**

**- Gracias…** – la rubia también sonrió ante la gentileza de aquél que, a pesar de agradarle su integración, debía aclararle prontamente…

**- Pero desafortunadamente yo no podré entrenarla por un tiempo. Salgo del país para asistir a un curso y no volveré si no hasta… dentro de seis meses**. – Por supuesto el rostro de Candy se descompuso y su interior lloró; y es que… Albert Williams era catalogado el mejor entrenador de Soccer Femenil en los USA, y escucharle decir que se iba, la desilusión la embargó, lo cual él notó… **– Vamos, no se preocupe, mi asistente Neil Legan la podrá ayudar en todo lo que usted necesite… **– fueron las palabras de aliento que el coach le regaló haciendo que Candy sonriera… **– Así está mucho mejor; ahora, si me lo permite debo retirarme…** – la rubia asintió oyendo… **– Preséntese mañana a las 7 en los campos de entrenamiento…** – le indicó precisamente las áreas de arriba; y devolviéndole su carta… **– Entréguele este documento a mi asistente. **

**- Sí, Coach. Gracias y buen viaje.**

**- De nada, pequeña y gracias a ti por la confianza**… – y con eso se llegó al fin de la conversación porque la rubia vio al entrenador partir y subir por la colina hasta que su persona desapareció; más en el ser de ella, un mal presentimiento, le invadió. Entonces la joven inhaló profundo, infló las mejillas y sopló lentamente el aire contenido para calmar su angustia.

Más, el nuevo silbatazo que se escuchó a sus espaldas, la hizo sentirse mejor y se giró para encontrarse con el inicio de un partido de rugby: deporte de contacto y de origen británico, y que como si fuera un imán, la devolvió a las gradas a ocupar un espacio y disfrutar del juego o… ¿del profesor? Lo que fuera, ella sólo sabía que estaría encantada de verlo jugar ya que la pinta de excelente jugador lo comenzaba a demostrar así como su carácter explosivo y sumamente arrogante.

Y Candy hubiese estado más que feliz de seguir viéndolo lucirse en la cancha; pero nuevamente su estómago le recordó que no le había dado a probar bocado alguno. Así que, con desgano abandonó el estadio y dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida; sólo que ahora sí caminó a la parada de autobuses y ésta vez sin dudarlo, abordó uno para llegar al colegio, donde su recorrido comenzó buscando precisamente la refresquería y donde se arrepintió de haber llegado ahí, porque los alimentos ofrecidos no fueron mucho de su agrado. Aún así los aceptó y al estar el comedor completamente solo, la rubia se los llevó consigo a su dormitorio ya que el viaje hecho estaba haciendo mella en ella.

. . . . .

El sol anunció el nuevo día y Candy seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su cama; y es que.. después de hacer tripas corazón y alimentarse, tuvo las energías para desempacar, agradeciendo a su suerte el no tener compañera de cuarto y así pudo escoger libremente la cama que más le agradó. Ya después de ordenar sus cosas, se dio un baño y se dispuso a dormir temprano porque le esperaba un buen sábado… el cual el timbre del despertador lo recordó marcando las 5 y 30 antes meridiano y despertó a la joven que rápidamente se levantó, corrió de nuevo al baño para asearse y pasada media hora, se le veía salir del edificio.

Vistiendo nuevamente en pants y tenis, Candy llegó al campo media hora antes; algunas de las integrantes del equipo ya estaban reunidas, así que, sin temor alguno la recién ingresada se acercó hasta ellas y saludó amigablemente. – **Buen día**.

Las jóvenes se giraron para verla, unas le contestaron, otras simplemente no; y entre esas fue una pelirroja que estaba justo en frente de ella y que la miraba de arriba abajo incesantemente y que con un poco de hostilidad, le observaría… – **Tú eras la que estuvo ayer por la tarde viendo la práctica, ¿no es cierto?**

**- Así es**. – La rubia quiso ser cordial… **– Hola, mi nombre es Candice**.

Empero la jugadora aquella no estrechó la mano que Candy le extendió sino que le dedicó otra mirada, pero esta vez retadora y cuestionándole con recelo... – **Y ¿cuál es la posición qué vienes a ocupar, Candice?**

**- Delantera… **– contestó la joven con firmeza. **– Claro que, también tengo habilidad para otras posiciones, pero en sí, juego la delantera.** – Con la aclaración, las chicas restantes de aquel grupo comenzaron a murmurar algo entre ellas y luego se callaron en espera de la reacción de la pelirroja que no tardó.

**- Así que delantera. **– Candy asintió. **– Bueno, chicas, pues denle a Candice… la bienvenida al equipo…** – había sonado totalmente irónica y sin decir más, se dio la vuelta seguida por la mayoría del equipo, dejando a la rubia con su acto rudo, un poco para no decir bastante desconcertada; pero dos jovencitas se quedaron a su lado para presentarse…

**- Hola, yo soy Annie, defensa central.**

**- Y yo soy Patty… juego en la media**.

Sin embargo la rubia preguntaría… – **¿Quién es ella?**... – sin dejar de mirar a su agresora haciendo que Patty y Annie primero cruzaran miradas; ya después…

**- Se llama Eliza Legan.** – Candy volvió sus ojos rápidamente hacia la informante que fue Patty que también le confirmaría… **– Sí, es la hermana del asistente y una presumida de lo peor.**

**- "Sí, claro"**… – segundó Annie con cierta ironía. **– Por eso es la delantera y capitán del equipo.**

**- Ahora entiendo… **– respondió Candy. **– Y creo que no le guste, ¿verdad?.** – Las dos morenas se encogieron de hombros y le sonrieron tímidamente; empero la rubia se animó a preguntar… **– ¿Es buena?..**. – cuando vio a Eliza tomar un esférico y acercarse hasta una de las porterías, recibiendo un…

**- Sí**… – como respuesta.

**- Es la que ha llevado al equipo hasta los campeonatos**… – comentó Annie; y Patty...

**- ¿Y de qué sirve que nos lleve a los campeonatos si nos regresa a casa sin el trofeo?**

Candy dejó de mirar a la pelirroja para volverse a las morenas y sonreírles por el comentario y cuestionarles… – **¿Dónde estudian?**

La primera en compartir fue Annie… – **Yo estoy en mi segundo año en la Escuela de Periodismo en Columbia.**

**- Yo Humanidades… **– fue turno de Patty. **– ¿Y tú?**

**- Yo apenas llegue a Barnard**.

A lo que emocionada, Annie casi gritó… – **¡¿En serio?!.**.. – y lo ubicó… **– Donde está el guapísimo de Cornwall!**

**- ¿Quién?.**.. – preguntó Candy al ver los ojos ensoñadores de Annie, pero fue Patty la que le respondería…

**- Archibald Cornwall es profesor de Danza en Barnard y…** – pícaramente… **– aquí mi amiga está loquita por él**… – la abrazó.

**- ¡Ay, y cómo no!.** – La morena ojo azul se disculpó y defendería…** – Pero tú ¿dónde te quedas cuando suspiras por Alistear, su hermano: el presidente de alumnos?.** – Candy sonrió ampliamente ante el sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de Patty, pero su plática fue interrumpida por unas fuertes palmadas que hicieron que las chicas voltearan y divisaran al asistente que en ese momento hacía su arribo y gritaba con voz de general…

**- ¡Vamos, vamos, todas a correr!**. – Patty y Annie se unieron al equipo mientras que Candy dirigió sus pasos hacia el asistente: un tipo grande, fortachón y de mirada pesada al cual saludaría…

**- Buenos días.**

**- ¿Y tú quién eres?..**. – fue la brusca respuesta.

**- Ayer me presenté con el Profesor Williams y me pidió entregarle esto.** – La joven le extendió el sobre y Legan se lo arrebató pero no lo leyó de inmediato, si no que volvió a gritar…

**- ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¿QUÉ NO DURMIERON LO SUFICIENTE?.** – Y después se concentró en la lectura… **– ¡Ten, toma! ¡Yo no sé en qué cabeza cabe aceptar más gente en el equipo… **– masculló entre dientes pero aún así le ordenó… **– ¡Vete a cambiar!**

**- Gracias, asist**… – no concluyó porque la mano del hombretón le había cortado el habla para corregirla…

**- Entrenador Legan, a partir de ahora.**

**- Como usted diga, entrenador…** – sonriente, la joven lo reconoció y se fue corriendo hacia los vestidores verdaderamente emocionada; pero mientras ella se alejaba, Eliza se acercaba al entrenador suplente para demandarle…

**- Neil, no me dirás que jugará con nosotros, ¿verdad?**

Y a pesar de que le contestaría… – **¿Por qué no, Eliza? Trae excelente recomendación**… – también se negó a mirarla porque estaba pendiente a que las demás jóvenes continuaran con el calentamiento.

**- ¿Ah, si? y ¿qué posición cubrirá?**

**- A lo que leí es… delantera**… – había dicho burlón y se volteó para ver a Eliza y su furiosa reacción; entonces el hombre ante su gesto, rió fuertemente y después la conformaría… – **Vamos, hermanita, no es para tanto**… – y le pasó un brazo por los hombros… **– tú tienes más experiencia que ella, así que, anda**… – la palmeó ordenándole… **– ve a practicar.** – Pero ante la obvia mofa, la pelirroja aventó molesta el brazo de su hermano; y lo nombraría…

**- ¿Neil?**... – cuando éste pretendía emprender camino respondiéndole secamente…

**- ¿Qué?**

**- No la quiero en el equipo.**

**- ¿Cómo dices?.**.. – el asistente se sorprendió de la petición; y la miró cuando le afirmó.

**- Lo que oíste. No me gusta. No me cayó bien.**

**-¿A ti quién no, Eliza? Pero lo siento, esta vez la chica se queda en el equipo.**

**- ¡No!**... – le gritó ella y le sujetó del brazo porque el moreno ya se iba nuevamente; y en claro le dejaría… **– ¡porque a nadie le dejaré mi lugar!**

**- ¡No seas tan dramática, por favor!.**.. – y calmadamente él se deshizo del amarre… **– además, nadie te lo está quitando. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas…** – ¿le bromeó?... **– un buen cambio en el equipo no caerá nada mal.** – Empero ella frunciendo el ceño, quiso información…

**- ¿Qué insinúas?**

**- ¿Yo? Nada hermanita, es sólo que**… – Neil se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a "analizar" la situación. **– Fíjate qué raro está esto… toda la temporada juegas como nunca, fantásticamente, pero cuando llegamos a la final… perdemos como siempre y nadie se explica por qué nunca hemos podido levantar ese dichoso trofeo.**

**- ¡Eres un estúpido!…** – le espetó enfurecida; y él le insistió en no tomarle importancia…

**- Vamos, Eliza; es una simple chica, que no se ve nada peligrosa.**

**- ¡He dicho que no, Neil!**

**- Bueno…** – resopló el hombre… **– y ¿qué harás al respecto?.** – Silencio se obtuvo por parte de ella, entonces él queriendo que entrara en razón, le habló seriamente… – **Hermana, la chica trae un documento de un alto mandatario.**

**- ¡Me importa un…!**

**- ¡Eh! Ten mucho cuidado con ese lenguaje, porque aunque seas mi hermana, en el terreno de juego debes mostrarme respeto.**

**- Pues si quieres mi respeto entonces haz lo que te ordeno. ¡No la quiero en el equipo!**

**- ¡Ah! y ya que me está dando órdenes, ¿dónde quiere que la ponga, "su majestad"?**

**- Que sea la mascota del equipo.**

**- ¡No seas absurda, Eliza!**

**- Neil, o haces lo que yo te pido o…**

**- ¿O qué?**

**- Muchos estarán interesados en saber "quién" ofrece y aplica esteroides a algunos jugadores de los diferentes equipos.**

**- No te atreverás… **– el moreno palideció y atragantado quiso defenderse… **– Soy tu hermano.**

**- Pues si no haces lo que te pido, verás que sí, importándome muy poco el hecho de que lo seas.**

Y a paso de trote y sin dar oportunidad de réplica, Eliza se alejó para regresar al campo, dejando a Neil verdaderamente pensativo ante la amenaza recibida; y es que conociendo bien a su hermana sabía que sí era capaz de eso y mucho más.

Entonces, conforme la pelirroja se integraba a las actividades, Candy que salió de vestidores trayendo consigo una sonrisa, también se incorporó al equipo; pero Neil que no apartaba los ojos de su hermana, recibió de ésta una señal de advertencia; y ante eso… – **¡Hey, tú!.**.. – gritó; y lógico todas voltearon pero para ser más específico, apuntó… **– La nueva.**

**- ¿Yo?.**.. – incoherentemente la joven se señaló.

**- ¡Sí, tú, ven!. **– A lo que Candy se acercó hasta él para escuchar lo siguiente… **– como eres principiante y si quieres pertenecer a este equipo, deberás pasar por algunas pruebas.**

**- ¿Cómo?.**.. – la rubia frunció el ceño y hesitó… **– No entiendo ¿qué… tipo de pruebas?.**.. – había preguntado con suma desconfianza; y él, como si nada, le respondería…

**- Las más básicas: estarás más temprano de lo normal, deberás tener listo el campo para el entrenamiento y por supuesto, al cuidado de los balones; también asistirás a las jugadoras, hidratándolas, dándoles masajes cuando alguna lo requiera, en fin. **

**- Y**… – la joven sintió nervios; más debía cuestionarlo… **– ¿a qué… hora practicaré?**

**- Cuando yo te lo ordene. Así que… ¡a empezar!…** – Candy no se movió porque lo miraba como si tuviera tres ojos, a lo que él… **– Vamos, ¿qué esperas? ¡Trae los balones y pásalos!..**. – le volvió a gritar.

Empero y después de estremecerse, la rubia obedeció y caminó hacia el costal contenedor de balones sin poder salir de su sorpresa que era mayúscula; pero cuando estaba tomando el primer balón, reaccionó y lo dejó para regresar valientemente a donde el asistente y hacer un último esfuerzo. – **Entrenador, creo que comete un error porque debería considerar más el documento que le he entregado**.

Al oírla, Neil se volvió furioso contra su pequeña persona y le espetó… – **¡Yo no cometo errores!**... – y se atrevió a amenazarle… **– Y si no estás contenta con mi orden, renuncia al equipo. ¡Ah! y en cuanto a tu dichoso papelito… mira lo que hago con él… **– y comenzó a romperlo en varios pedazos ante los ojos de Candy que se volvieron molestos hacia él, logrando que Neil también la retara con la mirada; pero ella estaba que no lo podía creer y por un momento sintió deseos de salir corriendo y tirarlo todo por la borda, pero… se acordó que no sólo era su sueño si no también era parte del de su hermano.

**- Está bien, entrenador**… – se doblegó… **– haré como usted ordena…** – provocando con la derrotada aceptación, la sonrisa burlona no sólo de Neil sino la de Eliza que en conjunto con el equipo miraban a la recién integrada regresándose por los esféricos, sin pensar ninguno que en ese corto trayecto, la joven se decía para sí que obedecería por un tiempo determinado y que después les demostraría a todos, que no era cualquier "principiante" como él se había atrevido a llamarle.

. . .

Ya por la tarde de ese mismo sábado, después de acabado el duro "entrenamiento" para Candy, ésta se dedicó a ir en busca de su asesor académico que resultó ser una simpática persona, el Profesor Edward Martí: un reconocido doctor en Filosofía y Letras con el que pasó un buen rato de asesoramiento.

Después, retomó su recorrido por las instalaciones del colegio; volvió a visitar el comedor, luego las galerías, la biblioteca, el laboratorio de cómputo, también ubicó el gimnasio, la sala de reuniones, el taller de danza, de teatro, de música, en fin, no dejó rincón sin ser visitado.

Para la noche se puso a acomodar los libros que el Dr. Martí le sugirió comenzar a estudiar, ya que las dos semanas transcurridas, serían importantes al inicio de exámenes.

Luego con cierto enfado se tiró sobre la cama; miró hacia el techo y se dio ánimos… – **No debo frustrarme; además… nadie dijo que sería fácil. Así que, Candy, no claudiques. **

Y como lo hacía siempre en momentos difíciles, comenzó a hacer ejercicios de inhalación y exhalación. Después de 10 minutos, tomó su sudadera que hacía juego con su vestuario y decidió ir a dar un paseo, al fin y al cabo… ¡estaba en Nueva York!

Continuará


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **26 de Mayo de 2010 **y** 3 de Julio de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 4**

**. . .**

Sábado y domingo Candy se la había pasado de vaga y muy tranquila por las calles de la ciudad; pero al llegar el lunes, las prisas le agarraron; y es que debajo de la puerta de su dormitorio, deslizaron una nota donde se le notificaba un cambio de horario para el entrenamiento; entonces la joven tuvo que correr, primero a verificar el dato y luego a donde su asesor para que le ayudara a reacomodar sus clases.

Por supuesto, el Profesor Martí se sorprendió del cambio bruscamente hecho ya que el coach Williams, siempre llamaba a las chicas del equipo a tempranas horas del día, pero el asistente Legan, no sólo lo había hecho sin previo aviso sino citándolas ahora d de la tarde. Y cuando el entrenador suplente les notificó personalmente su decisión, la rubia que sacaba los balones de las grandes bolsas, mascullaría… – **¡Está como loco!**... – y para su mala suerte Legan la escuchó y la joven caro pagó su osadía; pero aún así, ella lo confrontó diciéndole que… a esas horas y con el alto clima de la ciudad lo único que ganaría era deshidratarlas… y a las jóvenes las alentó a que dijeran algo, sin embargo parecía que las chicas del equipo tenían miedo del entrenador.

Y le corroboraron mejor el dato dos días después cuando la rubia caminaba por el andador de la Universidad de Columbia y se topó con Patty que salía de la biblioteca; entonces para platicar un momento se sentaron en las escaleras y muy cerca a la estatua Alma Matter. Ahí la morena le confió que en realidad no era a Neil a quien le temían sino… a Eliza, porque hasta parecía que él mismo le tenía miedo.

Hasta ese momento, Candy lo comprendió y por una parte le vio el lado bueno de no estar entrenando; lo malo que al transcurrir los días, la joven comenzó a compadecerse seriamente de algunas de sus compañeras al observar los grandes esfuerzos que hacían para cumplir con la práctica, sin dejar de mencionar que otras veces, eran las tormentas de lluvia a los que tenían que someterse.

Así transcurrió el primer mes, y una tarde a Candy se le veía ocupando una caseta telefónica y platicaba nada menos que con su hermano que le cuestionaba…

_- Y ¿cómo van los entrenamientos?_

**- Bien, muy bien.**

_- ¿Y la temporada?_

**- También.**

_- ¿Cuántos goles has anotado?_

**- No muchos, tengo compañeras que son muy buenas.**

_- Qué bien, hermanita. Bueno, cuídate mucho y por favor, compra algo bonito para ti; porque del dinero que tienes en la cuenta, no has gastado nada, Candy._

**- ¡Ay, Tom! Es que casi todo me lo da el colegio.**

_- De todos modos, compláceme ¿si, pequeña? porque ahora que vaya a visitarte, quiero verte vestida como toda una neoyorkina._

**- ¿Piensas venir? ¿Cuándo?.**.. – la joven se tensó completamente.

_- No lo sé. Hay un cliente que le urge un caso y es precisamente allá. Pero no te preocupes en cuanto yo sepa te informo. ¡Ah! y otra cosa… ¡cómprate un condenado celular!... así tengo donde localizarte y no esperar hasta que tú me llames._

**- Sí, Tom, como tú digas. Bueno, hermanito, te dejo; debo marcharme porque tengo clase de pintura. ¡Te quiero, besos y adiós!**

Y rápidamente Candy colgó la bocina y se quedó un momento con la cabeza apoyada sobre la caja porque ¡cómo odiaba mentirle a su hermano con respecto al equipo! No obstante no podía contarle la verdad. Inclusive le había mentido de la escuela porque no tenía ninguna clase, simplemente había salido a caminar por la ciudad y al ver la caseta sobre la Avenida Broadway se le ocurrió llamarlo.

Entonces después de suspirar profundamente, la joven abandonó el cubículo. Luego, comenzó su andar, iniciando en la Calle 115 hasta llegar a la 110; y por ahí entró por los muchos accesos al Central Park notándose el lugar totalmente lleno, ya que el verano parecía no querer irse, y aprovechando al cien porciento el clima de ese día, los visitantes hacían diferentes actividades, por ejemplo: unos ocupaban las bancas y leían periódicos, libros o simplemente disfrutaban del panorama; mientras que otros daban de comer a las palomas o platicaban animosos así como lo hacía un grupo de niñeras totalmente uniformadas.

Pero también por el pasillo donde Candy caminaba era muy transitado por deportistas que trotaban o paseaban en bicicleta; y como la verdad lo que buscaba era estar sola, tomó una vereda hacia un lugar boscoso, y una colina le llamó la atención por el paraje de flores bellas y el puente que cruzaba sobre el riachuelo siendo ahí donde se fuera a parar; luego y sobre los maderos, recargó sus codos y posó su mirada en el agua distinguiendo infinidad de coloridos pececillos.

De pronto, se escucharon unas pisadas y la rubia movió ligeramente la cabeza y miró de soslayo las figuras de dos personas que venían corriendo; sin embargo Candy no les prestó atención y volvió sus ojos hacia el manantial.

Sin embargo, alguien tocó su hombro derecho y la joven volteó prontamente; pero de ese lado no había nadie sino en el otro y donde ya le decían… – **Hola, niño.**

Por supuesto ella le aclararía con cierta rebeldía… – **No soy niño**… – y sonriendo levemente al toparse con unos hermosos y extraños ojos color índigo nunca vistos, siendo el dueño de ellos quien se mofara así…

**- ¿Ah, no? Pues pareces uno ¿nunca te lo han dicho?**. – Candy levantó un hombro y torció la boca para ocultar el nerviosismo que comenzaba a atacarla. **– Además ¿qué haces por aquí?..**. – ¿la regañó?. **– Estos lugares son peligrosos. No deberías andarlos solo, digo sola**… – corrigió rápida y graciosamente él haciendo que ambos se echaran a reír, contestando ella tímidamente…

**- Sólo salí a caminar y sin querer, mis pasos me trajeron hasta aquí.**

**- De todos modos, debes poner mucha atención por donde caminas…** – le había dicho seriamente preocupado; y para protegerla le ordenaría… **– Anda ven, te acompaño.** – Empero las piernas de Candy no le respondieron al escuchar el ofrecimiento y sin aviso alguno un tiritar se apoderó de sus mandíbulas preguntándole su interlocutor con gesto extrañado… – **¿Tienes frío?...** – ante la reacción de la joven que le aseguraría con voz un poco audible…

**- No.** – El profesor se le quedó mirando y de pronto, comenzó a carcajearse del nuevo rubor que apareció en las mejillas de la chica que tuvo que agachar la cabeza porque la verdad estaba trabada de los nervios. Él, por su parte no dejaba de dejar de mostrar su blanca, perfecta y bella sonrisa; y para ponerla peor, se inclinó para buscarle el rostro consiguiendo que Candy soltara una carcajada ante el gesto juguetón de él.

**- Lo siento... – **expresó ella.

**- ¿Por qué?... **– cuestionó él.

**- Por mi tonto comportamiento.**

**- Bueno, es entendible; ese es el impacto que provoco en las mujeres y a veces en algunos muchachitos, como tú**… – el hombre le guiñó un ojo; pero la joven, indignada por la arrogancia de aquél diría…

**- ¿De casualidad su nombre no es Modesto, Profesor Grandchester?.**

El mencionado, primero soltó una carcajada; y casi en seguida se presentaría…** – No, mi nombre es Terrence**… – le estiró la mano… **– Y el tuyo ¿cuál es?**

**- Candy…** – ella sin descortesía la aceptó.

**- Muy bien…** – dijo él, sintiendo la joven un sudor frío al escuchar su nombre en su boca. **– Candy, mucho gusto, aunque… es un nombre demasiado dulce para un niño, ¿no lo crees?**

De otra mofa, enfadosa la chica se soltó, estallando el castaño de nuevo en risas; sin embargo le pidieron… – **¿Dejará de estarse burlando de mí?**

**- Está bien, ya no me reiré.** – El hombre serio, se apoyó sobre los maderos, cruzó los brazos y los pies fingiendo mirar hacia el horizonte. Pero Candy, en verdad, estaba fascinada de tenerlo así ¡tan de frente y tan alcanzable! Así que aprovechando que él no la miraba, ella comenzó a admirarlo, empezando desde los pies protegidos por unos tenis muy modernos, luego esos pants ajustados a sus musculosas piernas y glúteos, la camiseta con las mangas dobladas dejando al descubierto sus bíceps, el rostro perfectamente perfilado y ese cabello castaño corto con flequillo hacia un lado luciéndolo a la moda pero a la vez muy conservador; y todo eso en conjunto hacía que el hombre se viera cuan más ¡deseable! Sin embargo… **– ¿Te gusta lo que ves? Aunque te confieso que me estás poniendo muy nervioso, ¿eh?...** – él le bromeó exclamando ella idiotamente…

**- ¿Ah?.**.. – al verse descubierta; y como si hubiese encontrado algo nunca antes visto, medio cuerpo del profesor se inclinó hacia el frente para quedar muy cerca del rostro de ella y mostrarle una sensual sonrisa que Candy pudo apreciar y ¿saborear?

**- ¿Sabes? No te había visto bien, pero tienes millones de pecas, ¿acaso las coleccionas?**… – Candy seguía tan embelesada con la forma tan perfecta de sus labios que ni reaccionó ante eso sino cuando… **– Sí, yo creo que sí ¡eres un niño muy pecoso!**

**- ¿Cuándo dejara de decirme niño?**

**- Entonces… ¿sólo pecoso?**

**- No, tampoco. Mi nombre es Candy o Candice para usted.**

**- ¡Caramba! Ya te enojaste. **

**- No. Pero si sigue diciéndome niño, sí lo haré…** – ella se cruzó de brazos fingiendo seriedad y quedando en silencio por los siguientes instantes dejando oír clara y únicamente el ruido del agua que corría en aquel riachuelo; más de repente, Terry se reincorporó invitándole…

**- ¿Quieres caminar conmigo?**... – Candy finalmente aceptó y enseguida comenzaron a andar por las veredas del parque mientras que el profesor iniciaba una plática. **– Y ¿de dónde eres, pecoso?.**

Ante su pesada necedad… – **¡Profesor!.**.. – le reprocharon.

**- Perdón ¡qué carácter, mujer!**

Candy sonrió al ser reconocida como tal por él que se le confiaría… **– Soy de Chicago.**

**- ¡Qué bien! y ¿qué te trajo hasta Nueva York?**. – Un tronar de boca fue la respuesta a su pregunta consiguiendo que el castaño indagara… **– ¿Pasa algo, Candy? Como que no estás muy feliz que digamos.**

**- No; todo está bien.**

**- Vamos, cuéntame. Te aseguro que soy una persona confiable. Además a partir de la siguiente semana, seré tu maestro.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!.**.. – el cuerpo de la rubia se detuvo al escuchar tremendo notición y al no poder ocultar el gusto, así le miró logrando que el maestro sonriera y le afirmara…

**- Así es; he estado al tanto de tus créditos; y ha llegado la hora de iniciar mi clase contigo. Además como profesor debo conocer a mis alumnos y he notado que algo te pasa.** – Con ello Candy resopló con frustración, reinició su caminar y se dirigió a una fuente; ahí se paró intrigándose el maestro y acercándosele para decirle… **– Si de algo te sirve… soy bueno guardando secretos.**

La rubia se volvió sobre sus pies para quedar de nuevo frente a él; y después de pensarlo por unos instantes, le dijo… – **Me preocupa mi hermano.**

**- ¿Tu hermano?.**.. – había dicho él con extrañeza.

**- Sí. Le he estado mintiendo con respecto a la escuela**… – culpable, la joven agachó la cabeza queriendo él más información…

**- Y ¿cuál es el problema?**

Levantando el rostro, ella sonaría titubeante… – **Él que cree que… bueno, porque yo le he dicho que… estoy jugando en el equipo de soccer.**

**- Y ¿no es así?.** – El castaño frunció el ceño aseverándole… **– porque yo te he visto varias veces por allá**

Con ese dato la rubia se sorprendió; y le cuestionaría…** – ¿Me ha visto?**

Terry asintió con la cabeza observándole… **– Pero te notas desanimada.**

**- ¿Será porque lo estoy?. – **La chica se talló la cara en señal de desespero; entonces él…

**- ¿Quieres contarme?..**. – también le pidió que se sentara a su lado en el filo de la fuente.

Ya después de obedecerlo, la joven comenzó a relatarle… – **Vine a Nueva York con la ilusión de ser parte precisamente de este equipo: únicamente por el Coach Williams, pero… mi primera desilusión sufrida fue al enterarme de que el entrenador se iba por un tiempo.** – Un "así es" se escuchó por parte de Terry. **– La segunda ha sido porque cuando llegué a mi primer día de entrenamiento y a pesar de que el asistonto de Legan**… – el castaño rió… **– se notó "poco amable" conmigo, me ordenó que fuera a cambiarme y al regresar ya había cambiado de pensar, poniéndome a asistir a las compañeras. Ya ha pasado un mes y no veo que quiera cambiar de parecer sino todo lo contrario que hasta lo veo imposible. Pero por una parte está bien, porque el horario de entrenamientos que ha elegido ¡está por demás cruel!**

**- Sí, algunas quejas he escuchado al respecto**… – comentó el profesor recordando que en más de una reunión ya se había comentado al respecto; más siguió escuchando…

**- Lo peor es que las chicas no quieren confrontarlo**. – Candy estiró las piernas y las cruzó al mismo tiempo que los brazos y miró hacia el frente; entonces Terry, imitándola…

**- ¿Tú lo has hecho?**

**- Sí, precisamente el día que nos lo informó y creo fue lo que más le molestó. Además hay algo que…** – Candy se mordió un labio para callar y oír a su interior que le decía… _**– "Estás hablando de más"**_

Sin embargo el castaño notó ese gesto en ella; y mayormente intrigado la instaría a proseguir… – **¿Qué, Candy? ¿Por qué te quedaste callada?**

**- No, no, no es nada…** – se negó, desbarató su cruce de brazos para apoyar sus manos sobre el borde de la fuente; y estando así, él la alentaría…

**- Vamos, chiquilla. Tal vez, si tú me cuentas todo, yo podría ayudarte.**

**- ¡¿De verdad?!.**

La joven se escuchó emocionada y giró su cabeza para mirarlo cuando le afirmaron… – **Claro.**

**- Pero son del gremio y no quisiera**… – lo evadió.

**- Vamos, dime lo que sabes…** – la volvió a instar compartiendo finalmente ella…

**- Hay algo raro en algunas acciones o "reacciones" en ciertas chicas.**

**- ¿Como qué reacciones?**

Ante la cuestión, la joven pícaramente sonriente cuestionaría… – **¿Es usted psicólogo?.**.. – y él por supuesto…

**- ¡Candy!.**.. – fue el que se desesperó.

**- Perdón, perdón. ¡Ay, qué carácter, profesor!.**.. – lo imitó tal y cual el castaño lo hubo hecho anteriormente pero en seguida se retomó lo interrumpido. **– Bueno, usted bien sabe que después del entrenamiento y con la temperatura, uno se agota.**

**- Por supuesto…** – aseveró el magistral.

**- Viera que algunas de las chicas no**… – la rubia lo retó con la mirada.

**- ¿No?**... – preguntó Terry entendiendo a la perfección hacia donde iban dirigidas sus palabras; empero aún así fingió demencia al observar… **– Pues han de tener buena condición física.**

**- Oh, sí, bastante. Tanta que… no necesitan agua para hidratarse**… – le dijo poniendo una sonrisa irónica.

**- Está bien, creo que ya te entendí. Entonces tus sospechas son de que probablemente se estén empleando ciertos "medicamentos" en el entrenamiento. **– La rubia únicamente se encogió de hombros. **– Y ¿cómo sabes de esteroides, Candy?...** – cuestionó el profe con curiosidad; y con atención oiría…

**- Mi hermano fue jugador de football americano y entre sus pláticas algunas veces escuché a sus amigos hablar al respecto. Sólo espero que me guarde el secreto…** – le pidió fervorosamente.

**- ¡Por supuesto!...** – él respondió siendo ahora su turno de compartirle… **– desde hace tiempo, se ha estado sospechando; pero hasta la fecha no han dado con quién; y si es cierto lo que me dices, creo saber de quién se trata.**

**- El asistente, ¿verdad?**... – Terry se sorprendió de tal afirmación.

**- ¿Tú lo crees?**

**- Sí**… – la chica no dudó acusación. **– A su hermana no le caigo bien y algo que me hace pensar es que, fue ella la que tuvo que ver el que yo no esté en el equipo. En los entrenamientos hace comentarios burlones de mi situación o se mofa de mi persona, criticando mi manera de vestir o indirectas para poner en duda de que en verdad sea yo una chica**. – Terry, impulsivamente, se rió ante eso; y eso precisamente le costó un mal gesto y el que le dijera… **– Sí, usted también lo duda.**

**- Pero estamos equivocados**… – el hombre defendió su postura… **– porque la impresión cambia cuando hablas; tu tono de voz es el de una mujer… es un tono suave y… muy dulce.**

**- ¡Vaya! pues gracias por el cumplido.**

**- Ahora dime, Candy, y con toda honestidad… ¿sabes jugar el soccer o sólo quieres aprenderlo a jugar? No es porque defienda al "asistonto" de Neil pero, que tal si tu juego no es tan convincente y no es lo que el equipo en verdad necesita, porque… no sé si sepas que las competencias entre la Liga Ivy son muy fuertes porque son entre las universidades más prestigiosas del país y por lo mismo sus niveles de juego son altos y exigen demasiado. Yo no dudo que tengas esa capacidad o habilidad porque he visto tus notas y sé que también eres una chiquilla muy inteligente, pero**… – Candy que le había prestado atención todo el tiempo, de repente comenzó a reír y él… **– Ahora no sé por qué pero presiento que te estás burlando de mí. **

**- No… **– dijo ella mientras calmaba su risa para aclararle… **– sí, me declaro fan del soccer y no voy a decir algo que halague a mi persona, pero… ¿cómo quieren saber si soy buena en el deporte o soy sólo una fanática como me acaba de llamar, cuando no me han dado la oportunidad de demostrarles lo contrario? Se es tan fácil criticar y etiquetar a las personas sin conocerlas verdaderamente y eso ¡es tan triste!**

**- Tienes toda la razón y te pido disculpas por lo que dije.**

**- No, no dijo nada ofensivo, al contrario, sus palabras han sido muy estimulantes para mí, y una vez más me afirmó a mí misma lo que soy y lo que puedo hacer; gracias por escucharme, Profesor Grandchester… **– la alumna finalizó regalándole una linda sonrisa.

Y como el sol ya estaba a punto del ocaso, Terry miraba con detenimiento como los últimos rayos del astro rey hacían ver en los ojos verdes de Candy, un brillo especial que le gustó.

**- Y… ¿sólo practicas soccer?.**.. – dijo para borrar la imagen que se había creado.

**- No, también juego canicas, balero, pin pon…** – y los dos rompieron en risas… **– ya seriamente, sé jugar hockey, baseball, basketball, voleyball, tenis, practico natación, ¡football americano!**

**- ¡¿Lo juegas?! ¡Debes estar bromeando!.**.. – él había exclamado sorprendido.

**- No, y apenas me está interesando un deporte que es precisamente muy parecido**… – Terry sonrió de lado… **– ¿cómo le llaman? ¿Rugby?**

**- Eres chica ruda.**

**- Eso es gracias a mi hermano.**

**- Y ¿por qué elegiste el soccer, Candy?**

**- Porque en Chicago no hay un equipo al que apoyar y mi sueño es… ser parte de la selección nacional para el mundial que se jugará en 1999 aquí en Estados Unidos.**

**- ¡Aspiras alto, chiquilla!**

**- Sí, lo sé… pero también sé que puedo lograrlo y lo primero que haré es derribar las barreras que me han puesto.**

**- Eso es importante… que no te dejes abatir.**

**- Profesor ¿dónde hay un área, aquí dentro del parque, en el que pueda practicar?**

**- ¿Quieres entrenar por tu cuenta?**

**- Sí; ya llevo un mes inactiva y no quiero perder más práctica. Mi hermano me daba rutinas, así que, lo único que necesito es un lugar**. – Pero el castaño no respondió de momento; y en lo que su mente maquilaba, sus ojos se posaron en una pareja de corredores; luego hablaría…

**- Candy, si como dices tener todas esas habilidades para el deporte… yo te entrenaré**.

El hombre había hablado con firmeza; y el rostro de Candy se llenó de sorpresa preguntando con incredulidad… – **¿De verdad… usted haría eso por mí?**

El castaño le miró seriamente y así mismo le confirmaría… – **Sí, por supuesto.**

**- Pero… ¿y Legan?**

**- Eso déjalo por mi cuenta. ¿Qué tienes qué hacer mañana sábado?**

**- Este, nada, bueno el entrenamiento.**

**- Hoy en la reunión de maestros, le notifico a Neil. ¿Sabrás llegar aquí?**

**- Me imagino.**

**- Bueno aquí te veo mañana, a las ¿6 30 AM?**. – Con una gran sonrisa, la rubia acordó. **– Hecho; entonces, ahora deja te acompaño hasta la salida**… – los dos seres se pusieron de pie; y entre más pláticas, emoción y perdiéndose en el corredor, la pareja salió del parque.

Continuará


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **2 de Junio de 2010 **y** 7 de Julio de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 5**

**. . .**

Aunado el inesperado encuentro, con el sentimiento de nervios de recordar que lo había tenido ¡tan cerca! más la emoción del siguiente día, a Candy le fue imposible conciliar prontamente el sueño; entonces en lo que éste llegaba y para asegurarse de no llegar tarde a la hora citada, había preparado el despertador para que éste sonara a las 5 30 de la mañana.

Sin embargo era tanta la inquietud de la joven que no le dio tiempo al reloj a que la despertara, ya que eran apenas las 5 AM de ese sábado cuando Candy se levantó por su propia voluntad; se fue al baño, se aseó con calma y finalmente se alistó para salir, primero por el pasillo del dormitorio que estaba en silencio; luego cuando llegó a planta baja escuchó el radio proveniente de una pequeña oficina donde el portero al oír que se abría la puerta, salió a su encuentro; los dos se desearon "buen día" y Candy emprendió su camino en dirección al parque.

Eran las 6 20, cuando la rubia arribó al lugar citado. No obstante, no esperaría ni cinco minutos cuando Terry apareció vestido deportivamente y complementándole… **– Vaya que eres madrugadora**.

Ella con inocencia le confiaría abiertamente…** – ¡Es que estoy emocionada!**

El profesor Grandchester lo aprovechó para bromearle…** – ¿De verme?**

Aquella con cara de asombro, rápidamente exclamaría…** – ¡Por supuesto que no!… **– y le aclararía con timidez… **– de la práctica.**

**- ¡Ah, menos mal!.**.. – dijo él sonriendo para sus adentros; y seguido de ese penoso momento… **– Entonces, en marcha**... – se le indicó queriendo Candy de inmediato saber…

**- ¿A dónde?**

El magistral la miró fijamente para apuntarle… – **Señorita, a partir de este instante emplearemos reglas y la número uno es: Nunca cuestione las órdenes del entrenador.**

**- Está bien, señor.**

**- Bien. Ahora, vámonos.** – Y los dos emprendieron el camino hacia la avenida donde él le indicaría… **– El auto está de este lado**… – y se dirigieron al sur; sin embargo, Candy que le seguía los pasos, se detuvo en seco, primero al oír el sonido de una alarma que encendieron rápidamente las luces de un Ferrari en color rojo; después pasó saliva al ver que el profesor le abría cortésmente la puerta del copiloto y la invitaba. **– ¿Vienes?**

Entonces ella titubeante… – **Profesor… yo creo… que no es necesario que… se tome tantas molestias conmigo. Yo no quisiera…**

Terry puso cara de fastidio y mascullaría molesto… – **¡Mujeres, ¿quién demonios las entiende?!**... – y se pasó una mano por el cabello y regresó sus pasos hacia ella; la tomó por el brazo, la dirigió al auto y allá le ordenaría… – **¡Ahora hazme el favor de subir!**

Sintiéndose intimidada por aquel espectacular ser, la chica ocupó su asiento abrazándose a su mochila y masajeándose suavemente el brazo; y es que Terry hacía un buen de tiempo que le había soltado pero ella seguía sintiendo todavía su agarre. Luego le vio subir ocupando su lugar en el volante y él, la volteó a ver y sacudió la cabeza con negación.

Empero con el ronroneo del poderoso motor, a la jovencita le pasó rápido la impresión y observó con atención como el castaño presionaba el acelerador y le indicaba ponerse el cinturón de seguridad; más al ver el rostro emocionado de ella… – **¿Te gusta la velocidad?**

**- Sí…** – respondió; y seguido de la afirmación el auto se puso en marcha a una velocidad moderada, transitando así, rumbo al norte, por toda la Avenida Broadway. Y conforme avanzaban, nuevamente Candy veía todo a su alrededor mientras escuchaba con atención a lo que Terry le informaba, indicándole ciertos puntos que fueron lugares de nacimiento de algunos jugadores de Baseball ú otro personaje famoso.

En eso el vehículo se detuvo justo debajo de un crucero de vías del metro que en ese momento hacía su paso. Y en lo que esperaban señal de siga, el profesor volvió a informar… – **En el momento que crucemos este puente, entramos al Bronx y la isla termina aquí. **

… y precisamente terminando su frase, la luz cambió a verde y el carro dio vuelta a la derecha, cruzando el puente mencionado y a pocos metros se dobló hacia la izquierda para tomar la salida hacia la autopista 87 donde se aceleró motor y recorrieron la carretera a más de 80 millas.

Pasados 20 minutos, el auto tomó otra salida: hacia la Calle 242 para llegar al Parque Van Cortlandt, el cuarto más grande en el Estado de Nueva York.

**- ¡Está enorme!**... – expresó la rubia al ver pasar las canchas de tenis, de basketball y luego al llegar a los campos verdes, donde siguieron compartiendo…

**- En tiempos de la Colonia, todo esto fue una prominente área de ingleses y holandeses y todo lo que alcanzas a ver pertenecía precisamente a la familia Van Cortlandt. Tiempo después el Estado las adquirió**… – finalizó el castaño estacionando el auto sobre la acera exactamente frente al parque. Luego la invitó a salir y él caminó hacia la parte trasera del vehículo que desde ahí… **– ¿Alcanzas ver la casa de allá?**... – se señaló hasta el fondo y Candy siguió la dirección escuchando de nuevo… **– Aquella era la residencia original y ahora es un museo público**. –

Pero la rubia miró hacia otro punto y quiso saber… – **Y aquella estación de metro ¿a dónde lleva?**

**- Esta avenida…** – se le apuntó… **– sigue siendo Broadway y el servicio que da es Broadway/Séptima Avenida; y termina unas cuantas cuadras oeste arriba e inicia Yonkers.**

**- Entiendo**… – respondió ella.

**- Y si te traje aquí es porque hay un torneo de soccer femenil**. – Al oír eso, la chica despegó su vista de los inmensos campos para girarse y agradecerle; en eso le ordenaron… **– Ahora, ven**… – y él abrió la cajuela mientras que ella se acercaba. **– ¿Traes todo tu equipo? Espinilleras, tobilleras, zapatos**… – fue lo que le preguntaron cuando estuvo cerca.

**- Sí, todo, hasta agua…** – aseveró Candy abrazando su mochila.

**- Bien, entonces por el momento sólo necesitaremos… estos dos balones y la bomba de aire**. – La rubia tomó los esféricos desinflados mientras que Terry sostenía la bomba entre sus piernas; luego él sacó un par de tacos… (sólo por si acaso: así se les llama a los zapatos empleados para jugar el soccer)… y cerró la cajuela.

A la par, la pareja inició su marcha y comenzaron a cruzar por los campos y no se detuvieron sino hasta donde estaban paradas unas porterías que muy cerca de ellas dejaron sus pertenencias para que ayudados entre ellos mismos, inflaran los balones preguntando Terry si el peso era el correcto.

Entonces para verificarlo, Candy con su pie derecho, levantó del pasto el primer balón y comenzó a hacer dominadas con este; luego se auto-pasó la bola para recibirla ahora con el izquierdo para que después hiciera el mismo ejercicio con el otro esférico.

**- Sí, profe, así están bien**… – le aseveró y él, por supuesto, nunca perdió detalle de esa habilidad.

**- Perfecto. Bueno, ahora empecemos con un poco de estiramiento y correremos solamente en esta cancha por diez minutos**… – sugirió él y ella asintió. Después de la orden, ambos se deshicieron de sus chaquetas, las aventaron sobre el césped y a una nueva indicación por parte del castaño iniciaron el trote, llevando ambos el mismo ritmo, siendo la primera vuelta ejecutada sin movimiento extra alguno, pero ya en la segunda, empezaron a ejercitar el resto del cuerpo; comenzando con los tobillos, rodillas, movimientos de torso, brazos, cuello… en fin.

Ya después de pasados los diez minutos iniciaría la verdadera rutina cuando se dijo… – **Con esto es suficiente; ahora cámbiate los zapatos para que trabajemos con el balón.** – La rubia se acercó hasta su mochila y se calzó poniéndose primero un par de calcetas más gruesas, pero mientras lo hacía, él le observaba… **– Hace unos momentos noté que tienes control en ambos pies…** – la joven sólo asintió. **– Pero para hacer un servicio más largo o un tiro para anotar… ¿con cuál pierna te acomodas mejor: la derecha o la izquierda?.**.. – había cuestionado Terry viéndola conforme se ataba las agujetas.

**- Puedo hacerlo con las dos**… – le informó Candy con seguridad.

**- Excelente, ya que es bueno saber que cuentas con un arma secreta para desconcertar a tu contrincante. Bien, ahora hazme una demostración y yo cubriré la portería. Sólo recuerda…** – le dijo con voz más estricta… **– No quiero que pegues en ningún momento con la punta de los dedos ¡usa todo el tiempo el empeine!**

**- Sí, claro, lo sé**. – Y en lo que Candy se ponía de pie, el profesor tomó los esféricos y emprendió camino hacia la portería conforme la rubia se dirigía al manchón blanco para tiros de penal dentro de una cancha de soccer.

Ya estando cada uno en su lugar… – **¿Lista?..**. – preguntó el castaño y la rubia gritaría…

**- Sí**… – lanzándose, con su señal, el primer balón al aire.

Candy miró la bola conforme ésta iba bajando; y cuando estuvo a centímetros de ella, se pateó fuertemente con la pierna derecha, sorprendiendo con su servicio al hombre que ni oportunidad tuvo de moverse porque ya el balón estaba enroscado en la red.

Por supuesto, la primera reacción del castaño fue reírse de sí mismo porque debía ser honesto: no vio pasar al esférico. Y en segundo se dijo que debía tener cuidado porque la chica pegaba "como patada de mula". Entonces para no sentirse ridiculizado, el entrenador argumentaría… – **Te di la oportunidad…** – y le guiñó un ojo logrando que Candy riera.

Bueno, pues con esa sencilla demostración, la lluvia de tiros comenzaron a caer; y conforme los minutos transcurrían, Terry confirmaba que Candy ¡no era una fanática! recriminándose el hombre por haberlo dicho el día anterior; así que, para corregir su error, el castaño tomó seriamente el entrenamiento y lo demostró haciendo que bola que llegaba a atrapar se la devolviera rápidamente a ella, rodándola por el pasto en diferentes direcciones, a modo que la joven fuera arduamente tras la pelota. Empero llegó un momento en que tuvo que gritarle con voz enérgica e irónica… – **¡Creo que ya me demostraste lo suficiente que controlas excelentemente bien la derecha, Candy… ¿o será que la izquierda la dejaste en casa?!**

Entendida a la perfección el rudo sarcasmo, Candy hizo cambio en sus toques; y es que su juego era que… bola que llegaba a sus pies, la recibía con la izquierda pero se la acomodaba para que la derecha realizara el disparo. Entonces prestando atención a la indicación dada por él, la rubia corrió hacia el lateral izquierdo, se abrió un poco; y el castaño, molesto, le volvió a gritar… – **¡¿A dónde vas? ¡La bola...!**… – y no terminó de indicar, porque un cañonazo ya venía justamente en su dirección alcanzando él únicamente a arquear su cuerpo hacia la izquierda porque la potencia con que venía aquel balón ¡lo haría doblarse del dolor! Sin embargo ella al ver el rumbo que aquel tiro había tomado, corrió despavorida hacia él.

**- ¡Profesor Grandchester, discúlpeme, no fue mi intención golpearlo!.**.. – se escuchó en verdad apenada.

**- No, no. No pasó nada, no me golpeaste**… – él la tranquilizó apareciendo en el rostro de aquel guapo hombre un gesto de sorpresa y admiración. Luego y conforme se acercaba a ella, le preguntaría… **– ¿Traes shorts debajo?**

**- Sí**… – fue la respuesta de la joven; y como él quería cerciorarse de algo, le demandaría…

**- Quítate los pantalones… **– y Candy obedeció a la petición sin malicia.

Para ese día la rubia usaba unos pants en color plateado con vivos blancos y rojos que se desabotonaban a los lados, y uno a uno esos metales se fueron abriendo hasta que la prenda cayó en el pasto.

Terry, por su parte, había posado sus ojos en las piernas de ella que a pesar de que su short le llegaba a media rodilla, el castaño pudo notar la forma, firmeza y dureza de los músculos en las pantorrillas. Ella por supuesto comenzó a sentirse incómoda ante el escrutinio del profesor que le volvió a cuestionar… – **Respóndeme esto, Candy**… – ésta asintió… **– si coloco los balones en diferentes lugares y distancias… ¿tus tiros alcanzan la portería? ¡digo! porque los disparos que hiciste han sido a corta distancia ¿estás de acuerdo?**

**- Sí, sí, claro, profesor, entiendo.**

**- Entonces ¿me haces otra demostración, por favor?.** – La chica aceptó y fue por el balón que estaba dentro de la portería mientras que Terry acomodaba el segundo a tres cuartos de media cancha. Luego ella, parada afuera del área chica, acomodó el esférico por el lateral derecho.

A la nueva señal de él, Candy realizó el primer disparo con pierna derecha no habiendo tomado mucho impulso para ejecutar el tiro pero sí un efecto o "cuchareo" para elevar la pelota y que esta fuera descendiendo, como lo hacía, rozando a escasos centímetros el poste y caer dentro del arco. Había sido un tiro con cierto estilo y del agrado del profesor que le aplaudió en lo que la rubia se acercaba al segundo balón. Ahí, sí le tomó unos segundos en concentrarse ya que la distancia a alcanzar sería de 45 metros de largo.

Retrocediendo de espaldas, Candy se alejó unos metros del esférico; miró a Terry y luego a la portería; después comenzó a trotar en su mismo lugar para tomar impulso, dio otros leves pasitos hacia atrás y emprendió carrera hacia su objetivo sacando un disparo recto que fue a detenerse justo en el centro de la portería.

Ante lo presenciado, Terry se cruzó de brazos y se llevó una mano para cubrir su boca de la sorpresa y la leperada que había dicho porque… la había observado detenidamente en todos sus movimientos y acordó con ella que a esa distancia, necesitaría impulso para lograr su objetivo, pero cuando la vio elevarse un poco del suelo después de haber ejecutado ese impresionante disparo, le dieron ganas de correr y abrazarla… pero lo disimuló y sólo le cuestionaría cuando estuvieron cerca… – **¿Y dices que Neil ni siquiera se dio la oportunidad de verte jugar?**

**- No.**

Con la negativa, el improperio que el castaño le dedicó al asistente, prefirió repetírselo personalmente a él que fue a primeras horas del lunes siguiente; pero a ella, en ese momento, le complementaría… – **¡Tienes dinamita en esas piernas, niña, ¿lo sabías?!**... – sonriente ella sacudió la cabeza; y oiría… – **¡Estoy impresionado, Candy, muy impresionado! Y para serte honesto, pocas personas lo logran en mí.**

**- Gracias, profesor…** – la chica se ruborizó y aún poco más debido al cumplido.

Para desbaratar el sonrojado instante, el castaño sugeriría… –** ¿Qué te parece si jugamos para ver ahora tus movimientos en el campo?.** – La rubia prontamente aceptó y en cuestión de minutos, el juego dio inicio quedando a desventaja el que Terry por ser más alto que ella, le ganara en la carrera, pero para quitar o burlar el balón, Candy era la habilidosa.

Bueno, pues así se pasó el tiempo entre un partido de risas, golpes y goles; ya después de un buen rato, se le veía a la pareja descansando sentados sobre el pasto, tomando agua y observando que ya habían algunas personas ocupando un lugar alrededor de otra cancha para presenciar un partido del torneo del cual Terry había hablado anteriormente. En eso, un joven rubio de ojos azules se acercó hasta ellos.

**- Hola…** – dijo muy sonriente mirando a Candy y…** – Buen día**… – les deseó a ambos. – **Me llamo Anthony y tengo un partido por iniciar, pero mi equipo está incompleto, te acabo de ver jugar y me pregunto, ¿no quisieras apoyarnos?.** – Fue la petición amable extendida a ella que mientras el recién llegado recibía su respuesta, Terry que ya lo había observado dirigirse a ellos se le quedó mirando con cierto "recelo" y luego volvió sus ojos hacia Candy que ya le miraba como pidiendo su autorización, a lo que él accedió.

**- ¡Ve! yo estaré aquí esperándote…** – y eso bastó para que la rubia se pusiera de pie y en marcha junto con Anthony que le iba diciendo…

**- ¡Juegas excelente! ¿Perteneces algún equipo? Yo tengo un grupo de chicas de tu edad que apenas comienzan pero me faltan elementos… así que si tú quisieras. **

Viéndoles alejarse Terry también se puso de pie, tomando en el viaje las pertenencias de la rubia para luego caminar a donde ella había dejado botados los pantalones que él levantó y sin saber ¡por qué diablos! se los llevó al rostro para inhalar ese aroma muy característico de ella y que estaba impregnado en sus ropas; pero de pronto el castaño se quedó mirando con espanto la prenda que sostenía en las manos y así sonaría al recriminarse… – **¿Te das cuenta de lo qué haces, Grandchester?.** – Y con suma urgencia los metió dentro de la mochila y se encaminó para ir a observar el partido.

. . .

Quince minutos después, Candy daba inicio al juego portando un jersey color verde marcado con el número 28 mientras que Terry la veía desde el otro lado de la cancha, muy apartado de los familiares de aquellas jovencitas y que ya habían formado una hilera de sillas al contorno de la misma.

Sin embargo, no se había completado ni el primer minuto cuando Candy, parada a media cancha, recibió un balón y desde ahí se lo llevó burlando a las chicas contrarias pero buscando a sus compañeras que al no ver a ninguna, recibió orden por parte del rubio para que ella anotara, convirtiéndose así la jugada, en su primer gol.

Candy, volviendo a su lugar para que reiniciaran el juego, se topó con la mirada de su "entrenador" y se encogió de hombros provocando la risa de aquél guapo espectador. Y así la rubia se la pasó en todo el primer tiempo que finalizaría con un marcador de 7-0 siendo todos los goles… de ella. Entonces cuando el tiempo de descanso se pitó, la rubia caminó hacia donde el profesor que le ofreció de inmediato una botella con agua.

**- Gracias**… – dijo ella aceptándola y echándose sobre el pasto para beber su líquido; pero cuando terminó de ingerirlo, se dejó la botella para pedir consejo… **– ¿Usted cree que deba seguir jugando, profesor?... **– sin escuchar respuesta por parte de él ella misma observaría… –** Casi no saben y me siento mal por ellas…** – conforme arrancaba la hierba verde teniendo los ojos de Terry puestos sobre Candy y en lo que le hacía al pobre césped.

**- Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Se nota a leguas la desventaja que les llevas. Además debes cuidarte, porque por lo mismo que no saben, puedan darte un mal golpe y eso sería fatal.**

**- Sí, eso es cierto... **– acordó la joven; y el hombre tomaría ventaja para…

**- ¿No tienes hambre, Candy? porque yo sí.**

La respuesta aguardó un momento porque el rubio ya se acercaba nuevamente a ellos, lo que Candy aprovechó para ir a su encuentro y decirle que no podía jugar más, devolviéndole con su afirmación la playera y agradeciéndole la oportunidad brindada.

Sin poner objeción, Anthony la comprendió; y como agradecimiento le informó de un equipo con mayor experiencia y le sugirió que fuera a verlo, ya que él estaba muy seguro de que le aceptarían, sólo le indicó que mencionara su nombre: Anthony Brown; y para cualquier otra cosa que a ella se le ofreciera, el rubio le entregó una tarjeta con su teléfono y dirección anotados.

Cuando Candy regresó a lado de Terry que no perdió detalle, este, celoso dijo… – **Bueno, entonces vayámonos…** – se puso de pie y quitó, para sorpresa de la chica, su mochila que ya se la echaba al hombro.

Comentando con emoción la invitación del rubio y agradeciendo al castaño por haberla llevado ahí, llegaron hasta el auto y en éste, dejaron sus pertenencias. Luego cruzaron la calle y caminaron media cuadra abajo para entrar a un restaurante que servía buffet en las mañanas.

Sentados en una butaca y mientras ingerían sus alimentos, Terry conoció un poco más de ella… como el accidente automovilístico que sus padres sufrieron cuando Candy tenía pocos meses de nacida quedando con ello huérfana y al cuidado de su hermano mayor: un hombre de grandes aspiraciones también y que de no haber sido por esa mala jugada donde le desviaron la columna, ahora sería un elemento más de los Osos de Chicago.

**- ¿Y usted, profesor? Yo le he contado de mí y ¿qué hay de usted?**... – la joven puso su codo sobre la mesa y recargó su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano.

**- ¿Como qué quieres saber?.**.. – Terry había limpiado la esquina de su boca para oír con gracia lo siguiente…

**- Si es usted… casado, soltero, viudo, dejado y con cuántos hijos.**

Él rió afirmándole con dignidad… **– ¡Por supuesto que soy soltero! ¿Aunque hijos?.**.. – se rascó la ceja inquiriendo… – **pues hasta la fecha ninguno me ha dicho ¡Papá!**… – había abierto los brazos e incluyó coquetamente… **– sólo "papacito"…** – haciendo que Candy riera fuertemente y negara con la cabeza ante la arrogancia natural de aquél que compartiría… **– pero ya hablando seriamente te digo que tengo dos profesiones, la primera es un Doctorado en Leyes que estoy a punto de concluir y eso gracias a la presión de mi querido padre ¡claro está!... y la segunda es que gustosamente: soy profesor de Artes.**

**- ¡WOW!... – **se expresó primero; y después frunciendo el ceño se quiso saber… – **¿qué edad tiene?**

**- 30 años. ** – Empero al mirar el reloj y su hora marcada… **– Bueno, Candy, creo que ya es momento de retirarnos, tengo algunos pendientes qué atender.**

**- Oh sí, por supuesto, profesor. **

Sin embargo a partir de ese entonces, Candy comenzó a sentir por aquel hombre un sentimiento desconocido y que por más que intentó… no pudo controlar como tampoco el que los días siguieran su curso y con ellos…

. . . . . . . . . .

Otro mes más se cumplió sin que a pesar de la insistencia e intervención del profesor Grandchester, Candy pudiera participar con el equipo de la Universidad; así que cuando vio que sería imposible, la rubia acudió a Anthony que la citó en el mismo parque donde se conocieron y donde él la presentó personalmente con un grupo de chicas que indudablemente la recibieron inmediata y calurosamente.

Entonces a la mañana siguiente "de su contrato firmado" y en lo que corría a lado del castaño, como ya se les había hecho su costumbre para ambos, la rubia se lo comentó recibiendo de éste su total apoyo al haberle contestado… – **Candy, si otros te están dando la oportunidad que el necio de Legan te niega, no le veo ningún problema, chiquilla. Además a la escuela en cierto modo no le afecta ya que tú sigues cumpliendo con tus estudios. Sólo si te voy a recomendar que tengas mucho cuidado.**

Desafortunadamente para la rubia esas salidas matutinas fueron disminuyendo ya que las obligaciones de Terry se lo estaban impidiendo; pero eso no fue obstáculo para detener aquella amistad; y es que si no coincidían en clase, ella le buscaba en su oficina y él siempre le dedicaba un poco de su tiempo, donde no perdían oportunidad de divertirse, así como éste…

_**Flash Black**_

Después de clase, el Profesor Grandchester había citado a Candy en su oficina para ayudarle a corregir una tarea investigativa que sería importante para calificarle el mes.

Así que sentados: él detrás de su escritorio y ella en frente de él, éste le decía… –** Tu problema es que tienes una sencilla falla de escritura.**

**- ¿Júremelo?..**. – había dicho la rubia en un tono divertido; empero al profesor le quitó toscamente el documento que leyó; luego miró lo miró y frunció el ceño porque a su parecer… – **pues yo lo veo bien…**. – y se lo entregó.

**- ¿Estás segura?.**.. – insistió él; y ella cruzándose de brazos, contestó neciamente…

**- Sí**.

Pero el castaño fue más terco… – **No, revísalo otra vez**… – y lo devolvió llamándolo ella enfadosamente…

**- ¡Profe!**

**- ¿Qué?..**. – la imitó.

**- ¿Qué le cuesta recibirme el proyecto?**

**- Es que si te lo acepto, te voy a reprobar, Candy. **– Y ésta por supuesto le respingó…

**- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Usted mismo me felicitó delante de la clase diciendo que todo había estado a la perfección!**... – lo había imitado también en su voz y pose; y él se sostuvo…

**- Así es, tu trabajo es impecable, pero… **

**- ¡Ya, ándale! ¿qué le cuesta poner una A ahí en la hoja esa que tiene enfrente?**. – Ella le sonrió con verdadero descaro; y él…

**- Te voy a dar una última oportunidad…** – le estiró el documento.

**- ¡Y ahí vamos otra vez!.**.. – Candy se emberrinchó; y Terry…

**- Está bien, te la voy a hacer más fácil.**

**- ¡Al fin!**

**- Una simple pregunta de tu mismo proyecto. ¿Quién, según tú, nació en Atenas en el año 446 y murió en el 386 antes de Cristo y fue famoso comediógrafo y dramaturgo?**

**- ¡Pues Aristó…!…** – la rubia le había interrumpido rápidamente; pero así de rápido Candy se quedó callada al ver como la punta de la pluma del profesor rayaba el título de aquel texto y le preguntó sardónico…

**- ¿Cómo dice aquí?**... – y se puso la mano en el oído al no recibir pronta respuesta. – **No te escucho**.

La joven comenzó a reír abiertamente; y finalmente le contestó… – **Aristóteles.**

**- ¡Ah! ¡Aristóteles! ¿Y de quién hablas en este papel?**... – se lo enseñó.

**- De Aristófanes.**

**- ¡Muchísimas gracias, profesor!**

_**Fin Flash Back**_

… hasta que un día la realidad la golpeó cuando conoció… en el auditorio donde y conforme eran reunidos diversos grupos para recibir una clase del Profesor Grandchester y mientras éste terminaba de arreglar unas proyecciones para dar inicio… una bella rubia elegantemente vestida irrumpió en el lugar seguida nada menos que por Eliza Legan.

**- ¿Quién es ella?...** – Candy preguntó por aquella mujer a la persona que tenía a lado en lo que mantenía su vista fija en las dos exuberantes féminas.

**- Susana Marlowe: futura Señora de Grandchester**… – le respondió su compañera que leía un libro sin darse cuenta que con su dato, provocó un fuerte pinchazo en el corazón de Candy que cuando escuchó con mofa de la informante… **– bueno, eso cree la ingenua**… – se alertó.

**- No entiendo.**

**- Se dice que tienen un compromiso de varios años… pero el guapetón no tiene ni la más mínima intención de ¡desposar a la rogona!**

Con eso, la joven de ojos verdes ya no preguntó más, sólo se dedicó a observar a Susana que ya se acercaba a Terry y le besaba vorazmente en los labios, notándose el enojo inmediato en éste y no tan sólo por el atrevimiento irrespetuoso sino por el desorden que provocó entre los alumnos varones.

**- ¡¿Qué crees qué haces, Susana?!..**. – el profesor se deshizo de su amarre.

**- Vengo a saludar a mi prometido, ya que al parecer "él" se ha olvidado de mí.**

**- ¿Será porque ha estado demasiado ocupado? Además "nuestro compromiso" no te da derecho de venir y ridiculizarme frente a mi clase. Esto**… – Terry circuló en el aire… – **es mi área de trabajo y lo respetas. Ahora hazme el favor de marcharte**… – él pretendió retomar lo dejado.

**- Ahora te haces el ofendido conmigo cuando bien sabes que la que debería estarlo ¡soy yo! ya que tengo varios días en la ciudad y ni siquiera te has dignado en buscarme. Pero está bien, cielo… te perdono como siempre**… – dijo aquella acariciando el rostro de Terry.

**- ¿"Me perdonas"?.**.. – pujó él; y con vil ironía diría… **– No te engañes, Susana, porque bien sabes que esta "fingida relación" que me has impuesto con ayuda de mi padre, se terminará pronto. Así que… la salida es por allá**. – El castaño apuntó hacia atrás con su pulgar.

**- Ahora el que se engaña eres tú, querido. Y no, no me iré. Eres difícil de encontrar y cuando me dijeron que estarías aquí… vine en tu búsqueda**… – se le aseveró; y con cinismo la rubia ojo azul fue a ocupar un asiento detrás de aquel escritorio.

De la necedad de esa mujer, Terry se frotó la cara con fastidio y pasó sus manos sobre su cabellera para preguntar con "serenidad"… – **¿Qué es lo qué quieres?**

**- Que me invites a comer y que por hoy dejes tus clases para dedicarme el resto de la tarde**.

Por supuesto y de la propuesta el castaño se rió con descaro; sin embargo para quitársela de encima… – **Aunque pides demasiado, Susana, está bien..**. – accedió. **– Te invitaré a comer, tú elige el lugar. Ahora sí… ¿ya te puedes retirar?**

Frente a la falta de caballerosidad por parte de él, la mujer le dedicó una mirada fulminante; no obstante como se había fijado conseguirlo a como diera lugar, optó por cambiar ese gesto molesto por uno lleno de hipocresía. – **Sí, amor**… – ella se puso de pie; y tomando su bolso le pediría… **– sólo no tardes; te estaré esperando en tu oficina**.

Confiado, Terry la vio pasar de largo; sin embargo en el instante de distraerse la rubia retrocedió y de un rápido movimiento le plantó otro beso provocando que el guapo hombre mascullara por lo bajo algo no muy decente y logrando también que con su reacción, Susana se alejara rápidamente de él llevando consigo una risa burlona y caminando coquetamente en frente de algunos alumnos que comenzaron a silbarle, pero… – **¡SILENCIO, TODO MUNDO!.**.. – espetó furioso el maestro advirtiéndoles… **– La persona que vuelva a hacer el más mínimo de los ruidos… ¡reprueba el semestre automáticamente!**

Continuará

**Gracias, gracias y más gracias para historia meramente con un toque motivacional.**

_Blanca, Marce, Vero, Liz Carter, Amanecer Grandchester, Pau Ardley, Celia, Invitada and Viry Queen._


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **9 de Junio de 2010 **y** 13 de Julio de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 6**

**. . .**

El otoño ya se había adueñado de Nueva York y las tardes comenzaron a sentirse frescas mientras que los árboles empezaron a cambiar su follaje.

Y en esa tarde noche Candy miraba hacia la calle tras la ventana de su dormitorio tratando de concentrarse en el estudio, sin embargo el recuerdo de dos adorables hombres no se lo permitían porque…

… por un lado estaba Anthony que desde que había iniciado esos partidos con aquel grupo de chicas aceptándola calurosamente, el rubio se había tomado ciertas atenciones para con su persona, desde el pasar por ella y llevarla a donde fueran los juegos y después llevarla de regreso al colegio; o simplemente cuando él tenía días libres procuraba invitarla a salir a algún lado ya que su trabajo como voluntario en el Cuerpo de Bomberos le absorbía mucho de su tiempo ya fuera por el día o cubriendo las noches.

Hasta que una tarde de sábado, después de un juego y mientras la pasaba a dejar, Anthony le hizo la pregunta del millón… **¿Quieres ser mi novia?**... Ella de momento, no supo responderle porque no negaba que el hombre de 25 años de edad era muy guapo y muy tierno, pero desafortunadamente Candy ya le había entregado su corazón al profesor Grandchester, que como bien sabía, le era un imposible, primeramente por su posición social, ya que su padre Sire Richard de Grandchester provenía de una de las familias fundadoras de la Universidad, y además un hombre tremendamente rico y poderoso; pero por otro lado también estaba el asunto de la "novia Susana" y que a pesar de que Terry se la negó cuando ella se lo preguntó, a la pareja siempre se les veía juntos en los eventos sociales más importantes.

Así que después de reflexionar sus pros y contras, Candy le dijo "Sí" a Anthony dándose con la respuesta, su primer beso. Y aunque ella sintió bonita esa caricia que él le proporcionaba, algo en su interior no estaba del todo contento: uno, porque el que la besaba no era quién ella quería que fuera y dos, porque...

… pasado el tiempo, Anthony le celebraría su primer mes como novios.

Entonces al recordar eso, la chica suspiró profundamente y dejó sus pensamientos a lado para volver a su libro y leer en voz alta… – **Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz: Destacado filósofo y una de las inteligencias más notables de su época. Extendió su curiosidad a una gran cantidad de materias. Hizo aportaciones a las matemáticas, la historia, la geología y la jurisprudencia.** – Luego de finalizar, apartó su vista para tratar de memorizar lo leído… – **Gottfried Wilhelm, inteligente filósofo en sus tiempos**… – pero no prosiguió porque su mirada se volvió a perder en el horizonte, recordando ahora la visita que le hiciera a Terry durante el receso del medio día.

_**Flash Back**_

Candy salió de las instalaciones de Barnard y dirigió sus pasos a la cafetería de enfrente. Ahí, compró dos bebidas calientes y después se encaminó hacia la oficina del profesor "G" en Columbia encontrándose la puerta abierta.

Aprovechándose del invitador acceso, la rubia asomó su cabeza y lo distinguió parado de espaldas en lo que él revisaba una enorme carpeta. De pronto, ella sonrió con intención de hacerle una broma pero optó por tocar suavemente y llamar su atención.

**- Está abierto**… – la voz varonil de aquél, era deleite para sus oídos.

**- Hello, teacher.**

El castaño al escucharle le contestó con gusto… – **Hola, chiquilla, pasa**. – Y se dejó lo que se sostenía para girarse y quedar frente a ella que le dijo mostrando las dos tazas…

**- Me atreví a traerle un té negro sin azúcar.**

**- ¡Excelente! Gracias**… – él aceptó lo ofrecido observándole… **– ¿cómo supiste que me estaba haciendo falta?**... – y le dio un trago a su bebida conforme la veía ocupar asiento; sin embargo le cuestionaría… **– ¿Te pasa algo?**... – porque ya había aprendido a conocer los gestos en ella.

**- No… bueno sí.**

**- ¿De qué se trata?.**.. – preguntó él ocupando su sillón reclinable; y mordiéndose Candy un labio y diciendo apenada…

**- Se trata de Anthony**.

Terry a la mención del rubio se dio la vuelta bruscamente dándole la espalda a la chica; no obstante al instante de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, retomó con urgencia la carpeta volviéndose a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro para cuestionarle… – **Y ¿qué pasa con él?**

**- Verá**… – Candy titubeó ante la reacción del profesor haciendo que con su gesto, su ser se emocionara y mayormente cuando preocupado le preguntaría…

**- ¿Te hizo algo?**

Ella respondería rápido… –** No, no, nada de eso, sólo que**… – se rascó el cuello… **– este fin de semana celebramos un mes de novios.**

**- ¿Ah, si? ¿Tan rápido? Pues qué bien, ¡felicidades!**… – dijo él con indiferencia y quitándose los lentes para frotarse los ojos y así ocultar ¡lo más obvio! pero se delató aún más cuando apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio y con sus manos se masajeó las sienes cuestionándole la rubia…

**- ¿Se siente bien, profesor?**

**- ¡Sí!.**.. – ¿iba a ser capaz de confesarle? porque se había escuchado molesto, más de pronto improvisó… **– sí, sí, sólo se trata de un leve dolor de cabeza, es que he tenido demasiado trabajo…** – y con interés prosiguió… **– mejor dime ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?**

**- Que me quiere presentar con su familia aprovechando que su padre llega el viernes y… **

**- Eso habla muy bien de él**… – la interrumpió. **– ¿Acaso a ti no te gustaría conocerlos?**... – preguntó inquisidoramente.

**- Sí, claro, pero…** – volvió a titubear y Terry que la miraba en espera de una respuesta más clara, veía como Candy jugueteaba con un aparato mecánico sobre el escritorio y observaba el ir y venir de los péndulos. **– ¿No cree que… es demasiado pronto?.**

El profesor se reclinó hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos resoplando aliviadamente. – **¿Tú lo consideras así?**

**- ¡Ay, profesor! ¡me choca cuando quiere hacerla de psicólogo!**… – le respingó cruzándose de brazos ella también y frunciendo el ceño.

**- Es sólo para que aclares tus propias dudas…** – él le sonrió… **– pero en fin. Veamos. Tú no eres de las chicas que se callan lo que sienten y hasta te puedo asegurar que ya se lo dijiste**. – Candy se rió ante lo acertado que estaba. **– En cambio ¿sabes lo que veo?**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Que no es eso lo que verdaderamente te tiene así… hay algo más.**

**- Es usted brujo ¿lo sabía?.**.. – ella le bromeó con picardía.

**- No, pero ahora ya lo sé.**

Ambos se sonrieron confesando Candy… **– Pues sí, tiene razón, hay algo más.**

**- Te escucho.**

**- No va a creer esto, pero se trata del torneo en el que participo. Jugaremos la final y las chicas están seguras que lo ganaremos.**

**- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Si tienen a una campeona en el equipo…** – él hubo dicho con orgullo y le ofreció una bella sonrisa con un guiño de ojo logrando con eso que Candy se ruborizare ante su elogio.

**- Pero no sólo es eso.**

**- ¿Ah, no?**

**- Como bien sabe, los periódicos están hablando de ello y ya nos han hecho una gran propaganda. El asunto es que ha llegado a oídos de Columbia y… quieren confrontarse con nosotras.**

**- ¡Eso es genial, pecosa! ¡es la oportunidad que estabas esperando!. – **Terry exclamó su emoción.

**- Pero ¿no habrá problemas con Legan?**

**- ¡No, no tiene porqué haberlos! El partido es muy independiente de las ligas, pero… ¿para cuándo lo han programado?**

**- Bueno este sábado jugamos la final, estaríamos hablando del siguiente cuando terminen los exámenes y antes de Día de gracias… y el juego se llevará a cabo en el campo de la universidad.**

**- ¡Perfecto!**

**- Profesor, estará presente ¿verdad?**... – Candy preguntó ansiosa; y sonriéndole Terry le afirmaría…

**- ¡Por supuesto! Por nada del mundo quiero perderme la cara que pondrá Neil cuando te presentes con el otro equipo.**

**- Pero tengo miedo… **– dijo preocupada mirando como el profesor abandonaba su lugar para acercarse a ella y recargarse en el escritorio.

**- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Es que acaso es esta la Candy que yo conozco?.**.. – le dio leves golpecitos en la cabeza haciéndola reír. **– ¡Por supuesto que no! Eres una excelente alumna, cumples con tus estudios y el deporte es completamente diferente, nada que ver con lo que hagas afuera. ¡Así que no hay nada que temer, al contrario tienes mucho que ganar!**

**- ¿De verdad lo cree?**

**- Claro que sí, tontita**… – le afirmó él; y como si se tratara de la cosa más delicada del planeta, se atrevió a acariciarle el rostro.

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Candy cerró los ojos, se llevó la mano a la mejilla justo donde Terry había pasado sus dedos y sintió claramente la misma sensación que le había provocado con su contacto; pero como ya estaba oscureciendo y le era imposible concentrarse, la rubia se levantó, cerró la ventana porque un viento frío comenzaba a colarse, acomodó sus libros sobre la mesa y se echó sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo y poniendo lentamente una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras tanto en la terraza de un departamento en un 15to piso, un hombre yacía acostado sobre un elegante diván blanco y observaba el cielo estrellado en lo que abajo se escuchaba el bullicio de la ciudad.

Con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los almohadones y sus brazos cruzados debajo de la nuca, Terry cerraba lentamente los ojos para tratar de recordar ¿en qué preciso momento la chica de graciosas pecas comenzó a ocupar la mayor parte de sus pensamientos?

Todos los momentos vividos con ella, los tenía grabados en su mente como si fueran tatuajes.

Su espontaneidad, originalidad y carisma lo tenían atrapado; y es que a sus 30 años había conocido muchas mujeres ¡todas hermosas por fuera pero vacías por dentro! ya que ninguna le hizo sentir lo que Candy le causaba al simple hecho de tenerla cerca.

Aceptaba que le gustaba verla en los campos deportivos con toda esa energía que de ella brotaba, pero más era ver esos hermosos ojos verdes brillando bajo los rayos del sol, tan claros, tan llenos de vida.

Y aunque muchas veces lo quiso negar, Terry finalmente acordó que era hermosa, así, al natural sin una sola gota de maquillaje percibiendo que su nívea piel era tan tersa como el pétalo de una rosa y como tenía la urgencia, debía comprobarlo ya, por eso fue que se atrevió a tocarla al mediodía que la vio; cometiendo el error de compararla con Susana que no dudaba que era bonita, pero cuando la llegaba a ver sin pintura alguna, su belleza se le esfumaba por los poros porque se veía tan pálida ¡tan transparente!

En cambio Candy, ese rubor rosado en sus mejillas que aparecían a causa del ejercicio quedándose con ella la mayor parte del día ¡la hacía verse tan fresca, tan natural, tan hermosa!

Por eso no dudaba que alguien más se fijara en ella, en esa alma que era tan pura e inocente, a pesar de que aparentaba no serlo, más sumada su libertad de expresión… la hacía única.

Sí, Anthony no había sido nada tonto al no enamorarse de la rubia pecosa. Cualquiera que la conociera sería un idiota al no hacerlo y él, Terry Grandchester, debía reconocerlo ¡la chiquilla se le había colado hasta el corazón!

Por eso cada vez que la escuchaba hablar de Anthony sentía unos celos que le eran imposibles ya de contener.

**- ¡Estás enamorado como un estúpido colegial, Grandchester!**… – se llamó con enfado; y como ya no quería pensar en ella, porque no era justo para ninguno de los tres, el castaño abandonó el sofá e ingresó al apartamento decorado con elegancia y telefoneó a Susana para confirmarle lo que unos días atrás le propusiera ¡irse juntos a Florida!

Y sí, porque a la mañana siguiente, cuando a los alumnos se les notificó del repentino permiso vacacional del Profesor Grandchester, la más sorprendida fue Candy, ya que el día anterior habían estado juntos y nunca se lo comentó.

**- Bueno, él sabrá sus motivos**… – se dijo comprensivamente encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero lo que su corazón no soportó fueron las palabras mal intencionadas de algunas compañeras que comenzaron a rumorar que el profesor por fin había dado su brazo a torcer con Susana porque había sido con ella con quien partiera.

Ese hecho la desilusionó mucho y no queriendo prestar más atención a los comentarios, se retiró a su dormitorio agradeciendo nuevamente que nadie ocupara la cama de junto, porque se tumbó en ella y lloró hasta que se cansó.

Sin embargo, los días debían continuar así fueran lentos y muy tristes, como Candy los sintió a lo largo de esa primera semana sin verlo ni tenerle cerca y lo peor sabiéndolo a lado de otra.

Pero ese cambio de humor fue notorio para Anthony que se preocupó por ella y que simplemente se excusaba diciendo que extrañaba al hermano, lo cual no era del todo mentira ya que nunca había estado separada de él por tanto tiempo y por lo mismo le urgía que pronto llegara Día de Gracias para partir a Chicago y estar a lado de Tom.

Entonces el rubio al conocer "el motivo de su tristeza" se propuso a visitarla con más frecuencia, llevándola un día a comer; otra noche, antes de presentarse a su trabajo, la llevó a cenar, pero eso sí, siempre llevándole un lindo detalle reconociendo Candy que Anthony era el chico más atento y amoroso que nunca conoció. Y pensando que superaría su frustración, se dispuso a olvidar a su amor imposible.

Pues así, el sábado de campeonato llegó; y la copa de aquel torneo la levantó, sin problema alguno: el equipo donde Candy jugaba. Ahora sólo le quedaba prepararse para competir contra la universidad y sus estudios ya que en la semana debía concentrarse al cien por ciento en la aplicación de los exámenes, los cuales, aunque no se les puso el estudio requerido debido a la ausencia de "alguien", la rubia también salió victoriosa y sin ningún contratiempo llegándose con su culminación, el día tan esperado de confrontarse contra Columbia.

. . . . . . . . . .

Siendo alrededor de las 4 de la tarde Candy llegó a las inmediaciones deportivas; y conforme las atravesaba, un nerviosismo se apoderó de ella haciéndolo crecer con cada paso que daba, pero como estaba consciente y resignada de que el Profesor "G" faltaría a su promesa, con todo y su angustia se presentó en el campo de juego.

Por supuesto, las primeras en sorprenderse de verla ahí, fueron las integrantes del equipo local; y la desagradable de Eliza no perdió oportunidad para salir a su encuentro y mofarse. – **Pero miren quién está aquí; si es nada menos que "La Mascota del Equipo"**… – y los que la escucharon, rieron de su comentario; sin embargo la rubia la ignoró y continuó su camino siendo ahora Neil quien le cortara el paso y le indicara burlón…

**- Y que bueno que has llegado temprano porque necesito que saques todos los balones y ayudes a preparar la cancha.**

Anthony que ya la había visto llegar, fue hasta ella y para sorpresa de algunos presentes, la saludó con un beso en los labios y como había escuchado los comentarios sardónicos de los Legan… – **Lo siento, pero se equivocan de persona, ella es parte de mi equipo**… – les había dicho con tanta firmeza que logró que las jóvenes miraran rápidamente hacia la enfurecida Eliza haciendo que Patty y Annie, se burlaran de ella por lo bajo y recibiendo de Candy un saludo lejano porque su novio ya la llevaba de la mano.

Cuando llegaron a su respectiva banca, sus compañeras también le saludaron y le dieron ánimos, pero mientras ellas seguían alistándose, Candy, que no podía controlar sus nervios agregando su depresión, comenzó a recorrer con su vista todo el estadio viendo como el público llegaba poco a poco y ocupaba sus lugares, pero principalmente buscándolo a él, entre la gente.

Al no divisarlo, Candy se dispuso a prepararse mientras que Anthony indicaba a las chicas calentar un poco, optando su novia por no hacerlo y quedándose él a su lado para levantarle esos ánimos que le arrastraban.

Quince minutos fue de calentamiento y un silbatazo proveniente de un cuarto árbitro, avisó a las jugadoras se dirigieran a sus bancas correspondientes. Allá cada equipo se aglomeró para escuchar indicaciones de sus entrenadores, más no pasarían 120 segundos cuando se escuchó otro silbatazo llamándolas al centro de la cancha.

Y conforme los elementos de los equipos obedecían para presentarse, primero ante el público y recibir de éste sus aplausos, y después entre jugadoras, a una que se ataba las agujetas de los zapatos, le preguntaron… – **¿Candy, nena, ya estás lista?**

**- Sí, Anthony**… – ella se enderezó; y frente a su rostro angustiado…

**- Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás**… – dijo Anthony poniéndose a sus espaldas para darle un leve masaje en los hombros y ayudarle a bajarle la tensión que se le notaba a millas de distancia.

**- Ha venido mucha gente a ver el partido**… – comentó ella.

**- Así es, pero no tienes nada que temer, relájate**… – finalizó él dándole un beso en la mejilla. Entonces Candy suspirando profundamente se encaminó hacia la cancha.

Y en lo que la rubia llegaba, el árbitro llamó a las capitanas para definir portería ganando el volado el equipo local que dijo quedarse como estaba y obteniendo el primer toque de balón, las visitantes.

Al quedar de acuerdo, el árbitro pidió alineaciones; y Candy junto con Sandra, su compañera delantera, se pararon en el ombligo de la cancha, notándose de inmediato la molestia de Eliza.

**- ¿Listas?**... – fue la pregunta hecha a las dos porteras que al momento de asentir, el partido dio inicio tocando Candy el esférico hacia delante y entregándoselo a Sandra que se lo llevó abriéndose por el costado derecho haciendo que las rivales dejaran un poco sus lugares y permitir que sus compañeras se posicionaran para darles el balón.

Por supuesto, los toques no esperaron y por segundos se estuvo burlando a las rivales, pero al ver la primera oportunidad, se atacó, siendo la jugada con Sandra que recibió el balón y cuando la contraria se le acercó, se vio a Candy colocada cerca del área chica y a ella se le entregó el servicio; pero la rubia estaba tan nerviosa y sentía las piernas entumidas que no alcanzó la bola, cayendo ésta en propiedad enemiga y siendo la primera sorpresa para Anthony ya que difícilmente la rubia dejaba perder un balón.

Bueno, pues así transcurrieron los primeros cinco minutos sintiéndose los dos equipos incómodos y viéndose la bola rodar de un lado para otro.

Pero de pronto, en uno de esos rebotes, el balón cayó en Molly, la mediocampista visitante, que al ver la ventaja en su equipo, le entregó el pase nuevamente a Candy que corrió para adueñarse del balón, sin embargo la jugadora con jersey número 6 de Columbia la tenía de espaldas y le robó la pelota fácilmente entregándosela a sus compañeras y hacer de ésta, la primera anotación por parte de Eliza.

La rubia se sentía aturdida y los gritos de Anthony animándola parecían no tener efecto alguno.

Cuando fue la celebración del gol, la pelirroja pasó muy cerca de ella y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona; pero sus compañeras le aplaudieron alentándola diciéndole "Tenemos tiempo o no hay problema, nosotras podemos"… sin embargo desde afuera Candy podía sentir las burlas también de Neil que entre labios le decía… "Fraude".

Con eso, la rubia sintió la sangre hervir pero le daba la razón, porque así se sentía y su autoestima comenzó a atacarla haciéndola preguntarse a sí misma… y ¿si tiene razón? ¿si sólo me estoy engañando y engaño a los demás?... pero entre una cosa y otra, en los primeros 45 minutos Candy no pudo hacer gran cosa, sino provocar más y más las burlas de los Legan y el resto de aquel equipo.

Para cuando el tiempo de descanso llegó y se reunieron en las bancas, la rubia recibió un fuerte llamado de atención por parte de Anthony. – **¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡No has podido controlar un solo pase, simplemente corres de arriba abajo como cabrito desbocado! ¡y yo no quiero que corras, yo quiero que juegues, qué definas! ¡Y dímelo de una vez si puedes hacerlo porque sino hago tu cambio, al fin y al cabo, hay demasiadas chicas esperando en banca!**

**- Es que… **

**- ¡Es que nada! ¡Mírate! ¡estás tan llena de miedo que no sabes como controlarlo!**… – el rubio se detuvo porque supo que estaba perdiendo el control, así que, suspiró para relajarse y prosiguió más calmado… **– Yo sé que esto, es un simple juego ¡no hay nada que perder, no hay que ganar! pero míralo de esta forma: estamos aquí para que les demuestres de lo que eres capaz. De que puedes y que eres mejor que todas ellas; entonces no permitas que el idiota ese de Legan te moleste más con sus palabras. Demuéstrales que eres competente… ¡una profesional!**

**- Sí, yo… lo siento.**

**- Está bien, linda**… – le dijo él y la abrazó.

En eso, el silbato sonó indicándoseles pasar de nuevo al campo para reiniciar el partido en su segunda mitad.

Comprendiendo Candy que todo lo dicho por Anthony era cierto, se animó diciéndose que ¡Sí, ella era buena porque sabía jugar mucho mejor que la burlona de Eliza y… ¿por qué no? hasta conocer más del deporte que el hígado de Neil!

Entonces las chicas ocuparon sus lugares, pero esta vez, ya que Candy tenía demasiadas energías para correr, Anthony le ordenó cambiar de posición con Molly, la mediocampista y que la rubia desarrollara las jugadas.

El marcador era 2-0, favor Locales y su turno de hacer el saque que se hizo al sonar el silbato; y mientras la bola rodaba, Candy se propuso… **– "Debo empatar por mí; por el equipo y por**… – sacudió su pensamiento y corrigió… **– por Anthony"**

Sin embargo, el balón ya estaba en juego cuando Terry hizo su aparición, y como las visitantes quedaban de espaldas, Candy no le vio llegar. Entonces el castaño se acercó hasta la banca de Anthony para preguntarle… **– ¿Cómo van?**

**- Perdiendo**… – respondió el rubio girando su cabeza al reconocer la voz del profesor que expresó incrédulo y enarcando una ceja…

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

**- Sí. No sé cuál es el problema con Candy que hoy… no ha podido con el balón.**

Terry que se había acomodado a su lado se recargó sobre el muro y siguió la jugada; y tal como Anthony lo dijera, otra falla del equipo hizo que cayera una nueva anotación por parte de Eliza.

**- Ya llevaba dos goles…** – le compartió el entrenador rascándose la cabeza; pero ambos vieron cuando la pelirroja pasó a un lado de Candy; y empujándola la llamó… "Perdedora"… provocando que a la rubia se le llenara el rostro de coraje y Terry lo notó.

Entonces cuando el equipo regresaba para tomar sus lugares y reiniciar el partido, Candy venía con la cabeza gacha y el profesor sintió "cierta" necesidad de intervenir, así que, pensó con arrogancia… – **"Tal vez si me llegara a ver"…** – y le ordenó a Anthony…

**- ¡Levántate y llámala!.**.. – a lo que el rubio lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero Terry lo ignoró y volvió a ordenarle… **– ¡Dile que venga!**

**- ¿Ya para qué?.**.. – respondió el rubio molesto y resignado… **– Tres goles son imposibles de anotar.**

**- Sólo haz lo que te digo…** – entonces Anthony a pesar de haber tronado la boca por la manera de mandar de aquél, así lo hizo y cuando la chica volteó al llamado y lo vio, inmediatamente su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente y a paso veloz se acercó a los dos bellos hombres no pudiendo Anthony comprender el por qué del rostro feliz de la pecosa mientras que Terry lo miraba de reojo con altanería.

**- ¡Profesor!.**.. – gritó Candy sin salir de la cancha; y él se levantó para acercársele y saber…

**- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Candy?.**.. – más al no poder explicar, él… **– Lamento no haber llegado más temprano, pero te aseguro que hice hasta lo imposible por estar aquí, apoyándote, sólo que venía confiado en que estarías haciendo un buen papel ¡y mira con lo que me encuentro!**… – le dijo con fingida desilusión haciendo que la rubia se apenara y disculpara; entonces Terry… **– Ahora sí nos dedicarás a Anthony y a mí un buen partido, ¿no es cierto?..**. – le guiñó un ojo y palmeó la espalda del rubio que se le notaba cierto desconcierto; entonces Candy asintió y le pidió de inmediato a Anthony cambiar las alineaciones no quedándole al rubio más que aceptar.

La presencia del maestro fue como droga para ella y como la pelota ya estaba en juego, la rubia se iba acercando a sus compañeras para indicarles su nueva posición.

Por suerte el esférico lo tenía Peggy, la mediocampista izquierda, y dio un servicio al centro del área chica para Sandra que tenía dos jugadoras encima y haciéndole imposible anotar, so al distinguir que Candy venía atrás y nadie la cubría, le entregó a ella el balón; y como si hubiera revivido, la rubia se quitó fácilmente a dos contrarias; miró hacia la portería y tiró con pierna derecha anotando el primer gol.

Los únicos que celebraron la anotación, fue la banca visitante y Anthony volteó a ver a Terry que no hizo ningún movimiento, sólo estaba sentado apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y mirando cómo Candy corría por el balón que había quedado atrapado en la red de la portería para pasarlo rápidamente y reiniciar el partido, retomando la rubia su posición inicial: la delantera.

Al pitazo, el equipo local, rodó la pelota para jugarla por el lateral derecho; así la tuvieron por unos instantes hasta que la bola cambió de dirección a Eliza, que también burló a varias contrarias, pero Candy al ver que se les iba, corrió rápidamente abandonando su lugar, así que se arriesgó para detenerla y lo hizo con una barrida desviándole el balón y adueñándose de éste ante la sorpresa de la pelirroja que no la vio llegar y que ya la veía levantarse pasando el esférico a sus compañeras y que ésta desarrollaran la jugada en lo que Candy volvía a su lugar habiéndose escuchado de los asistentes un ¡AAHHH! maravillado por la limpia jugada .

Sin embargo, las rivales al ver la velocidad y habilidad de Candy comenzaron a cerrarle la carrera, pero en realidad no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que aquella chica era capaz de hacer ya que sacaba jugadas que nunca fueron planeadas.

Pero aún entre tanto obstáculo, el balón llegó a los pies de Candy que hizo un pase a Sandra para quitarse a las dos jugadoras que ya estaban de nuevo encima de ella, pero aquellas se creyeron la finta de que al sentirse presionada la rubia había renunciado a la bola pero no fue así, porque Candy se volvió a colar al área chica y Sandra, por el centro, le devolvió el pase un poco elevado, así que, la rubia controló el balón con el pecho sin lastimarse y cuando lo veía caer… de una espectacular chilena consiguió el segundo tanto.

Hasta ese instante los asistentes reconocieron que la rubia aquella tenía talento y por lo mismo, se levantaron para festejarla impresionados y maravillados, consiguiendo con su acto que a Eliza ni el sol la calentara y Neil pareciera león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro.

Para esa vez, Terry se puso de pie para aplaudirle satisfecho de su esfuerzo mientras que Anthony reconocía feliz que si su novia se lo proponía podía ser GRANDIOSA.

Pero conforme sus compañeras la felicitaban, Neil hizo llamar a Eliza para gritarle… – **¡¿Qué carajos es lo que te pasa?! ¡Hasta pareces principiante!**

**- ¡Esa… imbécil!**

**- ¡Tienen que detenerla… si siguen dejándola, les empatara el juego!**

**- ¡¿Y qué es lo sugieres que hagamos?!…** – le devolvió el grito y un brillo en la mirada de Neil apareció y se acercó al oído de la pelirroja ¿Qué le dijo? No se supo sólo se le vio sonreír malévolamente ante las indicaciones de su hermano.

El juego reinició y las locales comenzaron a tocar balón haciendo una jugada donde todas cubrían a una; en eso Eliza pegó la carrera y golpeó el balón con todas sus fuerzas hacia la portería, pero la bola salió, desviado por una contraria provocando un saque de esquina a favor de las columbianas.

Por supuesto, Candy bajó para apoyar a su defensa, sin embargo Anthony le pidió desesperadamente que regresara arriba, a su posición, empero la rubia no le prestó atención.

Por su lado, Terry había permanecido callado casi todo el tiempo y sabía que la chica tenía potencial pero… el hecho de ver a Neil hablando secretamente con Eliza, lo hizo dejar su lugar y unirse a los gritos de Anthony; pero fue demasiado tarde, porque el servicio de esquina ya era ejecutado.

Por alguna razón, Candy cubría a Eliza, entonces al ver venir el balón en esa dirección, las dos saltaron al mismo tiempo pero la pelirroja al tener un poco de ventaja en altura sobre la rubia, sobresalió más en su salto no siendo su objetivo el balón sino que cuando tuvo de cerca la cara de Candy le dejó caer con todo un codazo que hizo que la rubia cayera al pasto y se retorciera del dolor.

Por supuesto, toda la audiencia vio la agresión y la pelirroja se ganó una rechifla. Y mientras el árbitro marcaba la falta a favor de las visitantes, Anthony corrió hacia Candy junto con el cuerpo de asistencia médica para encontrarse que la chica estaba sangrando por la nariz. El árbitro asistente se acercó a Anthony para pedirle que sacara a su jugadora del campo para retomar el juego y llevarla a la banca.

Allá, Terry frunció su ceño al notar que la agresión de Eliza no sólo le había dado en la nariz sino que además le abrió feamente el labio inferior.

**- ¿Estás bien?**... – le preguntó angustiado.

**- Sí**… – dijo ella sosteniendo su nariz.

**- Haremos tu cambio…** – sugirió Anthony.

**- ¡No!…** – gritó la rubia.

**- ¿Estás loca? ¡No puedes seguir jugando así!**… – Terry le reprendió.

**- Anthony, sólo haz un torniquete para que se detenga el sangrado**… – pero ante eso el castaño le recriminó con la mirada… **– Por favor, estoy bien**… – le rogó ella; entonces los dos hombres se miraron y Anthony hizo como se le solicitara. Ya después conforme Candy ingresaba al campo…

**- No debimos dejarla; pueden lastimarla seriamente…** – comentó el entrenador.

**- Esperemos que no**… – le respondió Terry.

**- Haré el cambio.**

**- No, Anthony, no lo hagas.**

**- Pero la podrían lastimar**… – insistió el rubio.

**- No esta vez. Candy es una chica precavida**… – y con eso, Anthony ya no comentó más, sólo siguieron observándola cuando se acercaba a Sandra para felicitarla por la anotación que el arbitro, después de consultarlo con la capitana local, autorizó y así empatar el partido gracias a Eliza que a cambio, le costó una simple tarjeta de amonestación.

Cinco minutos faltaban para que el partido terminara y Eliza insistía en seguir buscando a la rubia; pero la pelirroja ya comenzaba a dar señales de cansancio y en una mala llegada, lastimó a una contraria en la espinilla consiguiendo que el árbitro la expulsase del juego y dando la oportunidad para las visitantes de poner la bola en juego en un tiro libre.

Anthony desde la banca estaba nervioso y se preguntaba lo mismo que sus jugadoras…

**- ¿Quién lo tirara?**

**- Tú, Sandra…** – sugirió Candy.

**- Está muy lejos, la bola perdería potencia.**

**- ¿Molly?**

**- No, Candy…** – entonces al ver la confusión entre ellas y el rubio, Terry le sugirió que lo hiciera la rubia.

**- Pero…**

**- Confía en ella.**

**- ¡Peggy!.**.. – se llamó a la chica con el número 15 que después de recibir indicación, se acercó hasta la pecosa para informarle…

**- Dice Anthony que lo hagas tú, Candy, porque ya no hay demasiado tiempo.**

**- Está bien; entonces le haremos así…** – y secretamente se pusieron de acuerdo.

En eso, el arbitro se acercó para preguntarles si estaban listas porque no había más minutos y las chicas se acomodaron pidiendo, la portera rival a sus compañeras, una barrera de cuatro.

El balón yacía parado a unos cuantos metros de distancia entre la barrera y el equipo de Candy indicando que la rubia tocaría el balón para entregárselo a Sandra y ella anotar.

El silbato del árbitro se escuchó, Sandra inició la carrera para tocar el esférico, acción que no hizo sino que se pasó derecho, siendo Molly que con el talón lo echó hacia atrás entregando el pase a Candy, que ya había tomado impulso y recibía el balón con el empeine izquierdo y lo golpeó tan fuerte que el proyectil pasó tan rápido que dejó a los presentes boquiabiertos mientras que las chicas de la barrera, sinceramente se abrieron al ver la potencia que traía la bola y la portera sólo pudo mover la cabeza porque la verdad fue imposible de reaccionar.

En segundos, el estadio estalló en gritos; y emocionada, Candy corrió hacia la banca para celebrar el triunfo siendo Anthony quien saliera a su encuentro y abrazarse. Pero la rubia se deshizo de su amarre para seguir en su carrera hacia Terry que se había quedado de pie y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro sonriendo orgullosamente por aquella chica que cuando la vio venir en su dirección, extendió los brazos para recibirla; sin embargo Candy brincó y quedó a horcajadas en él aferrándose a su cuello y diciéndole entre una mezcla de felicidad y llanto… – **¡Lo hice, lo hice!**

**- Lo sé, mi niña Campeona…** – dijo él y la abrazó fuertemente depositándole un beso en la mejilla; pero al ver que el resto del equipo venía como en estampida hacia ellos para festejarla, Terry la protegió como pudo y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en el pasto y una gran pila de humanos cayéndoles encima.

Anthony fue quitando a sus jugadoras una a una para ayudar a los que habían quedado abajo y cuando estuvieron libres, la rubia se sobaba por todos lados y ayudaba al profesor que ya se sacudía el pantalón.

Por momentos, la pareja se miró fijamente y Candy, sin pensarlo, se volvió a arrojar entre sus brazos para darle las gracias por todo…

**- No, gracias a ti, chiquilla, por el gran espectáculo que has dado ¿y sabes una cosa? Me siento muy orgulloso de ti**… – dijo Terry sintiendo deseos de no sólo abrazarla sino besarla, pero sabía que no era el momento correcto.

Patty y Annie también corrieron para abrazarla, brincar y girar de felicidad mientras que Neil se sentía por demás avergonzado y Eliza se ponía verde del coraje y aventaba a sus compañeras que se le acercaban con intenciones de calmarla.

Y entre festejos, cantos y porra el estadio se quedó vacío poco a poco. Y como esa noche era para celebrar el triunfo de "Las Cometas" se fueron a reunir en la casa de Sandra: chica de buena posición pero por más rebelde.

Entonces el equipo completo y demás amigos asistieron para festejar sinceramente a Candy, siendo el único que faltara en el evento y ser completo para la rubia… el profesor Grandchester.

Continuará


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **18 de Junio de 2010 **y** 19 de Julio de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 7**

**. . .**

A pesar de la ausencia de Terry, Candy, en la fiesta, se le había visto reír abiertamente ante lo destrampadas que eran aquellas adolescentes que con cervezas, cocteles y champagne, brindaban una y otra vez por su goleadora, que al no querer probar una sola gota de licor, tuvo que ser bañada primero de éste y luego cargada para ser arrojada, sin misericordia, a la alberca. Empero fue la excusa para que todas sus amigas le hicieran compañía y juguetearan divertidamente en el agua por demás fría.

Más como se estaban congelando, salieron del estaque para organizar una fogata donde sentados alrededor, la anfitriona les convidó bombones y los gozaron ¡quemados! Luego, se pusieron a cantar a coro mil de párrafos, porque en sí, una canción nunca salió completa.

Pero el tiempo para uno se había terminado, así que pidiendo permiso Anthony se puso de pie y caminó hacia hasta donde estaba Candy enredada en una manta; le estiró la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y se la llevó, seguida la pareja, de bromas de los presentes.

Sin embargo el divertido grupo aquel siguieron con su relajo y pasados unos minutos, la rubia regresó y cuando le preguntaron por su novio, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y se volvió a unir a los desafinados cánticos. Y así se la pasaron gran parte de la noche, quedándose Candy en casa de su amiga.

Pero para el domingo en la mañana, la rubia regresó al colegio para recuperarse un poco de la desvelada porque para ese preciso día, ahora Patty celebraría su fiesta de cumpleaños y había citado a todos sus invitados a las 7 de la noche.

Casi arrastrando los pies, Candy llegó a su cuarto, con el pie aventó la puerta y se tumbó en la cama más cercana enredándose entre las sábanas dispuesta a dormir; pero de pronto recordó que se había citado con Annie para que la llevara de compras a Macy's según recordaba le había dicho la morena de ojos azules.

Así que, de mala gana la rubia se levantó, se metió al baño y se aseó para que justo alrededor de las 12 del medio día ya estuviera lista aguardando únicamente por el claxon del carro que afuera se escuchó. Entonces Candy se asomó a la ventana y al verificar que se trataba de ella… – **En un minuto estoy contigo**… – le pidió; y la rubia sólo alcanzó a tomar su mochila y abandonó la habitación.

Al salir a la calle, Candy la cruzó para ir a abordar el auto de la morena: un Jetta del año. Entonces ya estando en el interior, se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla notándose preocupación en Annie al preguntarle… – **¿Cómo estás?.**.. – al notar el rostro todavía inflamado de la rubia que tocándose la nariz, comentaría…

**- Me feo fatal ¿verdad?**

**- No, no tanto, para la noche se te habrá bajado la hinchazón; el que si se ve un poco mal, es tu labio. ¿Todavía te duele?**

**- Sólo cuando me río**… – dijo aquella graciosamente.

**- Bueno, entonces trataré de no hacerlo**. – Y poniendo las manos en el volante se cuestionaría… **– ¿lista para el "Shopping"?.**.. – Annie había sonado por demás divertida.

**- Pues creo que sí**… – Y aunque la contestación de la rubia no había sido muy convencida del todo, se dijo…

**- Entonces en marcha…** – y emprendieron camino hacia su destino.

. . .

Después de veinte minutos de recorrido, las chicas entraban a un estacionamiento público e instantes seguidos de entregar las llaves del auto y recibir un boleto, comenzaron a caminar entre las calles de la Avenida Broadway metiéndose no sólo en la tienda recomendada por Annie sino a todas aquellas que encontraban a su paso.

Pero llegó un determinado momento donde a la rubia se le combinó lo muerta del cansancio con su desvelada anterior y empezó a sentir deseos de devolver el estómago. Así que su amiga que conocía esos lares, la metió rápidamente a JC Penney, otra tienda departamental y la condujo hasta los sanitarios. Estando allá… – **Candy, no estarás embarazada ¿verdad?.**.. – preguntó de lo más normal la morena mientras se arreglaba el rimel de las pestañas.

**- ¡Por supuesto que no, Annie!**… – llena de indignación se le contestó desde uno de los baños… **– ¡es la cruda de anoche!**

**- Bueno, pero no te enojes; además no tiene nada de raro que tú y Anthony… tú sabes… son novios…** – Annie se expresaban con señas por el reflejo del espejo al verla aparecer con rostro por demás pálido.

**- No, todavía no**… – Candy le aseguró abriendo la llave de agua para refrescarse la cara.

**- ¿Y no te gustaría?**

**- ¿Qué?..**. – se contestó con fingida inocencia conforme se limpiaba con un pedazo de papel.

**- ¡Vamos, Candy! ¿Tener sexo con él?**... – le soltó como si nada Annie que en lo que se aplicaba labial no dejaba de observar las reacciones en su amiga que diría…

**- No.** – Sin embargo la morena se quedó pensativa ante la contestación y la urgencia de la rubia… **– ¿podemos irnos?.**.. – porque ésta recordó que la noche anterior cuando Anthony se despidió, su beso había sido completamente diferente a los de antes compartidos y sus caricias habían rebasado lo limitable, pidiéndole ella detenerse y causando en él, lo que nunca: enojo. Recordando además que con su gesto, él le había mirado también molesto y dicho…

_**- Creo que ya entendí perfectamente…**_– marchándose rápidamente de su lado.

Entonces en lo que Annie metía sus pertenencias al bolso, Candy salió del sanitario y comenzó a caminar en busca de la salida; pero cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, una bella rubia de cabellos largos y lacios se estrelló contra Candy que la reconoció de inmediato a pesar de llevar puestas gafas oscuras; y sin importarle que aquella insolente ni siquiera se disculpó, la pecosa se hizo a un lado y la vio pasar admirando de pies a cabeza su atuendo que era: una chaqueta corta que combinaba con sus jeans ajustados moldeándole su curvilíneo cuerpo, una blusa de algodón blanco con el cuello alto dejando a la imaginación su proporcionado pecho, y calzando zapatillas de aguja que la hacían verse más alta; por supuesto notándose que todo aquello era de marcas exclusivas y haciendo que Candy dijera para sus adentros con desesperanza… _– __**Ahora entiendo por qué es la prometida de Terry. Sí es guapísima"**__…_ – pero la rubia de ojos azules se detuvo en el mostrador de perfumería y bajándose un poco los lentes, se giró levemente para dedicarle una mirada a Candy que se volteó rápidamente y buscó la salida, alcanzado a su amiga, que al haberla perdido de vista, salió primero del local y ahora estaba en la esquina comprando una pañoleta a un vendedor ambulante y que al ver a su amiga a lado, se le pagó presurosamente y se dirigieron al estacionamiento para luego de solicitar el auto, subirse e ir a donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta que sería en una lujosa mansión de arquitectura colonial en Long Island.

Pero a lo que la morena le extrañó fue que la rubia no pronunció palabra alguna en todo el camino y claramente se le veía su mirada perdida y… triste. Entonces en lo que aguardaban a que la reja fuera abierta para ingresar al lugar, Annie preguntaría… – **Candy ¿estás bien?**

**- Sí, Annie**…. dijo la rubia suspirando primero con nostalgia y sonriéndole después para afirmarle conforme se miraban…. **– Sólo tengo hambre.** – Con la respuesta dada, la morena también le sonrió y continuó manejando cuando se les dio finalmente el acceso.

. . .

Parada detrás de un gran espejo, la pecosa se contemplaba de pies a cabeza reflejándose en su rostro la incomodidad, además de que lo anunciaba… – **Chicas… yo creo que esto… no se me ve muy bien que digamos.**

Annie que estaba sentada y se abrochaba las zapatillas, se giró para mirarla, lo mismo que Patty que venía saliendo del baño. Sin embargo las dos morenas después de analizarla, cruzaron miradas sorprendidas; y la primera que la halagó fue Patty que envuelta en su toalla, se secaba con otra el cabello. – **Estás bromeando ¿verdad, Candy? ¡Te queda maravillosamente bien!**

**- Es verdad, Candy, ¡te ves preciosa!**... – fue turno de Annie conforme se acercaba a ella para arreglarle un poco el cabello que ya comenzaba a crecerle y también observarle… **– El pobre de Anthony quedará infartado de verte vestida así**. – Sin embargo la joven no estaba tan segura e insistía en mirarse en el espejo su vestido en un corte imperio color negro, de escote en "V" al frente compuesto por tiras delgadas hacia la espalda, su falda en semi vuelo un poco más arriba de la rodilla adornado por un bordado de piedras en forma de flores marcándole el busto y el inicio de la falda, y siendo su calzado zapatos cerrados de bajo tacón… pero cuando la morena mencionó… **– Ahora que si no enamoras al profesor Grandchester con esto, ¡es que de plano el hombre es de palo!**

**- ¡Annie!.**.. – Candy le gritó escandalizada dejando de mirarse en el espejo. **– ¿Cómo se te ocurre?.**

La morena se le acercó aprovechando que Patty se metía de nuevo al baño. – **Vamos, amiga, no trates de engañarme. En la mañana ya no quise comentarte nada, pero la verdad, es que a leguas se nota que mueres por el profesor, aunque lo siento por el pobre de Anthony y mira que es un chico tan guapo.**

**- Por favor, Annie, no la incomodes con tus comentarios**… – la recriminó Patty que la alcanzó a oír.

**- Pero si no digo más que la verdad. ¿O a poco lo negarás, Candy? ¿No nos confesarás lo que sientes por el profesor "G"?.** – La rubia se perturbó y se giró nuevamente para quedar frente al espejo y evitar contestarle, porque interiormente se preguntaba… "¿tan obvio es?" Pero Annie al ver que no les diría… **– ¡Está bien, ya no diré nada! Veamos, Candy, ¿qué es lo que no te gusta?**

**- Siento el vestido muy escotado… las piernas me las veo demasiadas gordas y**… – se puso de lado… **– ¿no creen que las…** – se señaló las asentaderas… **– están muy anchas?**

**- ¡O sea, hello! La señorita no sólo es modesta si no presumida.**

**- ¡Annie!**

**- Sí, lo eres… ¿sabes lo que yo daría por tener tus piernas?**

**- Pero están demasiado cortas y las tuyas son largas.**

**- Sí, pero las tengo como chichicuilote.**

**- ¿Cómo es eso?**

**- Largas y flacas**. – Tanto Candy como Patty soltaron la carcajada frente a la descripción. **– En cambio las tuyas están rellenitas, firmes, y a pesar de tanto ejercicio que haces están muy bien moldeadas y los glúteos ni se digan.**

**- Tienes unas muy buenas formas, Candy, y como dijera Annie ya quisiera yo tener el tamaño de tu busto… no que mira el mío… **– se lo tocó… **– apenas llega a la copa A y hasta eso…"a" minúscula**. – Y con eso, las tres se echaron a reír; y creyendo que la habían dejado más relajada, las morenas se giraron para intentar continuar con sus propios arreglos, pero no se pudo porque oyeron un…

**- Sí, pero…**

**- ¿Ahora qué?..**. – dijeron las dos morenas que la veían nuevamente mirarse en el espejo y pararse de puntitas siendo de nuevo Annie la que volviera al ataque con…

**- ¡AAH!... ¡AAAH!..**. – y recibiendo miradas de extrañeza por parte de Candy y Patty hasta que les explicó. **– ¡Ya sé lo que en verdad te preocupa!**

**- ¿Y qué es, según tú?**

**- Tu 1.60 contra el 1.95 de cierto guapo ejemplar**… – expuso Annie levantando las cejas provocándola a que lo aceptara; pero nuevamente Patty salió a su rescate…

**- No le hagas caso, Candy. Ahora que si quieres molestarla… pregúntale por Cornwall.**

**- ¡AAHHH Cornwall!**... – la morena suspiró y con eso se acabó. **– ¿Le has invitado, Patty?**

**- ¡Por supuesto! Stear me ha prometido traerlo, y a su grupo de rock también.**

**- ¿Stear tiene un grupo?.**.. – preguntó Candy con interés.

**- Sí, y también tiene un canta bar en la ciudad. Un día de estos le diré que nos invite. A lo que he escuchado tiene un ambiente excelente.**

**- Sí, que nos invite… **– Annie palmeó sus manos infantilmente… **– antes de que entre en los exclusivos porque luego es imposible accesar a ellos. Y desde ya le pediremos tarjetas de membresía**… – concluyó la morena al momento de que lo hizo con su arreglo que consistía en un vestido en color marino demasiado corto para el gusto de Candy, ceñido al cuerpo sin mangas y cuello redondo; con una tira ancha con detalles dorados en el ruedo y en el cuello; zapatillas altas y su cabello negro suelto.

**- ¿De verdad es bueno?..**. – insistió la rubia dejando de analizar el atuendo de su amiga.

**- Excelente. Ya lo escucharás tocar en mi fiesta… ahora ¿serían tan amables de ayudarme con mi arreglo?**... – y las amigas pusieron manos a la obra.

. . .

Cuando los invitados comenzaron a llegar, después de saludar a la festejada que por más lucía bella en ese vestido borgoña con escote estraple compuesto de un moño ceñido al talle y falda con caído en sesgo… algunos iban a saludar a la "novedad del momento": Candy; y como lo predijera Annie, Anthony estaba tan embelesado con la belleza de su novia que hasta se le olvidó la molestia del incidente pasado, notándoseles a la pareja muchas veces MUY juntos y era cuando Anthony se acercaba peligrosamente al oído de la rubia para decirle cosas que por demás provocaba el nerviosismo de ella.

Sin embargo eso no era lo único que la hacía sentirse incómoda, sino nuevamente lo era la presencia del maestro haciendo que el corazón de Candy brincara muchas veces de la emoción cuando veía llegar a los invitados y que alentada por los comentarios de Annie presentía que lo haría con la llegada de los hermanos Cornwall, más su interior se llenó de tristeza cuando éstos hicieron su arribo y él no llegó con ellos.

Entonces, para tratar de pasársela bien y en lo que el grupo de Stear se preparaba para la velada, la música del DJ ambientaba y con esa, Candy aceptó la invitación de Anthony para ir a bailar un rato.

Una hora más tarde, se les informaba a los invitados que podían pasar todos al jardín donde se había instalado una gran carpa para protegerse del frío y en donde en su interior había un extenso y delicioso buffet con todo tipo de comidas, frutas y postres; arreglándose mesas para los jóvenes que desearon quedarse ahí ya que muchos prefirieron salir a donde la música.

Pero Candy acompañada de Anthony se dispusieron a recorrer la propiedad con bellas jardineras; luego caminaron por la orilla de la alberca costosamente equipada donde algunos chicos ya se les veía divertirse chapoteando en el agua. Cruzando la pista de baile, se acercaron hasta donde Patty, Annie y Archie en lo que Stear se anunciaba, aprovechando la oportunidad la rubia de presentar a Anthony con Archie: su profesor de Danza.

En eso el grupo comenzó a tocar y los jóvenes se arremolinaron en la pista para disfrutar de la excelente música de aquella banda.

Pasados muchos minutos y después de pedir un receso, Stear se acercó hasta sus amigos que estaban reunidos a un lado de la piscina. – **Así que tú eres la famosa Candy.**

**- No, no creo que sea para tanto…** – logrando Stear con su comentario que el sonrojo se apoderada de la rubia y más cuando le siguieron diciendo…

**- Pues a lo que he escuchado, me parece que sí. Todos están inconformes con la participación de Eliza y aplauden tu actuación acompañada de la buena intervención del árbitro al concederles ese penal como, ley de la ventaja.**

**- Por cierto ¿invitaste a Legan, Patty?**... – preguntó Annie que se le veía muy contenta a lado de Archie.

**- Aunque no, esa siempre es el ajonjolí de todos los moles**… – contestó Stear abrazando a su novia y provocando las risas de los chicos.

**- Pues sólo menciónala y aparecerá…** – completó Archie haciendo que todos voltearan hacia la puerta de entrada viendo llegar a Eliza tomada del brazo de uno de los chicos más famosos del equipo de Baseball, pero el corazón de Candy brincó de gusto cuando detrás de ellos otra pareja hacía su aparición: Terry acompañado de la exuberante Susana y vistiendo todos ellos impecablemente.

Entonces el tiriteo que Candy sentía cada vez que veía a Grandchester reapareció y esa noche parecía imposible de controlarlo. Sus manos le comenzaron a sudar frío cuando vio que las dos parejas se acercaban para felicitar a Patty, pero para su buena suerte, su novio la invitó nuevamente a bailar y ella aceptó encantada alejándose de ahí, seguidos por varias miradas.

Luego de bailar un rato con Anthony, Candy le pidió a éste unos minutos para ir al tocador porque comenzaba a tener efectos del champagne y con la desvelada anterior sentía que la cabeza le reventaría. Entonces la joven entró al privado decorado finamente; ahí se quitó los zapatos, buscó una silla y se sentó para darse masaje en los pies. Luego caminó hacia el espejo, vio su nariz y su labio partido.

**- Te ves cruel, Candy**… – se dijo a sí misma; y es que como no estaba acostumbrada a esos menesteres de las mujeres, se veía ojerosa y como no se gustó, se lavó la cara. Después se entretuvo con su labio porque le comenzaba a sangrar, quedándose un buen rato ahí en lo que se le pasaba el mareo.

Luego salió en busca de Anthony para pedirle llevarla al colegio. Cuando lo hubo localizado, le interrumpió un momento, pero al parecer, el rubio estaba en una conversación muy importante que poco caso le hizo; entonces ella aprovechó ese instante para acercarse a Patty y despedirse.

**- ¿Por qué te vas, amiga? ¿No te estás divirtiendo?**

**- No, no es eso… Anoche también me desvelé y como no estoy acostumbrada, mi organismo me pide a gritos ir a descansar.**

**- Pero parece ser que Anthony no tiene muchos deseos**… – dijo Stear volteando los tres a verlo.

**- Sí, no sé quienes sean, pero están enfrascados en una buena plática.**

**- ¿Quieres que te llevemos?..**. – se ofreció el buen músico.

**- Oh, no, como crees. Voy a esperarlo otro rato más**… – y la rubia se fue a sentar en un mullido love seat, alejado de la fiesta pero donde podía ver a su novio. En eso, el sueño le empezó a vencer y apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo, cerró los ojos. De pronto sintió cuando alguien ocupaba el asiento vacío.

**- Se te ha subido el champagne ¿no es cierto?**

**- Un poco**... – contestó adormitada y reconociendo a su acompañante.

**- ¿Y Anthony?.**.. – preguntó aquél y ella sólo apuntó con su índice observándose que en ese momento el rubio ingresaba a la casa junto a un grupo: miembros del equipo de Hockey. **– ¿Ya le has avisado que estás aquí?**

La chica movió la cabeza; y sin abrir los ojos le informaría… – **No, pero ya le dije que me quiero ir.**

**- ¿Y por qué no te quedas aquí con Patty? Te aseguro que una recámara tendrá para ti; además hace frío y no traes ni con que abrigarte. Puedes enfermarte**… – y entre balbuceos Candy le contestaría…

**- Ay, profesor, se escucha como a mi hermano y le aseguro que con uno tengo suficiente**… – finalizó moviéndose hacia el otro lado dejando su rostro en dirección a él haciendo que Terry sonriera cautivadoramente al ver como la rubia se acurrucaba sobre el cómodo sillón encogiendo las piernas y tratando de cubrírselas con su corto vestido. Le conmovió tanto que le dijo…

**- Anda, levántate… yo te llevo**… – logrando que la rubia al escuchar su ofrecimiento abriera tremendos ojos y que hasta el sueño se le ahuyentara; pero dejó su emoción de lado…

**- No, profesor, no puede dejar a su novia botada**… – dijo Candy volviendo a cerrar los ojos y sin moverse.

**- Bueno, entonces seamos dos los que dejen a sus respectivos novios botados**… – ahora fue ella la que sonrió. **– Vamos, muévete; o no estarás esperando que te lleve cargando, ¿verdad?**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!**… – contestó indignada y se levantó. Candy ni siquiera se calzó y se llevó los zapatos en la mano cruzando la pareja el jardín y saliendo por la puerta trasera para dar justo a donde estaban estacionados los autos pertenecientes a la residencia.

Pero Terry al ver que ella se abrazaba a sí misma debido al frío, se quitó su chaqueta; y mientras la colocaba sobre los hombros de una sorprendida rubia, le ordenó. – **Espérame aquí, debo regresar por el auto.**

Candy se recargó sobre otro carro conforme lo veía alejarse y acercarse al Valet Parking; y lo aprovechó para aspirar profundamente su colonia con esencia de maderas orientales y roble, matices a frutillas y whisky, y soñar que estaba entre sus brazos; pero soltó las mangas rápidamente cuando vio el auto acercarse abriéndole él, desde adentro la puerta para que ella ingresara. La rubia se acomodó en su asiento, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se alejaron de ahí.

. . .

Terry ya manejaba por la autopista interestatal 95 a Triboro Bridge y volteaba a ver de vez en cuando a su compañera de viaje que dormía acurrucada sobre su lado derecho; pero en sí, la rubia estaba despierta contemplando a la hermosa luna llena que les seguía en el camino.

En eso, unas conocidas notas musicales la hizo enderezarse y volverse rápidamente a él. – **¡Esa melodía me encanta!**… – dijo la chica emocionada; y como si hubiese sido mandato, Terry subió el volumen y ella comenzó a bailar suavemente en su asiento y empezó a cantar cuando el párrafo se marcó…

All my life

is changing every day

in every posible way

Though my dreams

it's never quite as it seems

Never quite as it seems

I know I've felt like this before

but now I'm feeling it even more

because it came from you

Y la rubia, sonriente, se volteó un momento para encontrarse con la mirada profunda del profesor que le guiñó un ojo.

Then I open up and see

the person falling here is me

a different way to be

I want more

impossible to ignore

impossible to ignore

They'll come true

impossible not to do,

impossible not to do

Y las siguientes líneas Candy se las dedicó abiertamente y nunca le apartó su mirada mientras que él, fingía enfocarse sobre la carretera pero su rostro le escondía una sonrisa.

Now I tell you openly

you have muy heart so don't hurt me

you're what I couldn't find

Totally amazing mind

o understanding and so kind

you're everything to me

All my life

is changing every day

in every posible way

And oh my dreams

it's never quite as it seems

cause you're a dream to me

dream to me

Y la rubia siguió tarareando la canción pero viendo con desconcierto cuando el auto se orillaba.

Por momentos quiso preguntarle por qué se detenía; en eso sólo oyó unos "click" de los cinturones de seguridad y en cuestión de segundos sintió su rostro atrapado entre las grandes manos de Terry que la atrajo rápidamente hacia él para posesionarse de su boca y besarla con ansias, pasión, deseo y voracidad; logrando que Candy, al momento de sentirse atraída se tensara, perdiendo un poco el control y por accidente posara su mano derecha en la ingle del profesor causando que este respingara de ¿dolor?

Entonces la rubia al escuchar lo que había provocado con su sencillo contacto, movió rápidamente su mano y la puso en el musculoso hombro mientras que con la otra, ya aferraba la gruesa muñeca.

Después, conforme pasaban los segundos y sin dejar de disfrutar los besos ardientes que Terry le daba, Candy se fue relajando y prefirió gozar de esas maripositas que le revoloteaban en el estómago causadas por la traviesa y exigente lengua del castaño, pero más de ese cálido y extraño dolor que sentía en su parte femenina. Así que, cuando sintió que el guapo hombre la devolvía a su asiento y presintiendo que la privaría de su sabor, sin importarle nada porque, ya había aprendido a diferenciar entre el cariño que le tenía a Anthony y el amor que sentía por el castaño, fue por eso que Candy le pidió… que le hiciera el amor.

Para Terry habían sido días muy difíciles, empezando desde aquella noche que

reconociera que estaba enamorado de Candy como el jovencito que ya no era; y también reconociendo los altibajos que esto representaba, uno: ese compromiso absurdo con Susana que los padres de ambos impusieron desde que eran niños y que lo seguía como su sombra; dos: ese doctorado que su padre siempre le exigió ya que no se conformó con una maestría o una simple licenciatura, no, sino que lo quería tener esclavo de las leyes; pero el tercero y más grave era lo que lo atormentaba: que no podía sostener una relación profesor-alumno con ella, mucho menos en la institución a la que pertenecían.

Por eso había huido, para sacarla de sus pensamientos y seguir como su destino estaba trazado, pero ese día cuando regresó de "vacaciones" y revisó los mensajes en la grabadora ¡ahí! estaba la respuesta que tanto deseaba: la escuela de leyes dándole fecha exacta para presentar al fin, ¡su examen!

Así que, en cuanto pudo, salió corriendo hacia el estadio; y es que debía hablar con ella y confesarle ¡cuánto la amaba! pero al ver a Anthony, sus ansias disminuyeron y se llenó de cargos de conciencia… no podía hacer eso… no podía interponerse entre ellos, además de que también estaba Susana que ya bastante le había aguantado y soportado. Entonces el castaño se acobardó, y sólo se conformó con sentirla entre sus brazos cuando se acercó a él, para festejar su triunfo.

Pero esa noche, cuando llegaron y se acercaron al grupo, Terry fingió sorpresa porque ni comentario pudo hacer al verla vestida como una sencilla pero adorable y hermosa mujer; agradeciéndole a la chica de que se retirara, para mala fortuna del castaño, de mano de su novio, pero desde el rincón de la barra del bar no podía dejar de mirarla porque nunca ni en sus más desvariados sueños, se imaginó que la chica tuviera ese cuerpo; bueno, una idea de las piernas tal vez, pero al verlas completamente al descubierto se sorprendió más y qué decir de sus curvas.

Sin embargo su escrutinio descarado llamó la atención del amigo de Eliza que le comentó con morbo… **– Es hermosa ¿verdad? Ya me imagino lo sabrosa que se pondrá en unos años más**… – y eso a Terry le molestó bastante y no sólo quería golpear a su vecino sino ir hacia donde Anthony, quitársela y llevarla a que se cambiara, pero el castaño se burló de sí mismo por los celos que nunca antes con ninguna había sentido.

Entonces tomándose rápidamente su copa de champagne, inventó "X" excusa y se retiró porque ya la había visto desaparecer y luego volver a su novio que parecía haber dejado su impresión de lado al ver a su novia así y estar más emocionado con el grupo de chicos aquellos. Más la perdió de vista por cuestión de segundos y su búsqueda no cedió hasta que finalmente la encontró en ese mullido sillón.

Terry se había acercado sigilosamente a ella y pudo aceptar que todo gesto, todo movimiento, inclusive con que sólo hablara: le fascinaba. ¡Con cuánto deseo! quería curarle con suaves besos ese labio lastimado, luego acurrucarla entre sus brazos para que durmiera sin frío y entrelazarse en sus piernas desnudas.

Así que, al verla tan cansada o más bien enfadada, se ofreció a sacarla de ahí. Esas líneas de la canción tal vez no fueron demasiado impactantes, pero sí lo fue la mirada que Candy le dedicó diciéndole sin palabras lo que representaba para ella… por eso decidió Terry lo que decidió, estacionar el auto y probarla.

Sí, quería saciarse, y si fuera posible y ella se lo permitiera, la haría su mujer esa misma noche… ya que no habría impedimentos, porque terminado el doctorado, renunciaría al colegio como profesor, trabajaría en su proyecto personal de teatro e iniciaría una relación seria con ella.

Pero al escucharla decir… "Quiero que me hagas el amor"… a Terry le provocó shock haciéndolo interrumpir el beso, porque ¿acaso le leyó el pensamiento?

Sin embargo, se dedicó a observarla: su mirada estaba oscurecida por el deseo, sus mejillas rosadas, su acelerada respiración, pero cuando la escuchó disculparse y esconder su rostro apenado acurrucándose en su cuello mientras que él le sonreía halagado, le preguntó… – **¿Estás segura, Candy, que eso es lo que quieres?.**.. – y le enderezó la cara para que la chica lo mirara…

**- Yo…** – titubeó ella mordiéndose el labio; y él la instó...

**- ¿Tú?**

**- Profesor…** – lo llamó pero Terry la calló poniendo un dedo en los labios de ella.

**- No, ya no más profesor… a partir de ahora, sólo Terry…** – le acarició la barbilla… – **pero antes de, yo necesito confesarte… que te amo, chiquilla… Te amo por lo que eres y por lo que me haces sentir cuando estoy a tu lado… ¡Te amo demasiado, mi linda campeona!**

**- ¿Lo dice en serio?.**.. – preguntó Candy dudosa y con voz poco audible pero sin dejar de admirarlo.

**- Completamente…** – y de nuevo él se posesionó de su boca sintiendo las manos pequeñas y suaves de la rubia sobre su varonil rostro.

(*) Dreams: The Cranberries

Continuará


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo especial ya anteriormente publicado el día **23 de Julio de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 8**

**. . .**

¿Cuántas vueltas ya había dado estando dentro del baño? Ni quiso contarlas porque en cada una se llenaba más y más de frustración y se reprochaba con ironía… – **¿Por qué diablos nunca le hice caso a Tom?. **– Y mientras Candy volvía a su ataque, afuera, en la sala de aquel departamento exageradamente lujoso ante los ojos de la rubia, después de haber ambientado musicalmente el lugar, Terry había caminado hacia el comedor y desde ahí conforme comía nerviosamente uvas tomadas del frutero, miraba en dirección a la recámara, lugar donde Candy se encontraba verdaderamente indecisa.

Así exactamente como él, que lo demostraba tamborileando los dedos de una mano sobre la mesa, en lo que con la otra se cogía un racimo de su fruta y se le ponía en un pequeño plato; luego a éste el castaño lo tomó y se encaminó en dirección a la sala, pero todavía no llegaba ahí cuando vio a su visita parada sobre el umbral de la puerta; y por la carita de Candy, Terry le preguntó conforme dejaba en la mesilla de centro lo sostenido y caminaba hacia ella. – **¿Pasa algo?**

**- No…** – dijo prontamente la joven, pero casi enseguida cambió de parecer… **– bueno, sí.**

**- ¿Qué es?.**.. – el castaño mentiría al decir que su interior no se le preocupó.

**- Bueno…** – la rubia balbuceó; y Terry creyendo que comprendía su situación, le cuestionaría…

**- ¿Te llevo al colegio?**

Por supuesto Candy sí se sacó de onda a primer instante, pero al segundo, entendió mejor y le re cuestionó. – **¿Por qué?**

**- ¿No… te quieres ir?**

**- No, sólo vine a que… **– la chica se interrumpió para mostrarle; y cuando Terry la vio que se giraba para quedar de espaldas e informarle… **– se atoró y no puedo sacarlo ni por arriba y ni por abajo**… – haciendo referencia lógico del vestido; entonces el castaño sonrió para sí diciéndose…

_**- Si serás tan mal pensado, Terrence Grandchester**_**…** – y con gentileza, comenzó a ayudar a la joven con su cierre atascado, sin embargo conforme los segundos iban transcurriendo, lo gentil pasó a lo desesperante porque… **– ¡Candy, ¿qué le hiciste al vestido?!**

**- No lo sé…** – le contestó ella sintiendo ahora como él peleaba con el zíper, lo malo que en una de esas, la joven gritó y un…

**- Lo siento**… – apenado se escuchó ante la mirada de reproche que Candy le dedicó; no obstante siendo honesto no pudo evitar reírse al ver que la rubia se sobaba una de las… asentaderas.

Sin embargo, se dejó el incidente a lado para seguir en la lucha, que a la tercera caída, finalmente, aunque se rasgó un poco la tela, lo trabado… se destrabó.

**- ¡Listo!…** – otro poco y gritaba el vencedor en lo que subía el cierre.

**- Gracias…** – apreció Candy más no se giró sino que, se abrazó a sí misma e inclinó la cabeza hacia el frente porque claramente podía sentir sobre su espalda, los ojos de Terry que sí la observaban detenidamente y seguía, a pesar de su corta estatura, lo bien delineado y definido que estaba su cuerpo.

Empero la ternura, dulzura, jovialidad e inocencia de ella, hicieron al hombre sonreír y recordarle precisamente lo joven que Candy era para él, logrando con ese hecho, que la idea de tomarla, desistiera por completo; entonces Terry suspiró y ese suspiro acompañado de un beso dejado sobre la tez blanca de aquella virginal piel, provocaron escalofríos e hicieron que la rubia se volteara y lo mirara justo cuando él emprendía camino en dirección hacia el centro de la sala.

Estática y desconcertada por su actitud, la joven observó al castaño llevarse una mano a la nuca y sobarla fingiendo un gran estrés; a lo que ella ahora preguntaría… – ** ¿Está todo bien? **

Al escuchar su agradable voz, el profesor, poniendo una sonrisa en su varonil rostro, se giró respondiéndole… **– Por supuesto. **– Y para demostrarlo, le estiró la mano para que fuera a hacerle compañía, acto que la rubia ejecutó de inmediato. Cuando la tuvo cerca, Terry se inclinó para desprender del racimo de uvas, una de éstas, y paso siguiente, se la ofreció; ella la iba a tomar con la mano pero él negó con la cabeza, la rubia sonrió y abrió ligeramente la boca para que ahí fuera depositada la fruta.

Sin embargo, Candy la prensó con los dientes para morderla y compartirla con Terry que poco a poco ya se había acercado también a la boca de ella tomando la otra mitad y entremezclando, conforme un beso, el sabor de la uva con el de la joven que entre más las combinaba, se llegó a la conclusión de que la dulzura proveniente de esa chica le gustaba más.

En cambio la rubia y aunque no era conocedora, de él obtenía esa sustancia única que se da en los buenos vinos y su ser le imploró que ese en especial, nunca se le acabara; así que para aferrarse y no romper ese beso ardiente que Terry le proporcionaba, Candy subió lentamente los brazos para abrazarse a su cuello y ponerse ligeramente de puntitas para alcanzarlo y profundizar la caricia demandante; pero ante su esfuerzo, el castaño la ayudó, y aprovechando que sus manos ya estaban sobre las caderas de ella, las sostuvo fuertemente y la levantó del suelo, colocando la rubia rápidamente sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él.

De pronto, al son de la canción **I wanna take forever tonight** de Peter Cetera y Crystal Bernard que se empezó a escuchar, Terry comenzó a bailar muy lento y girando sobre su eje con ella en brazos.

Pero tomando ventaja de lo entregada que Candy estaba ante sus besos, Terry inició marcha en dirección a la habitación que ya les esperaba románticamente a oscuras pero con su puerta abierta; más al estar en su interior, con plena seguridad el castaño prosiguió con sus pasos hasta la cama que también estaba más que lista para recibir a la primera y única mujer que gozaría y descansaría en ella guardándoles el secreto y el recuerdo de una maravillosa noche entre ellos dos.

Deteniéndose al pie del lecho, la pareja separó sus bocas porque sin mirarlo, los pies de Candy buscaron el suelo, para que ella después de quedar parada, en silencio, le diera la espalda a Terry y que éste le ayudara nuevamente con el zíper.

Con increíble temor, los dedos del castaño tomaron la cabecilla metálica y con mucho cuidado comenzó a deslizarla hacia abajo abriendo a su paso los dientes del cierre y dejando al descubierto la blanca espalda. Cuando llegó al tope, que fue al inicio de las caderas, el castaño metió sus manos por el hueco dejado, provocando que con su contacto, por todo el cuerpo de Candy le recorriera una corriente eléctrica erizándole cada centímetro de su piel y despertando su deseo de ser tomada con mucho placer.

Sin embargo, el estar acariciando los firmes y duros senos y sentir la alteración en los pezones, su osadía comenzó a mellar ahora en él, que aunque doloroso pero impresionado, Terry disfrutó de lo sensible que su hombría actuaba ante esa especial chiquilla, que a pesar de que los escalofríos seguían presentes en todo su cuerpo, Candy con los ojos cerrados, también gozaba de las caricias que le proporcionaban experimentando a la vez, esa sensación causada y concentrándose toda en su sexualidad que ya le reaccionaba ante esos simples toques.

Sin ser cortante, Candy puso sus manos sobre la tela de su vestido, justo donde sentía las de Terry que al mirar que ella se giraba, la liberó con un gesto de decepción, aunque fue compensado cuando la tuvo de frente y vio que ella misma se llevaba las manos a los tirantes de su vestido y lo bajaba lentamente para quedar al desnudo ante él.

El corazón de Candy palpitaba fuertemente al sentir la mirada profunda de Terry que ante el bello espectáculo que privadamente le obsequiaban y para no estar en desventaja, él comenzó a abrir los botones de su camisa dejando al descubierto lo que Candy siempre supuso que había debajo y causándole una sonrisa al no sentirse defraudada.

Así que lentamente y según antes de que desapareciera la perfecta visión, Candy fue estirando su mano para tocar el torso desnudo y corroborar que todo aquello que tenía enfrente era real. Cuando comprobó que sí, la rubia lo acarició con gran urgencia, como si no existiera la posibilidad de volver a tenerle así, haciendo que Terry sonriera ante el hecho de ella; entonces la mano de él buscó una mano femenina para primero llevársela a la boca, besarla y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella para que después se fundieran en un abrazo sintiendo ambos nuevos escalofríos al sentir sus pieles desnudas y cálidas y decir…

**- Te amo y quiero que este momento sea tan especial para ti como lo es ya para mí. ** – Candy que apoyaba su mejilla justo donde el corazón de él, asintió. Luego Terry tomándola por la barbilla, le levantó la cara para que mirándose directo a los ojos dijera… **– Esta noche, es nuestra primera noche y tal vez con ella, demos inicio a muchas más juntos. Así que, no quiero que tengas miedo…** – ella dijo no con la cabeza… **– porque en cualquier momento, lo que tú me órdenes, yo acataré de inmediato**. – Y ésta vez como acuerdo, Candy buscó la boca de Terry que aceptó el beso proporcionado, sosteniendo entre sus manos el rostro de ella que después de acariciarlo, las grandes palmas fueron deslizando por el cuello, pasando por el angosto hombro, siguiendo lo largo de la espalda, llegando a la curva de la cintura y deteniéndose en los abultados glúteos que también se acariciaron y después se apretaron un poco, para que al final la cadera de ella fuera atraída hacia él logrando que con su acción Candy exclamara un quejido debido al dolor que su femineidad sintió al percibir la excitación misma que había provocado en su compañero.

Entonces como siguiente paso y queriendo ser ella, la arriesgada, ahora fue su turno de ir descendiendo sus manos en busca de la cremallera de aquel pantalón; sólo que, al sentir los dedos en esa parte ¡tan delicada! para él, Terry hizo su cadera hacia atrás y con su movimiento, desbarató el beso.

Sonriente, para no decir que se sintió intimidado por lo atrevida que le resultó la muñequita, y excusarse del nerviosismo que le provocó su toque, Terry dio dos pasos y preguntó aclarándose la garganta… – **¿Quieres… que cierre la puerta?**

Candy comprendiendo que el alcohol la hacía actuar así, coqueta le respondería… – **Si tú quieres**… – y la joven se sentó en la cama viendo como Terry, ocultando su sonrisa, desistía de su propia petición y caminaba en dirección hacia la cabecera y ya parado ahí, levantaba el sobrecama.

De nuevo la rubia, que conforme lo veía avanzar se giraba sobre su asiento, sonrió lindamente cuando él, con un movimiento de cabeza, la invitó a saltar hacia las sábanas blancas donde en lo que Terry terminaba su tarea, Candy, habiendo quedado hincada y apoyaba sus glúteos sobre sus pantorrillas, acariciaba con sus manos lo fresco y suave de las telas.

Pero estaba tan entretenida sintiendo aquella textura que de pronto brincó del susto cuando el castaño, juguetón, había saltado a la cama y cayó a un lado de ella que se volteó para mirarlo conforme él se giraba levemente hacia su lado derecho, se apoyaba sobre su codo, levantaba el torso y su mano para ponerla en la nuca de ella y atraerla hacia él para besarse nuevamente.

Sin embargo ésta vez, Terry poco a poco fue abandonando la tierna boca para ir descendiendo sus besos por el cuello siguiendo la curva hacia el hombro pero que a mitad de camino se siguió hacia abajo a donde un subir y bajar se alteraba al reconocerse lo que iban en busca.

Por su parte Candy que mantenía los ojos cerrados después de haber sido privada del beso, abrió un poco la boca para exhalar ligeramente un quejido de placer cuando su seno izquierdo sintió unos labios que la trataban con gentileza, acrecentando con su acaricia, un ardor excitante. Empero la rubia puso toscamente su mano en la cara de aquel hombre cuando este cambió su beso por succión y con eso, Candy comprendió su engaño al querer ponerse con Sansón a las patadas.

Entonces sin saber como detenerlo porque a la vez le gustaba lo que le hacían pero también se sentía lastimada, apretando los ojos y mordiéndose los labios, Candy, mentalmente le pedía que parara; más al parecerle que no le escuchaba, la mano que había puesto en aquel rostro, la cerró atrapando la mejilla y lo empujó para alejarlo quedándose ella con la cabeza agachada comprendiendo su chiquillada, pero Terry no lo tomó así, sino que subió su boca hacia el cuello y que al estar cerca del oído, le extendió una disculpa; y como pago a su impulsivo deseo, el castaño volvió a besarla en los labios muy lenta y tiernamente para hacerla relajar.

En cambio Candy, percibía que con el paso de los segundos, Terry no hacía otra cosa más que besarla tan "secamente"; entonces negándole más su boca, la rubia se abrazó a él y le dijo… – **Lo siento.**

**- No pasó nada…** – él la alentó acariciando su espalda; pero la separó un poco para que le mirara a los ojos y él pudiera informarle… **– Sólo debes estar consciente que para hacer el amor, este acto no sólo es cuestión de tiempo sino de… mucha exploración**… – con su dedo índice Terry siguió la línea de aquella boca…** – para que tú…** – comenzó a descender por la barbilla… **– en cada parte recorrida…** – pasó en medio de sus senos… – **lo vayas disfrutando… **– ella dijo sí con la cabeza y repentinamente se lanzó a él para besarlo, pero con el impulso se logró que Terry perdiera el control y cayera de espaldas sobre el colchón.

Sosteniéndole la cabeza y usando una de sus largas piernas, Terry enlazó la de Candy y fueron girando para hacer cambio de posición sumiéndose la rubia entre las emplumadas almohadas y debajo del cuerpo de él; sintiendo la rubia como una mano era buscada para entrelazarla en sus dedos y con la otra la comenzaba a recorrer combinando suaves caricias con ligeros apretones dándose gracias a que la joven tenía lo suficiente de donde agarrar.

Sin embargo Terry hacía un gran esfuerzo por contener ese deseo que… con cada insinuación, beso, caricia, el hecho de saberla bajo su merced y su vaivén hacia ella… le incrementaba mayúsculamente haciéndolo volverse agresivo en su movimiento y muy exigente en sus besos.

Más al sentir las manos de ella sobre su pecho empujándolo, le hacía recordar que debía ir lento en su proceso; pero… ¿cómo conseguirlo? cuando ella de un modo ú otro; una, dos y tres, lo incitaba cada vez que lo sentía ceder. Empero ante el último rechazo, no se pudo evitar mascullar un frustrado… – **¡Demonios, Candy, me estás matando!**

**- Lo siento**… – se escuchó nuevamente y él se separó un poco.

**- No, no, tú discúlpame…** – y para tratar de controlarse, rápidamente se puso de pie y se condujo al baño mientras que Candy se sentaba jalando la sábana para envolverse en ella y comenzar a morderse nerviosamente una uña. En lo que en el cuarto anexo, Terry se mojaba el rostro secándose el agua con sus manos y pasándolas por su cabello. Luego se miró en el cristal, resopló y dijo…

**- Buena suerte, matador**… – y seguidamente volvió a salir a la recámara encontrándose a su doncella de espaldas, cubierta hasta medio cuerpo y acurrucada en posición fetal. Aprovechándose de eso, Terry se deshizo de la mayor parte de sus prendas de vestir y sigilosamente se unió a ella que estando cerca…

**- ¿Qué piensas?.**.. – le preguntó al oído logrando que ella se girara para mirarle y sonar confirmante…

**- Lo estoy echando a perder, ¿verdad?**

**- No…** – Terry le besó la frente.

**- Debo parecerte lo que soy, ¿no es cierto?**

**- ¿Y qué eres según tú?**

**- ¡Una niña muy estúpida!… **– y frustrada Candy se dispuso a levantarse pero Terry ni siquiera se lo permitió porque la abrazó contra su pecho diciéndole consoladoramente…

**- No, no digas eso. Tal vez la culpa sea mía**… – ello lo miró y sonando enojada…

**- ¿Cómo? Si aquí la inexperta soy yo.**

**- Y aunque lo dudes, yo también…** – y ante eso Candy le soltó un golpe además de un…

**- ¡Cállate, mentiroso!**… – porque por supuesto no le creyó y más porque el cínico se echó a reír diciendo…

**- ¿Por qué no creerlo?.**.. – pero la rubia frunció el ceño y le picó el abdomen.

**- Lo haces únicamente para hacerme sentir bien**… – puchereó.

**- Por supuesto, de eso se trata…** – y Terry se acercó a darle un beso en la nariz y ella le preguntó…

**- ¿Lo intentaríamos otra vez?.**.. – y el castaño increíblemente cambió su gesto y dijo…

**- No.**

**- ¡¿En serio?!**... – y la carita de Candy se demacró en cuestión de segundos; pero ante la carcajada que aquel pegó, la joven lo abofeteó llamándolo… **– ¡Perverso!**

**- ¿Ahora yo lo soy?.**.. – refutó aquel; pero en lo que se sobaba la mejilla, le reprochó… – **¿Y todo este tiempo de indecisión por parte tuya?**

**- ¡¿Me lo vas echar en cara?!**

**- Debería porque…** – esos hermosos ojos centellaron arrogantes, pero el…

**- ¡¿Por qué?!**... – de Candy fue agresivo, más Terry no le dijo sino que…

**- Mejor te lo demuestro**… – la atacó besándola vorazmente y poniéndola sobre el colchón, pero cuando la rubia se disponía esta vez a ceder, él le preguntó… **– ¿Estás completamente lista para mí?..**. – Candy, embriagada con su sabor, sólo asintió con la cabeza; más al sentir que una mano masculina descendía para luego pasar un dedo y jalar el elástico de su panti, la joven se separó prontamente y abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa y se sonrojó ante la risa seductora que Terry le dedicó cuando se quitó de encima de ella y divertidamente cerró los ojos.

Sin embargo, esta vez Candy ya no jugó más y por debajo de la sábana se deshizo de su prenda.

**- Ya…** – le indicó e increíblemente se la enseñó; entonces Terry, a punto de la carcajada, no le quedó de otra que hacer lo mismo, pero él infantilmente le alegó…

**- Eso no se vale, yo cerré los ojos…** – y la rubia se echó de bruces sobre una almohada para ahogar su risa que le costó trabajo controlarla y más cuando le aseguraron que estaban más que listos. Entonces apoyado nuevamente sobre su codo izquierdo, Terry unió sus manos y tamborileó sus dedos unos con otros en señal de estarla esperando. Más al ver que Candy no se enderezaba, poniéndole una mano en la espalda, él le preguntó… **– ¿Estás bien?.**.. – y ella ante su toque, hizo la cara de lado y dijo…

**- Sí**… – y conforme lo miraba se fue tranquilizando; luego estiró su mano para ponerla sobre la mejilla que agredió y mientras la acariciaba, dijo otra vez… **– Lo siento**… – e instante inmediato se acercó para empezar nuevamente con la lluvia de besos, prometiéndose Candy interiormente que esta vez no lo detendría hasta lograr lo que verdaderamente quería… ¡ser amada por él dejando ya sus niñerías!

Y para empezar a demostrarlo, la rubia se deshizo de la sábana para tumbarse encima de él y comenzar a acariciar el cuerpo masculino, tocando lugares similares que la fémina percibía en sí; pero la rubia poco a poco fue descendiendo por el abdomen desnudo para intentar alcanzar lo que sabía de antemano le dañaría al momento de querer entrar en ella. Así que para saber con qué tipo estaba tratando, primero debía entablar una conversación amistosa con él.

Más su objetivo nunca fue alcanzado porque Candy fue devuelta al colchón sintiendo el peso de Terry sobre ella y siendo sus piernas delicadamente separadas para que el castaño se acomodara en medio de ellas; entonces creyendo que el momento había llegado, la rubia temerosa despegó sus labios para tomar aire y apretó los ojos, mientras que el hombre hacía una pasarela con una serie de besos que inició en la quijada y descendió hasta el vientre de la joven, notándose en su avance, como ella, respiraba primero aliviadamente porque el momento se retrasó y después alteradamente por el rumbo que se tomó.

Sin embargo Terry, no llegó hasta el lugar que se temía sino que retornó camino arriba y de paso tomó una pierna de Candy y la subió a su cadera llenándose de sorpresa que la joven no sólo le sonreía sino que, por sí misma, le ayudaba colocando la otra.

Paralizados por las diferentes emociones que los embargaba, la pareja se miró por varios segundos y al siguiente, unieron sus bocas y el inicio de movimientos oscilados por parte de él comenzó, logrando que en un certero vaivén la rubia sintiera por primera vez en su femineidad por así decirlo, también un besito, sólo que aquí, era el aparato reproductor masculino que cada vez iba en aumento y lo hacía mayormente repetitivo desde el momento de su primer toque con la parte virginal.

Comprendiéndose la barrera que se interponía entre ellos ¡hubo mano negra! y ayudada por los dedos de ésta, se buscó una zona levemente boscosa y comenzaron a andar por el estrecho camino, más sin ser rudos, separaron paredes y lo encontrado hasta el fondo fue acariciado con gran delicadeza que la poseedora de ese tesoro no vaciló en gemir placenteramente por el modo en que era tratada.

Por su parte, el descubridor de aquello sonrió triunfadoramente en su interior y con mayor razón cuando sintió que con su exploración, acrecentaba más y más la excitación de la pronta a ser tomada. Sin embargo maliciosamente continuó haciéndolo porque le gustó sentirla moverse debajo de él.

Pero llegó un momento donde Candy no sólo necesitó aire sino explayar ampliamente su placer debido al crecimiento de esa chispa de fuego que se estaba apoderando de ella ante el toque incesante de Terry que no bajaría la guardia hasta que consiguiera lo que la rubia estaba a punto de alcanzar: ¡su primer orgasmo! que después la joven lo interpretó para sí como un extenso y profundo escalofrío que se queda impregnado en la piel.

Entonces tomando ventaja de que todavía se estaba bajo el efecto causado, el castaño actuó direccionando justo en el blanco analizando a la vez qué hacer: si entrar de golpe o poco a poco. De todos modos cualquiera que fuera, los dos iban a causar el mismo dolor, sólo que uno penetraría de tajo y el otro prolongaría su agonía. Pero como se trataba de la mujer que amaba, lo fue haciendo lentamente y el placer en ambos se iba notando e intensificando en cada centímetro que se avanzaba hasta que... llegó un punto donde Candy poniendo sus manos en el abdomen de él, le pidió…

**- ¡Detente!.**.. – y como lo prometiera, el castaño obedeció, más no la abandonó para prestar atención… **– Creo que aquí es… donde me duele más… y de algún modo… debo pasar por esto… ¿verdad?**

**- Si tú quieres podemos suspenderlo.**

**- ¿No habrá otra manera sin que fuere tan doloroso?**

**- Dejarlo para después**… – y Terry pretendió removerse pero un….

**- No…** – se lo impidió.

**- ¿Entonces?**

**- Sólo sé buenito y no me lastimes mucho, ¿quieres?.**.. – y por la mirada llena de dulzura que le dedicaron, Terry se sintió desarmado, entonces sugirió…

**- Si lo deseas, tienes permiso de golpearme, morderme, arañarme, hacerme trizas o lo que quieras, si no llegara a cumplir lo que me pides.**

**- No, mejor muerdo la almohada**… – y Candy la tomó y se cubrió el rostro con ella haciendo que Terry no pudiera evitar reírse y expresar un…

**- Te adoro, Candy. Sencillamente te adoro.**

**- Sí, sí, pero ya hazlo…** – la insensata lo urgió y él…

**- No, no, tampoco me apures porque ya me hiciste perder concentración y esto… **

**- ¿Ya no funciona?**... – dijo ella descubriéndose y pegando seguidamente un tremendo grito como pago a su falta de respeto y alcanzando a llamarle… **– ¡Salvaje, eso me dolió!.**.. – causando risas en él que tuvo que dejar de lado, para apresurarse a compensar el llanto que había provocado, usando como defensa…

**- Tú tuviste la culpa.**

**- Pero me hubieras avisado**… – Candy lloriqueó abrazada del cuello de él que excusó…

**- Te hubiese dolido más…** – y le besó un hombro, pero la rubia al recordar lo que había dentro de ella, preguntó…

**- ¿Y ahora qué sigue?.**.. – Terry no rió porque quiso sonar lo más sereno posible cuando dijo…

**- La mejor parte**... – Y con tal gentileza hizo la primera oscilación hacia ella, oyendo muy cerca a su oído un quejido doliente y sintiendo engrilletado su cuello; pero con el movimiento segundo, tercero y así sucesivamente, Candy había ido liberando tanto su amarre como sus gemidos que con cada intromisión sentida en su interior, se hacían más constantes escuchando susurrantes los esfuerzos del hombre que los combinaba con sinceras declaraciones de amor conforme continuaba haciéndole ese acto que de doloroso pasó a ser sumamente delicioso y donde él al envolverla con su exagerada pasión, la joven se contagió y participó uniéndose al compás que le marcaban.

Sin embargo los besos y caricias que se había dejado olvidados, resurgieron ante la necesidad de aumentar el clímax que se alcanzó cuando en el vientre de Candy se regó un fuego que se propagó en todo su cuerpo haciéndola arquear su espalda, sujetar con fuerza las sábanas y salir por su boca un "a" muy prolongado y decir en su interior… – **¡Diablos! ¿qué fue eso?.**.. – conforme su ser temblaba de pies a cabeza así como su amante, que seguía verdaderamente conmocionado cuando se acercó a ella, para atraparle la boca y continuar besándola voraz y muy, pero muy profundamente hasta que los cuerpos de ambos volvieron a su temperatura y respiración normal, quedándose fundidos en un abrazo no distinguiéndose donde empezaba quién.

Y en esa posición, fueron quince minutos los que sin saber el uno del otro, se perdieron en un sueño, más al siguiente, Terry después de darle un beso en la frente, se movió y ofreció… – **¿Quieres un poco de agua?**

Candy que mantenía los ojos cerrados porque todavía sentía viva la sensación sufrida, susurró un… – **Por favor.**.. – pero al percibir que Terry se ponía de pie, la rubia abrió los párpados y admiró su desnudez hasta que portó sus bóxer de licra; entonces ella al verlo dirigirse a la salida, se levantó y atrapando la sábana se envolvió en ésta y caminó al baño para asearse un poco. Más al encender la luz y reflejarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo, se dio cuenta de una mancha rojiza y rápidamente se tocó su parte femenina y vio con cierto espanto la sustancia que había entre sus dedos; entonces salió del privado para ir a donde la cama y mirar en dirección hacia el colchón.

**- ¿Qué pasa?**... – preguntó el castaño al verla salir tan aprisa y que al no recibir respuesta, dejó el agua y jaló el cordoncillo de la lámpara sobre el buró para observar lo que ella, que tenía un gesto por demás apenado. Entonces él para no darle la gran importancia, actuando como todo un hombre independiente y ante la estática rubia, comenzó a quitar la sábana ajustable que protegía el colchón, luego fue al closet por otra limpia, volvió a la cama y la colocó. **– Listo…** – dijo yendo a su lado… **– ¿Viste que no pasó a mayores?**

**- Lo siento**… – Candy apoyó su frente en el pecho de él que le recomendó…

**- Deja de disculparte. Estos son "accidentes" normales**… – y tomando la sábana que la cubría a ella… **– y para tu comodidad, esta**… – se la quitó… **– junto con la otra irán a la basura…** – le dio un beso y regresó al closet trayendo consigo una camiseta que puso en ella. Luego la tomó de la mano y fueron a beber el agua.

Más la rubia se disculpó y fue de nuevo al baño dándole él su privacidad aguardando afuera por su turno, aunque aprovechó el momento para ir a la cocina y preparar una sencilla botana con galletas, quesos, uvas y presumir unas exóticas frutas que se disfrutaron después de que ambos estuvieron aseados y acostados sobre la cama, donde surgieron ocurrencias, ejemplo esta…

**- ¿Cuál es la mejor posición para hacer el amor?..**. – por parte de Candy, que descansaba su cabeza sobre el abdomen de Terry que lo hizo reír y contestar honestamente a la cuestión.

**- Con exactitud no sabría decirte una porque… **– la rubia se enderezó y lo miró… **– hay muchas formas de hacerlo y únicamente en pareja se puede encontrar la perfecta.**

**- Y tú estarás siempre dispuesto a enseñármelas todas, ¿verdad?**... – ella se fue acercando a él conforme le iba besando el torso desnudo.

**- Por supuesto**… – le contestó Terry; y sosteniendo la cara de Candy para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, sonó muy seguro… **– porque ese es mi gran sueño.**.. – y la atrajo para buscar sus labios y entre besos, pedirle… **– el que te quedes conmigo… a mi lado… siempre**… – y Candy se embriagó nuevamente con su sabor y se dejó conducir al colchón donde volvería a experimentar otras posicionales entregas que le acrecentarían la sensación que no podía desechar con la primera suscitada.

Continuará


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **18 de Junio de 2010 **y** 26 de Julio de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 9**

**. . .**

El haber estado durmiendo cobijada entre sus brazos pero mayormente el haber sido amada por él por casi toda la noche… ¡sería la más maravillosa de las experiencias vividas como la mujer que ya era!

Entonces y conforme subía rápidamente las escaleras del edificio que la conducían a su dormitorio, Candy, con un rostro radiante, se decía entusiasmada… **– "Terry me ama y yo indudablemente lo amo" "¡Terry me ama y yo locamente lo amo!"**… – además de llevar impregnado en los labios, ese último beso compartido cuando se despidieron brevemente en el interior del auto estacionado en frente del colegio.

Más de repente, unos discretos tosiditos llamaron su atención; y ella al detenerse y mirar hacia abajo, reconocería a… – **¡Mrs. Blanchet!**

**- Buenos días, Señorita Stevenson**… – se devolvió el saludo. **– ¿No se le hace qué estas horas no son apropiadas de llegar?**

**- Perdón… es que fui a una… fiesta y me entretuve**… – había sido su mentirota a medias, pero ni aún así la rubia se salvó del regaño.

**- Candice, no porque sean días de vacaciones puede llegar a la hora que quiera. Cero y van dos…** – se le advirtió; y la chica ciertamente apenada…

**- Discúlpeme, no volverá a suceder**… – y prosiguió prontamente con el camino. Empero al llegarse a la habitación, Candy se recargó en la puerta y poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta caer sentada en el suelo ¡con la sonrisa más grande mundo!

Por su parte, el rostro de Terry no era tan diferente, lo malo que le cambió cuando llegó a su domicilio y el recepcionista le entregó una nota que al leerse el remitente, se despotricó… – **¡Maldición!**… – ya que era de su padre que le anunciaba estaba en la ciudad y le urgía verlo inmediatamente.

Sin embargo el castaño, con toda la calma del planeta, se dirigió a su habitación y allá empleándose la misma actitud, se cambió de ropas y abandonó tranquilamente su nido, para que una hora más tarde, la reja eléctrica… que protegía la espectacular e impresionante riqueza de la Mansión de Los Grandchester, en Alpine, Nueva Jersey… se abriera lentamente y en su auto, Terry aguardara lleno de impaciencia.

Pero en cuanto la puerta se abrió en su totalidad, el castaño agradeció con un simple ademán al guardia de seguridad y avanzó velozmente unos doscientos metros de distancia yéndose a estacionar justo en la entrada principal de aquella casa castillo construido en piedra y de estilo muy clásico, donde se bajó rápidamente de la unidad; y cuando se estuvo a punto de alcanzar la puerta, la mucama le atendería… – **Joven Terry, buenos días.**

**- Hola, Lucy… ¿mi padre?**

**- En el privado de arriba**… – se apuntó.

Entonces, sin reducir su paso, Terry cruzó el amplio recibidor y subió por unas escaleras que estaban al centro en forma de "Y" tomándose la desviación hacia el ala izquierda.

Cuando llegó arriba, el castaño se detuvo en el pasillo para mirarse en un espejo; y conforme se arreglaba el cuello de su camisa, sonrió de ver su cara de felicidad además de que dijo para sí… – **Parezco chiquillo con juguete nuevo…** – sin siquiera imaginar que estaban a punto de arrebatárselo y lo peor, a la mala.

No obstante y dejando de chulearse, Terry retomó el camino; y avanzaría unos cuantos pasos más cuando arribó a una puerta y se anunció, reconociéndose de inmediato la voz que le dio acceso. **– El dios ha hablado**… – expresó irónico; más apenas estaba cruzando el umbral cuando su persona fue recibida con una bienvenida llena de prepotencia…

**- ¡Pensé que no llegarías! ¡Tengo una hora esperándote y sabes que mi tiempo es oro!**

**- Buen día, Padre, yo he estado muy bien, gracias por preguntar**… – se devolvió el agrio saludo a un hombre de cabellos canosos, bigote perfectamente cuidado, de porte altanero y que estaba parado a un lado de un finísimo librero.

**- ¡Deja tus sarcasmos a lado, Terrence, y toma asiento!**… – se le ordenó y el castaño se fue a sentar en un sofá de piel que combinaba con el decorado del lugar. Ahí se cruzó de piernas con tal desfachatez y estiró sus brazos apoyándolos sobre los respaldos. Ya que estuvo acomodado, preguntó…

**- Y bien, ¿para qué me has hecho llamar con "tanta urgencia"?**

**- Me ha llegado un rumor de que has estado frecuentando el teatro**… – habló su padre conforme ocupaba su sillón detrás del escritorio y sobre de éste, depositaba un libro.

**- ¡Ah! ¡¿es sólo eso?!**... – se empleó ironía.. **– Pues me sorprendes, señor; porque eso no es algo nuevo para ti.**

**- Me conoces bien**… – se le miró altivamente; y Terrence…

**- Eres mi padre ¿no? Algo tuve que haber aprendido**… – se asintió por su acierto.

**- Bien, entonces no andaré por las ramas contigo. Tú sabes que soy un hombre que cumple lo que dice y yo di mi palabra a mi buen amigo Marlowe de que te casarás con su hija. Así que quiero que esta noche le propongas a Susana en matrimonio y para Día de Gracias, anunciarlo públicamente.**

Con la orden, Terry ni siquiera se inmutó un tantito, más calmada y sardónicamente le aclararía… – **Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. ¡No, espera! ¡Corrijo: no quiero casarme con ella!**

**- ¿Algún motivo o razón?.**

El hijo se encogió de hombros para contestarla al padre… – **No la amo simplemente. Además de que tengo otros planes y por supuesto, ella no está incluida en ellos.**

**- Pero Terrence…** – el hombre sonó hipócritamente… **– algún cariño le has de tener; han sido años a su lado.**

**- Pues sí; y justo que lo mencionas, lo que siento por ella ¡es una simple y vana costumbre a su presencia! En cambio yo, es otra a la que deseo. Así que, Padre, lo lamento mucho por ti y claro, también por tu amigo, porque antes de hacer ese tipo de arreglos, debiste haber esperado. Sin embargo…** – Terry respiró aliviadamente… – **para fortuna mía, mi tiempo de obligaciones contigo ha llegado a su fin. Te entregaré el diploma que siempre has deseado y quedaré libre de todo lo que tenga que ver contigo**

Sin embargo Richard de Grandchester en lo que se burlaba descaradamente de su hijo, se disponía a abrir uno de los cajones. – **¡Terrence, Terrence! Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso**… – y sin cordialidad alguna, encima del escritorio se arrojó un sobre amarillo que por supuesto el castaño quiso saber…

**- ¿Qué es eso?**

**- ¡Ven y ábrelo! ¡¿Cómo sabrás qué es, si no te enteras de su contenido?! Aunque, hijo, a mí me hubiese gustado haberlo manejado de otra manera**… – y con ironía vil, el hombre mayor sonrió ante el gesto fruncido del castaño que ya se levantaba de su lugar para acercarse a donde su padre.

Mirándose seriamente, Terry, con suma firmeza tomó el sobre, lo abrió y puso sus ojos en su contenido endureciéndose rápidamente el rostro del profesor conforme leía y exigía conocimiento… – **¡¿Qué significa esto?!**

**- Lo que dice**… – Richard se cruzó de brazos para sonar cruel… **– e hijo, toda esa basura que me acabas de decir, lo hubieras pensado mejor y antes de llevarte a Susana a la cama**

Por supuesto, el castaño clavó la mirada en él y le dijo lleno de seguridad… **– ¡Este hijo no es mío!**

**- ¿Lo negarás ahora? ¿Acaso ella miente?**

**- Puede ser**.

Ante su desfachatez en la respuesta, Richard brincó sobre su asiento; empero y serenamente aguardó un momento para decir… – **¿Sabes? Me sorprende tu descaro y no niego que seas mi hijo. Sólo me pregunto… ¿qué pensará Candice Stevenson, cuando se entere de esto? porque me imagino que anoche después de dejar botada a Susana fue para lle…**

**- ¡NI SIQUIERA TE ATREVAS A MENCIONARLO!.**.. – Terrence apretó fuertemente los puños.

**- ¡Vaya, vaya, hijo! por un momento pensé que tenías atole en las venas.**

**- ¡¿Cómo sabes de ella?!.**.. – se demandó; y mofándose…

**- ¿De quién?**

**- ¡No me hagas perder la paciencia, Padre! ¡Sabes de lo que hablo!**

**- ¡Ah, sí! estamos hablado de… **– Richard se interrumpió para leer un documento… – **Candice Caroline Stevenson, 17 años… Ttst, tst, tst, tst… cuídate, porque te podría demandar. **

Terry le arrebató el papel para leer todo el historial de la rubia de quien quiso saber… – **¡¿Cómo ha llegado esto a tus manos?! ¡¿De dónde lo has sacado?!**. – Sin embargo su padre no dejaba de burlarse de él consiguiendo con sus gestos que su hijo no midiera su tono de voz y palabras…** – ¡CONTÉSTAME CON UNA MIERDA!**

**- ¡CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES, TERRENCE, QUE ES A TU PADRE AL QUE LE HABLAS!.**.. – Richard se había puesto de pie para escuchar…

**- ¡PUES QUÉ LÁSTIMA DE PADRE TENGO!** … – y por su insolencia se le cruzó un golpe en la mejilla logrando con eso, que Terry comenzara resoplar furioso y volviera a cuestionar… **– ¡¿Cómo conseguiste esto?!**

**- Digamos que…** – el Señor Grandchester se sentó en su reclinable con cínico desenfado… **– ¡para tu padre nada es imposible! Y como te habrás dado cuenta… ahí dice todo acerca de ella.**

**- ¡¿Qué ganas con esto?!**

**- ¡Que cumplas con Susana!**

**- ¡¿Y qué si no lo hago?!.**.. – más Terry se engañó porque sabía de antemano la respuesta; y de sólo pensarlo un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

**- Tu "amiguita" y su "hermanito" pagarán las consecuencias.**

**- ¡No te atreverás!**… – le retó.

**- ¡Sabes que puedo! Y sería una verdadera que pena que todas esas ínfulas de triunfadora que posee, se le desvanecieran… "puff"… con un simple soplido**… – pero con cada palabra dicha el castaño le dedicaba a su padre una mirada asesina; y el poderoso ese no se amedrentó intentado sonar comprensivo… **– Vamos, hijo, sé que eres hombre y no te reprocho que quisieras pasar un buen rato con ella porque la verdad, no niego que la chica es linda**… – hubo dicho conforme tomaba una foto de Candy estando con sus amigas y luego otra, otra, otra, otra y así sucesivamente porque en sus manos tenía una colección de ella en sus diferentes actividades; entonces volviéndose a su hijo… – **¿Ves cómo no tienes opción? Y a lo que acabo de darme cuenta, en verdad te interesa la muchacha. Lo malo de esto es que perderás inútilmente el tiempo negociando conmigo.** – Así que con determinación le ordenaría… **– Te casarás con Susana, simplemente porque ¡LO DIGO YO! y porque no permitiré que por esta insignificante… **– le aventó las fotos… **– se ponga en ridículo mi palabra dada… ¡ah! y por supuesto… que mi nieto se quede sin padre. **

**- ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides?! ¡¿Renunciar a lo que…** – y Terry optó por callarse y continuar mirando a su padre con verdadero desprecio… **– ¡Pero claro, no sé qué estúpida cabeza la mía! ¡Sí destruiste a mi madre, a la mujer que según tú "decías amar con todo tu ser", ¿qué no harás con otros a los que consideras inferiores a ti?**... – sin embargo el castaño también le dejaría en claro… **– ¡Sólo una cosa te advierto, Richard, que si algo le llegara a pasar a ella o a su hermano… me olvidaré que eres mi padre y te faltará vida para pagarlo!**

**- No me asustan tus amenazas, Terrence, porque yo tengo la ventaja que te da dinero.**

**- ¡Sí, por supuesto, y te crees todo un dios con él!… ¡más lo que me alegra saber es que estando en el infierno, no te servirá de nada, porque con almas podridas como la tuya, automáticamente gratis, ya perteneces a ese caluroso club!.**.. – y con eso el castaño dio fin a la "conversación" y salió de ahí a pasos agigantados. Empero cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, se topó nada menos que con Susanita y por supuesto se desquitó con ella, atrapándole el cuello con una sola mano y cerrándola poco a poquito al igual que él fue apretando su mandíbula a causa de la rabia y prepotencia que sentía; pero además de regalarle una mirada endemoniada, le advertiría… **– ¡Más te valdrá que ese hijo que llevas dentro, sea en verdad mío, porque si no… ¡te juro que te mataré!…** – y la soltó cuando vio que aquella rubia comenzaba a ponerse morada por el asfixio; luego brutalmente la hizo a un lado para salir de la casa hecho una verdadera fiera.

**- ¿Estás bien, Susana?.**.. – preguntó Eliza que había escuchado todo escondida en el pasillo.

**- S-sí…** – contestó aquella recuperando el aire y observando… **– Está… furioso**… – tosió… – **nunca le…** – tosió otra vez... **– había visto así. **

**- Sí, eso parece. Pero ya estate tranquila, ya pasó**. – La pelirroja le ayudó a incorporarse poniendo en su rostro una sonrisa sardónica ya que gracias a ella ¡todo se había descubierto! porque, curiosamente en el interior del auto, donde Candy se había recargado esperando al profesor, estaba la pelirroja en pleno agasajo con otro chico que no era ni su acompañante en aquella fiesta.

Así que para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, Eliza había salido rápidamente de su escondite para ir con el chisme a todos y aprovecharse para llenar la cabeza de Susana con ideas; entonces la rubia al sentirse burlada y plantada por el prometido, le llamó a "papá-suegro" para darle la queja, aconsejándosele que no se hiciera nada en el momento ya que Richard, lo arreglaría todo por ella, gracias al as que tenía bajo la manga, y que eran esas dichosas fotografías, que personal al cuidado de vigilar a Terrence, le habían conseguido.

Entonces, en lo que las arpías se dirigían a una habitación, Terry regresaba velozmente a la ciudad y Candy que había salido a comer, leía una nota…

"Llámame en cuanto regreses"

… de Annie que pasó a dejarle sus pertenencias y que al no encontrar a la habitante, se las dejó al pie de la puerta, no habiéndose visto la actitud de congoja por parte de su amiga que si no, Candy le hubiese puesto mayor atención al mensaje urgente; lo que sí se agradeció mucho fue el hecho, ya que gracias a la morena, Candy tenía ropa decente para salir con Terry que la llevaría a dar un paseo en ferry hasta la Estatua de la Libertad.

Así que para la especial ocasión, la rubia se vistió en una coqueta combinación de pantalón chino y chaqueta de algodón en color blanco, top azul turquesa y zapatos blancos de piso.

Bueno, pues ya faltaban escasos cinco minutos para las dos de la tarde cuando a la rubia se le vio abandonando el edificio del colegio y caminar cuadra y media abajo, donde en la esquina, ya le estaban esperando.

Por supuesto, Candy lo distinguió de lejos, recargado sobre su auto con pies y brazos cruzados y de repente le vio llevarse una mano a la frente y luego masajearse los ojos.

Al verlo así, el corazón de la chica brincó, pero de nuevo no le prestó atención porque lo confundió como uno de los tantos efectos que Terry le provocaba; y sintiéndose nerviosa lo admiró de pies a cabeza con sus pantalones color avena combinados con sus zapatos y una polo merino de manga larga.

Por su parte, Terry, al sentir una presencia, levantó la vista y al verificar que se trataba de ella, fue de inmediato a su encuentro.

**- Hola**… – se dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo; ella sonrió, él apenas hizo una mueca que, llenó de consternación a la joven que se le hizo mayor cuando le ofrecieron…

**- Me gustaría que camináramos un momento ¿te parece?**

**- Sí… por supuesto**… – contestó ella tímidamente; y la pareja comenzó a andar uno a lado del otro sin decir nada.

Así cruzaron la calle y se dirigieron al Gran Monumento de Ulysses Grant; dentro de esta área había un parquecito donde se encontró una banca y Terry pidió a Candy se sentara; ella le obedeció sintiendo un nerviosismo que ya no le era normal, y por lo mismo comenzó a morderse una uña.

El castaño, que se había quedado de pie, no sabía ni qué decir ni mucho menos por dónde empezar porque la miraba tan linda, recordando que horas antes había sido suya y en ese momento debía renunciar definitivamente a ella.

Con poco valor Terry se puso de cuclillas frente a su "novia" para quedar a su altura y tomarle las manos; la chica al sentir el suave contacto de su piel, le miró al rostro, mirada que aquél no pudo soportar y agachó la cabeza para besarle las palmas de las manos; empero la rubia que ya presentía lo peor, lo alentó con titubeante frase… – **Tenga… lo que tenga que decir… dígalo pronto**…

El profesor levantó la cabeza para encontrarse nuevamente con una angustiante mirada, logrando que Candy pasara saliva para limpiarse la garganta porque algo comenzaba a lastimarle. – **Yo… lo siento, no**…

La rubia separó bruscamente sus manos de él al que no le dejaron terminar porque se le diría… –**¿Sabe qué? No, mejor no me diga nada, creo que entiendo**… – la joven sonrió verdaderamente dolida… **– ¡qué tonta!**

**- Candy**… – Terry quiso tomarle nuevamente las manos pero ella lo evitó… **– Candy, escúchame…**

**- No… no tiene caso**… – la rubia quería llorar y lo único que pudo hacer, fue cubrirse la cara porque no permitiría que viera sus lágrimas, lo que sí dejó escapar fue un suspiro que brotó desde lo más profundo de su ser e interiormente se decía repetitivamente… – **"No llores, Candy" "No llores"**… – más de repente se rascó la cabeza con desesperación y se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse, empero él la detuvo.

**- No te vayas, déjame explicarte.**

Y a pesar de la súplica, ella le volvería a decir… – **NO. **

**- ¿No me darás la oportunidad?**... – ¿es que acaso valía la pena?

**- ¿Para qué? Para escuchar otro…"Lo siento" o "No debimos" o tal vez "Nos equivocamos", aunque ésta es mejor: "Nunca fue mi intención ilusionarte" Como ve, profesor, ya se lo que dirá. Sin embargo no le culpo, aquí la única responsable de "lo que pasó" soy yo. Sé muy bien lo que hice y a pesar de todo… ¡no me arrepiento!**… – ella calló momentáneamente porque estaba a punto de quebrarse junto con su voz… **– Así que, olvidaremos que ni ayer ni nunca pasó nada… yo seguiré siendo la misma… y cada quien por su camino…** – no obstante y cuando finalizó dos traicioneras lágrimas se le escaparon rodándole por las mejillas que rápidamente se limpiaron provocando en él aún más dolor.

**- Candy… por favor…** – Terry intentó abrazarla y ella se alejó… – **Escúchame, lo que te dije anoche es cierto… Te amo y Dios es testigo de que así es…**

**- ¡No jure en vano, profesor! pero gracias de todos modos… por todo**… – y Candy con una sonrisa forzada, le palmeó su brazo… **– ¡Ande, estése tranquilo!… No se preocupe por mí, yo estaré bien… muy bien.**

**- ¡Pero yo no!**... – el castaño pretendió tomar una mano que nunca alcanzó… **– no quiero que pienses que no significas nada para mí. Que lo que anoche pa…**

**- ¡Ya no siga, por favor!**… – Candy se cubrió los oídos, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

**- ¡¿A dónde vas?!**... – el profesor preguntó al ver la dirección que tomaba y ella como respuesta sólo levantó los hombros; pero conforme la veían alejarse, se dijo a sí mismo… – **Cuando el dinero cae erróneamente en manos de algunos hombres, éstos sólo lo saben utilizar para hacer daño a otros. Candy, mi padre es uno de ellos que en un chasquido, si así lo deseare, puede destruirlo todo y yo no quiero que tú seas otra víctima de él como lo fue mi madre a la cual vi padecer penas, hambre, miseria y humillaciones… y las dejó de sufrir hasta que ella le suplicó de rodillas a él para que pudiera tener una vida tranquila. Sin embargo, yo no permitiré que haga lo mismo contigo, así que… Perdóname, preciosa, pero creo que es mejor así, prefiero que me odies y me olvides aunque yo, sin ti, tenga que morir lentamente antes de ver cumplida su amenaza.**

Y mientras Terry la veía perderse, Candy ya caminaba cuadras abajo haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos por no llorar; pero gracias a una señal de detenerse, ésta le dio la oportunidad de mirar hacia los lados y ubicar una caseta telefónica a la cual fue rápidamente hacia ella para llamar a casa. Y en cuanto escuchó la voz de Tom, la rubia rompió en llanto alarmando seriamente a su pobre hermano que le gritaba por el otro lado de la línea… _– ¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡¿Qué pasa, pequeña?! ¡¿Por qué lloras?!_

Absolutamente la rubia no podía decirle lo que verdaderamente estaba padeciendo sino… – **¡Te extraño mucho! ¡Quiero irme a casa!**… – le dijo entre amargos sollozos.

_- Yo también te extraño y mucho más que tú, chiquita; pero dime… ¿es simplemente eso? Todo está bien ¿verdad? No te ha pasado nada._

**- No, Tom, sólo que te extraño**… – sonó convincente.

_- Menos mal, porque ya me estabas preocupando en serio, hermanita_.

Empero la rubia no perdió tiempo y pidió… – **Tom ¿puedo ir a casa… ahora? Ya salí de vacaciones.**

_- Por supuesto que sí, nena. Sólo dame 15 minutos en lo que te hago las reservaciones de vuelo ¿si?_

**- Está bien.** – Y después de escuchar réplica, Candy colgó la bocina, se recargó sobre la pared esperando que pasaran los minutos pero rogando fervientemente que su hermano consiguiera un lugar si fuera preciso en ese mismo instante.

Al cumplirse el tiempo solicitado, la joven se volvió a comunicar notificándosele que su plegaria casi había sido escuchada porque debido al periodo vacacional, pudo conseguírsele el vuelo de las 10 de la noche para ese mismo día. Así que, después de recibir indicaciones, Candy rápidamente dejó la bocina en su lugar y abordó un taxi.

Al llegar al colegio la rubia se digirió a la oficina administrativa para avisar de su ausencia. Luego con acelerados pasos fue hasta su habitación y empacó todas sus pertenencias.

Cuando finalizó, ella misma se extrañó de ver lo que había hecho ya que el cuarto estaba completamente vacío, no habiéndose dejado rastro alguno de que aquella habitación hubiese estado alguna vez ocupada.

De repente, un sueño comenzó a vencerle; Candy miró su reloj de pulsera que marcaba las 3 45 PM; debía estar en el aeropuerto a las 7:30, y al ver que tenía tiempo, se quitó la chaqueta, se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Un par de horas más tarde, la joven se levantó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y se fue a refrescar el rostro. Después se acordó que no había probado alimento más que el de la mañana, así que, poniéndose nuevamente la chaqueta, tomó sus maletas y dejó la habitación para encaminarse hasta llegar a la avenida principal y solicitar un servicio.

Pero al estar en la parada aguardando por el taxi, la rubia vio que un grupo de chicas venían en esa misma dirección y una, muy mal intencionada, comenzó a decir cuando pasaban a su lado… – **¿Ya se enteraron de la buena nueva?**. – ¡No! habían respondidos todas, entonces Eliza compartió… **– que Susana ¡por fin! atrapó a Grandchester y hoy en la noche le pedirá matrimonio y por supuesto yo he sido invitada de honor. Mi amiga está de lo más feliz y no sólo porque se casará con el hombre que ama sino que**… – se fingió emoción que hasta se gritó… **– ¡Está embarazada!… **– logrando que con eso, a Candy se le abriera el pavimento a sus pies; y conforme caía en el abismo, siguió prestando atención...

**- ¡¿Cómo?!... pero si dicen que anoche la dejó botada en medio de una fiesta**… – fue el comentario de alguien más.

**- ¡Ah, sí!… por una "marimacho perdedora" que no vale la pena… ¿acaso ustedes creyeron que Terry, con el dinero que su padre posee, iba a cambiar su vida de comodidades por una estúpida como esa?... ¡por supuesto que no!… además mi amiga Susy con lo comprensible que es… le ha perdonado y él, como recompensa a su falta, la llevará al altar… además de que sobra decir de que Terry está ¡FELIZ! con la idea de ser padre…** – pero Eliza estaba tan enfrascada en su venenosa plática que no se dio cuenta cuando Candy se acercaba a ella, enfurecida por haberla insultado; y como ya le había soportado muchas, ésta dijo que no se la pasaría entonces mezclándola con su dolor, quiso desquitar con ella… su frustración; así que sin medir su consecuencia y fuerza, la rubia estampó un puñetazo en el rostro de Eliza que la mandó de sentón al suelo… ciega de dolor.

Todas las ahí reunidas veían como la rubia seguía bufando del coraje y todavía mantenía los puños apretados en esperaba de que aquella respondiera a la agresión; pero no fue así, porque la pelirroja sólo se llevó las manos a la cara y todo el grupo vio cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar y por supuesto, Eliza a berrear… – **¡ESTÚPIDA INFELIZ!... ¡MIRA LO QUE ME HAS HECHO!.**

Las amigas de la golpeada estaban horrorizadas y miraban cuando la rubia se retiraba de lo más tranquila; más con temor, una de las ahí presentes, le dijo… –**Eliza… tienes desviada la nariz**.

Y con eso y después de corroborarse… – **¡CANDICE, ESTO LO PAGARÁS CARO! ¡TE DEMANDARÉ, TE LO JURO!**... – la pelirroja chilló adolorida.

La rubia que ya iba a medio camino se giró sobre sus talones y le hizo una reverencia con mofa contestándole sin amedrentamiento… – **¡Cuando quieras, Eliza!… ¡Mi abogado estará esperando!**... – y Candy retomó su camino hacia el servicio que ya había solicitado; metió sus maletas, lo abordó tranquilamente; y en lo que se sobaba el puño, oyó cuando el conductor, sonriendo sorprendido e iniciando la marcha, le decía…

**- ¡Caramba, señorita!... ¡Tremenda derecha que tiene!... Uno debe tener cierto cuidado con usted.**

**- Sí, ¿verdad?**... – la pasajera le fingió una sonrisa… **– aunque sólo la uso con… "tipejas" como esa… además de que me la debía**… – Candy dijo con mucho rencor tocándose también su nariz y viendo pasar las calles a través de la ventana… sin sospechar que el destino le tenía preparado otro camino e yéndose de Nueva York sin despedirse absolutamente de nadie.

Continuará


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **23 de Junio de 2010 **y** 28 de Julio de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 10**

**. . .**

Chicago

La tarde del día siguiente, después de haber dormido el resto de la noche y gran parte de la mañana, Candy, vistiendo pijamas, salía de su habitación, pero cuando llegó al pasillo del segundo nivel de su casa, se detuvo para recargarse en la baranda de madera y mirar hacia la entrada principal; sin embargo su vista la dejó fija en el candelabro colgante que pendía del techo y que al distinguir las telarañas que lo decoraban, la rubia sonrió levemente y casi en seguida se le desprendió un suspiro generado desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Después comenzó a descender las escaleras encaracoladas que al llegarse abajo, Candy caminó atravesando por el recibidor, luego el comedor para llegar a la cocina, donde encontró una nota pegada en el refrigerador que decía…

"_Bienvenida a Casa… Procuraré estar temprano para comer juntos… Te quiero… Tom"_

**- Yo también te quiero…** – le mandó decir telepáticamente conforme ella abría el aparato doméstico para tomar un poco de jugo.

Luego de ingerirlo, la rubia salió de la cocina y se fue a acostar sobre el sofá largo de la sala; donde Tom cuando llegó, la encontró dormida enredada en una manta y sonrió al verla tan indefensa; no obstante la sonrisa del abogado desapareció al recordar que en la madrugada cuando se encontraron en el aeropuerto, su hermana había aventado las maletas y corrido para arrojarse a sus brazos y llorar sobre su pecho desconsoladamente; lo que Tom de inmediato supuso que no era su gusto por verle como le había asegurado sino que, había algo grave; pero como la conocía y sabía que no le contaría fácilmente, lo dejó así, diciéndose ser paciente hasta que ella le confiara.

Comprensivo, Tom la dejó descansando un rato más y se dirigió al despacho. Allá, sentado tras su escritorio, tomó el teléfono y ordenó algo de comer. Luego comenzó a revisar el correo: sobres de los estados de cuenta del banco y pagos rutinarios; empero una carta en especial le llamó la atención y que al momento de leer el remitente, el abogado se levantó tan aprisa que se lastimó la columna; más aguantándose el dolor, fue a donde su hermana y la despertó quedamente… – **Candy, Candy.**

**- ¿MMM? Tom… **– la joven se talló los ojos. **– ¿Estás bien?…** – le preguntó al verlo con una mano en la espalda.

**- ¡Oh, sí! sólo hice un movimiento brusco, pero ya está pasando. Sin embargo no te he despertado para eso sino… ¿a qué no adivinas que contiene este sobre?.**.. – el hombre sacudió la mano y ponía una sonrisa que hacía mucho tiempo Candy no le veía en su guapo rostro.

**- ¿Es… para mí?**... – preguntó ella con una mezcla entre dudosa y emocionada mientras que Tom le asintió con la cabeza logrando que los ojos de la chica se fueran abriendo poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente. En cuanto el hermano, al ver esa emoción, le extendió el sobre, pero ella… **– No, ábrelo tú… yo no podría de los nervios**.

Candy abandonó el sofá insistiendo el profesional… – **¿Estás segura?**

**- ¡Sí, hombre, hazlo ya!.**.. – y nerviosamente la rubia comenzó a caminar por la alfombra yendo de un lado para el otro recibiendo el consejo de su hermano…

**- Tranquila, tranquila**... – pero la verdad era que él estaba más nervioso que ella; empero el abogado comenzó a leer en silencio y con mucho cuidado cada una de las líneas.

**- ¿Y?.**.. – quiso saber la rubia más obtuvo una señal de espera. Así que cuando se hubo terminado de leer, Candy vio como su hermano se fue sentando lentamente en el borde del sillón con un gesto indescriptible. **– Tom ¿qué pasa?... ¡¿Qué dice la carta?!.**.. – preguntó ansiosa y asustada; más al no obtener nuevamente respuesta, la joven le arrebató el papel; sin embargo esa parte del documento que se leía no se entendió porque estaba escrito en portugués y rápidamente se volteó la hoja que estaba traducida en su idioma y se comenzó a leer, pero al llegar al último párrafo, Candy dijo en voz alta… **– POR FAVOR, SI SIGUE USTED INTERESADA, COMUNÍQUESE INMEDIATAMENTE AL NÚMERO TELEFÓNICO ANEXO, YA QUE NOSOTROS LO ESTAMOS DE USTED Y NOS COMPLACERÍA QUE ACEPTE LA PROPUESTA OFRECIDA Y FORME PARTE DE NUESTRO EQUIPO.**

Al concluir, Candy bajó bruscamente el documento y de inmediato buscó los ojos de su hermano, mirándose brevemente sin decir ninguno nada; hasta que "a la cuenta de tres", los dos comenzaron a reír histéricamente, pero la rubia lo combinó con brincos, primero sobre su lugar y después saltó por toda la sala pegando gritos de alegría. En cambio su hermano, con dificultad se enderezó, y la rubia al verlo de pie, se lanzó a sus brazos llorando de felicidad manteniéndose así por varios minutos y diciendo… – **Entonces, quiere decir que… ¡Oh, Dios, Candy!… ¡la oportunidad que tanto habíamos esperado!**… – era tan grande la emoción de ambos que hasta al hombre se le olvidó el dolor.

**- Lo sé, Bro, lo sé**… – más la rubia fue puesta en el suelo para decirle seriamente.

**- Pero lo que tú decidas te apoyaré. Si quieres pensarlo, tómate el tiempo que quieras; yo puedo llamarles y decirles que…**

**- ¡SÍ, aceptamos!**

**- ¿Lo has pensado bien?**... – Tom quiso su corroboración.

**- ¡Por supuesto, tonto!**... – y su hermana le dio un golpe en el brazo.

**- ¡Oh, Candy! ¡Qué orgulloso me haces, pequeña!…** – la abrazó fuertemente besándole la cabeza. **– Entonces sólo tendremos que hablar con…**

**- Sí…** – ella tomó la palabra… **– aprovecharé que está en Chicago…** – y se caminó hacia el teléfono; y conforme lo agarraba… **– Pediré una cita para verle mañana, en lo que tú respondes a la carta.**

**- ¡No puedo creerlo, Candy!... ¡Tu sueño!..**. – decía Tom una vez más lleno de incredulidad.

**- No, hermano… ¡Es el de los dos!**

**- Bueno, voy a comenzar a arreglarlo todo desde ya**… – se pretendió ir en busca del despacho; empero se acordaron… **– Oye… ¿y Nueva York?**

**- ¡Ya no más! ¡porque nos iremos a BRASIL!**... – y loca de emoción, la joven comenzó a bailar samba provocando las carcajadas de su hermano que se decía para sus adentros…

**-**_** "Espero que esto te ayude a olvidar, preciosa"**_

En eso, el timbre de la puerta sonó y siendo el repartidor de comida cuando se atendió al llamado. Entonces y después de hacerse la llamada, para festejar, los hermanos destaparon una botella de champagne y brindaron por el éxito obtenido.

. . . . .

Para el siguiente día, mientras Tom ponía en orden pasaportes y visas, Candy vistiendo unos pantalones capri de algodón y un bonito suéter, se presentó en las inmediaciones de la Torre Sears; ya estando en el interior, la joven buscó y tomó el elevador conduciéndose al piso 45 donde había un lujoso restaurante que al abrirse la puerta se distinguió de inmediato su entrada y se caminó hasta donde la encargada de atender a los clientes, que al ver a la rubia, de inmediato le preguntaría… – **¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?**

**- Buenos días**… – saludó la joven ante la descortesía de la otra. **– ¿El Sr. George Johnson?**

**- Ah, sí, por aquí, por favor.**

Y en su mutua compañía, las dos mujeres cruzaron el enorme salón conduciendo a Candy hasta una mesa con vista panorámica de la ciudad que ya era ocupada por 5 elegantes caballeros y donde uno de ellos se levantó de su lugar para decir amorosamente… – **Mi querida niña…** – abriendo simultáneamente los brazos para recibir a la recién llegada que ya se acercaba para saludarlo también…

**- Buenos días, padrino**… – y a éste, la joven le dio un beso en la mejilla y una inclinación de cabeza a los demás.

**- Señores, permítanme unos minutos, por favor**… – pidió Johnson llevándosela abrazada para ocupar otro reservado; y ya estando ahí sentados… **– Me da mucho gusto verte, hija.**

**- A mí también, sólo espero no importunar.**

**- ¿Tú, preciosa? NUNCA…** – le acarició el rostro. **– ¿Cómo está Tom?**

**- Bien, Tío.**

**- ¡Ah! Ese título me gusta más, aunque más me agradaría que llevaran mi apellido, pero en fin… cuéntame, ¿qué dice la Universidad?**

**- De eso precisamente quiero hablarte.**

**- Te escucho.**

**- Tío, antes de que tú me dieras tu apoyo… yo hice solicitud a… un importante club y ayer recibimos la oferta: una beca de estudios y trabajo, pero lo más importante: los gastos para cubrir la operación de Tom.**

**- ¿Y dónde es eso?**

**- En… Brasil**… – Candy se encogió en la silla esperando la reacción del moreno.

**- ¿Brasil? WOW, niña. ¡Felicidades!… Entonces lo que me vienes a pedir es… **

**- Primero que nada, agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí y por las molestias que te causo.**

**- Eso queda fuera de contexto. Tú y tu hermano son mi única familia y es mi obligación velar por ustedes, aunque desafortunadamente con Tom ha sido diferente; pero dime ¿qué debo hacer esta vez?**

**- Retirar la beca del colegio… ¡ya no la necesitaré!**

**- Pero ¿no es allá donde está Albert Williams, el único que cubre tus expectativas?**

**- Las cubría sí… pero lo mandaste de curso**… – se oyó reproche total.

**- Bueno sí, era necesario… porque sabes que él es mi prospecto para hacerse cargo del equipo femenil en la próxima copa, pero no dudo que te haya dejado en buenas manos… aunque esa ironía regalada, me dice otra cosa. ¿Es qué acaso te han tratado mal?**... – el funcionario frunció el ceño.

**- No, no, no… es sólo que… Tío, tú siempre me has dicho que oportunidades como esta… no puedo dejarlas pasar.**

**- ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! Porque en este instante me levanto para irme a dar de golpes contra la pared… ¡Brasil está demasiado lejos!**… – refunfuñó el hombre.

**- ¡Vamos! Sólo necesito tu consentimiento… por favor… no seas tú el que nos corte las alas… ¿no dices querernos?... Anda, ¿si?… di que sí**… – Candy sonaba llenamente zalamera.

**- ¿Me das otra alternativa?**... – se preguntó y la chica dijo NO… **– y para colmo ¡eres una chantajista de lo peor! porque sabes que nunca te negaría nada. ¿Cuándo deben marchar?.**.. – la chica se levantó de su asiento para arrojarse a los brazos de aquel agradeciéndole con besos en la mejilla e informándole…

**- Queremos partir la siguiente semana.**

**- ¡¿Tan pronto?!…** – Candy le recriminó con la mirada. **– ¡Está bien, está bien! Le diré a mi asistente que cancele la beca… Tienen mi permiso y bendición… Sólo una condición…** – la rubia dijo SI… **– que cuando seas famosa te acuerdes de que soy tu tío, porque mi puesto no durará toda la vida y después ¿quién me mantendrá?…** – con eso dicho la chica soltó una carcajada que se escuchó en gran parte del lugar… **– no, ya en serio… la única condición que te pido es que llegado el momento... me apoyarás.**

**- Claro que sí, Tío George.** – Éste se puso de pie y se alejaron de la mesa para llegar hasta la puerta del ascensor. Estando allá…

**- ¿Sabes, hija? Cada día, estás más hermosa y te pareces tanto a tu madre, mi hermana, que si te viera estaría orgullosa de ti como lo estoy yo.**

**- Gracias, tío… Tom siempre me dice lo mismo.**

**- Bueno, hija… desafortunadamente debo viajar a California esta tarde, así que**… – la abrazó. **– Feliz Día de Gracias, al rato me comunico con tu hermano… y nuevamente felicidades… pon bien alto tu nombre porque después sé que lo harás por tu país**… – y besó su rubia caballera.

En eso, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y los familiares se despidieron otra vez; pero mientras Candy descendía, George tomó su celular y marcó un número que al contestarse se demandaría… – **Sullivan… sí, Johnson… comunícame de inmediato con Albert Williams en Suiza, dile que es urgente.**

Y en lo que aquel hombre esperaba la conversación con el solicitado, Candy salió de ese edificio para ir a casa y de nuevo empezar a empacar. Así se pasó ese día y el miércoles, cancelando Los Stevenson, debido al viaje que estaban a punto de realizar, todo tipo de compromiso en la celebración de ese Jueves de Día de Gracias donde tal y como Sire Richard lo ordenara, en una Mansión de Nueva Jersey se hacía público el próximo enlace Grandchester – Marlowe y donde por supuesto, ante la propuesta hecha, los aplausos de los invitados no se hicieron esperar, atreviéndose algunos osados a pedir un beso entre la pareja, a lo que Susana no perdió el tiempo y aprovechándose de la cercanía de Terrence, se colgó del cuello de éste y se complació ella misma a su entero gusto.

Sin embargo Terry, sin discreción alguna, la tomó de las muñecas, se deshizo de su amarre y salió a toda prisa de ahí para encaminarse a la salida más próxima y poder gritar afuera la molestia que le embargaba. Más no había llegado ni al porche cuando, alguien le había seguido y a sus espaldas, le dijo… – **¡Caramba, hermanito! Tú sí que nunca dejarás de ser la atracción en las fiestas**.

Y por el sarcasmo lanzado se advertiría… – ** ¡Roger, hazme el favor de callarte y largarte, ¿quieres? ¡porque te aseguro que contigo me desquitaré!**

**- ¿Y por qué la violencia contra mi persona que únicamente vengo a consolarte?.**.. – el hermano menor de Terrence, fingió verdadera consternación porque cuando pretendía retirarse, se regresó para notificarle… **– ¡Ah, por cierto! Mi padre manda a decirte que los invitados a TU fiesta de compromiso, te están esperando para que vayas a atenderles como el "digno anfitrión" que eres**… – empero Roger tuvo que correr rápidamente porque Terry ya venía detrás de él agradeciendo que su hermano mayor no lo pescara porque sino… hueso sano no iba a dejarle.

Y así, conforme los días siguieron su marcha, el castaño los siguió viviendo entre molesto, triste y mayormente frustrado; mientras que en Chicago los hermanos estaban tan ocupados empacando sus pertenencias, que toda esa actividad ayudó a la rubia a apaciguar su pena.

. . . . . . . . . .

Era la medianoche del domingo, cuando en el aeropuerto, se anunciaba abordar el vuelo con destino a Río de Janeiro. Sonrientes, los hermanos Stevenson tomaron sus maletas de mano y se formaron en primera línea mostrando su documentación y dándoseles el paso, al entregar su boleto. Sin chistar, se abordó el avión, se acomodaron en sus asientos y se prepararon para el despegue que fue después de unos minutos de espera.

Y conforme la nave se elevaba, Candy cerró los ojos por un momento y se despidió mentalmente de sus amigos, deseándoles a estos éxitos, felicidad y mucho amor. También se pensó en Anthony, en ese guapo rubio que tuvo la mala suerte de no corresponderle como se merecía, agradeciéndosele infinitamente por todas sus atenciones y detalles para con ella pidiéndole además perdón por no haber sabido apreciarlo y por errar el camino con alguien que… más la rubia abrió los ojos abruptamente antes de que sus recuerdos le traicionaran; sin embargo al enfocar su vista en el cristal de la ventanilla y mirar hacia el vacío se escuchó… – **Prometo que haré hasta lo imposible por olvidarte.**

**- ¿Cómo dijiste, Candy?**... – le preguntó su compañero de asiento.

**- ¿Ah? No, nada, Tom… un simple pensamiento en voz alta.**

**- Entiendo, te estás despidiendo de él ¿no es así?**... – se cuestionó con mala intención.

**- Sí…** – le contestaron suspirándose con melancolía pero luego Candy reaccionó mirando a su hermano con extrañeza y corrigiendo con exalto. **– ¡Por supuesto que No!…** – pero se dudó al notar la sonrisa irónica de Tom… **– ¿de quién estamos hablando?**

**- De tu país, por supuesto, ya que estarás un buen tiempo fuera**… – se respondió con fingida inocencia. **– ¿Qué pensabas tú?**

**- ¡Oh! pues precisamente en eso también**… – contestó Candy; y en lo que se reclinaba sobre el asiento y volvía su rostro hacia la ventana, Tom sonrió con travesura.

. . . . .

Nueva York

El lunes por la mañana las actividades en el colegio se retomaron; para ese día Terry ya impartía la segunda clase al grupo de Candy que, al no distinguirla entre los presentes, el castaño se sorprendió un poco y eso que ya sabía de su ausencia; empero algo en su interior le asustó, más optó por no alarmarse, porque a pesar de lo ocurrido entre ellos dos, el profesor sabía que la chica no era una alumna desobligada.

Sin embargo cuando se llegaba al medio día, Terry fue citado para una reunión de maestros en la sala de juntas de la universidad siendo allá su sorpresa mayúscula al ver entre los presentes al Profesor Williams a quien de inmediato se fue a su encuentro. – **¡Albert, amigo!**

**- ¡Terry! ¿Cómo estás? Bueno eso ni te pregunto. ¡Felicidades por tu compromiso y por el bebé que viene el camino!**…. – había dicho el rubio muy sonriente y estrechando la mano de su amigo que no le causó para nada de gracia su comentario.

**- No estás hablando en serio ¿verdad?**... – Williams rió.

**- Terry, tan bromista como siempre.**

**- Si tú lo dices, Albert… pero dime ¿acaso no estabas de curso en Suiza? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- Pues sí, pero… ciertas circunstancias me han hecho volver**… – y en ese momento Neil hizo su aparición y se acercó a los dos guapos hombres.

**- Ey, Grandchester, que guardadito te lo tenías ¿eh?… felicidades**… – y el antipático ese palmeó la espalda de Terry que le masculló un improperio y prefirió alejarse antes de propinarle un golpe. **– ¿Y tú, Williams? No me avisaste que regresarías tan pronto.**

**- ¿Qué tal, Legan? Ya ves… hubo un cambio de planes**… – Albert sonó cortante. – **¿Me permites un momento?.**.. – y también se alejó para encontrarse con Terry que ya se servía un poco de café. **– ¿Pasa algo, amigo? Te noto molesto.**

**- No, nada, Albert; mejor cuéntame tú, ¿qué te hizo volver?**

**- Mejor pregunta quién me hizo volver**… – respondió el rubio sirviéndose café también; y mientras que el castaño le miraba le preguntaría… **– ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por acá?**

**- En la escuela, todo normal… aunque ahora el que me preocupa eres tú, Albert…** – Terry observó cuando su colega posaba su mirada azul en Neil que se sentaba fanfarrón a un lado de un grupo de maestros.

**- No, nada, no me hagas caso. Oye, quiero preguntarte… ¿qué sucedió hace una semana?**

**- ¿Qué sucedió con… qué?.**.. – preguntó Terry con intriga y enarcando una ceja.

**- ¡Sí, hombre! Del rumor acerca de… Candy Stevenson.**

**- ¿Cuál rumor?..**. – el castaño volvió a cuestionar; y Albert rió un poco al notar la confusión de su colega.

**- No, no puede ser que le esté preguntando a la persona equivocada.**

**- Bueno, es que… no sé de qué me hablas.**

**- ¡De Candice Stevenson! Entre el alumnado y profesores hablan de un partido que ofreció el sábado pasado… que goleó y que… golpeó a Eliza, la hermana de Legan.**

**- ¡¿Qué golpeó a Eliza?! ¡¿Cuándo?!... – **se preguntó con sorpresa.

**- ¡Ah! o sea ¿qué si la conoces?**

**- Sí, por supuesto, es mi… alumna…** – contestó Terry; pero ante la negación que Albert le dedicó con su dedo índice mientras le daba un trago a su bebida caliente, puso al castaño en alerta y quiso saber… **– ¿Qué significó ese "no"?**

Albert suspiró, dejó su taza en el gabinete y miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca; y ya luego de pensarlo por unos instantes, se habló, sin imaginar que lo que contaría haría sufrir en verdad a su amigo. – **Voy a contarte algo que no debería, pero como mi amigo que eres, sé que puedo confiar en ti.**

**- Está bien; gracias.**

**- El Presidente de la Federación de Soccer: George Johnson, me ha nombrado Head Coach del equipo femenil para este mundial en Estados Unidos.** – Terry le interrumpió para felicitarlo diciéndose... **– Gracias, fue por eso que me mandó a FIFA para ponerme al tanto de todo. **

**- Pero ¿qué tiene que ver… Candice Stevenson en esto?**... – el corazón del profesor se había emocionado con tan sólo mencionarla.

**- ¡Ah, mi amigo, casi nada! Cuando la chica llegó a mí, traía con ella una carta de recomendación.**

**- … que Neil rompió en pedazos.**

**- ¡¿Qué hizo qué, el imbécil?!**... – se alteró el guapo rubio.

**- Lo que escuchaste. Además de que la chica nunca fue parte del equipo; bueno lo fue como… asistente o "Mascota" como la llamaban entre ellos. Un mes estuvo en completa inactividad hasta que un equipo de afuera la aceptó. Por eso jugó contra la casa.**

**- O sea que… ¡demonios, Terry!**

**- Y puedo contarte más pero, esperemos a que ella vuelva. Se fue a casa y no…**

**- No, Terry**… – lo sacaron de su error… **– la chica no volverá.**

**- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Cómo que no volverá?!**... – el castaño se exaltó tanto que atrajo la atención de los presentes y sorprendió al mismo Albert que observaría…

**- Ahora entiendo todo.**

**- ¡Pues explícate porque yo no!**… – se exigió la aclaración.

**- Terry, tranquilo, te lo diré**… – y le hizo la señal de bajar la voz para oír… **– Candice Stevenson es sobrina de Johnson, la madre de la chica era su hermana, por eso los apellidos no coinciden.**

**- Entonces… él era su…**

**- Es su tío y le pagaba la beca.**

**- Albert**… – el castaño se talló la cara con desespero pero fingió tranquilizarse. **– Está bien, pero… ¿por qué dijiste que no volverá?**

**- Porque el mismo Johnson habló conmigo. Su beca ha sido retirada porque**… – el rubio se interrumpió al ver el rostro entre endurecido y temeroso de Terry esperando lo peor… **– ¿estás bien?**

**- Sí…** – apenas dijo, luego carraspeó y se sacudió las ideas… **– sólo me agarraste desprevenido. Dices que porque**… – pero Albert sospechó ante sus alteradas reacciones.

**- ¡Oh, Amigo! Ya no sé si debería decir esto precisamente a ti.**

**- ¿Decir qué?**

**- Contéstame honestamente, Terry… ¿qué tipo de relación entablaste con esa chica además de profesor-alumna?**

**- ¡Albert ¿terminarás de decirme de una buena vez?!**... – Empero el entrenador lo dudó, porque conociendo a su amigo y si lo que estaba pensando era cierto, la noticia sería un vil golpe bajo para él; no obstante Terry estaba más que ansioso por saber de ella que… **– Amigo, te prometo que te contaré después, sólo responde… ¿por qué Candy ya no volverá?**

El rubio tragó saliva y con pena, le confesaría… – **Se fue a Brasil.**

**- ¡¿QUÉ?!.**.. – el gesto de sorpresa no pudo ser peor y una furia comenzó a crecer en su interior.

**- La ha comprado un club para hacer carrera y jugar profesionalmente… y en estos momentos… puede que ya esté allá… Terry… de verdad lo siento**… – el entrenador quiso tocarlo pero el profesor dio un fuerte golpe a la pared acompañado de un ¡Maldición! lleno de impotencia, que se escucharon en todo el lugar y después, salió a toda prisa de ahí seguido de las miradas de sus compañeros y un ¿A dónde vas? por parte de Albert.

Velozmente Terry llegó al estacionamiento y abordó su auto pisando el acelerador hasta el fondo que cuando arrancó, las llantas del vehículo rechinaron quedándose marcadas sobre el pavimento. Luego y bruscamente el castaño dio vuelta en la esquina de la calle 123 con dirección a Riverside Drive y la ruta 9A Norte para cruzar el Puente George Washington para salir a su segundo nivel y donde el tráfico a esa hora ya era sumamente pesado; sin embargo su enojo, dolor e impotencia era mayor que al maestro se le veía rebasando y saltando de un carril a otro sin importarle ser detenido y multado o causarse un accidente.

Sin llevar punto fijo, Terry tomó la primera salida hacia Palisades Parkway, Nueva Jersey; la carretera recta era perfecta para correr y ahí él comenzó acelerar más y más y más porque su inconscientemente le gritaba ¡Ve por ella! pero conforme avanzaba, comprendió que era imposible, él mismo se había engañado porque se había dicho que… si no podía tenerla como él quisiera, al menos con verla todos los días, se conformaría. Pero ahora, se le había ido, la había perdido verdaderamente.

Como un desquiciado, el castaño manejó unos quince minutos más hasta que comenzó a relajarse y redujo la velocidad orillándose en un paraje con mirador hacia el ancho río Hudson.

Sin bajarse de la unidad, Terry echó su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo de su asiento y apretó fuertemente los ojos sintiendo que la garganta le quemaba. Luego descendió y caminó hacia la barda que cercaba el lugar. Con mirada triste recorrió el paisaje: hacia el sur podía ver a lo lejos la gran manzana, al frente tenía el condado de Westchester y hacia el norte el Puente Tappan Zee.

Después apoyó sus manos sobre las frías piedras y agachó la cabeza en señal de total derrota mirando como abajo las olas del río chocaban en el alto y rocoso peñón. Así se quedó pensando en nada… hasta que, una ráfaga de viento agitó sus cabellos y le hizo levantar el rostro y sentir lo frío del aire. Casi en seguida se sentó sobre la barda y permaneció ahí por varias horas… sólo recordándola.

Por su parte, los hermanos Stevenson habían llegado a Río de Janeiro ese mismo lunes a medio día e inmediatamente fueron instalados en un departamento que les facilitó el club.

Por la tarde, Candy fue a las instalaciones deportivas para presentarse con sus nuevos entrenadores y compañeras; y el recibimiento que éstas le dieron la sorprendió mucho, porque todas la trataron con cordialidad.

La directiva le dio un día de descanso, pero a partir del siguiente, a muy tempranas horas, Candy debía estar en los campos de entrenamiento; empezando de este modo, su nueva vida, entre estudios y un nuevo trabajo, entrenándose duramente y aprendiendo y conociéndolo todo; no costándole mucho a Candy el adaptarse ni al juego de las brasileñas ni del clima que la tenía de lo más encantada.

Lo malo que empezando el mes de diciembre las lluvias se hacían muy presentes en Brasil pero cuando había sol, Candy lo sabía aprovechar en su totalidad yendo a las playas, ya fuera sola, con dos amigas que conoció allá: una mexicana llamada Mery Díaz y Dalila Marco, italiana, o con Tom, que se pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con ella y que se había convertido en su asistente personal hasta que a éste se le programara su operación de la columna.

Así el primer mes transcurrió rápidamente… pareciendo que Candy de verdad, se había olvidado de todo porque ni siquiera se acordó de enviarles alguna tarjeta postal a sus amigas de USA.

Sin embargo, a finales de año, por la mañana y antes de salir de su casa, la rubia había sentido un dolor abdominal, al que no le tomó importancia pensando que era tiempo de su período menstrual.

Acalambrada, llegó a los campos deportivos y se preparó para el entrenamiento. Empero después de 30 minutos pesados de ejercicio, otro dolor le atacó sólo que éste fue con mayor intensidad que tuvo que detenerse para que el espasmo pasara. Luego se inclinó hacia el frente apoyando sus manos en las rodillas y respiró hondamente; no obstante al enderezarse, un nuevo dolor la hizo doblarse y caer al suelo quejándose fuertemente.

Los asistentes médicos se acercaron hasta ella y al notar la palidez en su rostro, la llevaron rápidamente al hospital y la ingresaron al consultorio dejando afuera a sus compañeras que estaban muy desconcertadas y al mismo Tom que por supuesto también quiso ingresar más no se lo permitieron.

Mientras tanto, adentro, Candy yacía sobre la cama encogida de lado y agarrándose el vientre tratando de controlar los dolores que se le estaban haciendo insoportables. En eso, el médico que yacía a su lado, le pidió que estirara las piernas y se acomodara boca arriba para revisarla; pero ella se negaba porque estaba segura de que sí lo hacía, algo por dentro se le desprendería. Para su desgracia, otro dolor más fuerte le apareció acompañado de unos enormes deseos de ir al baño; entonces Candy, con la ayuda del doctor se levantó de la cama y fueron hasta el privado.

Allá, tal y como lo predijera, cuando la rubia se sentó en el toilet le vino otro espasmo más y en seguida sintió que algo salió por su parte íntima y con eso, el dolor le cesó dejándola con cierto agotamiento. Comprendiendo qué había sido, la joven se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar mientras que el doctor le llamaba preguntando si todo estaba bien y luego que le permitiera el acceso al no recibir respuesta; entonces Candy se enderezó, se aseó, se alistó y sin querer mirar, se decidió a abrir la puerta encontrándose con el médico que la miraba con pena y la abrazó sacándola de ahí para llevarla de nuevo a la cama y recostarla en ella, pidiéndosele a la enfermera hacer "el trabajo sucio"

**- ¿Quiere que entre su hermano?..**. – el galeno sentía cierta pena por aquella jovencita.

**- No, no ahora… me gustaría estar sola, por favor.**

**- Como guste, niña. Cualquier cosa estamos afuera.**

Y en lo que Candy se volvía acurrucar sobre su lado derecho, el médico salía de la habitación encontrándose con la mirada molesta de Tom que al momento de que vio que la puerta se abría, dejó inmediatamente el sillón para informarse… – **¿Cómo está?**

**- Descansando. El dolor ha pasado.**

**- ¿Puedo pasar a verla?**

**- Déjela unos minutos sola… lo necesita.**

Tom, bien o mal, tuvo que obedecer. Además porque no sabía interpretar lo que en ese momento sentía… ¿Decepción? porque confiaba ciegamente en ella y haberle ocultado esto; ¿acaso impotencia? de no poder evitar que sufriera o… ¡de no poder ir a buscar, encontrar y golpear al infeliz que se había atrevido a tocarla y causarle este daño!; o… ¿era la culpa? porque con la excusa de que en su condición de hombre, se limitaba a hablar ciertas cosas con ella y no le había explicado del todo lo que una mujer debía conocer. Bueno, pues con estas interrogantes a cuestas, el abogado se tuvo que volver a su asiento para seguir esperando.

Mientras tanto, de nuevo adentro, Candy no paraba de llorar porque se sentía vacía… hueca… como si otra parte de ella hubiera muerto también; ya que nunca imaginó que de esa única noche con Terry en su departamento, pudiera haberle dejado embarazada; aunque se acordó… que no usaron protección alguna y que tampoco una vez habían hecho el amor… sin embargo, eso a ella no le había importado porque se había entregado plenamente él precisamente porque lo amaba y porque lo deseaba, además Terry había sido tan tierno, tan cuidadoso de no lastimarle mucho, tan…

Pero Candy apretó los ojos para no pensar más en aquél, porque sólo de recordar lo vivido a su lado… ¡volvía a amarlo y ya no quería! Entonces con coraje, se limpió las lágrimas y se prometió olvidarse de todo y comenzar de nuevo; ya que al morir aquel ser indefenso, ella también enterraba… esa parte de su vida.

Minutos después, la enfermera le anunció que su hermano deseaba verla. Candy le dio el acceso y cuando le vio entrar, no quiso mirarle a los ojos porque se sentía muy avergonzada ante su mirada. Empero Tom se le acercó, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le acarició tiernamente el cabello preguntándole… – **¿Cómo estás?**

Como respuesta, la rubia se enderezó y se echó a sus fuertes brazos y volvió a llorar sin poder el abogado reprocharle nada, ya que su dolor no se comparaba con el que su pequeña hermana padecía, así que… Tom se olvidó de hacerle comentario alguno y estuvo ahí para ella, dándole como siempre su apoyo y cariño.

Sin embargo, después de ese lamentable suceso, a Candy le dieron unos días de descanso, y cuando se presentó en el campo, todos vieron un cambio radical en ella.

Continuará

**Gracias, las más preciosas. Gracias por estar aquí.**

_Irene, Amanecer Grandchester, Blanca, Vero, María de Jesús L H, Luisa, Zu Castillo, Sayuri1707, Celia, Viry Queen and Carito Andrew._


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **30 de Junio de 2010 **y** 1 de Agosto de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 11**

**. . .**

Con el inicio del año 1996, Candy se enfocó total y exclusivamente en prepararse educativa y deportivamente; aunque también lo combinó concentrándose en la salud de su hermano que conforme los días transcurrían, la fecha para ser intervenido se acercaba más.

Por otra parte, Terry, que al querer estar alejado de Susana y su "boda de ensueño", vivía su propio infierno pasando el mayor tiempo posible en el colegio, tiempo mismo que empleaba pensando únicamente en Candy, notándosele distraído en clase y mirando larga y fijamente aquella butaca que su "ex alumna" solía ocupar; otras veces simplemente permanecía encerrado en su oficina para recordar la infinidad de pláticas que compartieron cuando le iba a visitar. Sin embargo cuando la nostalgia le embargaba por completo, Terry se salía a caminar por el parque aunque allá, éste también ponía su granito de arena martirizándole trayendo a su memoria aquellas caminatas matutinas.

Pero la vida debía continuar y esta pareja, cumplir con los objetivos trazados, siendo lo primero en llevarse a cabo, la tan sonada boda de Terry; luego la exitosa intervención de Tom y por último Candy que gracias a su enorme esfuerzo, comenzó a ser partícipe en los partidos del club que aunque al principio eran pocos minutos, le bastaban para que ella pusiera en práctica lo aprendido y siendo lo suficiente para dejar impresionados a los canales deportivos de aquel país que la empezaron a reconocer debido a sus increíbles tácticas de juego desarrolladas en el campo.

Y mientras la rubia, subía cada día como la espuma, en USA, sus conocidos hablaban poco de ella, y sí lo llegaban a hacer era únicamente para llenarse de melancolía ya que no podían olvidar que la ingrata amiga se había ido del país sin siquiera despedirse de ellos que también crecían personal, laboral y profesionalmente.

Así los meses avanzaron; y también se llegó el tiempo de Susana para dar a luz, aunque no en las condiciones normales, ya que uno de sus productos venía en una posición sentada y debían operarla de inmediato; sin embargo durante la cirugía se suscitó un segundo problema: un pre infarto que a pesar de que se luchó arduamente por la vida de la rubia, ésta perdió fuerza y su corazón no le resistió, dejando en orfandad a dos bellos niños: criaturas lindas de cabellos ondulados y "extraños" ojos en color negro y marrón.

Por supuesto ante eso, el castaño, sin titubear, solicitó urgentemente un estudio de ADN y éste le confirmó lo que él dudada desde el principio… ¡no eran sus hijos!

Empero su sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando se enteró que sí lo eran nada menos que de Roger que los reconoció de inmediato gracias a la paliza que Terry le acomodó aprovechándolo el castaño para romper toda relación con su padre y hacer una vida completamente independiente, siendo lo primero en venírsele a la mente… ¡Ir por Candy!... pero se detuvo, primero porque debía poner en orden su vida antes de ofrecer a alguien más… estabilidad.

Así que su primer paso, fue dejar las clases en la universidad; luego se asoció con un director artístico y juntos se adueñaron de un teatro, no arriesgando mucho en sus primeros trabajos producidos, debido a tanta competencia en el Distrito; sin embargo, obras que llegaban a presentar, eran llenos totales.

Pero Robert Hathaway, su socio, para obtener más ganancias, lo instaba a que actuara, sugiriéndole que aprovechara todos sus encantos ya que era un tipo guapo, alto, con un cuerpo atlético que más de uno le envidiada, sin mencionarle ese extraño y triste color azul profundo en sus ojos que le daban el toque y lo hacían lucir enigmático y seductor; empero Terry siempre se negaba ante la idea, escudándose que lo suyo era producir, crear y que muy difícilmente lo convencería de hacer otra cosa.

Y justo así entre una cosa y otra, los años pasaron dejando su mella en una persona en particular: Candy… que estaba tan cambiada, que aquellos que la conocieron en un ayer, difícilmente la reconocerían en un hoy, porque simplemente… era otra mujer.

Su color de cabello lo había cambiado al igual que a un estilo más modernizado; su piel ya no era tan blanca, ahora le gustaba verse bronceada; con tratamientos especiales, había hecho desaparecer sus graciosas pecas; lo mismo le pasó a aquel cuerpo menudito y bajo con sus piernas gordas y glúteos anchos ya que debido al ejercicio diario y constante, lo estilizó hasta el punto de la perfección, sin olvidar la intervención de la madre naturaleza al regalarle pulgadas a su estatura, siendo consideraba entre medios televisivos y hombres… ¡una mujer de exquisita belleza! con sus casi 21 años de edad.

Sin embargo el mundo es un círculo, y una noche de 1998 se fue de fiesta con un grupo de amigas; ya que Tom había conocido a una guapa mujer trigueña de nombre Martha y se enamoró locamente de ella ya llevando un año de casados, así que su chaperón le había renunciado y ahora siempre se le veía acompañada de ellas y de un guardia de seguridad que el club le había proporcionado.

¿En cuestión de novios? nunca se le conocieron porque estaba muy enfocada en su carrera profesional; lo que sí, se hizo de una gran cantidad de amigos, en su mayoría también futbolistas, logrando con ello que todo Brasil la ubicara fácilmente, además de que una importante y prestigiosa marca deportiva había comprado su exclusividad para que usara todos sus artículos apareciendo en promos televisivos y una que otra portada en alguna revista.

Así que, esa noche, en un antro privado de Río, después de 3 años… CiCi, como la conocían ahora, volvió a reencontrarse con Stear: aquel simpático hombre de ropas y lentes muy a la moda con banda de rock logrando que éste, cuando se la presentaron, no pudiera salir fácilmente de su sorpresa preguntándole a cada rato… – **¿De verdad eres tú, Candy?..**. – causando con su gesto lleno de incredulidad que la joven riera divertida del asombro del guapo rockero que cuando se despidió del lugar le solicitó a la ex rubia subiera al escenario y cantara a su lado.

Ella por supuesto se negó rotundamente, pero Stear le reprochó chantajistamente… – **Si lo haces, te perdono el que no te hayas despedido de mí**. – Candy le dio la razón y pagó su falta haciendo dúo con él, además de citarse para dar un paseo al día siguiente por la sabana tropical que se aprovechó muy bien para hablar de todo… bueno casi de todo.

Y conforme caminaban por la playa, Stear le contaba los principales pormenores, empezando primero con su novia Patty que ya se había graduado y ahora estaba preparando su maestría; continuando con Annie a la que le quedaba un año más de estudios pero donde ya una reconocida revista de la ciudad le había contratado, además de que su relación con Archie que ahora trabajaba para el Ballet de la Ciudad de Nueva York, iba viento en popa pero sin planes de matrimonio, por supuesto.

Cuando Candy preguntó por Anthony, Stear había hecho un gesto de incomodidad, sin embargo la chica le alentó a decirle, de todos modos ya no existía nada entre ellos. – **¡Es verdad!…** – había respondido con alivio el moreno y por lo mismo se animó a contarle resultando que esa noche en el cumpleaños de Patty, después de que ella… bueno, abandonara la fiesta… Anthony… que ya había aceptado su derrota, porque les contó a ellos sus sospechas después del chisme que armó Eliza… el rubio conoció a Abigail, una prima de la festejada y a la que pocos meses después, hizo su esposa y ahora ya tenían dos hijos preciosos y seguía siendo voluntario en el Cuerpo de Bomberos.

Con lo compartido la futbolista en verdad se alegró por la felicidad del guapo rubio y más por lo exitosos que eran sus amigos mandándoles infinidad de saludos.

Del único del que sí no se habló para nada fue de Terry y no porque Stear no le apreciara sino porque no quiso echar a perder tan pronto la relación de amistad tan estrecha que a partir de ese día Candy y Stear iniciaron.

Después de haber pasado un excelente tiempo con su amigo, la deportista se dirigió a casa de Tom que en cuanto la vio, le hizo entrega de una carta que rápidamente se recibió y se leyó el remitente: George Johnson, su tío, comprendiendo Candy que… Era tiempo de volver al hogar y cumplir con su promesa… sin poder evitar sentir gran añoranza al dejar Brasil que por casi 4 años había sido más que su casa.

Entonces como su contrato con el club estaba por finalizar así como sus estudios ya concluidos graduándose como Licenciada en Deportes, en los últimos partidos ofrecidos, los reporteros abordaban a la jugadora para hacerle la pregunta de los 64 mil… – **¿Apoyará a la Selección Femenil para el campeonato que se llevará a cabo en Estados Unidos?**

**- No lo sé todavía**… – era su única respuesta indiferente.

Por supuesto, ante su actitud arrogante, los medios comenzaron a armar polémica con respecto a ella, pronosticando además de que el magno evento quedaría marcado en la historia del Soccer Femenil, y comentando que si Estados Unidos hacía una excelente participación podía ser que levantara la Copa Mundial como lo hiciera en 1991.

Sin embargo, no sólo ellos especulaban sobre de la presencia de la deportista norteamericana, sino también sus amigos, que mientras desayunaban en un restaurante exclusivo de la gran manzana, comentaban…

**- ¿Tanto así ha cambiado Candy, Stear?**... – preguntó Patty con cierto tono de preocupación.

**- No… bueno, físicamente sí; pero por dentro sigue siendo la misma**… – respondió el moreno tomándola de la mano y depositándole un beso para conformarla.

**- En las portadas de las revistas se le ve muy segura**… – habló Annie hojeando precisamente una de éstas.

**- ¡Y más hermosa!**… – fue el complemento por parte de Archie que recibió un pellizco de su novia; y tuvo que corregir… **– pero no más que tú, muñeca.**

De pronto Patty preguntaría para romper la tensión… – **Por cierto, muchachos ¿han ido a ver la obra donde actúa Terrence?..**. – y un… **– NO**… – con cierto toque de indignación se escuchó de inmediato por parte de los Cornwall; sin embargo, Annie contestó empleando emoción…

**- ¡SÍ! ¡Está genial en ese monólogo! ¡Quién hubiese dicho que el día que decidiera actuar, lo iba a ser de este modo! ¡Nadie en la vida se lo hubiese imaginado!… ¡él, tan serio, tan formal!**

**- Oye y… **– le interrumpió Patty mirando de reojo a Stear… **– ¿Qué hay de cierto del desnudo que tanto le critican?**

**- ¡Amiga, debes ir a verlo! ¡El hombre está como para que le pidas un… "cama-autógrafo** … – expresó con exageración la morena ojo azul y las dos mujeres rieron pícaramente olvidándose de que sus respectivas parejas estaban presentes, así que Archie protestaría…

**- ¡Annie, te enojas porque digo que Candy es hermosa… y tú, restregándome en la cara los… portentos de Terry!**

**-¡Ay, Amor, no te enojes!... pero es que… hay que reconocer que el hombre está ¡BUE- NÍ- SI- MO!…** – y las morenas volvieron a reír sólo que ésta vez por los gestos de los guapos hermanos que se miraban uno al otro; sin embargo Patty pidió encarecidamente…

**- ¡Vayamos a verlo hoy en la noche, Stear!**

**- ¿Y YO QUÉ LE VOY A IR A VER?**... – le contestó indignado. **– Sólo basto para mirarme en el espejo y saber que tenemos lo mismo**… – había sonado muy serio; pero su novia volvió al ataque…

**- ¡Ay no! Ahí sí me disculpas porque… ¡hay de tamaños a tamaños!**… – se expresó descaradamente soltándose a carcajadas por la cara apenada de su novio.

**- En eso estamos completamente de acuerdo, Patty ¡de que los hay, los hay!**… – completó Annie mirando a Archie que ya se ponía rojo, más no se supo si de vergüenza o de coraje porque no paraban con sus comentarios descarados; pero ante eso su novia puso fin al relajo… **– Ya, querido, sólo estamos bromeando.**.. – para aclarar… **– No, Patty; Terry sí hace el desnudo pero no logras verlo, aunque te deja pensando que… ¡si así es el caminito… cómo estará la vereda!**… – y las mujeres volvieron a las risas, hasta que…

**- ¡Bueno ya! Creo que hemos oído lo suficiente**… – dijo Stear con fingida seriedad, porque luego cambió de parecer, sugiriendo… **– Hermano, a partir de mañana nos inscribimos en el mismo gimnasio donde asiste Terrence y así poder lucir como él ¿no te parece?**

**- ¡STEAR!.**.. – uniéndose éste a las risas de las chicas por la cara molesta e indignada del guapo bailarín.

Primavera, 1999

En el Aeropuerto JFK de NY, mientras una pareja estaba en espera de su equipaje por el carrusel número 5, comentaban…

**- Ya se tardaron ¿no lo crees?**

**- Sí, algo. **

**- Además el vuelo estuvo tan pesado que estoy cansadísima y muerta de hambre. Ya quiero llegar al hotel para darme un baño y comerme ¡hasta un becerro! Por cierto ¿cómo dejaste a Martha? Ya no pude despedirme de ella.**

**- ¡Enojadísima! pero al final la convencí y le prometí que en dos semanas estoy de regreso.**

**- Ay hermanito, estoy tan emocionada por ti... ¡Pronto serás Papá y me harás a mí: tía!**... – dijo la joven abrazándose al musculoso brazo del hombre aquel.

**- Lo malo que no estarás allá para cuando nazca tu sobrino.**

**- O sobrina**… – dijo ella mirándolo mientras bajaba sus gafas oscuras.

**- ¡Ni de broma lo digas!.**.. – contestó él indignado. **– Será hombrecito y le enseñaré todos los deportes posibles.**

**- ¡Qué abogado tan machista me saliste! No te lo conocía ¿eh?**

**- Yo creo que es normal en todo hombre. Es la primera vez que voy a ser papá**… – se excusó.

**- Bueno eso ni dudarlo. Pero de todos modos, yo a Martha le he pedido una sobrina para poder vestirla como una muñequita**… – finalizó ella alejándose de él, para ir a tomar su primera maleta que ya caía sobre la resbaladilla metálica.

Luego de coleccionarlas todas, se dispusieron a cruzar la línea aduanera, pero para colmo de suerte, los detuvieron debido al exceso de equipaje, no dudando el hombre en asestarle un zape a su compañera responsabilizándola por traer tanto consigo; sin embargo, la joven usó como defensa que lo daría en donación como lo había hecho con la otra mitad.

Creyéndole o no, tuvieron que aguantarse el chequeo; y una hora más tarde, la pareja salió apresuradamente de ahí; llevando la joven un rostro muy serio, mientras que Tom seguía burlándose del revuelo que su famosa hermana había causado en el área de revisión.

Desde sus lugares, los guardias de seguridad les habían estado observado; entonces al reconocerles, les hicieron la broma de detenerlos para que con gran disimulo conforme la revisaban, le solicitaran autógrafos, alegando que tenían hijas jovencitas o pequeñas que le admiraban y seguían sus pasos; a lo que la deportista, para recompensar sus halagos, abrió otra de sus maletas y sacó jerseys que firmó con dedicatoria especial para ellas.

Lo peor fue que, la gente con la que habían viajado, también le hubo reconocido, más al querer intentar acercarse a ella, las asistentes aéreas, no les permitieron el acceso porque la joven viajaba en primera clase, así que, los fans aprovecharon ese justo momento para acercarse y pedirle autógrafos y fotografías haciéndose un verdadero relajo, hasta que finalmente la auxiliaron porque cada vez era más la gente que quería algo de ella.

Lo bueno fue que, a la salida distinguieron a un hombre vestido presentablemente que los esperaba con un cartel que decía Stevenson para llevarlos velozmente a su destino final.

. . . . .

Al día siguiente, los periódicos hablaban de ella y del desorden armado en la línea aduanera, mientras que la televisión transmitía un video captado de los dos hermanos abandonando el aeropuerto enterando a todo Estados Unidos, de la llegada de la deportista y resumiendo con ello, su siempre sí participación en el próximo campeonato.

Pero también unos bellos ojos la miraban tras la pantalla. Sentado sobre su cómodo sofá en la sala de su apartamento, Terry vistiendo sólo los pantalones de sus pijamas estaba tan enfocado en la jugadora que el subconsciente lo traicionó. – **¡Está hermosísima!**

**- ¿De quién hablas, querido?**

**- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! no me hagas caso…** – respondió indiferente en lo que una guapa castaña, usando un sexy negligé negro, se sentaba a su lado para mirar el televisor y sentir celos de la cara que el castaño tenía; así que, con menosprecio, se expresó…

**- ¡Ah! ¡Tanto escándalo por la futbolista esa!... ¡como si de verdad fuera muy buena!**. – Más sintiéndose la dueña de aquel hombre, le tomó del rostro, lo giró hacia ella y lo besó con voracidad para distraerlo y quitarle esa mirada que nunca antes le había visto Karen… bailarina exótica que Terry había conocido en uno de los tantos eventos a los que asistía reconociendo que la mujer le gustaba y ella ni se dijera llevando ya más de 6 meses saliendo juntos, pero…

**- Karen**… – la separó bruscamente porque la castaña ya estaba encima de él… **– dejemos esto para más tarde ¿quieres? Ahora tengo algo importante que hacer…** – y la dejó sobre el sofá, totalmente pasmada, ya que nunca, desde que comenzaron su "relación", le había rechazado… así que, al sentirse plantada, la mujer se cruzó de brazos, y con el ceño fruncido perdió su mirada en la pantalla tratando de explicarse el por qué de la conmoción del guapo productor.

Por su parte, en esa misma mañana, Candy se reportaba en las inmediaciones del Estadio de los Gigantes donde se llevaría a cabo el campeonato, y desafortunadamente desde ese día no tuvo tiempo libre para poder ir a saludar a sus amigos ya que el evento cada vez estaba más cerca y debía entrenar con el resto del equipo para adaptarse a sus nuevas compañeras.

Cuando fue presentada oficialmente con Albert Williams, éste le expresó con sinceridad lo encantado que estaba por darle una nueva oportunidad y darle él su apoyo, alabándole a la jugadora sus espectaculares estrategias de juego que se habían estudiado a fondo… más en su interior, el entrenador, hasta ese día comprendió, porque su amigo Terry ¡estaba loco por ella! y es que si en las revistas y televisión se le veía hermosa, tenerla a unos centímetros de distancia era simplemente impactante.

Otra de las cosas que al coach le impresionaba era que, cuando de entrenar se trataba y se instruía al equipo, Candy se disciplinaba y seguía al pie de la letra todas sus órdenes, pero si ella se lo proponía, le cambiaba las jugadas que ni en sus 15 años como entrenador se las hubiera imaginado, aprovechando eso para pasarse la mayor parte del tiempo juntos para que ella le platicara de sus experiencias vividas en Brasil.

Hasta que un día conforme se descansaba un poco de una práctica y sin querer faltarle el respeto porque el entrenador era un hombre felizmente casado con una hermosa mujer latina de cabellos y ojos color azabache que respondía al nombre de Lorrain y eran padres de 3 niños… le comentó lo hermosa que era y le observó que el hombre que ella eligiera como compañero en su vida sería muy afortunado, causando con su galante comentario que la joven se ruborizara ya que el hombre a sus 40 años de edad también era realmente interesante.

Más de pronto, el artefacto móvil del rubio sonó y le pidió un momento; la jugadora se alejó para seguir practicando y dar uno que otro autógrafo que trabajadores o espectadores le pedían, sin imaginar que la persona que estaba al teléfono con Albert era nada menos que… Terry, que desde que supo de su llegada a la ciudad, llamaba a su amigo constantemente para mantenerse al tanto de todo lo que hacía SU Candy.

Por supuesto, Albert le alentaba a visitarla pero el castaño respondía tontamente… – **¿Con qué excusa?**

**- ¿Qué no podrías venir a visitarme a mí, tu amigo? Además mucha gente viene a ver el entrenamiento y al equipo**… – le respondía Albert que ya le había informado que la chica no salía con nadie y que se había quedado a su cargo por petición de su hermano Tom, que por cuestiones personales tuvo que regresar a Brasil, logrando que Terry lo dudara por momentos, pero su verdad era que se moría de ganas por verla ya que… habían sido cuatro años de penas, sufrimientos, añoranzas y anhelos; y eso no era todo porque, conforme pasaban los años, su amor por Candy lo había tatuado en el corazón. Entonces después de pensarlo por unos minutos, le afirmó a Albert que iría justo esa tarde y con ella…

El entrenamiento de ese día llegó a su fin y después de asearse y alistarse, Candy era la última persona en los vestidores y le avisaban que el autobús estaba listo para partir y dejarla en el hotel donde se hospedaba el equipo nacional. Entonces en lo que la jugadora estaba cerrando su casillero, una voz que hacía años no escuchaba, le saludó… – **Hola, Candy.**

El cuerpo de la joven se paralizó y no quiso voltear de inmediato para confirmar de quien se trataba; así que sólo cerró los ojos para controlar lo que en ese momento sentía… ¡recriminándose interiormente cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo no pudiera evitar los nervios que ese hombre le provocaba!… más ella debía tomar el control de la situación y no dejarse perturbar por aquella presencia; así que Candy suspiró profundamente, finalizó con serenidad lo que hacía, tomó su mochila tranquilamente, se giró y lo miró muy segura… pero sus corazones les traicionaron porque estos brincaron de gusto en el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron.

**- Profesor Grandchester…** – ella sonó secamente; e indiferente comenzó a caminar pasando a su lado.

-** ¿Podemos hablar?**

**- Lo siento, no puedo; el autobús me está esperando**… – le respondió sin detenerse y buscó la salida, pero el actor la detuvo por el brazo, acto que hizo que Candy se zafara rápidamente de su agarre, porque sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica a su simple contacto y siguió caminando para no notarse perturbada.

Pero el castaño la alcanzó y le bloqueó el paso para insistirle… – **No te quitaré mucho tiempo… te lo prometo.**

La joven suspiró con resignación y titubeante diría… –** No sé si deba. Además el entrenador…**

**- Por mí no hay problema, Candy. Confío en Terry y sé que estarás en buenas manos…** – dijo Albert apareciendo por el pasillo haciéndole recordar a la joven que estos dos se conocían. **– Considero se deben una oportunidad… de hablar, por supuesto**… – aclaró el entrenador y Candy levantó una ceja, torció la boca, se rascó la frente y posó su mirada en el suelo; ya después de resoplar con fastidio…

**- Está bien…** – autorizó sin mirarles y retomó su camino, agradeciendo el castaño la intervención de su amigo y deseándoles éste, buena suerte.

Terry, casi tuvo que correr para darle alcance. Luego caminaron juntos y en silencio hasta el estacionamiento; allá se indicó donde estaba su auto: un Mustang Cobra del año en color amarillo logrando que la deportista levantara las cejas irónicamente pero él, caballerosamente, le abrió la puerta; no obstante antes de ingresar, Candy se encontró con sus bellos ojos y su sonrisa amable, aprovechando él ese instante para guiñarle un ojo, a lo que ella no le quedó de otra más que agradecerle su amabilidad con una media sonrisa que para Terry fue más que suficiente.

Luego él cerró la puerta y la joven lo vio pasar por el frente del auto y se dio cuenta de que el castaño estaba mejor que nunca; su nuevo corte largo en capas hasta la nuca lo hacía verse más varonil, más guapo, más… Candy se sacudió las ideas de la cabeza y mejor se puso el cinturón de seguridad aguardando por su compañero de viaje que abordó en cuestión de segundos y se pusieron en marcha.

Durante el trayecto del camino no dijeron mucho… sólo un emocionado… ¿Cómo has estado?... por parte parte de él y un seco… Bien, gracias… de ella como respuesta ya que se concentró por la vereda en que Terry manejaba que era la misma ruta que años atrás él tomara.

Sin embargo, Candy veía con desconfianza la carretera a pesar del verde y bello paisaje y mayormente después cuando el auto dobló hacia la derecha y comenzaron a descender por la curveada montaña donde lujosas casas campiranas llamaron su atención y buscó el nombre de la villa: Piermont en Nueva York, un pueblo a la orilla del Río Hudson… logrando que Candy sonriera al ver el lugar y volviera sus ojos hacia Terry que le devolvió el amable gesto dando éste vuelta a la izquierda y una milla más adelante, se estacionó en la parte trasera de una casa.

Cuando Candy bajó del auto vio las largas escaleras de madera hacia abajo y esperó a que Terry le indicara el camino. Abriéndole una rejilla, la joven comenzó a descender; y conforme avanzaba, se maravillaba de lo hermosa que era la cabaña de arquitectura colonial.

No obstante, no ingresaron al interior de la vivienda sino que el castaño la condujo hasta el porche, donde había una mesa deliciosamente decorada pero dándole ese toque de intimidad muy característica de una cena romántica, pero la joven después de observar todo aquello, caminó sobre el entarimado disfrutando de la magnífica vista hacia el agua. Cuando se recargó en el barandal, observó que había otras escaleras que descendían y conducían a un muelle privado donde al final de éste, había una embarcación estacionada.

Suspirando, la joven se giró para quedar frente al anfitrión y expresarle un maravillado ¡WOW! contemplando la fachada de la casa de dos niveles.

**- Celebro que te guste**… – respondió él que ya estaba a su lado.

**- ¡Es hermosa!… ¿es tuya?**... – preguntó ella sin salir de su asombro.

**- Digamos que…** – pero Terry se interrumpió al escuchar que lo tuteaba y dijo SI con la cabeza sonriendo complacido.

**- Tu padre te ha consentido bien**… – observó ella llena de ironía extrañándose el castaño de su comentario morboso y contestándole firmemente…

**- Esto es mío, Candy, mi trabajo me ha costado.**

**- Sí, claro**… – le respondió ella sin darle mucha importancia, luego Candy caminó hacia la mesa inquiriendo… **– ¿Cómo sabías que tenía hambre?…** – tomó una uva del frutero y se la comió.

Por supuesto Terry se le acercó; y conforme le acomodaba la silla… – **¿Quieres beber un poco de vino?.**.. – le ofreció antes de tomar su lugar junto a ella.

**- No, gracias. No te olvides que soy deportista y debo pasar siempre el antidoping… sin mencionar, claro, de que luego hago "ciertas tonterías" cuando ingiero alcohol**… – siguió con el sarcasmo y el actor sonrió por lo bajo comprendiendo que no se la pondría fácil.

En eso un camarero salió de la casa, sorprendiendo a la joven que le sonrió a éste amablemente. – **Bienvenida, Señorita. Sr. Grandchester ¿servimos ya la cena?**

**- Por favor, Travis.**

Y en lo que los alimentos llegaban a la mesa, Candy fingía mirar el paisaje, pero la verdad se estaba sintiendo incómoda de la mirada que Terry le daba, así que le dijo… – **¿No puedes mirar hacia otro lado?**… – entre molesta y nerviosa; contestándole el castaño con cinismo y levantando un hombro…

**- ¿Para qué? Si lo que veo está bello y me gusta más**… – haciendo con eso que Candy torciera los ojos y mirara nuevamente hacia el horizonte, empero la verdad era que estaba tan nerviosa de estar con él que quería echarse a reír.

Por su parte, Terry sonreía, y mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla, se cruzó de brazos para observarla con mayor descaro ya que ese color de piel que traía le gustaba; su negra y larga cabellera rizada le daba un toque de erotismo… aunque la verdad él la prefería rubia… pero esos jeans ajustados a la cadera combinados con unos coquetos tenis y top de lycra con cuello halter moldeándole sus perfectos senos lo estaban poniendo nervioso… ¡muy nervioso!

Sin embargo, la cena llegó y se dispusieron a disfrutar de los deliciosos manjares que eran: ensaladas de lechugas y frutas mixtas, langosta, carnes rojas, en fin… un enorme buffet para sólo dos personas.

Y conforme comían, Candy se animó a hacerle comentarios triviales, ejemplos: como lo deliciosa que estaba la cena, que le felicitaba por su buen chef y más tontería y media; pero al llegar al postre… – **¿Y… cómo está tu hijo?**... – Terry se tragó un pedazo de pastel que lo hizo toser.

**- Perdón… este… no tengo hijos, Candy.**

**- ¿Ah, no? ¿Qué Susana no iba a darle uno?.**.. – ella preguntó y le miró como si nada siguiendo saboreando su rice pudding y volviendo a la formalidad.

Entonces él quiso saber… – **¿Quién te dijo eso?**... – ya que el recordaba no haberlo comentado con ella.

**- ¡Ah! No tiene importancia**… – Candy se quedó callada por un instante; y al siguiente volvió de hostigosa… **– Entonces su esposa ¿cómo está?**

**- Tampoco soy casado.**

**- ¿Divorciado?…** – le cuestionó burlona.

**- No**… – el castaño medio sonrió… **– Susana murió hace ya 3 años.**

**- Lo siento…** – dijo ella sintiéndose apenada; siendo ahora el turno de Terry…

**- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me cuentas? ¿Tienes… novio?**

**- ¡Uy, sí!**… – y con eso, el castaño, que intentaba darle un trago a su copa, la dejó a medio camino para seguir escuchando… **– se llama Carlo y está por venir en los próximos días**… – había sonado muy segura; y el guapo hombre frunció el ceño y terminó finalmente su copa para decir…

**- ¿Ah, si? Qué bien… lo felicito… y… ¿habrá boda pronto?.**.. – preguntó para saber hasta donde llevaría su mentira.

**- Sí, terminando el torneo. La estamos planeando para finales de año.**

**- Espero conocerlo para felicitarle personalmente.**

**- ¡Ya lo creo! ¿Por qué no?… y siendo también un aficionado del deporte, no dudo que se llevarán bien…** – Candy sonrió con pretensión mientras que Terry se servía otro trago de vino preparándose para hablar seriamente; empero la joven no terminó su postre porque miró su reloj que marcaba las 7 de la noche y dijo… **– Profesor, le agradezco mucho la cena, pero… ¿le molestaría llevarme de vuelta? No me gusta desvelarme y la verdad me siento muy cansada.**

**- ¡Te dije que quería hablar contigo!**… – él habló con severidad.

**- Así fue pero la verdad… no tenemos nada qué comentar.**

**- ¡En eso te equivocas! porque tenemos demasiado qué decir.**

**- Profesor…**

**- ¡Deja de llamarme profesor!.**.. – Terry alteró un poco la voz consiguiendo que Candy se irguiera sobre su silla y le mirara con molestia. **– Lo siento, pero la verdad es que me estás irritando con este juego de evasivas.**

**- Yo no**…

El castaño le hizo la señal de detenerse porque diría… – **¡Tú sí! ¡Todo este tiempo lo has hecho! ¡Te dejé que preguntaras y dijeras cuanto quisieras y ahora que es mi turno… quieres huir!**

**- ¡Por favor! ¿Yo, huir de usted?**

**- Entonces ¿por qué quieres marcharte?**

**- Porque ya le expliqué mis razones.**

**- Bien… entonces si de razones se trata, te parecerá justo que escuches las mías del por qué te traje aquí ¿no te parece?**

**- Bueno, eso es claro, fue para cenar ¿no? Ya hemos terminado, ahora es tiempo de regresar… no hay nada más que hablar, punto.**

**- Comprendo… ¿es que acaso siempre has de ser tú quién tenga la última palabra?**... – la joven se encogió de hombros dándole poca importancia… **– Me hiciste lo mismo hace años… te dije que te amaba y aun así no me diste la oportunidad de explicarte lo que en aquél entonces pasó.**

**- ¿Es que tiene caso hablar ahora del pasado?**

**- ¡Por supuesto!… porque de eso depende mi, no… ¡nuestro futuro!…** – dijo con firmeza respondiéndole ella con altanería.

**- Si es de eso, entonces no pierda su tiempo, porque yo… ¡ya tengo uno!**

**- ¿Con tu "novio ficticio"?.**.. – fue su turno de burlarse y ante la cara de sorpresa de la joven, Terry rió victorioso… **– Te dejé con tu mentira para ver hasta donde llegabas. ¡Vamos, Candy! en aquel entonces conocí a una chiquilla con cierta madurez que yo admiraba… y ahora que tengo en frente a una mujer… actúa como una niña que se cierra al entendimiento.** – Candy le miró furiosa porque no supo qué decirle. **– ¡O dime qué estoy mal!.** – La joven sintiéndose acorralada, lo único que hizo fue cubrirse el rostro, respirar hondamente comprendiendo que aquél tenía la razón; así que le habló con serenidad…

**- No, no lo está, pero si hablo de un futuro es porque sí lo tengo y si le digo que no hay nada de que hablar es...**

**- ¡¿Por qué, Candy?! ¡¿Por qué me niegas la oportunidad de corregir mi error?!**

**- ¿Y qué caso tendría?…** – fue su necedad lo que consiguió que Terry se levantara molesto de la silla y aventara la servilleta a la mesa dejando a Candy cabizbaja en lo que él caminaba hasta quedar parado cerca de la baranda y mirar hacia el río. Ahí, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y posó su vista en un barco que cruzaba en ese momento. Después de unos minutos de silencio, el castaño se giró para solicitarle de frente…

**- Lo único que te pido es que me escuches, si ante lo que tengo que decirte, sigues pensando lo mismo… te prometo que te dejaré en paz y no volverás a saber de mí**… – un nuevo silencio los rodeó, y eso le dio pauta a seguir, comenzándole a contar sobre esa "plática" pasada que sostuvo con su padre al día siguiente de la fiesta de Patty; las fotografías que poseía de ella y la amenaza de lastimarle junto a su hermano si no se casaba con Susana. Luego confesaría… **– Me dio miedo por ti… porque es en verdad, un hombre sin escrúpulos ¿sabes? que piensa que todo lo puede con dinero… y sí, sí le creí capaz de destruir tus sueños porque lo hizo con mi propia madre… ¡yo lo vi!… y de sólo pensar que tú… padecieras igual, me aterró la sola idea. Después reconocí que cometí un error el haberme dejado amedrentar con eso, porque el día que no volviste más al colegio, me enteré de quién eras y no sabes lo estúpido que me sentí por haberme dejado engañar de ese modo, porque tampoco yo te pregunté sí tenías más familia… pero aún así, había un obstáculo más y ese era Susana, que según ella, esperaba un hijo mío, y que cuando dio a luz y presintiendo que iba a morir, me confesó que los pequeños no lo eran sino de mi medio hermano. Nuevamente me sentí engañado, pero ahí sí, cuando lo tuve cerca quise matarlo con mis propias manos para poder descargar en él, toda mi frustración contenida por haberte perdido tontamente. Recuerdo que estábamos en la casa de mi padre y éste, intentó detenernos metiéndose en la pelea y… en uno de mis movimientos, le golpeé sin querer pero… a ti, Candy, te puedo asegurar que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, porque Roger alcanzó a decir que él, mi padre, lo supo todo desde un principio… Eso me trastornó y no medí las consecuencias de mi furia; terminamos discutiendo fuertemente que… le provocó un infarto y ahora sufre de una parálisis de medio cuerpo y emplea todos sus millones para recuperarse. Yo, por supuesto, rompí todo lazo y contacto con él y me hice independiente, no necesitaba ni necesito de su dinero para valerme por mí mismo. Quise buscarte en aquel tiempo, pero… comprendí que si lo hacía truncaría tu exitosa profesión ya que todos los medios hablaban de ello… no quise ser más egoísta, como la primera vez que te pedí te quedarás a mi lado… por eso que no te busqué, además de que sabía que no sería tan fácil llegar a ti y mira… no me equivoqué… pero eso no es todo lo que quería decirte, sino que… ayer, te amé sinceramente, Candy, y me arrepiento verdaderamente por haberte lastimado y perdido inútilmente, pero desde ese día que partiste no lo he dejado de hacer. Así que hoy, soy un hombre libre para decirte francamente que… te amo como nadie lo hará en este mundo y que siempre has sido y serás la única mujer a la que amaré toda mi vida.**

Con esa confesión y arrojando un hondo suspiro, Terry finalizó su relato y se quedaron serios contemplándose el uno con el otro. Candy por supuesto no supo qué decirle y sin poder soportar más su intensa mirada, bajó la vista; acto que el guapo hombre malinterpretó y le dolió profundamente. Entonces se giró para darle la espalda y posar sus ojos, que se cubrieron con tristeza, en el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse.

Candy se levantó lentamente y fue hasta él; se paró a su lado y se deleitó con su atractivo perfil: tenía una ceja enarcada y apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula que su vena se le alteró. Luego Terry, al sentirla cerca, giró levemente la cabeza para mirarla, pero los ojos de la joven estaban posados sobre la boca del hombre aquel y Candy pasó saliva recordando lo deliciosos que eran sus besos, e inconscientemente, se mordió un labio con seducción. El castaño no quiso desaprovechar la invitación y poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando y el pecho de la joven comenzó a latir agitadamente… pero antes de que Terry se adueñara de su boca, lo detuvo para confesarle…

**- Yo también te amo. Nunca dejé de hacerlo, pero**… – su voz tembló y acarició el bello rostro varonil mirándolo con adoración.

Continuará


	12. Chapter 12

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **7 de Julio de 2010 **y** 6 de Agosto de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 12**

**. . .**

La Copa Mundial Femenil de 1999 en su tercera emisión, dio inicio el 19 de Junio en el Estadio de los Gigantes en Nueva Jersey y finalizó el día 10 de Julio en el Estadio Rose Bowl en Pasadena, California disputándose la copa dorada USA vs China siendo el país anfitrión quién se coronara como Campeón, siendo éste, un récord mundial para los eventos deportivos femeniles.

Pero conforme los días pasaban y todo Estados Unidos volvía a la normalidad, parecía que los estragos dejados, los padecía seriamente un hombre que yacía acostado sobre su cama, indicando haber tenido una mala noche, así misma como las que venía sufriendo desde la partida de Candy…

_**Flash Back**_

No siendo su costumbre el ir a embrutecerse de alcohol, Terry, en ese momento que se sentía peor que nunca, lo deseó verdaderamente, llamándose una y otra vez… – **¡Estúpido iluso!**... – en lo que manejaba de regreso a la gran manzana después de haber dejado a Candy en el hotel donde se hospedaba y allá despedirse definitivamente de ella lamentándose lo tarde que la felicidad había llegado a sus vidas cuando la joven le confesó…

"Yo también te amo… nunca dejé de hacerlo pero desafortunadamente el destino se vuelve a interponer entre nosotros"

**- ¿Por qué dices eso?**... – Candy tragó saliva y se giró para darle la espalda llevándose una mano al cuello porque el nudo que se le hacía en la garganta le comenzaba a molestar.** – ¿Candy?**... – Terry le llamó poniendo su mano en un hombro desnudo, donde ella posó la suya y recostó su cabeza sobre ambas dándole así al hombre, la oportunidad de besarle el cuello, pero esa caricia le provocó escalofríos que la hizo enderezarse. Luego sintió como esos fuertes brazos le rodeaban la cintura y la giraban lentamente para quedar de frente, no pudiendo la joven soportar su profunda mirada y se abrazó fuertemente de la cintura masculina y lloró sobre el ancho pecho, logrando con ello que Terry se preocupara; y contra su voluntad, la separó, le tomó de la barbilla y le levantó el rostro para saber… **– Candy, dime por favor qué pasa, preciosa… porque te aseguro que me estás poniendo en verdad muy nervioso**.

Ella se deshizo de su abrazo y se limpió las lágrimas; tardó un poco para explicarle y lo que le dijo, al castaño le seguía martillando en la cabeza… – **Mi contrato con el Club en Brasil ha terminado.**

**- Bien**… – contestó él, sin dejar su gesto de preocupación.

**- Pero…** – Candy se limpió la garganta… **– he firmado uno nuevo… por cuatro años… sólo me han autorizado estos meses de permiso por lo del Mundial, tú sabes.**

**- Qué bien**… – respondió él medio convencido.

En cambio ella lo miró con pena; y negando con la cabeza lo enteró… – **En cuanto el evento termine, debo marchar inmediatamente a… Umea, Suecia**. – Con la bomba Terry la soltó y se hizo hacia atrás llevándose una mano a la cintura mientras que la otra, la pasaba sobre sus cabellos castaños y la dejaba en la nuca. **– Lo siento y te juro que esta vez no miento.**

El productor no supo qué decir en el momento porque sabía lo que un contrato significaba… y decirle "Rómpelo y quédate conmigo"… eso sería más egoísta de su parte. Entonces pensó que tal vez sí él… pero también recordó que Robert Hathaway le había informado que en Hollywood estaban interesados en uno de sus proyectos para llevarlo a la pantalla grande.

**- ¡Demonios!.**.. – había gritado interiormente ya que el destino de verdad se estaba burlando de ellos y por ello, Terry comenzó a reír, pues parecía que no había una resolución.

Después de que hubo calmado un poco su histeria, la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla fuertemente, sin parar de decirle que… donde quiera que estuviera él la seguiría amando con todo su ser. Luego intentó besarla pero cambió de parecer porque sabía que sería muy doloroso recordarla; así que haciéndose de valor, la separó y le dijo… – **Es mejor que nos vayamos.**

. . .

Las luces de la ciudad estaban cada vez más cerca; y como imán el castaño manejó hasta "Joe Club American", el canta-bar de Stear alegrándose éste, de verlo por allá, empero cuando el recién llegado le pidió la primera botella de whisky, el simpático rockero se extrañó, ya que Terry raras veces tomaba una copa de ese licor; sin embargo sacó un vaso y le sirvió un moderado trago arrebatándole el castaño la para empinársela.

Stear, por supuesto y de inmediato, se la quitó y le dijo que se la llevara calmada porque podía hacerle daño, sin embargo el actor ni atención le prestó y se la volvió a quitar teniendo con una el pobre infeliz para quedar como "cucaracha fumigada" viéndose obligado el hombre de lentes a llevarlo a su apartamento. Empero días después, el dueño del bar supo lo que le pasaba a su amigo ya que Candy les había visitado para despedirse de ellos.

Lo peor fue que a partir de esa noche a Terry se le veía más seguido por el bar y después entre los dos hermanos se turnaban para ayudarle y cuidar de su imagen; claro que el que siempre se quejaba era Archie pero al final terminaba acompañándolo; llevando así más de un mes donde Robert Hathaway lo visitaba y le daba sus jalones de orejas ignorándole el castaño y alegándole que en el trabajo siempre cumplía y que ya estaba bastante grandecito para hacer lo que quisiere en su tiempo libre y con su vida.

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

… así que esa noche no había sido la excepción ya que después de terminada su función en el teatro, se fue al antro donde se presentaba Karen pero algo no le pareció al productor y se salió dejando plantada a la escultural castaña y no volviendo a saber de ella.

No obstante, eran las 11 de la mañana cuando las cortinas de su habitación se abrieron y la claridad del día le lastimó despertándolo, además de escuchar… – **¡Qué barbaridad, Terrence!... ¡Estás hecho un…!…** – las palabras de una mujer indignada que no pudieron ser completas al presenciar el relajo en la recámara de su hijo que la reconoció como su…

**- ¿Madre?**... – y se levantó rápidamente; pero un dolor de cabeza lo volvió de nuevo a la cama, y desde ahí cuestionó… **– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?.**.. – mientras se tallaba los ojos porque no la enfocaba bien; sin embargo la hermosa mujer rubia no le contestó sino que se le acercó y con enojo le dio un coscorrón tan fuerte que lo hizo gritar… **– ¡Eleanor! ¡Eres una desconsiderada, mujer!**

**- ¡Y tú, un inconsciente! ¡¿Ya te has visto en un espejo?! ¡Estás hecho un verdadero asco!**

**- ¡Madre, por favor, modera tu voz porque siento que la cabeza me va estallar si vuelves a gritar.**

**- ¡¿Ah, si? pues gracias por decírmelo porque a puros gritos te bajaré la cruda!**

Empero Terry se levantó, la alcanzó, la abrazó cubriéndole la boca y le dijo el muy descarado… – **así te ves más bonita, bien calladita**… – y besó la mejilla de su enfurecida madre que fingiría repugnancia al decir…

**- ¡No me toques, qué a puro alcohol hueles!**

Más se defendieron… – **¡No exageres, Eleanor, porque anoche ni siquiera tomé!**

**- ¿No? Entonces ¿Por qué estás durmiendo hasta estas horas de la mañana?**

**- ¿Por qué será?**... – Terry hizo un gesto sarcástico. **– ¿Porque no he podido dormir y si tengo unos 30 minutos en que me acosté serán muchos?**

**- ¿De verdad?**... – la mujer sonó avergonzada por su maltrato hacia su único retoño que le miró de reojo y molesto; entonces corrigió… **– Discúlpame, hijo… es que Robert me contó de cómo te la has estado pasado y pensé…** – pero el grosero de Terry se metió al baño y cuando salió, su progenitora ya había levantado todos los papeles del suelo que eran infinidad de cartas donde plasmaba todo su sentir hacia Su Querida Campeona a la que había seguido por televisión en cada uno de los encuentros futboleros cumpliendo Candy de eso modo, uno de sus más grandes sueños; así que Eleanor, sorprendida de lo que leía, se le hizo fácil preguntar… **– ¿Qué significa todo esto, Terry?**

**- ¡Mujeres! ¿cuándo no han de ser tan curiosas?!**... – se las arrebató; y la rubia dama al punto de las lágrimas, se le acercó mientras aquél se ponía sus pantalones; y rodeándole por detrás lo abrazó y le besó la espalda pidiendo…

**- Hijo, perdóname por husmear entre tus cosas.**

**- No, madre, perdóname tú… **– Terry se giró para explicarle… **– no han sido días fáciles ¿sabes? Pero me da mucho gusto verte…** – expresó sincero poniendo una sonrisa en su varonil rostro… **– y para celebrar tu visita te invito a desayunar.**

**- Será a comer… bueno, lo que sea, acepto… te espero en la sala en lo que terminas de arreglarte.**

Minutos más tarde, madre e hijo salieron del edificio; y Terry la llevó a Rock Center Café: una cocina italiana americana ubicada al lado norte de la pista de patinaje del Centro Rockefeller sobre la Quinta Avenida.

Y ahí, por primera vez, el castaño abrió su corazón a su progenitora que lloraba desconsoladamente por la pena embargada de su hijo quedándose ella a partir de ese día con él para ayudarle y aconsejarle.

Sin embargo otro mes se cumplió y en el aeropuerto de O'hare de Chicago, una joven con triste semblanza, devolvía a un bebé a los brazos de su madre después de haberle dejado un beso en la frente. – **Está hermoso, Martha. Cuídalo mucho, por favor.**

**- Claro que sí, Candy. Te voy a extrañar, hermanita**… – expresó la otra, dándose un beso en la mejilla.

**- Yo también…** – le contestó y luego se giraron hacia… **– Tom.**

**- Lamento que ésta vez no pueda acompañarte, ya sabes, por el contrato que me dieron con los Osos.**

**- Lo sé, Bro**… – y Candy le dio un golpe en el brazo; y sonriéndole orgullosa… **– Tienes que llegar a un campeonato ¿eh, Coach? Me lo debes.**

**- Trataré…** – respondió él, y conforme la abrazaba fuertemente, le aconsejó al oído… – **Las oportunidades profesionales son buenas, hermana… pero para las personales, el amor es lo primordial y vale la pena sacrificarlo todo por tenerlo**… – y ante eso, la joven le sonrió casi a la fuerza.

**- Sí, claro. Bueno, me despido de una vez. Los quiero**… – y sin decir más, Candy caminó hacia el área de revisión y horas más tarde la joven volaba hacia su nuevo destino elegido.

. . . . . . . . . .

Una semana más tarde, un hombre en shorts tipo cargo, tenis y playera sobre el hombro, caminaba con respiración agitada ya que había estado corriendo por un buen rato sobre las arenas de la playa Malibu en California. Luego se le veía escalando un leve peñón para entrar por la parte trasera de una preciosa casa de dos niveles de arquitectura moderna con muros de concreto, acabados de madera y fachadas de cristal.

Después atravesó el jardín pequeño que tenía como detalle una sala de piedra y almohadones cómodos, conduciéndose hasta la puerta corrediza del primer nivel; sin embargo, al estar ahí, se cambió de parecer y usó las escaleras traseras que conectaban a su recámara que estaba en el segundo piso.

Luego de cruzar otra puerta de cristal, se aventó la camiseta a la amplia cama y dirigió sus pasos hacia la habitación continua que conectaba a su despacho; ahí el hombre checó algo en su computadora personal; después de unos minutos la cerró para salir de esta área y dirigirse al baño donde se tomó su tiempo en la ducha sin enterarse que alguien abajo después de haber tocado varias veces, estaba sentado en la puerta principal de la casa, esperándole impacientemente.

Hacía dos horas que Candy había arribado a aquel domicilio dándole el tiempo suficiente para admirar la lujosa residencia en la playa, observando tras las rejas de la puerta: un pequeño jardín porque la piscina lo ocupaba casi todo, dejando solamente una angosta vereda que conducía a la casa y al porche que estaba decorado con un juego de sala comedor de madera con tapicería en color azul marino.

Entonces, al no haber obtenido respuesta del habitante que se buscaba, Candy se había sentado en el segundo descanso de la entrada e hizo memoria de cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

_**Flash Back**_

En lo que la joven deportista aguardaba la salida del avión que la llevaría a Londres y después a Suecia, pensaba una y otra vez si valdría la pena sacrificar el amor de Terry por su carrera.

_**- ¿No es acaso lo que querías? Estás triunfando en lo que te gusta y lo disfrutas**_… – le decía una parte de ella.

**- Sí, profesionalmente, pero no del todo. ¿Qué hay de formar un hogar, tener hijos, saberte amada?**

_**- Candy, algunas veces… la mujer exitosa no hace mancuerna con el matrimonio.**_

**- ¿Por qué?**

_**- ¿Por… complejos, superioridad? ¡Yo que sé!**_

**- Te entiendo, pero ¿sabes?. Creo que ese no sería mi caso porque, ya conozco el triunfo y lo que se siente ser reconocida; más no soy conformista porque sé mi potencial y lo que puedo alcanzar; sin embargo también lo puedo hacer aquí, en casa… ¡Sí! Tom tiene razón… y esta vez… ¡YO le daré la oportunidad al amor!**

Y con firmeza, Candy se levantó de su asiento y fue al mostrador. Ahí se informó de un vuelo a Nueva York diciéndole la encargada que en la sala cuatro estaban abordando uno. Ante eso, la joven pidió amablemente que si era posible se descargara su equipaje; aunque con dificultad, la asistente le contestó… – **Veré lo que puedo hacer…** – y con esa respuesta dada, Candy velozmente corrió hacia el punto indicado.

Cuando allá llegó, estaban ingresando los últimos pasajeros, y nuevamente en el mostrador, preguntó si todavía había lugares disponibles, pero en lugar de darle una negación le pidieron que aguardara unos instantes para verificarlo, obteniendo después de un registro de asistentes, un… sí… sólo que en la fila 27, donde a ella no le importó el lugar porque era más su urgencia de volar en busca de su propio destino al cual llegó al medio día a Manhattan.

Sin perder tiempo, Candy se fue directo al local de Stear que por supuesto se alegró de verla, pero cuando la joven preguntó por Terry, su amigo le contó rápidamente que ya tenía tiempo que no le veían. Entonces la deportista le pidió encarecidamente que le llevara al teatro donde antes se presentaba; sin embargo al llegar allá, la única persona que podía informarle, estaba de viaje y tardaría un par de días en volver.

No habiendo otra más que esperar, Candy se hospedó en un hotel y mientras tanto, aprovechó esos días para frecuentar a sus amigas y sin dejar de visitar el teatro en busca del director hasta que finalmente lo localizó y habló con él que sin dudarlo, Robert le entregó la dirección de Terry en California… partiendo Candy ese mismo día para allá.

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Y mientras ella seguía esperando, Terry ya había salido de la ducha enredado únicamente con la toalla y checaba nuevamente su computador. Minutos después lo dejó para acercarse al closet y ahí comenzó a jugar con la ropa notándose que no tenía humor para muchas cosas además de que no saldría a ningún lado, así que sólo se puso unos cómodos pantalones encima, una camiseta de tirantes y unos zapatos de meter en piel.

Luego, retomó sus pasos saliendo por el despacho para ir al primer piso; pero estaba a la mitad de las escaleras largas y rectas cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta más como su intención era ir al comedor, si se seguía derecho alcanzaba esa área y la cocina, pero ante la insistencia, Terry dio vuelta en U para llegar a la amplia sala, la cual cruzó para conducirse a la puerta que deslizó y desde ahí, pretendió ubicar quién llamaba, ya que según él no esperaba a nadie, además de que anteriormente ya habían tocado y cuando salió a atender, habían sido unas personas que andaban en busca de trabajo.

Así que creyendo que se trataba de lo mismo, intentó ignorarlo, más no lo consiguió porque le molestó la manera en como se pegaron al timbre; entonces no quedándole de otra más que ir allá, salió, empero los rayos del sol reflejados en la piscina, le incomodaron y agachó la cabeza para cubrirse de ellos, cruzando de ese modo todo el trayecto hasta la puerta sin imaginar que detrás de ésta, le aguardaba una sorpresa.

Por su parte, Candy se estaba desesperando pensando que tal vez Terry no estaba ahí… así que limpiándose la falda de su vestido de lino blanco holgado de dos delicados tirantes… se había dirigido de nuevo al timbre y lo tocó… y en lo que esperaba, se había recargado en la barda poniendo sus manos detrás y apoyándose en las enredaderas; y cuando el castaño abrió la puerta, el corazón de la chica saltó de gusto; no obstante la voz molesta del productor la dejó con la boca abierta cuando gritó… – **¡¿Qué se le ofrece?!**… – pero en cuanto la reconoció quiso atrapar las palabras dichas y tragárselas, así que rápidamente Terry corrigió… **– ¡Candy, perdón! ¡Pasa, por favor!**… – y se hizo a un lado para que ella ingresara, más la joven ante la invitación, se regresó a tomar sus pertenencias, dejando a un castaño con gesto asombrado y que reaccionó después de que ella hubo pasado a su lado; entonces en lo que él cerraba la puerta, la joven detenía su andar quedándose parada en medio del césped y poniéndose muy nerviosa sin saber cómo explicar de su presencia ahí.

En cambio, el visitado se acercó para ayudarle y le indicó continuar con el camino que se avanzó en silencio hasta que llegaron de nuevo a la puerta principal y se le invitó a pasar obedeciendo ella y observando maravillada el buen gusto de la vivienda; de pronto la sacaron de su inspección cuando le ofrecieron… – **¿Quieres sentarte?.**.. – mientras se dejaba la pequeña maleta.

**- Terry… yo… – **ella intentó hablar.

**- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?**... – la interrumpió notándose en su voz la emoción de tenerla ahí.

**- Agua, por favor.**

**- ¿Vienes?.**.. – él le extendió la mano y ella la aceptó dejando su bolso personal en el sofá de la sala y siguiéndole hasta el bar; ahí en lo que ella ocupaba una silla alta, Terry servía dos vasos del vital líquido que nunca entregó porque…

**- Me imagino que estarás… pensando que hago aquí, ¿no es así?**... – él negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una linda sonrisa preguntándosele con incredulidad… **– ¿No?..**. – conforme lo veía acercarse a ella y mirándole con adoración; luego al quedar a centímetros de distancia, Terry le zafó el broche que sostenía su cabello en una coleta para complementarle…

**- Me gusta más suelto**… – y la acorraló después apoyando sus manos en la barra del bar e inclinándose para quedar muy cerca del rostro de Candy que pudo percibir el brillo de esos ojos azules y la sensual sonrisa. De pronto pasó saliva de sólo imaginarse lo que pasaría después; en cambio Terry había posado su vista en los labios carnosos de su más amada, luego le miró a los ojos y con coquetería, la incitó a dar el primer paso. La joven entendiendo lo que le pedía, sonrió con nerviosismo recargando su frente en la boca de él que le bromeó… **– No, te aseguro que la frente es lo último que quiero**… – consiguiendo con eso que ella le dijera tontamente…

**- No puedo…** – y sin poder controlar su histeria; sin embargo él la motivó…

**- Sí, sí puedes… anda, hazlo**… – entonces Candy trató de serenarse y respiró hondo; pero volvió a soltar la risa cuando Terry cerró los ojos con cierta diversión riendo también de lo que la hacía sufrir con ese juego; y que a pesar de que ya moría por besarla, no cedería hasta que ella tomara la iniciativa que fue casi en seguida aunque todavía entre risas nerviosas, la sintió cuando le dejó un beso de lo más casto que apenas duró dos segundos, al cual, Terry por supuesto, le hizo una mueca de inconformidad y fue honesto… **– No me gustó**. – Y le demandaría… **– ¿no crees poder hacerlo mejor?**... – arqueando una ceja provocativamente a lo que ella, infantil, le reprocharía…

**- Pero tú no me ayudas**… – él levantó los hombros diciendo "no"; así que la joven sonó resignada… **– está bien… **– y tomó aire para animarse. Entonces y conforme se iba acercando lentamente, Candy entreabría los labios y cerraba los ojos cuando atrapó primero el labio inferior de aquella deliciosa boca masculina y lo besó muy suavemente. Luego de un movimiento acompasado saltó al superior para hacer lo propio.

Por su parte, Terry que la miraba contempladoramente, saboreaba aquel tierno e inocente juego de labios que le ofrecían hasta que la joven se separó para recibir su visto bueno que fue… – **Nada mal, nada mal, pero… yo los recuerdo mucho mejor**… – y levemente seductor Terry pasó su lengua por sus labios logrando que la joven se sonrojara porque ya antes había visto esa excitada mirada azul; bueno pues sonriendo halagada, Candy tomó el rostro masculino entre sus manos, se apoderó de aquella boca que le exigía más y comenzó a besarlo atrevidamente causando que Terry sonriera satisfecho por lo obtenido.

Más de repente Candy respingó y un gemido de placer se le escapó cuando sintió la voraz y exigente lengua de aquél que tomaba ahora el control de la situación, al igual que sus fuertes manos cambiaban rápidamente de posición para posarse en las caderas de ella y levantarla ligeramente de la silla para llevarla ¡ya! a la habitación continua.

Por su lado, la joven ante el movimiento, le abrazó por el cuello para sostenerse y le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas, perdiendo con el esfuerzo sus chancletas, y dejándose conducir… a donde él quisiera.

En cuestión de segundos, Terry con la punta del pie, empujó la puerta de una habitación con vista al jardín. Más al llegar al pie del lecho y al dejar a Candy parada sobre el colchón, sus bocas se vieron en la necesidad de separarse para que él, colara sus manos debajo del vestido y poniéndolas en la parte trasera de las piernas de ella que sonrió al sentirlas acariciadas, y por el camino que tomaban, le preguntó… –**¿Quieres que te ayude?**. – Él simplemente levantó un hombro dándole libre albedrío; entonces ella tomó la falda de su vestido y comenzó a subirlo, dejando poco a poco con el movimiento, su cuerpo semi desnudo.

Cuando terminó, Terry la miró, la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él para besar un seno y subir una mano para acariciar el otro consiguiendo que ella, con su toque, cerrara los ojos y pusiera sus manos sobre sus anchos hombros y comenzará también a acariciarlos de arriba abajo conforme disfrutaba lo que él le proporcionaba. Sin embargo Candy se concentró tanto en su placer ofrecido, que no dudó en gemir alto cuando su parte inferior fue sencillamente rozada a través de la tela de su prenda íntima.

Así que abrió los ojos para toparse con los de él que mientras ella le extendía la mano, se hacia hacía atrás, invitando a Terry a subirse a la cama. Quedando igualmente de pie, él se acercó pasando sus manos: una sobre la cintura y la otra por detrás de la nuca para atraparle la boca, besarla por unos instantes y después ir descendiendo a lo largo del cuello.

Por su parte, Candy ladeaba la cabeza para darle mayor acceso mientras que sus manos acariciaban la espalda de él; luego bajaron en busca de las jaretas que no se hesitaron en jalar para liberarlo de su prenda de vestir atreviéndose ella esta vez, a tocar lo que en su primera vez le había hecho sufrir, alcanzándose a oír… – **Despacio, linda…** – al haber sido un poquito ruda con él que interrumpió lo que hacía para mirarle; más ella buscó rápidamente sus labios y fue demandante con sus besos, lo mismo que su cuerpo que lo pegó al de él sintiendo sobre su piel desnuda la excitante virilidad de aquél, lo que permitió que Terry colocara una mano en el glúteo, luego la fuera descendiendo por lo curvilíneo pasándola por debajo de la pierna para levantarla y colocarla a la altura de su cintura.

Entonces Candy que estaba aferrada a sus hombros, le ayudó subiendo la otra para que él, en su lugar, flexionara una rodilla, luego la otra quedando hincado y después irse inclinando poco a poco hacia el frente, poniendo prontamente una mano sobre el colchón para apoyarse y colocarla gentilmente sobre de éste, donde ella separó sus bocas para deshacerlo de su camiseta y acariciar-arañar ampliamente su cuerpo musculoso en lo que él conforme descendía con besos por el cuello, luego en medio de y los senos, su mano se deslizaba por debajo de la prenda íntima hasta el punto donde la deshizo de ella y continuando Terry con su línea de besos concentrando su tiempo, para no decir su lengua, en un divino camino ofreciéndole a Candy otro tipo de experiencia orgásmica y de la cual no vaciló el gritar su gusto y por supuesto el pedirle más. Sin embargo, todavía seguía vibrando en su clímax, cuando ella le urgió… – **Quiero sentirte ya**… – obedeciéndose de inmediato su orden; más él al hacer entrada, la joven se quejó y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, se confesó… **– Tú has sido el único en mi vida.**

**- Entonces, en todo este tiempo… ¿nunca existió alguien más?**

**- No, y si los había, no duraban un día porque… ninguno de ellos era o se parecía a Terry Grandchester al que extrañé y todos los días lo necesité**… – consiguiendo con eso que los remordimientos despertaran.

**- Lo siento, lo siento mucho…** – posando él su frente sobre el pecho de ella que lo aferró fuertemente y le dijo…

**- Prometamos que nunca más nos dejaremos vencer por nadie.**

**- Así será, Candy…** – y ésta tomó su rostro y le pidió…

**- Vuelve a hacerme tu mujer.**

**- Cuántas veces lo desees…** – y tratándola gentilmente, Terry le hizo el amor, el mismo que él hacía mucho tiempo, no practicaba, ya que no era lo mismo echarse un clavado en cualquier piscina que la de aguas limpias que tenía en casa y de la cual no se cansaría de remojarse una y otra vez en ella.

Entonces, combinando caricias tiernas y desenfrenada pasión, Terry y Candy se amaron hasta la puesta del sol, y eso porque el hambre los hizo abandonar la cama; así que después de asearse y vestirse, el guapo hombre la invitó a cenar a uno de los muchos restaurantes que había en la zona, y como el lugar estaba cerca, caminaron por la playa tomados de la mano, luego se abrazaban y otros momentos corrían jugueteando con el agua del mar y besándose infinidad de veces.

Durante la cena comentaron de sus planes y por supuesto Terry le propuso matrimonio, el que ella sin vacilación aceptó, sólo quedaba ir a ver a su hermano y… hablar al respecto.

De regreso a casa, se quedaron sentados sobre unas rocas altas oyendo como rompían las olas del mar y mirando hacia el horizonte a la hermosa luna llena que parecía estar dándole un delicado beso al océano.

Sin embargo, Terry que sentado con las piernas totalmente estiradas y apoyado un codo sobre la piedra, no dejaba de contemplar a su compañera que estaba sentada a su lado con las rodillas dobladas y abrazada de ellas y la cual le pidió con timidez... – **No me mires tanto.**

**- ¿Por qué no?.**.. – contestó él tomando un rizo de sus cabellos oscuros.

**- Porque me sonrojas.**

**- ¿De verdad?**... – expresó Terry con "inocencia" y ella dijo Sí, volviendo su cara hacia el otro lado porque la mirada que él le dedicaba la ponía más nerviosa… pero el castaño aprovechó ese movimiento para acercarse, besarle en el cuello y decirle al oído… **– Te amo, CiCi…** – sintiendo ella un escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda provocando además que se girara para encontrarse con el azul profundo de sus ojos y besarlo como a él le gustaba.

**- Yo también te amo, Terry, pero prefiero que me llames Candy**… – dijo ella entre besos que comenzaban a agitarse.

**- Entonces… si te pido algo… ¿lo harías?.**.. – él le habló entre susurros y la rubia sonrió pícaramente… **– No seas mal pensada…** – el castaño le pegó en la frente con el dedo índice logrando que ella hiciera un gesto de decepción además de encogerse de hombros y causando con su acción que Terry carcajeara ante la cara de su amada; pero pensándolo bien, la tomó de la nuca y le volvió a hablar al oído… **– Aunque no sería mala idea…** – consiguiendo que con su caricia Candy se removiera en su lugar llenándola nuevamente de escalofríos y atreviéndose a decir con placer…

**- Pídeme lo que quieras**… – y con tal ofrecimiento, a Terry se le olvidó lo que le iba a solicitar y optó por lo segundo. Así que la tomó entre sus brazos y la sentó sobre él agradándole a Candy la posición; no obstante comenzó a moverse lentamente y le cuestionó… **– ¿Qué es lo quieres?**... – conforme desabrochaba la camisa blanca y se inclinaba para besarle el pecho logrando que el hombre pasara saliva diciendo…

**- Me gustaría…** – más brincando de repente al sentir la traviesa mano de ella sobre la bragueta de su pantalón e incoherentemente preguntó lo más obvio… **– ¿Qué haces?**

**- Nada**… – se respondió traviesamente inocente y Candy se adueñó de la boca de su amor tomando sus grandes manos y colocándolas sobre su curvilíneo cuerpo para que le acariciaran como sólo ellas podían hacerlo.

Así que sin haber necesidad de pronunciar más palabras, se hicieron a un lado las prendas obligadas y bajo el romanticismo de la luz de la luna, repitieron una nueva entrega de amor donde los gemidos placenteros se perdieron entre el sonido de las olas del mar.

. . . . .

Interrumpiendo sus pasionales momentos, se llegó el día en que Terry llevó a Candy para presentarla con su madre y anunciarle a ésta, de su próximo enlace alegrándose la Señora Baker por los dos y ofreciéndose ir con su hijo para pedir a la joven en matrimonio.

Justo a la semana de su llegada a California, Candy, voló a Chicago para avisar a su hermano de sus planes y que le ayudara con el contrato que no podía cumplir y esperar por Terry que le había pedido a su novia un mes de plazo para arreglar todos sus pendientes y poder ir a ella sin ningún contratiempo.

Continuará


	13. Chapter 13

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **14 de Junio de 2010 **y** 8 de Agosto de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 13**

**. . .**

Cuando Tom se enteró que todo ese tiempo su hermana había estado en California con su "novio"… se molestó un poco, pero al verla tan feliz y radiante cedió a la relación con la condición de hablar primero con Terry.

Sin embargo ante la petición, Candy se resistió y más al escuchar las razones que su hermano le dio entre ellas el interés de saber si Terry tenía algo que ver con el bebé perdido… entonces la joven que no había pensado en eso y conociendo a su hermano, a pesar de ser un amor de hombre… reconoció que le dio miedo confesárselo conforme lo platicaban reunidos en la sala de su nuevo hogar en Chicago.

**- Te estoy esperando…** – dijo Tom manteniendo un rostro verdaderamente serio y notando la indecisión de ella que preguntaría…

**- ¿Qué harías si…?**

**- ¡Sólo quiero saberlo!**… – el abogado alteró fuertemente la voz y su hermana se atragantó; empero Martha, la cuñada, que iba entrando a la sala, la apoyó.

**- Vamos, cariño, no la presiones**.

Tom miró con cierta molestia a su esposa y la ignoró porque nombró recalcadamente… – **¡Candice Caroline!**

**- ¡Sí, es él!**… – lo confesó finalmente; más le pidió… **– ¡pero júrame que no le dirás!**

**- ¡¿Es que acaso tú no le has dicho?!**

**- No… porque no le veo el caso**… – respondió ella caminando hacia el ventanal y cubriéndose de temor.

El abogado miró nuevamente a su esposa sólo que ahora con un gesto de "ya ves, sigue solapándola"; así que fue turno de la cuñada quien aconsejara a la joven… –**Candy, yo creo que ¡sí! deberías decirle porque bien o mal era el padre… además de que… **– se pasó saliva… **– deberás hacerte estudios para saber si ese aborto suscitado en el pasado fue por accidente o porque**… – Martha miró a su esposo brevemente y prosiguió… **– tu matriz no los retiene.**

**- Pero… ¿y si no puedo?..**. – la chica cuestionó pavorosamente; y fue su hermano quien tomó la palabra.

**- Entonces tu matrimonio sería una mentira y albergarías en él, la ilusión que todo hombre tiene… ¡el de ser padre!… y matarías ese amor por no tener confianza ni comunicación**…. – el abogado se había acercado a ella; y en lo que la abrazaba… **– Preciosa, habla con él, cuéntaselo… si dice amarte como tú me cuentas te aseguro que estará contigo por siempre pase lo que pase… pero no lo hagas después de casados. Es más**… – le surgió una idea… **– pídele que vaya contigo al doctor y juntos reciban la noticia sea cual sea… aunque yo estoy seguro que será buena… **– dijo Tom alentándose por los dos y como punto final, le dio un beso en la frente.

Con la ayuda del matrimonio, Candy se animó a hablarlo; sin embargo con cada día que pasaba le aumentaba la tortura, porque una tercera cuarta parte de ella estaba muy segura de que Terry lo tomaría con calma y sin cambio alguno, ya que a su parecer no le era hombre de ideales machista, pero… y ¿qué tal si, sí?… le cuestionaba su cuarta parte a la que se le respondía... – **Bueno, con tantos niños huérfanos para darles amor podíamos adoptar ¿o no?.** – Eso pensaba la mujer porque la verdad, la mayoría de los hombres, no lo aceptan tan fácilmente.

Como fuera, así se pasó el mes, claro que por supuesto con las llamadas diarias de él y una que otra que ella le hacía, pues los tiempos libres de Terry variaban y donde nunca dejaban de decirse lo mucho que se amaban; entonces alentada por ese amor, Candy le pidió a Martha le ayudara a conseguirle la cita con el ginecólogo, para que cuando el galán llegara, no perdieran demasiado tiempo.

. . . . . . . . . .

A la fecha cumplida y siendo la primera mañana de otoño, Terry, acompañado de su madre, arribaron al aeropuerto de Chicago donde Candy y Tom ya los esperaban para llevarlos a casa.

En cuanto la joven lo vio salir, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de la emoción pero a la vez le latía también de angustia al pensar en lo que pasaría cuando le hablara de su secreto. Sin embargo, la pareja, al mirarse se aguantaron un poco las ganas de comerse a besos ya que la joven hizo rápidamente las presentaciones correspondientes y tembló por un momento ante la tensión que su hermano le provocó con su manera tan irónica de decir… – **¿Así que tú eres el famoso…?...** Candy no lo dejó terminar debido al codazo que le regaló consiguiendo, conforme los dos hombres estrechaban manos, se rieran de la actitud nerviosa de la joven. Empero Tom, ayudando a la Señora Baker, ofreció… **– ¿Nos vamos?.**.. – comenzando a caminar esta pareja; pero Candy que pretendía seguirlos, fue detenida y girada rápidamente por Terry para abrazarla y decirle entre besos ¡lo mucho que la había extrañado!... más en contra de voluntades, los enamorados tuvieron que separarse porque les llamaron y esperaron por ellos para irse juntos a donde se había dejado estacionado el auto.

. . .

Una hora más tarde, al llegarse al nuevo domicilio de los Stevenson… una residencia preciosa ganada por los esfuerzos de ella y ahora de su hermano como Entrenador de los Osos de Chicago… Martha al ver a Terry, se le escapó un… – **¡OMG!..**. – exagerado y se disculpó de inmediato por los ojos furiosos que Tom le echó debido a su faltosa expresión; empero la mujer cuando tuvo oportunidad de estar a solas con su hermanita no se cansó de decirle de lo guapo que era su novio pero también le aconsejaba, como primera llamada de advertencia, que no perdiera tiempo y hablara con él.

No obstante, cuando Candy llevó a la Señora Baker a su habitación y ofrecía con humildad… – **Me imagino que es nada comparada con lo que usted está acostumbrada, pero…**

**- No digas eso, hija… ¡está hermosa!**... – se admiró la recámara… **– pero más porque sé que nos la ofreces de corazón**… – se habló con referencia a la hospitalidad, más tomando la mano de la joven… **– ¿Sabes, Candy? Mi hijo está de lo más feliz contigo**… – y le confió… **– Nunca lo había visto así… ¡parece un chiquillo!.**.. – ambas sonrieron y con severidad, se quiso saber… **– Sólo espero que tú le correspondas igual.**

**- Por supuesto que sí**... – contestó Candy; y Eleanor no perdió oportunidad para pedir…

**- A mí me encantaría que encargaran hijos pronto…** – conforme tomaba el rostro de su futura nuera a la que por segunda ocasión le tenían que recordar que debía hablar precisamente de eso con su hijo.

**- Sí, claro…** – Candy tembló por dentro; y con urgencia… **– bueno, la dejo para que descanse un rato**… – le contestaron un "gracias" y se salió.

Empero mientras la joven cerraba la puerta de aquella habitación, en la sala, su hermano hablaba con Terry de una y mil cosas. Y cuando Candy apareció y vio lo que vio, la dejó en una helada pieza…

**- ¿A poco no se ve bien Terry con un bebé en brazos, hermanita?**… – sonó el malintencionado de Tom que recibió como respuesta una mirada asesina que por supuesto Terry al percibir ese gesto en su amada, devolvió pronto el bebé a Martha, la madre, que le pidió a su marido dejar solos a la pareja aquella que en cuanto lo estuvieron…

**- ¿Qué pasa?**... – preguntó el castaño y se sentó seguido de Candy que le había invitado y se acurrucaba en su pecho.

**- Nada… sólo que te extrañé mucho.**

**- No te creo…** – Candy lo miró extrañada y conforme él hablaba, ella seguía los movimientos de sus labios… **– sí, porque a pesar de todo este largo tiempo de no estar juntos, te conozco muy bien y desde que llegué, te he sentido un poco… distante. ¿Quieres contarme?**

**- Sí, pero… ¿podemos salir a caminar?**

Como contestación, Terry se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano que se aceptó saliendo así de la casa para dirigirse al jardín donde había un lago artificial y al que llegaron a su orilla y se sentaron en una banca de concreto mirando a los patos nadar y no esperándose más ya que al parecer todos se habían puesto de acuerdo ¡justo ese día después de no verle treinta! para martirizar a Candy que preguntaría… – **Terry, ¿te gustan los niños?**

**- En adobo y bien cocidos, sí…** – y esa broma la hizo sonreír; en cambio él, al ver que rápidamente cambiaba su gesto… **– ¿Qué pasa? ¿A ti no?..**. – Terry le buscó la cara; y la joven notó un gesto desilusionado así que se apresuró a responder…

**- ¡Sí y mucho!…** – más cuestionó… **– ¿Me amas?**

**- Sí… y mucho…** – el castaño había usado el mismo tono hablado; entonces ella bajó la cabeza y él se la levantó tomándole la barbilla… **– ¿Qué pasa, amor?... ¿Ya no me tienes confianza? ¿Hemos perdido la comunicación que nos caracterizaba?**

**- No… es sólo que… tengo miedo…** – la joven a sí misma se abrazó.

**- ¿De qué?.**.. – Terry le sobó un brazo creyendo… **– ¿Acaso dudas de mi cariño?**

**- ¡No!**... – contestó ella rápidamente queriendo el castaño saber…

**- ¿Entonces?**

Candy se puso de pie para quedar frente a él… – **Necesito que vengas conmigo a…** – se quedó callada.

**- ¿A dónde?.**.. – la instaron.

**- No…** – y pretendió ir al punto… **– Terry… la primera vez que… tú y yo…** – no pudo y desesperada, se rascó la cabeza confesando… **– ¡Ay, no puedo decirlo!.**. – consiguiendo con su acción que él abandonara su asiento para abrazarla y consolarla…

**- Linda, lo que sea que tengas que decir, ten por seguro que no cambiará en nada mi decisión ni afectará nuestra relación.**

**- ¿De verdad?.**.. – Candy le miró a los ojos.

**- Por supuesto, querida…** – Terry buscó sus labios y los besó tiernamente diciéndole… – **Te amo y eres lo más importante para mí y todo lo que te pasa me afecta… y si hay solución a los problemas, entre los dos siempre la encontraremos juntos.**

**- Y si no la hay… ¿me dejarás? ¿Me abandonarás?**

**- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?..**. – el castaño la separó un poco para escuchar…

**- ¿Por lo qué voy a decirte?**… – y Candy le dio la espalda; ya después de unos instantes pasados, le informó de sopetón… **– ¡la primera vez que tuve relaciones contigo quedé embaraza!**… – y se giró para confrontarlo de frente notando que Terry se había quedado en una pieza sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer, más su corazón le brincó de emoción con la posibilidad de… pero Candy debía terminar pronto porque ya una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro… **– ¡lo siento, lo aborté!**

**- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!... ¡¿Cómo que…?!.**.. – y la joven tuvo que actuar rápido al ver ahora el rostro molesto de él y debía hacerlo antes de que sacara sus propias conclusiones…

**- ¡Pero te juro que no fue a propósito!… ¡No lo supe, no me di cuenta!… ¡además el entrenamiento era muy exigente, muy pesado que…!.** – Candy sintió horrible al ver como el castaño le daba la espalda. **– ¡Terry, de verdad, no fue mi intención!**... – se escudaba tratando de no llorar al ver que el hombre que amaba no le dijo nada más; y es que el productor no sabía qué pensar ya que no negaba que la noticia le había agradado ¡y mucho!… ¡un hijo!… ¡de él, de ella, producto de su amor!… construyendo en cuestión de segundos un castillo de ilusiones que en un chasquido de dedos se derrumbó al confesarse que aquel ser no había llegado a su culminación… ¿La hizo responsable? Sí… porque él se preguntaba interiormente… ¡¿por qué lo había hecho?! ¿Acaso su carrera era más importante que un hijo? o quizá lo hizo pensando en ¿qué haría sola con una criatura y sin nadie que la respaldara? Sin embargo, no quiso dudar más de ella reconociéndose que sí le dolió la mala nueva.

Así que al terminar de escuchar su explicación, se giró sobre su eje para mirar de frente a Candy que ya se había dicho resignada que si Terry tomaba la decisión de irse,… ella lo entendería debido a su falla. En cambio él, la miró y simplemente la abrazó. Sin embargo…

. . . . .

Los días siguieron su marcha y cuando esa cita con el ginecólogo llegó…

**- Candy, no puedo creer que no le comentaras nada a Terry con respecto de venir contigo hoy…** – la recriminó su cuñada.

**- No, y estuvo bien**… – se encontró escudo… **– si así me muero de la pena con el doctor, ahora imagínate con él aquí.**

**- ¡Pero él es tu pareja!... que por cierto…** – Martha se interesaría… **– ya no me comentaste qué sucedió después ni cómo ha tomado la noticia con lo del bebé.** – Con escucharla Candy simplemente se encogió de hombros, lo que dio pauta a comentar… **– Eso es lo malo de los hombres… ¡que son unos insensibles!**… – y la mujer cambió abruptamente de tema… **– Tendremos que organizar la fiesta de compromiso… ¿ya se pusieron de acuerdo?**

**- No**… – respondió la joven con verdadera tristeza ya que había recordado la cara de desilusión en Terry a pesar de haberla abrazado, besado y alentado con… "mientras tú estés bien, no importa ya lo demás".

**- ¿Estás bien, Candy?**

**- Sí…** – se contestó de igual modo, pero la trigueña frunciendo el ceño, intuyó por la actitud.

**- Oye, no estarás pensando**… – no completó su línea porque en ese momento llamaron a "Candice Caroline Stevenson"

. . .

Por otra parte, Terry y su madre se habían quedado únicamente unos días en la casa de los Stevenson, pero una semana después a su llegada a Chicago, el actor pensando no dar más molestias a su futura familia política, buscó y rentó una pequeña casa muy cerca de donde vivía Candy.

No obstante, después de ese día de revelado el secreto, ya no comentaron más sobre el "incidente" pero sí se notó cierto cambio entre ellos. Es cierto que la visitaba del diario pero parecía como si no tuvieran nada de qué hablar ya que ella se mostraba seria y callada; o cuando salían, siempre regresaban temprano porque Candy estaba muy cansada. Entonces Terry se negó a pensar que todo era debido a su culpa, ¡empero sí se sentía mal! hasta que ese mismo día, antes de ir a visitar a Candy, se lo contó todo a su madre, fue cuando lo comprendió mejor.

**- Hijo, sé que te sientes desilusionado… pero no seas egoísta y piensa en ella. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en todo su dolor padecido?.**.. – Terry la miró prestándole atención… – **No sólo le rompiste el corazón cuando una noche anterior te lo había entregado todo… porque me imagino que era virgen cuando tú la tomaste ¿no fue así?.**.. – aquel aceptó… **– entonces no sólo fue su dolor emocional y sino el físico porque… ¿tienes idea de lo qué es un aborto?**

**- ¡Madre, por favor!.**

Eleanor lo ignoró porque le observaría... – **Perdió a dos seres casi al mismo tiempo y aún así lo superó. Sin embargo, ahora te pregunto… ¿qué hubieras hecho si Susana siguiera viva y Candy tuviera a tu hijo estando sola? ¿Se lo hubieses arrebatado para cuidarlo tú?**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!..**. – respondió él tajantemente indignado.

**- Entonces piensa que fue lo mejor… porque en esta relación... ella es la que ha sufrido más… y tú…** – le acarició la cabeza cuando fue a su lado… **– tuviste suerte de que alguien no se te adelantara y de que Candy te siga queriendo como lo hace hoy en día.**

Y mientras él se quedaba reflexionando, para suerte de Candy, después de que la enfermera le hubo realizado los chequeos rutinarios: presión arterial, temperatura, peso y estatura, no fue doctor sino una doctora muy agradable la que le atendió haciéndola sentir confiada y tranquila; y a pesar de que la auxiliar le había hecho preguntas de más, la doctora Murphy le pidió le contara de su problema y en lo que la joven le explicaba sus temores, aquella la revisaba.

Luego le realizaron todo tipo de exámenes: corporales, sangre, corazón, en fin… y cuando llegaron al ultrasonido, le pidieron se quedara acostada hasta que estuvieran los análisis listos y así, poder darle un diagnóstico seguro.

. . .

Al llegar la noche, Terry ya le esperaba impaciente en su casa mientras que Tom lo atendía hablando aquel par de hombres de todo un poco gracias a la amistad que entre ellos surgía. De pronto, un auto se escuchó afuera e instantes después Candy apareció por la puerta corriendo para brincar echándose a los brazos de su amado que ya la esperaba de pie; claro que aquél se sorprendió un poco por la efusividad regalada porque, parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad escuchando de Martha cómo le llamaba la atención… – **¡Candy, ten cuidado con lo que haces!**. – Pero la chica estaba más que feliz y no dejaba de besar a su amor, hasta que Tom se aclaró la garganta y Terry la puso en el suelo y Martha propuso… **– Bien… creo que es tiempo de poner fecha de boda y entre más pronto, mejor.**

**- ¡Martha!.**.. – Candy le recriminó.

**- Precisamente de eso estaba hablando con Tom**… – dijo Terry.

**- ¿En serio?.**.. – contestó su novia.

**- Sí, sólo dime cuánto tiempo necesitas para planear la fiesta ¿seis meses estarán bien?**

**- Bueno…** – la joven titubeó; y alguien sumamente emocionado dio su opinión…

**- Un año pediría yo… porque hay que ver la capilla, dónde se llevará la recepción, el buffet, en fin**… – y todos voltearon a ver divertidos a Tom que aclaró rápidamente… – **eso fue lo que Martha a mí me pidió.**

Sin embargo Candy y su cuñada se miraron con complicidad; y una de ellas hablaría… –** Primero me gustaría hablar un momento en privado contigo, Terry.**

**- Claro**… – y el castaño se extrañó de la petición seria de su novia que dijo a sus familiares…

**- ¿Nos disculpan?…** – y tomando de la mano a su prometido, juntos salieron de nueva cuenta al jardín, justo al mismo lugar donde días antes Candy le diera a Terry aquella noticia. Así que al llegar a la banca, lo sentó fingiendo la jovencita estar seria ¡muy seria!

**- Y bien, señorita, ¿a qué se debe tanto misterio?**... – tanto Terry y Candy se cruzaron de brazos.

**- Primero que nada… dime ¿cuánto me amas?**

**- Te amo más a que a mi vida… más que a todo.**

**- ¿Me seguirás queriendo siempre pase lo que pase?**

**- Siempre.**

**- ¿Me das un beso?.** – Terry sonrió y se puso de pie para darle lo solicitado con mucha ternura; luego se abrazaron fuertemente y ella aferrándose a él, le dijo… **– Te amo, Terry… pero creo que no podremos casarnos en seis meses**.

El castaño la tomó por los brazos y la separó con un poco de brusquedad sonando exigente y temeroso… – **¡¿Por qué?! ¿Necesitas más tiempo? O es que… ¿lo has pensado mejor y no quieres casarte?**

**- Claro que quiero casarme… sólo dije que no…**

**- ¡Escuché perfectamente lo que dijiste!**... – el actor se alteró; y por su reacción, Candy comenzó a reír haciendo que aquél se perturbara. **– Candy, por favor, no me hagas perder la paciencia**… – y conforme se sobaba los cabellos…

**- ¡Eres un gran tonto, Terry Grandchester!**

**- ¿Gracias?.**.. – dijo sarcástico.

**- ¡Pues sí, lo eres! porque debemos adelantar la boda**… – lo había dicho tan rápido que Terry frunció el ceño sin entender. **– ¡Hombres!.**.. – exclamó Candy volteando los ojos pero lo volvió a decir rápidamente… **– ¡tu hijo ya viene en camino!**

**- ¿Quién?.**.. – se preguntó y su cara se llenó de sorpresa; pero casi en seguida abrió tremendos ojos y dijo tontamente… **– No.**

**- Sí**… – Candy lo remedó haciendo un movimiento veloz porque el pobre hombre se tuvo que sentar ya que parecía que se iba a desmayar con la noticia y la miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas mientras que ella sonreía divertida de la cara de él.

De pronto, la chica vio cuando el hombre se llevaba las manos para cubrirse el rostro y le oía cuando éste agradecía al cielo por la bendición recibida; entonces la joven se conmovió y se acercó para abrazarlo; en cambio él en cuanto la sintió cerca, se aferró fuertemente a ella que percibió cuando el cuerpo de su amado se convulsionaba entre una mezcla de llanto y risa permaneciendo así unos minutos hasta que el castaño estuvo más calmado; y cuando se levantó, él le pidió perdón, la llenó de besos, de "te amos", de promesas juntos, de mucha felicidad, pero principalmente le preguntó sobre su salud reportándole ella que absolutamente todo estaba completamente bien, sólo sí debía seguir al pie de la letra las recomendaciones normales de los primeros tres meses de gestación acompañado de mucho reposo.

"_La vida es difícil cuando tienes que renunciar a lo que amas, pero como todo sufrimiento al final del camino, viene la recompensa"_

Continuará


	14. Chapter 14

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **21 de Julio de 2010 **y** 9 de Agosto de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 14**

**. . .**

Para esa misma noche, Terry ¡loco de felicidad! invitó a toda la familia a cenar fuera, para celebrar la maravillosa noticia dada; así que llamó a su madre para ordenarle se alistara ya que pronto pasaría por ella, que le preguntó ansiosa, del por qué de su entusiasmo.

Sin embargo el ingrato hijo no quiso darle por teléfono la buena nueva, sino hasta dos horas más tarde, ya que las familias Stevenson y Grandchester estuvieron reunidos en un reservado de uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de Chicago, donde ya cenaban exquisitamente y brindaban felices, los ahí presentes, por aquella pareja de enamorados y futuros padres, momento que también se aprovechó para que Terry pidiera formalmente a Tom, la mano de su hermana en matrimonio.

En cuanto el abogado le dio su consentimiento, el castaño se arrodilló ante la mujer amada y tomándole la mano izquierda, comenzó a declararle… – **Candice, llegaste a mi vida inesperadamente y como cual ladrona traviesa te adueñaste de mis pensamientos, de mi corazón, de todo mi ser… pero así como apareciste, también te fuiste de mí… más eso no importó para que mi amor por ti disminuyera, sino todo lo contrario, y no sabes cuánto anhelé el momento de que volvieras a mí; sin embargo, cuando lo hiciste, fui muy dichoso y hoy me has hecho el hombre más feliz del universo entero… y mi promesa para ti es: el pagarte con creces en cada uno de los días de mi vida, toda esta inmensa alegría que siento al saber que seré padre, ¡claro, siempre y cuando tú me aceptes con mis errores y mis defectos!... pero te aseguro que también tengo mis virtudes y un extenso amor para darte**… – le besó la mano y prosiguió profesando… **– Te amo, chiquilla preciosa… Te amo con todo lo soy y con todo lo que tengo y aunque ya me habías dado tu promesa anteriormente, me gustaría que hoy y delante de nuestra familia me lo confirmarás una vez más. Así que Candy… ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?**

La respuesta aguardó unos instantes porque… la emoción era demasiada para la joven que no se explicaba porqué pero muchas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas; entonces cuando sintió la mano grande y suave de Terry limpiándole el rostro y haciéndola sentir más serena… le dio el definitivo… – **Sí…** – e inmediatamente el actor le colocó en su dedo anular izquierdo: un bellísimo anillo de platino y diamantes, para después sellar su compromiso con un tierno y delicado beso seguido por las felicitaciones de la familia.

De pronto, las notas de una bella canción tocada en piano rodearon el salón y Terry le pidió la pieza a su prometida que aceptó; y en el espacio libre del pasillo, la pareja comenzó a danzar suavemente; empero a Candy se le "enchinó todita la piel" cuando la voz varonil y sensual de su prometido, empezó a cantarle al oído y románticamente, sin importarle a él que lo observaran los ahí presentes que ya habían reconocido a la famosa pareja.

Después de las líneas…

I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight

I've never seen you shine so bright

… Terry buscó los ojos claros de ella y luego su boca para besarla. Pasados unos instantes y sin despegar sus labios, el castaño prosiguió con la melodía, sintiendo Candy que las piernas se le doblaban debido a los nervios, pero sabiendo que su amor la tenía bien aferrada de la cintura, se relajó continuando disfrutando del momento.

I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance

They're lookinf for a litte romance, give them half a chance

And I've never seen that dress you're wearing

Or that highlights in your hair that catch your eyes. I have been blind.

Lady in red is dancing with me check to check

There's nobody here it's just you and me

It's where I wanna be

But I hardly know this beauty by my side

I'll never forget the way you look tonight.

I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight

I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing

I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side

And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away

I have never had such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight

Cuando finalizó la canción y Candy escuchó un nuevo… **– Te amo…** – Terry volvió a besarla, sólo que ahora con mayor intensidad ante los ojos de todos consiguiendo con esa efusividad que Tom tosiera indiscretamente para hacerlos separar; sin embargo, Martha, su esposa le dio un leve codazo que provocó las risas de Eleanor que comprendió sus celos de hermano, más no pasando a mayores y continuando la familia alegremente con la celebración.

. . . . .

A la mañana siguiente, los principales diarios de Chicago circulaban en su primera plana: dos fotografías tomadas la noche anterior de la feliz pareja, donde: una, plasmaba a toda la familia conforme abandonaban el restaurante visitado conduciéndose a sus vehículos… mientras que la otra era un close-up de la mano izquierda de la joven deportista, especulando los titulares… el próximo matrimonio.

Para casi al medio día, la Sra. Baker acompañada de un séquito de seguridad debido a la noticia expandida, se presentó en la Residencia Stevenson para empezar a organizar con Candy la boda que se celebraría en Nueva York a petición de la bella dama a pesar de que Terry le había alegado que era ¡su! fiesta y que debía ser ¡su! prometida quien eligiera donde festejarla; sin embargo Candy había accedido gustosa a la idea, además de que ella no tenía tanta familia, únicamente su Tío George y el resto eran amigos conocidos, y los más queridos estaban precisamente en la gran manzana.

Así que, sentadas en el área espaciosa donde estaba el comedor que tenía de vista hacia el lago artificial, las dos mujeres hacían la lista de invitados que no superó a las 200 personas, entre amigos y familiares de ambos; pero cuando Candy oyó que su futura suegra mencionaba al padre de Terry, preguntó muy preocupada… – **Señora Baker ¿ya lo comentó con su hijo?**

**- No**… – respondió la linda señora como si nada, además de sonar muy segura… – **porque sé que no habrá problema**. – Pero la novia la miró dudosa, porque conocía el carácter de su amor y de los términos lamentables con aquel señor; así que de antemano Candy sabía que a Terry no le agradaría ni tantito la idea… ¡y como fue!… porque cuando él se les unió una hora más tarde y vio para su conocimiento la lista de personas a presenciar su evento matrimonial, gritó muy alterado…

**- ¡Eleanor ¿has perdido la razón?!**

**- ¡Terrence, no me faltes al respeto!**

**- ¡Entonces no me hagas perdértelo! ¡porque ¡tú! bien sabes que hace mucho tiempo no tengo ningún trato con… ese señor!**

**- Hijo, es tu padre.**

**- ¡Pero no por mí gusto te lo puedo asegurar!**

Empero Eleanor actuó astutamente… – **Candy, por favor, ayúdame a convencerlo diciéndole que es lo correcto**.

La involucrada, asustada, contestaría… – ¡**¿YO?!..**. – porque Terry estaba hecho un energúmeno; y que al ver lo que su progenitora intentaba…

**- Madre…**

**- Terrence, escúchame**... – le hablaron fuertemente… **– ¡Aunque lo niegues es tu padre y también tú lo serás pronto y espero que nunca cometas ningún error como tal!.**.. – pero cambiando su tono de voz… **– Vamos, hijo… mira que ya está viejo y además enfermo… hazlo por consideración… Invítale y ya si él no quiere asistir, por lo menos tú habrás cumplido con tu obligación**.

A pesar de lo dicho sensatamente, Terry se talló la cara con desesperación y dijo más calmado… – **No me pidas eso, por favor**.

Y con lo solicitado, la rubia mayor volvió de nuevo a su nuera para cuestionarle… – **¿O tú no lo crees así, Candy?**

La joven que se hubo mantenido mirando al padre de su hijo y la manera de negar con la cabeza, dijo…** – Yo… preferiría no opinar sobre esto.**

**- Bueno, entonces… ¡yo si lo haré yo!…** – finalizó Eleanor con firmeza; y mientras ésta, caminaba para ir a encontrarse con Martha y su bebé, Candy se acercó hasta Terry que lo veía muy molesto parado a un lado del ventanal y mirando hacia fuera.

**- Lo que tú decides yo te apoyaré…** – le dijo ella consiguiendo con su voz que él se girara para mirarla y aceptando el beso en los labios que Candy le ofreció y donde el hombre apreció ya que le hizo calmar un poco...

**- Gracias; aunque con todo esto, ni te he preguntado bien ¿cómo estás?… ¿cómo te has sentido?**

**- Estamos bien**… – respondió ella muy sonriente; luego lo llevó a sentarse y le dio un masaje en los anchos hombros; después el guapo hombre le tomó de las manos, las besó con veneración y la sentó en sus piernas para decirle…

**- Te he extrañado mucho**… – seguido de un apasionado beso y una idea que surgió… **– no sería posible ¿qué nos escapáramos un rato?**… – había sonado muy ansioso y atrapó uno de los carnosos labios de su amada para quejarse de modo infantil… **– Mira que me has tenido muy abandonado últimamente**. – A lo que Candy no pudo resistirse a los caricias seductoras de aquel hombre y aceptó también deseosa su invitación, abandonando la casa minutos después.

Por otro lado, el entrenador Ofensivo de los Osos de Chicago Tom Stevenson, después de un árduo día de entrenamiento, era abordado por reporteros a la salida del campus para que les confirmara la noticia del matrimonio que ya se anunciaba a nível nacional por los canales deportivos y por supuesto en los espectáculos; así que en Nueva York no era la excepción y donde dos pares de ojos de color marrón miraban tras la pantalla del televisor, las noticias e imágenes que se transmitían de la campeona mundial y del exitoso productor.

De repente, un control remoto salió disparado con fuerza y se estrelló contra el monitor haciéndolo añicos.

**- ¡Maldita infeliz!**... – espetó una mujer de cabellos rojos conforme caminaba como leona enfurecida por la sala de su casa.

**- Al parecer no te has olvidado de lo que te hizo ¿verdad, hermanita?**... – comentó Neal con mofa en lo que se servía un trago en la barra del bar.

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!... ¡porque no sólo me humilló en la universidad sino que ahora, la muy estúpida, pretende casarse con ¡MI Terry!**

**- Vamos, Eliza, eso ya pasó y no te engañes… porque bien sabes que Grandchester nunca fue tuyo y dudo que algún día lo sea.**

**- Eso lo veremos, Neal**… – amenazó la pelirroja con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

**- ¿Qué pretendes hacer?.**.. – preguntó Neal viendo como su hermana tomaba el teléfono.

**- Cobrarme la que me debe y de paso… quitarle lo que me pertenece. **

. . .

Para esa misma noche en Chicago, en el patio de la casa improvisada del actor, la pareja estaba acostada sobre una cama hamaca de madera, cómodamente abrazados y mirando las estrellas en el firmamento.

**- Este fin de semana debo regresar a Nueva York**… – informó Terry acariciando la mejilla de su joven amante que respondería…

**- ¿Tan pronto?.**.. – y buscando su rostro.

**- Sí…** – Terry le afirmó besando su suave frente… **– Debo iniciar presentaciones en el teatro exactamente el primer día de noviembre, para que a partir de diciembre lo dedique completamente a ti**… – fue turno de la mejilla en ser besada. **– Ahora que…**

**- ¿Qué?.**.. – ella urgió saber.

**- Si tú quieres podemos partir juntos…** – él se escuchó seductor además de que se removió para quedar encima de ella y decirle… **– y así te tengo todos los días a mi lado y mi madre estaría al tanto de ti mientras yo estoy ausente.**

**- Sí, lo sé**… – Candy disfrutó de besos-caricias que le daban a su cuello, más la joven evitando un gemido de placer, le dijo… **– pero no lo creo posible.**

**- ¿Por qué?.**.. – Terry enderezó medio torso; y en lo que acariciaban el castaño cabello…

**- Porque el cumpleaños de Tom es la primera semana del mes y le prometí celebrarlo con él.**

**- Lo entiendo, pero**… – frustado, el castaño se hizo de lado poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella y le acarició el vientre… **– no me gustaría que viajaras sola en tu estado.**

**- No me pasará nada. Además**… – Candy puso su mano sobre la de él… **– nadie sabrá que estoy embarazada.**

**- No sé…** – dijo él y además recordó… **– por cierto ¿qué ha dicho la doctora? ¿puedes viajar?**

**- Sí; sólo me ha pedido que antes de marchar vaya por una última revisión y me extienda la autorización aunque dice que todo queda bajo nuestra responsabilidad y que normalmente las aerolíneas lo piden para las mujeres que tienen más meses…** – sin embargo, Terry no se veía muy convencido, a lo que le confirmaron… **– No iré sola, no te preocupes, Martha vendrá conmigo.**

**- Bueno, creo que deberé conformarme con eso; pero**… – jugando con sus dedos, estos emprendieron camino hacia cierto lugar… **– como serán muchos días los que no te veré**…

Candy preguntaría "inocentemente"… – **¿Qué harás?.**.. – al sentir como aquellos osados dedos hacían círculos en un punto determinado.

**- Aprovechar contigo los minutos que me quedan**… – él se había inclinado para dejar un beso en la parte que acariciaban, logrando que ella volviera a cuestionar…

**- ¿Haciendo?**

**- ¿Qué te gusta más: te cuento mi idea o la llevamos a cabo?**... – provocando con la seductora mirada que le dedicaron a la joven madre que respondiera ésta ya excitada…

**- ¿Lo segundo?**

**- ¡Excelente elección!**… – y con la respuesta dada Terry rápidamente se puso de pie, la tomó entre sus brazos y la metió a la casa, donde se buscó la recámara y a ella le hicieron el amor calmadamente.

. . . . . . . . . .

Entre la preparación de boda, salidas familiares y más encuentros pasionales, el día de partir de Terry y Eleanor, finalmente llegó; y aunque sonara ilógico, cuando estuvieron en el aeropuerto para despedirlo, el castaño le pidió a Tom unos minutos a solas para encargarle encarecidamente cuidar de su Candy y que cualquier cosa que ella necesitara o se presentara alguna complicación con el embarazo, se le avisara de inmediato fuere la hora que fuere. Entonces después de un…

**- Así lo haremos**… – Terry fue a donde su prometida para recomendarle lo mismo; más como parecía que el castaño muchas ganas no tenía de irse, lo tuvieron que correr sino perdería el avión donde la recepcionista ya lo anunciaba por cuarta vez.

Y a pesar de que Candy padeció la ausencia de aquél, la joven aprovechó esa semana para completar su ajuar de novia ya que con Eleanor habían visto infinidad de revistas y habían elegido un modelo de vestido, que la dama suegra, entregaría a su diseñador exclusivo para darle avance hasta que la joven novia estuviera en Nueva York.

Bueno, pues gracias a que Candy se entretuvo haciendo compras, los días pasaron rápido y el cumpleaños de Tom también llegó para que el día siguiente la futura madre partiera hacia la gran manzana en el vuelo de las 12 00 PM acompañada de Martha y el pequeño Jonathan arribando en el aeropuerto Laguardia a las 4 15 de la tarde donde Terry ya esperaba por ellas en la sala de salida.

Sin embargo, los medios televisivos también se hicieron presentes, no quedándole al productor que atenderlos unos instantes, para pedirles de la mejor manera a los insistentes reporteros que no les molestaran tanto cuando su prometida saliera; empero cuando eso sucedió, todos habían ignorado su petición, ganándose ninguno de ellos, palabra alguna por parte de ella, ya que Terry, apoyado por unos guardias de seguridad, la sacaron rápidamente de ahí para abordar su vehículo, donde en su interior, el castaño le comentó lo mucho que le hubiese gustado que se quedara con él en su departamento, más al venir Martha y bebé con ella, no le quedó de otra más que dejarlas instaladas en la casa de un exquisito estilo español propiedad de su madre en Bronxville, Westchester, Nueva York… a 15 millas al norte de Manhattan.

Pero eso sí, por las mañanas y mayoría del día, la pasaban juntos, escuchando a los organizadores con los avances de su boda y dando por supuesto, su punto de vista; otros días se iban a la ciudad ya fuere de compras o para visitar a los amigos… y una que otra noche que Terry la llevaba al teatro, eran las mismas que amanecían juntos.

Hasta que los últimos días del mes de noviembre, Candy se quedó definitivamente en el apartamento con Terry, ya que sus amigas le organizarían su propia despedida de soltera; y es que la que Eleanor le organizó, en el acogedor jardín de su casa, con todas las damas mayores había sido de lo más aburrida… oyendo una infinidad de consejos que a su parecer ya no le servían de nada… y es que nadie sabía, excepto la familia, que la joven estaba embarazada… así que… sólo trataba de recordar aquellos de cómo ser una buena ama de casa, sin embargo lo dudaba porque ni cocinar sabía.

Así que para la mañana del 30 de Noviembre, Candy, Annie y Patty se citaron para salir de compras, ya que por la noche sería la fiesta; entonces después de que el par de morenas pasaron por ella, se les veía ahora caminando tranquilamente sobre la acera derecha hacia el sur de la Quinta Avenida, entre las calles 35 y 36.

De repente, la joven embarazada de casi tres meses de gestación aprovechando que tenía el siga a su favor, redujo su andar para mirar hacia el cielo y tratar de distinguir la punta del Empire State Building; no obstante estaba tan embelesada y a la vez deslumbrada por la claridad del sol, que ésta consiguió que Candy vislumbrara a sus amigas atravesando la avenida hacia la otra acera, lo cual imitó, no fijándose que el cambio de luces ya se había hecho, dando con su señal, el paso a los vehículos.

Empero todo pasó en cuestión de segundos… un acelerar de motor… un rechinar de llantas… un grito desgarrador… una joven cayendo aparatosamente sobre el pavimento después de haber sido embestida por un auto y el mismo emprendiendo la huida.

Y mientras la gente se arremolinaba alrededor de la herida y voces gritando pidiendo auxilio al 911, el conductor de aquel vehículo reía malévolamente de su fechoría cometida.

. . .

Por su parte, Terrence estaba sobre el escenario practicando lo que sería su última presentación, cuando sintió un pinchazo extraño en el corazón que lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza debido a un miedo desconocido, y por supuesto, la primera persona que se le vino en mente fue… **– ¡Candy!**

Con ceño fruncido observó alrededor del lugar y luego bajó su vista hacia su pecho y notó su agitada respiración; después sacudió la cabeza fuertemente porque un mal pensamiento lo embargó; así que para tratar de serenarse, respiró hondamente y retomó su ensayo; empero estaba comenzando a decir sus primeras líneas, cuando Hathaway le interrumpió y Terry volvió sus ojos hacia su amigo-socio que se le acercaba, pero el semblante de éste lo hizo palidecer y pedir… – **¿Qué pasa, Robert?**

El hombre aquel limpió su garganta; y al intentar hablar, las palabras no le brotaron porque sabía el dolor tan grande que le provocarían a su amigo; pero ante su mudez, Terry volvió a preguntar con alterada voz… **– ¡¿Qué sucede, Robert?!**… – y le contestó otro nuevo carraspeo por parte de Hathaway que cuando se animó a hablar, sólo pudo decir…

**- Lo siento**… – y quién sabe porqué razón, las piernas de Terry flaquearon, más le urgió…

**- ¡¿Qué es lo que sientes?!.**.. – no hubo respuesta… **– ¡Por Dios, hombre, habla!**

**- Amigo… debes ser fuerte… **

**- ¡¿Le ha pasado algo a Candy?!.**.. – el castaño sintió mucho miedo y mayormente cuando Hathaway lentamente asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a relatar…

**- Cuando cruzaba la calle un auto la…** – pero Terry lo interrumpió tomándole por los hombros y lo sacudió exigiendo saber…

**- ¡¿Dónde está?!**

**- En el Hospital Presbiteriano de Columbia…** – fue lo único que el productor necesitaba como dato; entonces de un salto, Terry dejó el escenario y salió corriendo rápidamente buscando la salida; cuando llegó a la Avenida Broadway solicitó los autos de servicio, pero éstos no prestaban atención a su llamado hasta que él mismo se atravesó a media calle para obligar a uno a detenerse; luego con exigente urgencia pidió ser llevado al hospital indicado.

Y en lo que él llegaba, en el nosocomio ya estaban Eleanor, la cuñada Martha, Patty que lloraba desconsoladamente y era abrazada por Stear conforme veía a su hermano Archie de espaldas y apoyando su frente sobre la fría pared y todos con rostros angustiantes. En eso, una enfermera salió de la sala de emergencias y los interesados se arremolinaron, pero la mujer no quiso dar ningún informe.

Por su lado, Terry estaba atorado en medio del tráfico que parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo y no tener compasión de su angustia; entonces en lo que la luz verde daba el paso, sentado en la parte trasera, se apretaba la cabeza con desespero; de pronto el auto avanzó y el castaño aprovechó para apoyar su frente en el respaldo y hacer lo que pocas veces hacía, implorar al cielo para que Candy estuviera bien, llevándole más de 30 minutos en llegar al hospital donde el productor después de pagar por el servicio, se alejó rápidamente de ahí, sin esperar cambio alguno arribando al área de informes donde le indicaron la sala de urgencias y allá encontró a los demás.

**- ¿Cómo está?.**.. – preguntó a su madre tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible.

**- No lo sabemos… no han querido informarnos hasta que salga el doctor.**

**- ¿Qué fue lo pasó?..**. – volvió a preguntar; y Eleanor le señaló hacia Patty que se notaba más tranquila; entonces el actor se acercó a ella… **– Patty.**

**- ¡Oh, Terry!**... – y la morena se arrojó a sus brazos volviendo a llorar desgarradoramente haciendo que las pocas fuerzas que aquel pobre individuo tenía por no llorar, le traicionaran.

**- ¿Qué sucedió?**

**- No lo sé. Todo fue muy rápido… veníamos caminando sobre la acera. Luego Annie y yo nos entretuvimos unos momentos en un aparador y cuando nos dimos cuenta… Candy ya estaba atravesando la avenida sin saber por qué. Le quisimos dar alcance pero**… – de nuevo el llanto se hizo presente… **– un auto que daba vuelta en la esquina… bruscamente cambió de dirección para seguir derecho sobre la avenida. Annie vio que el vehículo iba precisamente hacia Candy y corrió empujándola tan fuerte que fue ella la que recibió todo el impacto. Las dos gritamos muy asustadas al ver como Annie era golpeada y caía al suelo… ¡fue espantoso!…** – siguieron los sollozos y le miró a los ojos para decirle… **– Luego Candy se quejó de un dolor abdominal y perdió el conocimiento**… – Terry cerró los párpados y apretó la mandíbula pensando en su hijo mientras que Patty seguía llorando aferrada a su abrazo.

**- Todo estará bien, Patty… Ellas estarán bien**… – dijo el actor consoladoramente siendo ese su propio deseo.

En eso, las puertas de la sala de operaciones se abrieron y un hombre en bata azul llamó… – **¿Familiares de Candice Stevenson?**... – estos se acercaron indicando quién era quién…

**- La señora es su cuñada, mi madre y yo su prometido. **

**- Me gustaría hablar con ustedes en privado**… – pidió el médico y los alejó del resto del grupo.

**- ¿Cómo está Candy, doctor…?**... – se quiso saber con quién hablaban.

**- Miller… la Señorita Stevenson está muy bien… fue solamente la impresión.**

**- Y…** – Terry carraspeó… **– ¿mi hijo?**

**- El producto también está bien… y eso gracias a los buenos reflejos de la madre**… – y con la noticia el alma volvió al cuerpo del actor y las mujeres derramaron lágrimas de felicidad.

**- ¿Puedo verla?…** – solicitó Terry.

**- Claro que sí. Sólo permítanos unos minutos en lo que la trasladan a piso. ¿Hay algún familiar de la otra paciente entre ustedes?**

**- Su novio**… – y señalaron al guapo Archie que no les quitaba la vista de encima.

**- ¿Cómo está ella?**... – preguntó el actor.

**- Por el momento no puedo dar un diagnóstico preciso, más puedo decirles que la paciente está delicada e inconsciente. En un momento les aviso dónde visitar a su familiar. Con permiso**… – y el galeno se alejó por el pasillo consiguiendo que Archie se acercara a ellos rápidamente y preguntara…

**- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué les ha dicho con respecto a Annie?**

**- Debemos esperar un poco más…** – dijo Eleanor tomándole del brazo y caminando de regreso a la sala de espera.

**- ¿Candy está bien?**

**- Sí, gracias al cielo y ya verás que Annie también lo estará.**

Y mientras aquella pareja se envolvía en su silencio, Terry fue llamado para indicársele el número de habitación de su prometida; entonces en lo que se dirigían allá, la policía del estado hizo su arribo… – **Soy el Teniente Donald... y mi compañero Stewart… y estamos a cargo de la investigación con respecto al accidente de las Señoritas Brighton – Stevenson.**

**- ¡¿Ya han atrapado al responsable?!**

**- Pues no ¿Señor…?**

**- Cornwall… Archibald Cornwall.**

**- Bueno, Sr. Cornwall… desafortunadamente no tenemos nada todavía… porque según a lo dicho por algunos testigos fue… un acto imprudencial por parte de una de las mujeres.**

**- ¡MENTIRA!... Candy tenía la señal de paso… porque Annie y yo también cruzábamos la calle.**

**- Por eso estamos aquí, Señorita, para saber exactamente lo que sucedió. **

Y conforme Patty explicaba los hechos a los Tenientes… Eleanor, Martha y Terry llegaban a la habitación privada de Candy.

**- Pasa tu primero, hijo**… – ofreció Eleanor comprensiva ante el angustioso rostro del actor que abrió la puerta lentamente obervando a Candy que yacía sobre la blanca cama y mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero cuando la joven sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano, abrió los párpados y al reconocer a la persona que se sentaba a su lado, se abrazó a ella y comenzó a llorar.

**- Está bien, preciosa. Ya pasó…** – le decía Terry cariñosamente acariciando y besando su rizada cabellera.

**- ¡Oh, amor!… de verdad lo siento. Te juro que…**

**- Shh… no necesitas decir más… ahora lo importante es que estás bien.**

**- ¡Tuve tanto miedo por el bebé, Terry!**

**- Lo sé, querida, lo sé… pero yo tuve más miedo por ti.**

**- Y Annie, ¿cómo está?**

**- No dicen nada los doctores todavía… pero no te angusties… que todo saldrá bien…** – Terry la arrulló y se quedó con ella por unos minutos hasta que llamaron a la puerta siendo su madre que le hizo una señal de salir; entonces el castaño dejó un beso en los labios de su amada y abandonó la habitación para que Martha entrara como su relevo y se escuchara de Eleanor…

**- Unos agentes de la policía quieren hablar con Candy con respecto al accidente**… – el rostro del actor se endureció.

**- ¿Dónde están?**

**- Al fondo del pasillo**… – se le indicó y el actor caminó hacia ellos presentándose...

**- Soy Grandchester, el prometido de la Señorita Stevenson.**

**- Sabemos quién es usted, Señor.**

**- Y bien ¿qué noticias traen? ¿Ya está tras las rejas el responsable del accidente?**

**- Nos gustaría hablar primero con la paciente, ya que se nos ha informado que está consciente.**

**- Así es; pero en este momento no me parece prudente que pasen a verla para cuestionarla.**

**- Sr. Grandchester… necesitamos su versión de los hechos para verificarlo con la información que la Señorita O'Brian nos ha proporcionado y proseguir con la investigación.**

**- Es decir… ¿qué no han hecho nada al respecto?**... – Terry enarcó una ceja comenzando a perder el control cuando les dijo en tono sarcástico… **– ¡Caramba, señores!… creo que el simple hecho de que dos mujeres hayan sido arrolladas y de que el conductor huyera, es suficiente para comenzar a investigar… ¿no les parece?**

**- Por supuesto… pero tenemos diferentes versiones de algunos testigos… y si se trata de imprudencia al cruzar las calles… no hay nada que investigar**

Ante las palabras sin sentido de aquel oficial, Terry sintió la sangre hervir y despotricó contra ellos... – **¡¿Cómo que no hay nada que investigar?!... ¡¿Es que acaso ya revisaron las Cámaras de Control del Tráfico y tienen las placas del automóvil que huyó con el nombre de su conductor?!... o ¿Hay alguna fotografía de sus "testigos" donde pruebe que alguna de ellas en un "acto de descuido" cruzó la avenida sin respetar las señales peatonales?.**.. – los oficiales no respondieron al abogado… **– No ¿verdad? Me lo imaginé.**.. – Terry sonrió irónico pero sentenció furioso… **– ¿Y tienen la desfachatez de presentarse aquí para venir a decir de que si se trata de "imprudencia" no hay nada que averiguar?... ¡Por favor, Oficiales!… ¡Hay una joven seriamente delicada en la sala de emergencias!… ¡y den gracias de que a mi mujer no le pasara nada… porque si no…!**

**- ¡No necesita amenazarnos ni decirnos lo que tenemos qué hacer, Sr. Grandchester, sabemos muy bien cuál es nuestro trabajo!**

**- Entonces… ¡¿por qué no están trabajando en ello?!... y más les conviene que su "diagnóstico" sea cierto… porque les aseguro, Tenientes, que no tendré compasión del responsable para meterlo por un buen tiempo en la cárcel si a la Señorita Brighton le sucede algo grave**… – finalizó amenazadoramente y los retó con la simple mirada. Los oficiales no se dejaron amedrentar pero tampoco dijeron nada más y optaron por buscar la puerta de salida, claro que entre ellos comentaban de la arrogante prepotencia de aquel individuo; en lo que Terry con su rabia contenida, se quedaba parado viéndolos alejarse.

Y para relajarse un poco, el castaño bajó hacia a la sala de espera para encontrarse con los hermanos Cornwall y hablar al respecto.

* Lady in red de Chris Burgh

Continuará


	15. Chapter 15

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día **11 de Agosto de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 15**

**EL FINAL**

**. . .**

Eran las 7 de la noche cuando por fin dieron noticias de la morena ojo azul y que a pesar de las fracturas en clavícula, pierna derecha y más raspaduras por todo el cuerpo, todo estaba bien, permitiéndosele así a Archie el acceso inmediato y siendo Patty quien se quedara bajo su cuidado ya que los padres de la paciente estaban de viaje fuera del país.

Con respecto a Candy, Terry la dejó a cargo de su madre ya que él debía presentarse en el teatro para terminar con sus funciones y a partir de ahí, no despegarse más de su lado; mientras que a Tom no se le informó nada del accidente hasta después de que su hermana fue dada de alta al día siguiente, pero eso sí, con estricta recomendación de estar en absoluto reposo hasta que su primer trimestre de embarazo estuviera completo.

Sin embargo, la pareja pronta a casarse, pensó seriamente en retrasar los planes de boda, pero estos continuaron, a petición de Annie que a pesar de lamentar su situación ya que no estaría presente en el evento, no permitió que sus amigos aplazaran lo planeado.

Así que la primera semana de diciembre comenzó su curso y una mañana mientras desayunaban en casa de Eleanor, Terry recibió una llamada por parte de los agentes policíacos que le reportaron…

**- Tenemos un avance en la investigación del accidente**… – y con lo dicho, el actor sonrió satisfecho de la pronta acción de estos que le citaron junto con Archie, ya que su novia había sido la más afectada.

Entonces a las cuatro de la tarde de ese día, en las Oficinas del Departamento de Policía del estado, Terry estrechaba manos con los hermanos Cornwall en la espera del Oficial Donald que no tardó en aparecer.

**- Buen día, caballeros…** – los considerados respondieron al saludo; ya después… **– me gustaría me acompañaran a la oficina del comisionado**… – se les indicó el camino y los tres hombres lo siguieron hasta que llegaron a una pequeña sala de reuniones donde cada uno ocupó una silla quedando a la cabeza de la mesa el oficial que conforme les extendía un sobre con fotografías, decía… **– Aquí está el reporte de Control del tráfico en el momento cuando…** – carraspeó… **– el auto, que golpeara a la Señorita Brighton… se pasaba el alto**… – había sonado un tanto avergonzado a lo que rápidamente Archie preguntó…

**- ¿Entonces ya tienen al culpable?**

**- Sí y no**… – causando con la respuesta desconcierto en tres siendo Stear el primero quién cuestionara ahora…

**- ¿Cómo es eso?**

**- Enseguida les explico**… – el oficial sacó las imágenes y las extendió a lo largo de la mesa logrando con su acción que los tres amigos abandonaran sus asientos para ir a donde el agente les señalaba para que observaran la primera fotografía y siguieran la secuencia mientras les informaba… **– Como pueden ver, a las señoritas las estuvieron siguiendo por un buen tramo donde en cada una de las tomas aparece el mismo vehículo deteniéndose en cada parada que ellas hacían. Al principio pensamos que se trataba de un reportero persiguiendo la Señorita Stevenson…** – se miró a Terry que asintió ante tal posibilidad… **– pero en esta otra…** – a él se le extendió la toma… – **cuando su prometida va cruzando y se detiene viendo hacia arriba… que me imagino trataba de distinguir…**

**- La punta del Empire**… – aseguró Terry.

**- Aquí lo descartamos ya que… la luz estaba en rojo, el vehículo en el primer carril apenas doblando a la derecha pero que se vio obligado a detenerse por el grupo de transeúntes que ya cruzaban; pero… cuando la ve llegar a la esquina y empieza a cruzar la avenida, el chofer gira el volante, pisa el acelerador para seguir derecho con la clara intención de arrollarla**… – se volvió a mirar a los tres que por más estaban enojados y se les siguió diciendo… **– Al buscar en la base de datos el número de placas, dimos con el dueño de la unidad… Esa es la persona que está detenida... aunque insiste que un hombre, no mayor de 35 años, cabellos muy cortos ondulados y casi rojizos, le solicitó trabajo y lo empleó por cuestión de semanas… y exactamente el día del accidente, renunció devolviendo la unidad y pagando el golpe en el auto. También nos reveló su nombre pero desafortunadamente es falso**… – el policía tomó otra foto… – **En esta**… – se la entregó de nuevo a Terry… **– le hicimos un acercamiento pero no es reconocible por el disfraz que usó todo el tiempo: gafas oscuras, la chaqueta cubriéndole medio rostro y no dejando huella digital alguna porque portó guantes**… – pero ante lo dicho Archie le pidió al productor la foto y después de analizarla, dijo con seguridad...

**- Su nombre es Brandon MacArthur.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!.**.. – exclamó el resto y les verificó lo conocido…

**- Sí… un ex compañero de Annie…** – le pasó la imagen a Stear.

**- ¿Sabe dónde localizarlo?**... – cuestionó el oficial.

**- No… además no creo que esté cerca.**

**- ¿Cómo lo conoce?.**.. – volvió a preguntar el agente tomando el teléfono y una libreta.

**- Trabajaba en la revista donde labora mi novia y fue despedido por acoso sexual… Annie fue una de ellas**... – les compartió… **– aunque hay alguien que pueda dar informes de su paradero**… – todos le miraron intrigados ante lo expresado… **– es muy amigo de Eliza Legan…** – asegurándole directamente a Terry.

Sin embargo, después de abandonar la Comandancia, sentados ahora en una apartada mesa de un bar, los tres guapos hombres platicaban muy seriamente.

**- ¿Creen que Eliza esté detrás de todo esto?**... – preguntó Stear con un poco de incredulidad mientras jugaba con su copa de Whisky.

**- De esa… lo creo todo**… – comentó Archie recargándose en el respaldo de su silla y cruzándose de brazos; más los dos hermanos intercambiaron miradas al ver a su compañero muy pensativo sacándolo de nuevo Stear de su ensoñación.

**- ¿Qué piensas, Terry?**

El actor, que tenía apoyado su codo sobre la mesa, un puño cerrado y se daba repetidos golpecitos en la barbilla, los miró y resopló; después de unos segundos, finalmente habló… –** Que espero que esto no tenga nada que ver con… el incidente entre ellas años atrás…** – atraídos por sus palabras los hermanos Cornwall se reincorporaron rápidamente en sus asientos y prestaron atención… **– ¿se acuerdan de que Candy golpeó a Eliza antes de marcharse de la escuela?**

**- ¡Es verdad!…** – dijo Archie recordándolo… **– ¡Y cómo no! Sí por un buen rato fue la comidilla de toda la universidad, además de que se veía fatal con su nariz**… – el bailarín había sonreído, en cambio su hermano con gesto de preocupación…

**- ¿Candy te ha comentado lo que sucedió en aquel entonces?**

**- No…** – se respondió y Terry finalizó tomando su bebida de un solo trago.

Y en lo que los amigos se quedaban en el bar, los agentes de la policía visitaban a Eliza en su domicilio de Greenvillage cuestionándole sobre su amigo, pero la astuta pelirroja fingió no conocerlo; sin embargo cuando le preguntaron por Annie, mostró indiferencia total y quiso hacer lo mismo cuando le cuestionaron por Candy, empero su tono de voz cambió y por lógico los policías lo percibieron siguiéndole interrogando sin obtener mucho; entonces agradeciéndole su atención prestada, buscaron la salida, pero en el momento que Eliza cerraba la puerta, el Teniente Donald se regresó y le pidió… – **En caso de que necesitemos de su cooperación… ¿contamos con usted?.**.. – no quedándole de otra a la pelirroja más que acceder, pero en cuanto los vio alejarse en la patrulla, el portazo que dio no sólo se escuchó sino que hasta las paredes de la casa cimbró.

. . .

Ya por la noche y ocupando el sofá de aquella sala, Candy que estaba recostada y con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Terry y éste jugaba entretenidamente con sus rizos… veían un poco de televisión; pero en un espacio comercial el actor le preguntó a su prometida sobre aquel incidente pasado con Eliza; sin embargo la joven futura madre no muy bien quería contarle, pero a tanta insistencia de su parte, Candy finalmente le confió enterándose Terry hasta eso momento de lo que la pelirroja había provocado con sus venenosas intrigas hasta el punto para Candy la golpeara.

**- ¿Entonces te amenazó con demandarte?**

**- Sí… pero a lo que mi hermano investigó, Eliza nunca levantó cargos.**

**- No, claro, porque sus propósitos eran otros**… – dijo el castaño para sus adentros y no volvió a comentar palabra alguna.

Empero Candy se enderezó y tomándole el rostro… – **¿Estás bien?... Te has quedado muy pensativo**… – le observó dándole un tierno beso logrando que Terry relajara su rostro y le sonriera.

**- Estoy bien, linda… únicamente estaba pensando en los días que faltan para casarnos… **– hubo sonado muy convincente y la acurrucó en su pecho; sin embargo en su frente se marcó de nueva cuenta su expresión preocupante.

. . . . . . . . . .

Los siguientes días pasaron tranquilos y sin novedad alguna. Y en la segunda semana del mes, Candy cumplió sus tres meses de embarazo y se observaba su figura tras el espejo sin darse cuenta de que unos ojos la contemplaban con veneración desde el umbral de la puerta hasta que dijo recriminatoriamente… –**¿Hace cuánto estás ahí?**... – y fingiendo enojo.

**- Voy llegando**… – se respondió inocentemente… **– además de que toqué la puerta pero no me escuchaste y me preocupé…** – sonrió traviesamente y fue hasta ella abrazándola por detrás y acariciando su vientre; luego le besó el cuello y la miró tras el reflejo para desearle… **– buenos días, amor.**

**- Buenos días**… – ella se giró para quedar de frente y abrazarlo.

**- ¿Todo bien?.**.. – preguntó el futuro padre.

**- Sí.**

**- ¿No tienes molestias?**

**- No, para nada.**

**- Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?**

**- Lo sé…** – se escuchó pretensiosa y Candy ofreció sus labios, los cuales Terry no rechazó.

Minutos después se les veía bajando juntos y muy sonrientes encaminándose al llegar abajo, en dirección al comedor para tomar el desayuno y allá repasar sus actividades del día; empezando Candy que tenía la última prueba de vestido y Terry aprovecharía ese tiempo para ir a la oficina del Teniente Donald; y es que el asunto de Eliza le había estado manteniendo despierto un buen rato por las noches; así que, después de dejarlas con el modisto, el productor se dirigió a un juzgado y después de un rato salió hacia la comandancia pero desafortunadamente el encargado del caso no estuvo cuando le visitó, así que sólo le dejó recado.

Luego se dirigió al teatro para atender sus últimos pendientes ya que después de casarse, el futuro matrimonio se mudaría por completo a California. Entonces era el mediodía cuando el guardia de seguridad, tocó la puerta de su oficina llamándolo… – **¿Terry?**

**- Sí, Víctor.**

**- Te busca el agente Donald.**

**- Hazlo pasar por favor…** – y el guardia le dio acceso al agente.

**- Gracias**… – dijo el oficial y luego se dirigió a Terry… **– me avisaron por radio de su visita y como hacía un rondín por esta zona…**

**- Le agradezco mucho que haya venido. Tome asiento, por favor ¿le ofrezco algo de tomar?**

**- No, gracias.**

**- Bien ¿ha tenido alguna noticia?**

**- Lo lamento, no muchas… seguimos en la búsqueda pero ya hemos pasado una orden federal para localizar al fugitivo por el todo el país.**

**- Bueno algo es algo. Teniente, necesito que me haga un favor.**

**- Usted dirá.** – Terry del cajón de su escritorio, sacó una carta que le entregó queriéndose saber… **– ¿Qué es esto?**

**- Una orden de alejamiento para Eliza Legan ya que al parecer ha tomado represalias por su cuenta a consecuencias de ciertos problemitas pasados con mi mujer; así que mientras ustedes siguen investigando yo debo proteger a mi familia. Le entrego esta copia para que usted esté al tanto y vuelva a cuestionarla. Un abogado le notificará a ella ya que yo no puedo hacerlo por estar directamente involucrado con la víctima y además para no obstruir su trabajo…** – le apuntó.

**- Entiendo… bueno, entonces sólo me gustaría saber cuáles fueron esos "problemitas" si no le incomoda, Sr. Grandchester**

**- Por supuesto que no.**

Y en quince minutos Terry le contó todo: desde esas pequeñas diferencias estudiantiles hasta la seria agresión en el campus.

Así que para esa misma tarde, Eliza fue citada en las Oficinas de Policía para un nuevo interrogatorio no saliendo ésta vez victoriosa, ya que todo se le complicó; y es que el agente fue muy astuto en las preguntas hechas y la hizo caer más de una vez hasta que la pelirroja se vio acorralada y no le quedó de otra, más que de confesarlo todo, quedando así como actora intelectual por el intento de homicidio en contra de la persona de Candice Stevenson, y mientras su cómplice no apareciera, sería también la responsable de los cargos que Archie obligó a Annie a presentar.

Por su parte Neil, al ver la situación grave de su hermana, por primera vez en su vida, optó por no buscarse problemas con Grandchester, porque si lo hacía, sabía que sería como cavar su propia tumba, porque él también, traía una larga cola que pisarle y en un chasquido, el castaño podría actuar en su contra; así que, como Eliza había planeado todo el atentado sola, pues sola la dejó para confrontar su problema.

. . . . . . . . . .

El viernes por la noche del 17 de Diciembre de 1999, en un elegante reservado del restaurante El Roble del Hotel Plaza, un grupo de 20 personas cenaban deliciosamente mientras comentaban animosos lo sucedido en el ensayo pre nupcial; y es que no dejaban de burlarse del pobre novio que increíblemente al momento de decir sus votos… se había quedado completamente en blanco y por los siguientes instantes, para tratar de memorizarlos miraba a Candy como sí en su rostro fuera a encontrar las palabras a decir… hasta que la joven novia le preguntó incrédula… **– ¿Se te olvidaron?**… – y Terry asintió con la cabeza pero por la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro ninguno le creyó pensando que bromeaba, entonces cuando el productor miró al sacerdote para pedirle auxilio… éste les confirmó… **– Sí… sí se le olvidaron**… – soltando todos la carcajada debido al gesto divertido del reverendo.

**- ¿Pero cómo lo supo?**... – preguntó Eleanor.

**- Por la cara que puso**… – dijo Albert que sería el padrino de la boda y palmeaba la espalda a su amigo; pero Candy consentidora…

**- Ya, ya déjenlo… se puso nervioso… además no todos los días se casa uno, ¿verdad, amor?**... – y le dio un beso para justificarlo, empero cuando Archie le preguntó…

**- ¿Y qué pasaría si mañana también se le olvida?**

**- ¡LO MATO!… **– reaccionó la novia graciosamente tomando del cuello a su prometido, provocando así más risas de los presentes ante un Terry peormente avergonzado.

. . . . .

**- ¿Lista?**... – preguntó Tom a su hermana mientras aguardaban afuera de la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia para unir su vida por siempre a lado del hombre de sus sueños. Entonces Candy le sonrió y asintió, pero antes de avanzar, su hermano le dijo depositando un beso en su frente… **– Este es de nuestros padres que te bendicen donde quiera que se encuentren… y este otro**… – le besó la mejilla… **– es mío… que te deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo, hermanita**. – Y al ver que los ojos claros de aquella se llenaban de lágrimas, Tom le bromeó… **– y será mejor que nos apresuremos antes de que Grandchester cambie de parecer y yo… ¿luego qué hago contigo?…** – los dos rieron y en eso se le dio la orden de avanzar aferrándose la novia del brazo de su hermano que en ese traje en azul marino se veía muy bien.

De pronto, una música muy suave se escuchó en la sala, y las damas de honor del brazo de sus acompañantes hicieron su aparición… ellas con vestido suelto en gasa color mandarina, talle semi ceñido al cuerpo y un collar plateado entrelazado con el escote del vestido con tiras hacia atrás, mientras que ellos: en trajes oscuros, camisas blancas con chalecos y corbatas del mismo color que las damas… luciendo todos muy guapos.

Cuando el cortejo finalizó su desfile, los acordes de un órgano anunciaron la entrada triunfal de la novia poniendo a los invitados de pie y al sacerdote aguardando en el altar estando a su lado un guapísimo novio que… vistiendo elegantemente un traje Armani en negro, camisa de algodón egipcio y corbata de seda, ambas de color blanco y en la solapa un corsage… sonreía ante las bromas que los Hermanos Cornwall le hacían pero volvieron inmediatamente a la seriedad en el momento que la puerta se abrió y una radiante novia apareció en el umbral.

Y mientras Candy con una bella sonrisa avanzaba lentamente por el pasillo a lado de su hermano y todos los presentes le admiraban de pies a cabeza ya que se veía bellísima…

… luciendo un vestido de taffeta satinada en color marfil de escote estrapless donde el busto estaba lleno de aplicaciones en piedra y un drapeado en el talle; la falda estaba compuesta por una combinación de texturas: para la capa exterior que caía de lado izquierdo con tamaños desiguales era de la misma taffetta y la falda de gran volumen por debajo dándole movimiento al caminar, era de tull arrastrando una leve cola… otra característica del vestido eran dos bordados: uno, a un lado de la cintura y el otro en la primera capa de la falda… De su cabello, todo recogido en la nuca y peinado en un rodete, pendía un velo que caía a media espalda y de su cuello colgaba una delgada pero finísima gargantilla de diamantes que hacía juego con sus aretes y un delgado brazalete en la muñeca regalo de su Tío George que por cuestiones de trabajo no pudo asistir y lamentaba mucho no poder acompañarla en ese día tan importante de su vida… En sus manos Candy sostenía un ramo en forma de gota de agua de orquídeas verdes, calas naranjas y rosas que hacían combinación con el tocado que adornaba su peinado y el corsage del novio que…

… miraba fijamente a la preciosa mujer haciendo que Terry levantara orgullosamente su barbilla. De pronto conforme la veía avanzar recordó la primera vez que la vio topándose con ella cuando salía de una reunión y luego la otra en el campo y así una a una todas las memorias de lo que vivieron juntos y el hombre cayó en la cuenta que de aquella chiquilla colegiala ya no quedaba nada y se dio el lujo de imaginarse lo maravillosa que iba ser su vida al lado de esa hermosa criatura que tenía enfrente; sin embargo estaba tan embelesado de la belleza de su novia que no se percató que el sacerdote ya llevaba tiempo hablándole, pero fue la mano de Tom que la puso sobre su hombro lo que lo hizo salir de su ensoñación volviendo el productor a ser víctima de las risas de los presentes y alcanzado únicamente a decir… **– "Perdón".**

Más Tom, después de haber dejado un nuevo beso a su hermana, se abrazó de Terry y le dijo al oído muy seriamente… **– "por un momento me hiciste creer que te estabas arrepintiendo"**… – pero con su ocurrencia provocó las risas del novio y sus acompañantes.

**- ¿Podemos continuar, señores?**... – preguntó el reverendo y un SI en conjunto se escuchó y la ceremonia dio inicio.

Y cuando llegaron a los dichosos votos… las palabras de amor que aquellos dos se declararon fueron de lo más profundas y sinceras que más de diez presentes derramó lágrimas… y entre ellos ¡Archie! que se le veía aflojándose la corbata, toser de lado y disculpándose… y es que al ver aquella pareja de enamorados lo hizo pensar en su querida novia que no pudo estar presente y la extrañó demasiado.

Cuando el sacerdote finalizó la ceremonia con el clásico… "Puede besar a la novia"… y en lo que Terry y Candy sellaban su unión con un beso lleno de amor… el que los casó, presentó al matrimonio con la concurrencia no tardando los presentes en aplaudir por la escena tan conmovedora y pasando a uno a uno a felicitarlos.

Pero hubo un momento de tensión cuando el Señor Grandchester hizo su aparición ante la nueva pareja de esposos poniéndose Terry un tanto a la defensiva que comenzó a bajar la guardia cuando vio en su padre lo que nunca… sinceridad en sus ojos. Entonces Candy que estaba muy nerviosa al pedírsele de la mejor manera por el arrepentido hombre un abrazo y si no era demasiado también un beso, la joven esposa miró a su marido y éste con un guiño le indicó que sí. Luego el papá-suegro les solicitó encarecidamente que no lo alejaran de su nieto, a lo que Terry le respondió rápidamente… **– "Eso ya lo veremos después".**

. . .

Tanto la ceremonia religiosa, la unión civil y la recepción, se llevaron a cabo en el pequeño Salón La Terraza del Hotel Plaza, en un romántico ambiente donde se cenó deliciosamente con infinidad de platillos internacionales y nacionales; luego el brindis donde Albert "The Best Man" dio su discurso muy ameno haciendo que los presentes no pararan de reír con las aventuras vividas a lado de su gran amigo y comentando de su "pequeña complicidad" para que estos dos pudieran resolver su asunto haciendo que Tom se levantara tempestivamente de su asiento y le reclamara a su colega entrenador con fingida indignación provocando más carcajadas de los presentes.

Después, los nuevos esposos bailaron su primer baile: una pieza elegida por Candy tocada por la orquesta que amenizaba, pero antes le dedicó a Terry estas palabras…

**Cuando la primera vez que te vi… tu simple presencia me impactó quedando atrapada en lo profundo de tus ojos. Tu aroma tan varonil penetró mis más vulnerables sentidos convirtiéndose en una droga para mí porque si no la respiraba a mi alrededor no me sentía viva; tus gestos me cautivaron ¡tanto! que los memoricé uno a uno… sí… desde ese día me enamoré de ti y mi corazón latía repitiendo un solo nombre… ¡Terry!… pero en aquel entonces eras una estrella imposible de alcanzar, por eso cuando escuché la primera vez que decías que me amabas, me volví loca de emoción y me dejé guiar por mi gran amor hacia ti.**

**Las raras circunstancias nos apartaron, pero fueron nuestras ansias de tenernos, las que nos hicieron volver a estar juntos… Yo también te amo con todo lo que soy, con todo lo que tengo y con todo lo que perdí… y hoy, aquí y frente a todos… con esta alianza, te he entregado mi vida para que hagas lo que quieras de ella y te la ofrecí sin miramientos porque sé que me amas y harías nada para lastimarme… También sé, que no puedo competir ante la guerra de saber ¿quién de los dos ama más? porque pierdo yo ante el inmenso amor que me has demostrado… pero yo también te amo y para demostrártelo lo iré haciendo día con día… minuto con minuto… segundo con segundo… Es cierto de que te amo a mi modo pero sé que tú me ayudarás a amarte como tú lo deseas… lo único que te pido es que me tengas paciencia y mi promesa es de que pondré lo mejor de mí para que esto funcione como debe ser… Te amé, te amo, Terry Grandchester y lo haré por toda la vida.**

Candy entregó el micrófono y extendió su mano a su esposo que se la besó y después de envolverla en un fuerte abrazo, la besó en los labios y la música comenzó a sonar…

Por todos esos tiempos que estuviste conmigo

Por todas las verdades que me hiciste ver  
Por toda la alegría que trajiste a mi vida  
Por todo lo equivocado que hiciste correcto

Por cada sueño que hiciste realidad  
Por todo el amor que encontré en ti  
Siempre te estaré agradecida, amor

Tú eres el único que me sostuvo

Y nunca me dejó caer  
Tú eres el único que me vio a través,  
A través de todo

Tú fuiste mi fuerza cuando fui débil  
Tú fuiste mi voz cuando no podía hablar  
Tú fuiste mis ojos cuando no podía ver  
Tú viste lo mejor que había en mí

Tú me levantaste cuando no podía alcanzar  
Tú me diste fe porque tú creíste  
Soy todo lo que soy  
Porque tú me amaste, amor

Tú me diste alas y me hiciste volar  
Tú tocaste mi mano y yo pude tocar el cielo  
Yo perdí la fe pero tú me la devolviste  
Tú dijiste: No hay estrella que este fuera del alcance

Te quedaste conmigo y yo me sentí grande  
Tuve tu amor, lo tuve todo  
Estoy agradecida por cada día que me diste  
Quizás, no sé mucho

Pero sé lo suficiente y es verdad  
Estuve bendecida porque  
fui amada por ti

Tú siempre estuviste aquí, conmigo, el viento suave que me cargó  
La luz en la oscuridad alumbró tu amor en mi vida  
Tú has sido mi inspiración, a través de mentiras tú eres la verdad  
Mi mundo es mi mejor lugar por ti

Luego después del baile, la partición del pastel llegó casi en seguida y unas cuantas locuras más haciendo que todo el mundo se divirtiera a lo grande.

Sin embargo alrededor de las 10 de la noche de ese sábado la pareja… desapareció… ¿A dónde? Nadie lo supo excepto ellos que fueron conducidos a una de las suites presidenciales para cambiarse de ropas donde Terry en lo que se quitaba la corbata, escuchó el llamado de su esposa y que al ir a donde ella…

**- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?**... – le preguntó frunciendo el ceño ante la escena.

**- Se volvió atascar, lo malo que**… – Candy se quejó… **– me está pellizcando la piel.**

**- No te muevas y déjame hacerlo**… – la puso de espaldas; y conforme los segundos pasaban, Candy quiso saber…

**- ¿Ya?**

**- No.**

**- ¿Estás seguro?.**.. – y un…

**- Ajá**… – muy entretenido le contestó; más ella al sentir la respiración de él sobre su nuca, soltó el vestido que se sostenía dejando al descubierto sus senos; más ante la deliciosa sensación que las caricias le proporcionaban a su cuerpo, Candy cerró los ojos y le observó susurradoramente…

**- Se nos hará tarde…** – y del mismo modo le contestaron…

**- Hay otros aviones si perdemos el transporte que nos espera**… – y él comenzó a besarla a lo ancho de la espalda mientras que al estarle acariciando las piernas, las manos de Terry se encontraron con los bordes de un sexy liguero. Entonces ansioso de mirarla vestida así, el esposo dejó su tarea para girarla, ayudarla a saltar de la prenda caída y observarla de pies a cabeza consiguiendo con su escudriño que la blanca visión le excitara rápidamente y le acrecentaran las ganas de poseerla, más al notar lo abultadito del vientre, éste le recordó que debía ser gentil con ella reduciéndole las ganas de hacerle el amor, por lo menos como lo tenía en mente.

Por su parte Candy al ver sus ojos cubiertos por el deseo, tomó sus manos, las colocó sobre sus senos y en lo que le guiaba como acariciarle, le dijo…

**- No pasará nada**… – y para demostrarlo la joven retrocedió sus pasos y al llegar a la cama, se sentó, se deshizo de sus zapatillas, y apoyando sus manos en el colchón, se impulsó hacia atrás, sin dejar ambos de mirarse de frente; entonces cuando estuvo en medio de la cama, Candy, semi acostada en un pose por demás sensual, con su dedo índice le hizo invitación de venir a ella siendo un gesto que no se desaprovechó porque Terry conforme se deshacía de su camisa, ya iba en su dirección y que cuando la alcanzó, él una vez más le comprobó lo buen amante que podía llegar ser y más aún con las maravillosas sensaciones que le provocaban su mujer.

Sin embargo y después de amarse una sola vez, la hora de partir a su luna de miel, llegó y el encargado de llevarlos hasta el helicóptero, se reportó con Terry para informarle que todo estaba listo siendo ellos los únicos que faltaban.

Entonces pidiéndose unos diez minutos más, la pareja que ya había tomado una ducha juntos, reunió lo necesario y salieron de la suite para ser llevados al aeropuerto y de ahí a la Isla Boracay en Filipinas donde el matrimonio llevó a cabo más entregas pasionales siendo feliz no únicamente ahí sino a lo largo de su vida cotidiana ya que los problemas suscitados entre ellos eran esporádicos y se sobreponían gracias a la experiencia, la paciencia y al amor mutuamente profesado.

(*) Because you loved me by Celine Dion

THE END

**Gracias** nuevamente por haber estado aquí.

_Irene, Viry Queen, Amanecer Grandchester, Liz Carter, Sayuri1707, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Vero, Carito Andrew, Blanca, Celia, María de Jesús LH, Zu Castillo and Darling Eveling._


	16. Chapter 16

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día **12 de Agosto de 2011.**

**. . .**

**EPÍLOGO**

**. . .**

En una amplia cama cubierta de blancas sábanas de seda, una mujer palmeaba suavemente la espalda de su bello durmiente que ni siquiera se inmutó un tantito; entonces cuidadosamente ella se acercó para hablarle quedamente al oído… – **Amor…** – y el hombre apenas respondió… **– Terry**… – volvió a llamarle y éste se removió quedando boca arriba pero sin abrir los ojos hasta que se alzó un tanto la voz… **– ¡Terry!**

**- ¿Qué pasa?**... – finalmente contestó aquél que conforme se tallaba los ojos, bostezaba.

**- Ya**… – dijo ella.

**- ¿Ya qué?.**.. – re cuestionó el aturdido hombre estirando su mano para atrapar la cadena y encender la lámpara sobre el buró de a lado.

**- Ya es hora**… – le indicó su mujer haciendo un leve gesto pero su marido no la vio porque estaba tomando su reloj.

**- Candy, apenas son las 4 de la mañana…** – se quejó él bostezando nuevamente y volvió a recostarse y taparse, empero cuando quiso abrazar a su esposa, ésta ya se había levantado, así que le preguntó con extrañeza… **– ¿A dónde vas?.**.. – conforme apoyaba su codo para sostener su torso al ver que Candy se vestía cómodamente y le contestaba un tanto sardónica…

**- Al hospital… y al parecer sola.**

**- Oh, shit!**... – se escuchó del hombre que entendió la indirecta y abandonó la cama rápidamente pero antes su esposa lo había reprendido…

**- ¡TERRY!.**.. – a lo que él se disculpó…

**- ¡Lo siento, cariño!.**.. – mientras el próximo padre saltaba en su pie tratando de ponerse rápidamente los pantalones; después Candy comenzó a reír de lo gracioso que se veía su marido corriendo nerviosamente de un lado para el otro dentro de la habitación tirándolo todo en busca de algo. Luego lo vio salir velozmente de la recámara e instantes después regresó y preguntó incoherentemente… **– ¿Tú no vienes?.**.. – soltando los dos la carcajada, aunque la de ella sonaba muy serena.

Minutos pasados abordaron su vehículo y conforme eran transportados en una camioneta Cadillac negra, Terry llamó al doctor que atendía a su esposa desde que llegaron a instalarse en California siendo la primera indicación del médico: tomar el tiempo de las contracciones.

Después de veinte minutos de trayecto, llegaron al hospital y en la recepción el ginecólogo les recibió dando posteriormente un diagnóstico donde la madre estaba en excelentes condiciones y muy relajada, cosa que no pudo decirse del padre que se le dio un cálculo que a las 7 de la mañana… habría un nuevo ciudadano estadounidense.

Ya que Candy estuvo bien instalada en su habitación, las contracciones se le presentaban cada quince minutos a partir de las 5 30 AM, hora donde la angustia se había apoderado de Terry que en ningún instante se despegó de su mujer siguiendo al pie de la letra las indicaciones del doctor.

A la siguiente hora, su martirio realmente comenzó cuando los dolores de parto aumentaron. Sin embargo el médico fue informado del estado de la paciente y se presentó a la habitación… – **¿Cómo vamos por aquí?**... – fue directamente a ella que le respondió agitadamente…

**- Bien, Doctor.**

**- En unos minutos más la trasladaremos… ha llegado la hora**… – informó un optimista galeno provocando que el rostro de Candy se llenara de felicidad a pesar de que los espasmos eran insoportables. Empero Terry después de besar su frente, soltó momentáneamente su mano y fue detrás del especialista que abandonaba el lugar.

**- ¡Doctor!**... – le llamó y el hombre de blanco se giró para escuchar… **– dígame la verdad ¿cómo ve a mi esposa?**

**- Muy valiente, Sr. Grandchester…** – Terry frunció el ceño… **– de verdad, su esposa lo está haciendo bien; estese tranquilo, porque es a usted al que veo muy tenso y dentro de poco es cuando verdaderamente lo necesitará**… – le aconsejó… **– Así que relájese, vaya a tomar algo o salga a caminar; en seguida mando una enfermera para que se quede al cuidado de ella**… – y a pesar de haber asentido, cuando llegó su reemplazo, Terry se negó a salir, aún ante las insistencias de Candy que justo a las 6 50 de la mañana fue trasladada a la sala de cirugías, entregándole afuera al futuro padre, todo lo necesario para poder estar adentro; así que cuando hubo estado listo y antes de ingresar, Terry inhaló hondamente y exhaló. Ya que estuvo en el interior del quirófano, el doctor le indicó donde posicionarse.

Por su parte, Candy estaba serena, a pesar del dolor reflejado en su rostro; así que cuando lo vio acercarse, le extendió su mano para atraerlo hacia ella y entre besos decirle para tranquilizarlo… – **Todo estará bien, amor.**

… y en cuestión de minutos la labor de parto… comenzó.

Sin embargo, cuando el galeno le pidió a Terry acercarse para ver el nacimiento de su hijo, aquél negó con la cabeza porque no quería separarse un instante de su esposa al verla sufrir de esa manera, aunque aquella parecía en verdad disfrutarlo, ¿tal vez era por la fuerza que su esposo le transmitía con su presencia y al estarla sosteniendo fuertemente cuando el dolor se presentaba o eran sus ansias de conocer a su hijo la que la hacían sentirse valiente y más al recordar e imaginarse que quizás así hubiese sido con el primero perdido? Como fuere, porque Candy, cuando el doctor le pidió hacer un esfuerzo más, le puso el corazón consiguiendo que de este último intento, ambos padres vieron por primera vez a su pequeña cría, quedándose Terry en total shock cuando escuchó su llanto y actuó como autómata al ver cuando lo entregaban a los brazos de la madre sin ninguno prestar atención a las felicitaciones del doctor.

Sintiéndose muy feliz y bendecida de sostener finalmente a su bebé en brazos, Candy comenzó a llorar logrando con eso que su esposo reaccionara; entonces Terry la abrazó fuertemente y la besó con devoción diciendo con firmeza… – **No dejaré que pases por esto otra vez.**

**- No digas eso**… – le reprendió… **– mira lo hermoso que es**… – y le mostró a su hijo haciendo que el castaño cambiara un poco su semblante; luego la madre lo entregó al padre para que cargara al hijo que conforme se sujetaba fuertemente entre las grandes manos, se aplicaba el primer regaño…

**- Has hecho sufrir y llorar a tu madre, jovencito, y eso no se hace; así que desde hoy no sólo le debes veneración, sino respeto y mucho amor**. – Y le dio un beso en su pequeña frente, empero la rubia le había recriminado con…

**- Terry, no le digas eso al bebé.**.. – pero el castaño antes de responder, lo entregó a la enfermera para que lo terminara de limpiar y ya cuando estuvieron solos la miró con tanto amor que le confesó…

**- Se lo digo porque tú eres más importante que todo para mí y tuve mucho miedo de perderte.**

**- ¿Por qué?**... – la estrenada como madre acarició el varonil rostro serio que confesó…

**- Pensé en Susana.**

**- Terry**… – y este, la besó…

**- Perdóname, pero es que te amo tanto que… gracias por el hermoso hijo que me has dado.**

**- Y tendremos más.**

**- ¿Estás segura?**

**- Claro…** – ¿acaso se puso melosa?... **– Tan rico que es hacerlos y nos quedan tan bonitos…** – haciendo que Terry sonriera y le dijera antes de darle otro beso...

**- Te amo, Candy, y no cabe duda de que eres mi pequeña, amada y muy valiente campeona. **

. . .

Durante el día, los recién padres, recibieron únicamente las visitas del tío George, Tom, Martha, Eleanor e increíblemente la de Richard Grandchester que llenó la habitación de flores y hubo repartido a todo el personal, puros de gran calidad a nombre del que sería su heredero universal.

Para el siguiente, se abandonó el hospital y los amigos que habían volado sorpresivamente, se reunieron en la casa de los Grandchester para darle la bienvenida al pequeño Oziel y a la hermosa madre que se puso de lo más feliz de verlos ahí después de casi un año de no hacerlo.

Aprovechándose la ocasión para que Annie les informara que Archie, su incasable novio, ¡por fin! le había propuesto matrimonio que se llevó a cabo el 26 de Enero de 2001 en la paradisíaca Isla de Jamaica.

Desafortunadamente en el atentado del World Trade Center del mismo año, Anthony resultó gravemente herido rescatando muchas vidas de entre los escombros pero que siempre se le recuerda junto a los héroes que lo dieron todo en aquella gran masacre.

Patty y Stear siguieron viéndose y ya que ella terminó con sus estudios, se casaron en el 2003 cuando la rubia Candy y Terry esperaban su segundo bebé que fue una hermosa nena a la que nombraron Orianna.

Sin embargo, la Copa del Mundo Femenil 2003 volvió a llevarse a cabo en Estados Unidos pero para ese nuevo evento, Candy ya no pudo participar debido a su nuevo embarazo lo que el Coach Williams lamentó… ya que fue Alemania quien esa vez levantara la copa dorada.

Tom siguió como entrenador ofensivo hasta mediados del 2003 y partió a Carolina que en el 2004 participó en el Súper Tazón número 38 contra los Patriotas de Nueva Inglaterra.

Y así la vida continuó, habiendo cumplido ellos con sus sueños y demás objetivos ya que, Candy a pesar de no haber seguido practicando su deporte preferido, Terry… que había dejado la actuación para dedicarse por un tiempo a la producción y luego a escribir para así poder atender a sus hijos y esposa, a ésta última le financió una escuela donde no sólo en los propios podía enseñar el soccer sino a demás pequeñitos y apoyándose a los que contaban con verdadero talento para convertir también en ellos… sus sueños en realidad.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

**- ¿¡NO!? ¿ Les dijiste que ¡NO!?**

**- Sí**… – se había escuchado apenada.

**- ¡¿Por qué?!..**. – se quiso saber con demanda.

**- No me siento capaz.**

**- ¡¿Debes estar bromeando?!**

**- No**…. – pero al escuchar la voz altisonante del padre…

**- ¿Pasa algo, Papi?**

**- Nada, reina, sólo que aquí tu mami…** – y mirándose, retaron a la esposa… **– Dile a ella lo que hiciste.**

**- ¡Vamos, Terry!**

**- ¡Hazlo!**... – le habían mirado y hablado en una manera que raramente le dedicaban a ella.

**- ¿Qué pasa?.**.. – alguien más se había unido a la conversación.

**- No lo sé; Mamá creo va a decirnos algo.**

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

**- Bueno, ya que no quieres decirlo, se los diré yo. Hijos**… – más no lo dejaron porque ella le interrumpió.

**- Está bien…**. – se tomó aire y se miró a cada uno de los que formaban su familia… – **Rechacé la invitación a participar con la selección nacional en el torneo de 2011.**

**- ¡¿QUÉ! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!**... – sus dos hijos casi se van de espaldas.

**- ¡Ah, esta es la mejor parte!**… – dijo el jefe de la casa que por no dejar a lado sus sardonias le aventaron una servilleta en la cara que se atrapó en el aire para seguir escuchando…

**- Porque… ya me siento grande para jugar y…**

**- ¡Mamá, por favor! Christie Rampone jugó contigo en 1999, es otra de las grandes veteranas y también tiene dos hijos, y según sabemos… ¡ella sí participará!**

**- Lo sé, pero…** – Candy miró a Terry y éste le hizo un gesto de no saber nada… **– he perdido mucha práctica.**

**- ¡Eso es un absurdo!**

**- ¡Sí, el pretexto más tonto que haya escuchado jamás!**

**- ¡Oziel!**

**- Perdón, Padre, pero tú también reconoces que es la verdad**… – y Terry miró Candy indicando con su mirada que a su hijo no le faltaba razón pero aún así…

**- De todos modos, ten mucho cuidado como te diriges con tu madre, jovencito.**

**- Lo siento, Mami.**

**- Entonces, ¿definitivamente no irás?.**.. – preguntó Orianna para desbaratar la tensión entre padre e hijo y acercándose a su madre que les compartió…

**- No, amor, porque…** – se hizo el silencio y de pronto soltó la buena nueva… **– ¡Estoy embarazada!.**.. – e increíblemente ninguno de los ahí reunidos dijo nada porque dos pusieron cara de infarto y el tercero casi se desmayó con la noticia tan de sopetón.

Sin embargo conforme los instantes transcurrían, la sorpresa se ingería logrando que al final, todos saltaron emocionados de contar con otro miembro en la familia.

THE REAL END


End file.
